


A Town called Bly

by Poppins_you_flirt



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV), The Haunting of Hill House (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Death, Depression, Doctor/Patient, Drinking to Cope, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Friendship, Small Towns, Veterinary Clinic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 121,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppins_you_flirt/pseuds/Poppins_you_flirt
Summary: A/U - Dani leaves her life in New York behind and moves to a small town in the north west of England called Bly. There’s a new doctor in town and she isn't planning on opening her heart again in a hurry. Insert one Jamie Taylor…
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie, Hannah Grose/Owen Sharma, Rebecca Jessel/Peter Quint
Comments: 131
Kudos: 464





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I know I have my other story on going and I wont be forgetting about that (another update in a couple of days) but I decided to post a story I wrote for a different fandom (which is still live on another site). I wrote this a few years ago but I thought it would be a nice story for Jamie and Dani. So, I'm currently adapting the original story so it fits more with these girls. I'm including characters from both Bly and Hill house aswell as some characters I've made up myself. Let me know your thoughts and hope you enjoy :)

A Town called Bly

Chapter 1

"And Every time I scratch my nails down someone else's back I hope you feel it. Oh can you feeeeeel it. Well I'm hereee, to remind you, of the mess you left when you went away. It's not fair, to remind me, of the cross I bare that you did to me..." 

She continued to belt out the lyrics to Alanis Morissettes _Y_ _ou_ _O_ _ughta_ _K_ _now_ as she sped towards her destination. As soon as the song had started, the American had turned the volume up, finding it rather fitting for the recent shattering of her relationship.

Just over 4 months ago, Dani Clayton had received a picture message from a colleague at work which had been the catalyst for the massive change in her life. The picture had been of 2 women in an on-call room, their naked bodies covered by only a thin sheet as they slept on the single bed.

The problem was, one of the women had been Dani's girlfriend of 4 years. To say her world had come crashing down around her would be somewhat of an understatement. How could Emma have done this to her? Confronting her cheating girlfriend she had learned that it hadn't been just a one off either. The affair had been going on for months behind the blondes back and what made it even worse was that people in the hospital they both worked at knew about it. Most just didn't have the heart to tell the perky general surgeon what they knew.

Emma, her now _ex_ had tried for weeks to get Dani to forgive her but the blonde wasn't interested. She didn't believe in second chances. Not over something like this. She'd packed up her things and moved out of their apartment a few days later. For the next few months she rented an apartment and had mulled over what her next move would be. She felt she couldn't or perhaps _didn't_ want to be in New York anymore. She'd had her job at New York Presbytarian Hospital - the best hospital in the state - for the last 6 years. It's where she'd met Emma in the first place when she had gotten the attending role there. All of her friends were mutual friends which just made her feel like there was no one she could completely confide in. No one that was just on _her_ side. Her family lived in Missouri so it wasn't like she had them for support during the lowest moment of her life.

She needed a change and this is exactly why she had handed in her notice, packed up her stuff and decided to move across the water. She'd applied for a job in a small town called Bly in England. The town needed a new doctor and after a Skype interview with a woman called Sarah Wilson, she had been offered the job by the end of the interview. The woman had been sceptical ofcourse as to why a general surgeon in one of the best hospitals in America would want to leave that behind and move to a small town, but Dani had assured her she was a small town girl at heart and had never really felt at home in New York.

It was true. Some would say she was living the dream and for a time she thought she was. In her heart though, she missed the easy going, country life like on her parents farm back in her home state.

Dani loved what she did and sure, she’d miss the day to day surgeries but she’d still be a doctor. Being the caring person she always had been, she loved problem solving. Getting to the route cause of peoples illnesses and helping them back on the road to recovery. She'd always put everyone and everything ahead of herself but it was only recently she had come to realise, that wasn't always a good thing. After Emma had ripped her heart out and stamped all over it, she intended to look after number 1 from now on. Ofcourse, she'd look after the very sick people in her care but in her personal life, she would be a closed book. Opening the pages to her heart would be no easy task. She wouldn't be letting another woman break her heart. She just wouldn’t be able to take it.

"You, you, you oughta know!!" She finished, banging her palms against the steering wheel. Her eyes glanced up to look in the rear view mirror. "Isn't that right Bobinator?!"

The dog that was tied up in the back of the car was sat down, his chin resting on the top of the back seat with his big brown eyes looking in Dani's general direction. "Yea. You know the score. Just you and me now kid. We don't need anyone else."

Bobby, nicknamed Bobinator, was a dog that she and Emma had gotten together 3 years ago. The cocker-poo was the softest and most intelligent dog anyone could ever ask for and he was totally ruined by his owner.

On days that Dani and Emma had both had long shifts, they had had dog walkers go over and hang out with Bobby so he wasn't alone all day. It was never in dispute who was going to get the dog after the break up. Bobby was absolutely Dani's dog. The 2 of them had been tight from the get go. Not to mention Emma had always been too lazy to go for walks…even though getting a dog had been her idea in the first place. The blonde couldn't imagine ever being without her little sidekick now.

After Google mapping the small town she was moving to, she had discovered that the empty house she had bought on whim nearly 2 months ago was only a 10 minute walk from where the doctors surgery was. Hopefully she'd be able to pop back throughout the day and see to the dog. Bly had a small population and was a good 25 miles in each direction from the next nearest town so she didn't imagine a swarm of patients would be at the surgery everyday.

As she drove passed a sign saying _Welcome to_ _Bly_ , she put her foot on the brake, slowing down as she entered what was to be her new home town. Within the next minute she was driving passed various stores, most of which seemed to be shut today. It was a Sunday ofcourse so hopefully that was the reason for the quiet atmosphere. She passed a few people as she continued down the road, most of whom looked towards her car as she passed. She smiled and offered a wave, some of which returned the favour. She'd always loved small places like this. Everyone was always so friendly. She hoped it wouldn't take her long to be accepted into what she presumed would be a close knit community.

Realising she wasn't exactly sure where she was going, she reached over for her phone which was resting on top of a load of junk she'd piled onto the passenger seat.

"Crap" she breathed as she knocked the phone to the floor. Bending down, she stretched as far as she could and finally grasped the edge of the phone between her thumb and index finger.

Straightening back up, she was just in time to see her car was heading straight for a woman on the zebra crossing. Her eyes widened in fear as she swerved her car off to the right and though she applied the brakes, her bonnet bumped into the back of another car parked up at the side of the road. Her body jerked forward and before she even thought of anything else her head whipped around to look at the dog. "Are you Ok, buddy?!" The dog ofcourse didn't answer, but he seemed to be alright. Seconds later the blonde realised someone was shouting at her from outside of the car. Turning back around, she came face to face with the woman she had almost ran over moments earlier. Giving herself a few seconds to control her breathing, Dani unbuckled her seatbelt and opened her door. Her ears were immediately met with some seriously harsh words, some of which she didn’t quite understand. "I mean seriously, are you fucking blind?!"

Dani held up both hands in surrender. "I am so, so sorry. Are you Ok?"

"Ok?? Ok?" The woman shouted, sarcasm dripping from each word. "She asks if I'm OK.." She looked around with her hands in the air. " _Yes I'm_ _OK_ , but have you seen what you've done to my fucking car?"

The blondes eyes widened again. _Ofcourse_ the car she'd gone into belonged to this woman. _Of course_ it did. This was just terrific. What a way to make an entrance into the community. She doubted it would take very long for word to get around the place that the new girl in town had crashed her car already.

"Are you even listening to me?" the woman continued to rant.

"I am, sorry, I just..." She sighed heavily. "It's been a really long couple of weeks and I’ve had a long drive and when I got here I wasn't sure exactly which way to go and when I went to get Google maps up on my cell.."

The other woman tutted her tongue against the roof of her mouth, her agitation plain to see. "So you were using your phone when driving and took your eyes off the road?! So fucking careless.."

Dani knew she was in the wrong. She had taken her eyes off the road and if she'd been stretching for her phone for a few seconds longer, she could have quite easily ran this woman over. "Look, I know I'm in the wrong. I can't apologise enough. I only just got this car but I have insurance so things will get patched up no problem. I think it's just a little knock to both vehicles."

"A little knock? You've taken out my soddin’ back lights.."

The woman really wasn't letting up. As angry as the woman was however, it didn't hide the fact she was absolutely beautiful. Having finally gotten over the shock of the initial incident, Dani had now taken a moment to really look at the woman she almost knocked down. She looked like some sort of painter and decorator, but in an endearing sort of way. As the woman continued to talk, her own blue eyes couldn't tear away from the moving lips. She _saw_ the movement but what was being said, she had no idea. Finally, moving her eyes to look up into the English woman’s, she realised the woman had stopped talking and was looking at her with furrowed eye brows, hands on her hips as she studied the blonde.

Crap, she must have looked ridiculous just standing staring at the woman, blatantly ignoring every word she'd said. _Not ignoring_ she thought, _just mesmerized_. _Stop it_ she told herself. _No more women!_ Shaking her thoughts she once again apologised. "Look, let's swap details and hopefully get this sorted quickly. Is there a garage in town?"

The brunette woman exhaled loudly, the tension and anger visibly leaving her body. "Yea, Moody's is just down the road on the left" she said, her hand coming up and pointing to a place further through town.

"Ok, great. Hopefully they can get us seen to super quick" she said, trying to sound as perky and optimistic as she could.

The brunette studied the woman. "Are you visiting someone or passing through?"

"Neither actually. I just moved here from New York." The blonde held out her hand. "Let me introduce myself properly, I'm Dani Clayton, the new doctor in town."

The brunette narrowed her eyes at the blonde, her eyes drifting down to the offered hand. After a few moments she accepted the hand in her own, giving it a firm shake. "Jamie Taylor."

Dani smiled brightly back. "Well, Jamie Taylor, it's great to meet you. Although.." She looked behind her at their cars. "..I'm sorry for the big entrance. It's totally not how I imagined my first day in Bly."

"No, can't imagine it is." The English woman moved toward her own car. Unlocking and opening the door, she leant in, giving Dani more than an eyeful of her behind.

"Oh sweet jesus" the blonde whispered to herself.

The brunette backed out of the car and turned to the blonde. "Did you say something?"

"What? Hmm no, nothing.."

With a final glance, Jamie leant against the side of her car and began to write her details onto a pad that she'd retrieved from the glove compartment. Tearing the paper from the pad, she turned and handed it to the American. "My details, if you can pass it onto your insurers."

Grasping the paper, Dani nodded and put it in her pocket. "Ofcourse, I'll do it as soon as I get home. Again, I'm so sorry and swear I'm not usually this careless."

"Well if you say you’re taking over Jim’s job as the town's doctor then I'd hope you wouldn't be."

The blonde remembered Sarah Wilson telling her that Dr Jim Rutherford had been retiring which in turn allowed Dani to step into his shoes, so to speak. "Yes, honestly. My bedside manner is generally alot better than this. I promise."

After dishing out a narrow eyed stare, Jamie gave a quick nod. "OK. Well, the garage is closed with it being Sunday but I'll talk to Moody in the morning."

"That sounds great. Could I borrow that pad to write my number down for you to contact me and let me know what's happening?" She took the offered pad and pen, quickly scribbling down her details. "There we go. Thanks. I guess I'll speak to you soon then."

"Yep, I imagine you will." With a final look at the blonde, Jamie turned and got into her car. Within seconds she'd started up her engine and was off.

With a sigh, Dani slumped her shoulders and turned back to her own car. Getting in, she shook her head. It was just a momentary set back. Things would get better. Surely they couldn't get any worse?

With another quick look at Bobby, she quickly checked Google maps and found she was only a minute from her home. Starting up the engine, she checked all angles before setting off down the road. She really couldn't wait to get inside and just relax. She thanked her lucky stars that her parents had flown over a couple of weeks earlier and set up the essentials for her while she had needed to stay in New York finalising Bobby’s passport and the sale of her apartment. They'd mailed a key over to her which meant she didn't have to pick it up from the real estate agents. Good job really when it would be closed today.

A minute later, some houses came into view. Slowing down more, she scanned the street, seeing her turn off on to Chester road. Turning in, she knew her new home was going to be just a little further down on the left. Scanning the house numbers she finally reached number 12 and pulled onto the drive. Turning off the engine she looked up at the house. It was even more beautiful than she'd imagined. Sure it could do with a little dolling up but that's something she would do over time. "Here we are boy. We're home." She turned and looked at the dog. "Home time" she said causing the dog to bark excitedly. Laughing she got out of the car and made for the back of it. Something caught her eye before she turned. In the drive next door sat the same car she'd smashed into only minutes earlier.

"Ummm.." She walked a little more down the drive and the dent in the back of the car confirmed it was indeed the same car. Of all the people she could have ran into, it _ofcourse_ had to be her new neighbour. Yep, this was definitely shaping up to be one hell of a first day in Bly.

Walking into her new home for the first time, Dani felt like a kid at Christmas. Sure it wasn't the first time she'd bought a place but the apartment she'd bought in New York had been half Emma's. This was a house and more importantly, it was all _hers_. At the age of 34 she finally felt like she was a real grown up. She'd left all the boxes and bags in the car, opting to look around the place before she brought everything inside. Working her way through the rooms, she found her parents had been a real godsend in making the place feel like home for her arrival. The kitchen already had the essentials. A kettle, toaster, microwave, utensils and various other things including a full cupboard of food.

Being retired and more than comfortable in their funds, her parents had flown over, hired a van and driven a sofa, bed and various wardrobes and drawers for the other rooms. Going up to what would be her bedroom, she found an old Victorian chair that seemed to be a replica of one she’d had back home at her parents. Coming further into the room, she looked at the made up bed and smiled warmly, glad that she had a bed that she could just collapse into later that night.

Bobby came bounding into the room and jumped up onto the once neatly made bed. "Bobby, you little rascal" she laughed, watching the dog slide onto his side and rub himself all over the clean sheets. "Come on you, let's go see the garden huh?"

Heading back downstairs, Bobby running ahead, Dani made her way to the French doors that opened out from the kitchen. As soon as the doors opened, Bobby was out and running around the garden, barking excitedly as he sniffed in all the new smells.

The blonde walked out and took in the large garden. The grass was in dire need of a cut and many bushes could have done with being chopped back but the space was huge. Being the daughter of a farmer, she had big plans for the open space. Hearing Bobby bark again as he dug at something at the bottom of the garden, Dani laughed and headed towards him, curious to see what had got him so excited.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Doggy!" The little girl said, hearing a nearby bark.

"There's no dogs ‘round here gremlin." Jamie called over her shoulder from the front door as she said goodbye to her friend. "Cheers for this, Owen. Animal emergencies and everything. You know how it is."

"Hey, don't mention it. You know I'm here for you Jamie, anytime. We _all_ are."

Forcing a smile the brunette nodded. "I know you are." Saying their goodbyes, Jamie closed the door and shouted for her daughter to follow her up the stairs to get ready.

"Mummy, go see doggy?"

Just as Jamie was about to tell her daughter once again that no one had a dog around here, she heard the unmistakable sound of a dog barking. Frowning she wandered to the back of the house where the young child was standing, attempting to get out into the garden. Reaching the door, she turned the key and opened it up, the small child immediately stepping over the threshold. "Careful Abs, don't trip over."

Following her daughter out, she scanned the area. Her garden was fenced all around but it wasn't a high fence. It probably came up to about chest height meaning she could see into the gardens of her neighbours. Not seeing or hearing anything, she stepped out further.

"Mummy, where's the doggy?"

"I don't..." before she could finish her sentence, movement caught her eye over to the right. Her eyes locked on to a familiar face from over the fence. "You.." she said, momentarily confused.

"Oh, hey" Dani shot back. She looked from the woman to the small child that was walking toward her. She'd been crouched down stroking Bobby when she'd heard a child's voice, ultimately causing her to stand up again.

"You live there?"

The blonde nodded, bringing her hand up to stroke the hair from her face. "I do, yea."

"But I saw an older couple the other week with a van.."

"I know, that was my parents. They've been amazing coming over from Missouri with a load of stuff for me."

The brunette nodded her head slowly in understanding. She wasn't quite sure what to say to her new neighbour, who had also ran into her car only 15 minutes earlier. Luckily for her, her daughter broke the silence. "Doggy?"

Dani smiled down at the small child. "You want to see the doggy?" She bent down and picked the dog up so the young girl could see. "This is Bobby."

The little girl came closer to the fence, reaching her hand up to try stroke the dogs fur. Seeing her daughter struggle, Jamie came closer, lifting the young girl up so she could finally reach the dog. The girl giggled uncontrollably as Bobby licked at her arms and face. The 2 women laughed at the exchange before looking at each other, the laughter quickly dying out. Jamie looked away as blue eyes continued to look at her.

"Can I just apologise again for..."

"You don't need to apologise anymore, Dr Clayton. You said it enough, alright?"

"I know, I just... it's been a long few weeks. I left New York a few days ago. Arrived in London then stayed in a B&B while I got some documents sorted. Bought my car and earlier today I set off for here. It's just been really draining. Not that I'm ugh, making excuses.." she quickly added.

The brunette regarded the blonde for a few moments before giving a small smile. "I get it, doc. Just, make sure you pay more attention on those roads, yea? You’re not in America anymore."

Dani laughed slightly. "Yea, I promise, I totally will." As Bobby began to squirm in her arms, Dani dropped him back to the ground. Several barks followed as the dog ran around the garden. "Sorry, he doesn't usually bark so much. He's just excited to be in a new place. He's usually super obedient."

The brunette waved her words off. "It's fine. I'm actually the towns vet so dogs barking really doesn’t bother me."

"A vet? That's awesome."

"Yea. The only vet in town now.."

Dani could see there was more to the story but it seemed as though the other woman wasn't ready to elaborate. "Well I think I'll sleep better at night knowing there's a vet next door if Bobby here should ever get into some kind of predicament."

A genuine wide smile finally graced the brunette’s lips and it was the most beautiful sight Dani thought she had ever seen. "I guess I feel the same knowing there's a doctor next door if Abbie ever finds herself in a... _predicament._ "

Dani laughed and nodded. "You bet although, you look like a super strong and healthy girl, Abbie. And you have a really pretty name too."

"Fanks" the little girl said. Now that the dog was out of sight, Abbie wasn't interested in being up in Jamie’s arms and began to squirm to get down.

"I best be off. This smelly bum needs a bath before bedtime." Her eyes widened before she continued. "I meant Abbie with the smelly bum, not me. Just for clarification..."

Dani laughed and was sure she could see a little blush work it's way on to Jamie’s cheeks. "I got it. I could do with a wash myself to be honest. It's been one of those days."

"You're telling me.." Jamie replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Again.. _.sorry_.." Dani replied.

Jamie nodded then looked at her daughter. "Come on gremlin, let's go inside. Say bye to Dr Clayton."

"Bye doctur clayun."

The blonde laughed. "Please, call me Dani.. "

With one last nod of her head, Jamie began to back away before turning and heading into the house.

Back outside, Dani watched as her new neighbour locked up and went out of sight. Turning to Bobby she smiled. "Come on boy, let's go get something to eat."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the kudos. Hope you all continue to enjoy where this story goes as we get to know more about the 2 of them :)

Chapter 2

Waking up the next morning, Dani felt completely refreshed after a good 8 and a half hours of sleep. She rarely slept through like she had last night which just showed exactly how draining the last few weeks had been. After rustling up some eggs for breakfast, she'd headed out with Bobby for a morning walk. She didn't have to be at the surgery for her meeting with Sarah Wilson, the other doctor in town until 10 so she had a good couple of hours to let the dog stretch his legs and also allow her to check out her new dwellings a bit more.

Heading into town she found the place was much more busier then it had been the day before. Shops were open and alot more people were walking around. Just aswell all these people hadn't been around yesterday to witness her catastrophic entrance into their town.

Ten minutes into her walk she glanced over the road and saw the sign for Bly veterinary practice. Jamie’s face entered her mind causing a smile to immediately grow on her lips. Just the thought of the brunette woman made the blonde feel like swooning. Even if she didn't want to swoon, her mind it seemed had a different idea. Glancing from the veterinary practice to the building next door, Dani's mouth fell open as she realised the doctors surgery was right next door. _"Oh boy. I really hope_ _Jamie_ _wont_ _get sick of the sight of me"_ she thought.

A few minutes later she was passing the garage the vet had mentioned to her yesterday. She expected to be having to bring her car to Moody’s in the next few days. Having busted her passenger side lights she realised she wouldn't be able to drive the car after dark until after it got fixed. Not that she was planning on doing too much driving for the foreseeable future. Everything seemed to be within a good walking distance from her house that driving her car seemed pointless.

She walked a little further, passing a cafe and a bar, a post office, hardware store and a pharmacy. Figuring she was only half way through town, she turned and headed back towards her house. A few minutes from home she glanced ahead and saw Jamie and Abbey walking hand in hand towards her. A beaming smile worked it's way straight onto her face as mother and daughter came closer. "Morning" she called.

Jamie shot a small smile back and greeted the blonde as did Abbey who was over the moon to be seeing the loveable dog once again. "Mummy can I take Bobby to school?"

"Abs, you know animals aren't allowed to go to school with you."

With a pout, Abbie turned from her mother and continued to lightly stroke the dog. "Just dropping this one off before I head to work."

"Ofcourse. I didn't actually pass any schools."

"Unless you left the the main strip here you wouldn't have. It's a little further down there, then you take a left and another right and it's nestled behind the shops."

"Ah, gotcha. I'll have to do some more exploring when I have the time."

The brunette nodded. "We best be off, school starts in 10 minutes. Come on Abs."

"Have a good day at school, Abbie" the blonde called, before continuing her walk to the house.

A little while later she made her way back through town for her meeting with Sarah Wilson. Coming through the main door to the surgery, she stepped into a waiting room. She smiled at the few people that were dotted around in the chairs and made her way to the reception desk. The dark haired woman behind the desk had watched her approach. "Dr Clayton?" The woman asked.

"It is, yes" she smiled.

The woman smiled back. "I'm Theo, the surgery's receptionist...if that wasn't already obvious" she finished with a smirk. "I hear you made quite the entrance yesterday."

The blonde had the good decency to blush slightly, biting at her bottom lip. "News travels fast I see."

"Like wild fire in a small town like this. Just a shame it had to be Jamie it happened to. Poor woman has enough going on without adding to her troubles."

Dani's eyes widened, suddenly feeling even worse than she already had about yesterday's bump. "I feel awful about what happened. Not really the greatest way to get everyone's attention."

"Can't argue with that" Theo said with an understanding smile. "Sarah's ready for you anyway, if you just head through and it's the first door on the left" she indicated down the hall with her hand.

"Great, thanks Theo."

Making her way to the door she took a deep breath and knocked twice. A muffled enter came from behind the door. Pushing down the handle she entered the room and found the woman she'd spoken to via skype standing at a filing cabinet.

"Dr Clayton, come in, take a seat" the woman said as she closed the cabinet and went to take a seat of her own."I trust you made it in safely today without any... _incidents?_ "

Dani had to physically stop herself from rolling her eyes as she looked back at Sarah who had one eyebrow raised towards her. She smiled sheepishly. "I walked in today."

"Mhmm. Probably best for everyone. Though this community is so small I think most will know already to be extra vigilant when the new doctor is driving around town" she said.

The small smile on Sarah’s lips showed Dani she was just pulling her leg. "Honestly, I'm usually a much better driver."

"I'm sure you are. Now, you already know I'm Sarah, the only other doctor in town now that Jim has retired." A small laugh left her mouth. " I say this but that old bastard is in the room opposite still seeing patients this morning. Only for today though. Once all these forms are filled in and sent off, I'll be personally pushing him out of the door myself."

"He sounds like a man that loves his job."

"Oh he does. His wife has forced him in to retirement. She retired 3 years ago. She owned the cafe down the road for over 30 years. She sold the business over to Jessel and Lee. That's Rebecca and Maria. Those 2 have been best friends since they were in nursery. Practically inseparable. The town call them the inseparable twins but they sure as hell know how to whip up a tasty dish."

"I passed the cafe on my walk with the dog earlier. Next door to the bar."

"Yea, the Lazy Dog. It's where everyone spends their Friday and Saturday nights. Guy called Sam Morrison is the owner there. It's been in his family for 3 generations." The blonde nodded her head, happy to be learning some names of the locals. "You ofcourse already know Jamie Taylor" she said, clearing her throat.

"Yea, we kinda...ran in to each-other yesterday" she said with a nervous laugh. "Coincidentally, were also neighbours."

"Yes, her veterinary practice is right next door."

"No, no...I mean we _live_ next door to each-other."

"You've bought the house next door to Jamie? Wow, that really is a massive coincidence."

"I know, right?"

Sarah nodded. "It's been a difficult few months for Jamie. She's a much loved member of the community and it's been hard for everyone since Rachel’s passing."

Dani sat in silence as she digested Sarah words. "Rachel..?" She asked.

"Yes, Rachel. Jamie’s wife. They'd been married for several years and have a child. I actually brought Abbey into the world" she smiled as she digressed at the mention of the little girl. "Unfortunately Rachel, who was also the other vet in Bly, suffered a fatal injury when out on a call at Sharma’s farm just over 3 months ago. She was crouched behind the horse at the time. Freak accident really. The horse kicked out, it's hoof collided with her face and knocked her head back against a wooden post. We believe she died instantly."

"Oh god. That's...That's.."

Sarah looked back at her. "I know. Heart breaking. It was an hour or so before Sharma went out and found her. Owen Sharma is Jamie’s best friend. He owns the farm land behind here. His house is up on the hill. You can see it from the kitchen down the hall here."

Dani was sat in silence. She didn't know how to respond to the new information Sarah had given her. That poor woman had been through so much. Losing her wife, having to raise their daughter alone. Obviously she lost another vet too which would mean a double work load for her. Then she comes crashing into town and adds to an already difficult situation. She'd have to make it up to her new neighbour some how.

"Dr Clayton?"

Coming out of her thoughts, Dani looked at Sarah. "Huh, sorry?"

Sarah regarded her thoughtfully. "Don't beat yourself up about it too much. You bumping into her car was an accident. She'll be OK. We're all family around here. We look out for each-other."

Dani nodded. "I understand."

"Right, shall we get these forms over and done with then?" Sarah said as she opened up a folder and pushed it towards the blonde.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that afternoon, Dani decided to grab an early dinner at the cafe down the road. A bell sounded above her as she opened the door to the cafe. The place was quite busy and the sound of chatter and laughter seemed to cut out as the patrons looked over to the new customer. She felt slightly awkward having all eyes on her as she walked over to the counter.

"Watch out guys" an Asian woman from behind the counter shouted to the open room. "The new docs in the building. You might wona go check your motors."

A round of laughter rumbled around the large room before everyone went back to their own conversations and meals.

Another woman behind the counter came up behind the Asian woman and swatted her behind with a tea towel. "Shut up, idiot" she laughed. "Ignore her, doc. She thinks she's funny even though we all know she isn't."

"Excuse me. I'm hilarious and _everyone_ knows it."

Rolling her eyes, the dark haired woman turned her attention to the blonde. "Honestly, we don't bite doc. Don't want you to feel like everyone's against you because you ran into Jamie’s car."

It seemed that everywhere she was going to go in this town, _everyone_ was going to bring up the incident. She'd just have to take it on the chin for the next few days. Hopefully it wouldn't go on much longer than that. She hoped. "Yea, I seem to have had my knuckles verbally slapped a few times today already." she replied to the woman.

The other woman smiled knowingly. "Don't worry, it'll be old news in a few days once something new happens. I'm Rebecca. Rebecca Jessel" the woman said, extending a hand. "This crappy comedian to my left is Maria Lee. We own the cafe here."

Shaking and releasing Rebecca’s hand she smiled at the 2 women. "I'm Dani Clayton, but I guess you already knew that" she finished with a small laugh.

"Not many secrets in a town this size, Dr Clayton."

"Please, call me Dani."

Rebecca nodded. “Now, what can I get you doc?"

After browsing the menu and placing her order, the blonde headed over to a booth on the far side of the room. Getting comfortable, she pulled out her phone and noticed she had a few messages and a missed call from her mother. Opening up the messages there was 1 from her brother Tim asking if she'd settled in OK. The next was from Emma, her ex. She frowned and opened the message. " _Heard you'd left the_ _country_ _, is that true? I really miss you babe. Please, talk to me. Xx"_

The blonde shook her head as she read the message. That fucking woman just wouldn't take the hint. She wondered where her ex had heard the news that she'd left. She hadn't told any of her old work colleagues she was leaving. Her old boss, Phil Smith was the only one that knew because she'd had to ask him for a reference. Surely he wouldn't have told Emma where the blonde had gone. She'd never been his favourite employee so it wasn't a long shot she supposed. Ignoring the message she clicked on the last one which was from an unknown number. _"_ _Moody_ _can fit us both in this week. If you_ _go_ _to the garage sometime he'll sort you out._ _Jamie_ _."_

Though the message was short and simple, it still put a smile on her face. _"That's great. Thanks_ _Jamie_ _. Also I rang the insurers this morning. They're contacting your insurers today so hopefully everything will be sorted super quick. Take care,_ _Dani_ _."_ With the message sent she went to her contacts and clicked on her mother's name.

After only a couple of rings her mother's voice sounded in her ear. "Hey honey, are you Ok?"

"Hey mom. Yea, I'm good. Just sat in the local cafe waiting for some dinner."

"Oh lovely sweetheart. How was your first night in your new home?"

"It was great. Thanks for everything you and dad did. It felt so good to collapse into a freshly made bed last night." She decided to keep her little accident from her parents, not wanting them to worry.

"Oh it's fine dear. We were just happy to help. You've had it tough the last few months, you deserve the break."

"Yea. I've actually just had a text off Emma.."

Mary, Dani's mother was quiet for a few moments before she replied. "You're not still having anything to do with her, are you?"

The blonde shook her head even though her mother couldn't see it. "No, ofcourse not mom. It seems she's somehow found out I've left the country and says she misses me."

"She never deserved you Dani. Everything was always on her terms remember? Very selfish woman. You were too soft. You're _always_ too soft."

"I know mom. I can't help it."

"You're a beautiful, intelligent and a loving woman Dani. We're so proud of you. And as soon as everyone in Bly gets to know you, they're going to fall in love with you too."

Dani laughed internally at her mother's words. She was going to need to prove herself a bit more after yesterday's antics before that happened. In the corner of her eye she noticed Rebecca approaching with her food. "Mom, I gotta go. Food’s coming. Say hi to dad and I'll speak to you later." Saying bye she hung up the phone as Rebecca arrived.

"Ok, we have 1 burger and fries for the doc." The cafe owner smiled, setting the plate in front of the blonde.

"Awesome, thank you."

"No problem. Anything else, just holla over." With that she left the new doctor to enjoy her meal.

Twenty minutes later she sat back after having cleared her plate. She had to admit, that had to be one of the best burgers she'd ever had. She'd have finished it sooner but a few people had come over to introduce themselves to the new doctor and welcome her to the town. It had sure settled the few nerves she'd been feeling all day. 

The sound of the door opening caught her attention and as she looked up, a few butterflies began to make themselves known in her stomach. It wasn't nervous butterflies hovering though. These were _excited_ butterflies.

Across the room, her neighbour entered the cafe and made her way over to the counter where Maria was leaning over the top. The blonde couldn't take her eyes away from the vet. She watched as the Asian woman seemed to nod her head in her direction, Jamie immediately turned her head and looked over to where Dani was sitting. Their eyes met and the blonde offered a smile and a small wave. The brunette gave a tight smile in return then looked back at Maria. It was only a few moments later she watched Rebecca go over to Jamie and give her arm a small squeeze. The brunette seemed to rub at her eyes before she said goodbye to the cafe owners and headed for the door. She didn't look back over to the doctor on the far side, much to Dani's disappointment.

 _Pull yourself together_ she thought to herself. _This move is all about you. Don't get involved_. Getting her purse, she got up and took her empty plate back over to the counter. "That was delicious ladies, thank you."

"You don't need to bring your empty plate back doc. We offer a full service here" Rebecca smiled.

"Oh I don't mind, really. You've saved me making my own meal and clearing away dishes already." She grinned back. "She dropped £15 down on the counter and began to back away. "Keep the change. It was nice to meet you."

"You too doc, see you around."

Xxxxxxxxx

Later that night, Dani picked up her beer and opened the French doors that led to the back garden. Bobby, as always, wasn't far behind. The air was still warm as she wandered out into the darkness, the only light coming from the doors behind her. After her first full day in Bly she felt like she would really enjoy living here. For the most part, people seemed genuinely nice.

You didn't get that so much back in New York. Everyone was always in such a hurry. The traffic and air pollution had always been awful too. Being here in Bly was the complete opposite. Everyone seemed so laid back and friendly. It was nice to be able to see as much sky as she did aswell. Skyscraper buildings towered over the streets in New York making everywhere seem so dull.

Looking to her left she noticed the lone wooden bench by the wall. As she wandered over to it, gentle sobs reached her ears. Turning her head, she looked over the fence and straining her eyes, made out a figure sitting on the door step in the dark. She assumed it must be Jamie and was in 2 minds whether or not to announce her presence. She chewed on the inside of her mouth for a few moments before she eventually moved closer to the fence. "Jamie?"

Her voice seemed so loud in the silent night air. She saw the figure visibly jump at her voice. "Oh, hi Dani." Jamie quickly rubbed at her face, trying to mask the fact she'd been crying.

"Are you Ok?" _Stupid question_ she thought to herself. _She's crying on her doorstep, ofcourse she's not_ _OK_ _._

"Yea. Just... it's just been a day."

Dani nodded in understanding. Her thumb picked at the label on the bottle of her beer as she thought of what to say. "Do you wona talk about it? I know I'm new here and... you don't know me, but if you need or _want_ to talk, I've been told I'm a really good listener."

A small laugh was breathed out of the vets mouth. "Aren't all doctors meant to be good listeners?"

Dani scrunched up her nose. "Absolutely not. I've met loads of other doctors in my time and some of them can be so rude and uninterested in what people have to say. Not every one has my bedside manner." She finished with a smile. Not that the brunette could probably see it.

"Yea, you already told me about your bedside manner yesterday."

"Well that's coz it's true. I can't stress enough how good it is."

Jamie was quiet for a moment as she stared into space, lost in her thoughts. She let out a long sigh and got to her feet. "Everything's fine. Thanks for the offer though, Dr Clayton."

"I told you, call me Dani."

Jamie nodded, her face coming into view slightly as light from inside her house fell on it. "Ok, Dani" she replied beginning to move into the house.

"Jamie? Can I just say sorry again? I know...I know I've said it already but I really am. I didn't mean to add to everything that you've got going on. I can't imagine how much stress you're under at the minute."

The brunette froze before slowly turning her head. "What you talking about?"

 _Oh shit_ Dani thought. Perhaps she should have kept her mouth shut. "Ugh...I just meant.."

"What do you know about me?" Jamie asked her, her voice not as soft as it had been moments ago.

"I just...I heard...umm. People are worried about you. I don't know much, just that you've had alot going on lately. I didn't mean to.."

"This fucking town and their whispers. You've been here a day and already they've told you my business, haven't they..?!"

Dani's heart began to thump as the brunette glared at her. She hadn't meant for it to look like she'd been prying into her life. She just wanted to let her know how sorry she was.

"You know what, don't bother answering. I already know the answer. How about next time you want to hear about my life, you come and ask me instead of listening to the fucking whispers around town, yea?!" With that, Jamie entered her home and slammed the door shut.

Dani closed her eyes. It seemed getting onto Jamie’s good side was going to be no easy task for the doctor. She understood, at least she had an idea of how horrendous Jamie’s current situation was and that's why she would give the vet as much time as she needed to warm up to her. And she would warm up to her eventually. _Right?_

Xxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After 2 weeks of living in Bly, Dani had realised just how wrong she was when she thought the work load would be quite light in a small town. She somehow felt like she'd never worked this hard in her life. Even though she'd performed no surgeries so far, the other general illnesses and ailments had stacked up. Not only did she work at the surgery but she also did home visits to patients who couldn't make it into her. Not to mention she was on-call every other weekend. 

As busy as she had been, she was loving her new lifestyle in England. The weather was ever changeable, the people so far had been great and she was slowly but surely making a start on putting her own stamp on her home. Last weekend she'd been to the DIY store and bought various paints, brushes, garden sheers and a new lawn mower. Her wild back garden had finally been tamed and looked even bigger than it had before. She planned on planting seeds to bring some colour to the area but that could wait for now.

Over the last couple of weeks she'd also become quite close to Theo, already thinking of the surgery’s receptionist as her new best friend. Being the busy woman she had been in New York, she'd never really had a best friend. Anytime she went out with friends, Emma had usually been there too. She'd never really had a friend just for herself. so for the blonde, it had felt great to be able to go out and talk about anything and everything, get drunk and not have to worry about getting the stink eye from her jealous girlfriend.

It was only now she realised exactly how under the thumb she had been with her ex. She’d never been allowed to go out drinking with friends _unless_ Emma was there. Even when they went out, if she got drunk and had fun, Emma would hate it. It had always ended up turning in to an argument and Dani never knew why.

Being as free as she was now, it had felt good to go out to Sam's bar and knock back the drinks all night and then wander off home to no arguments. She'd learned that Theo had been in a relationship with Sam for just under a year. They'd known eachother since school but it wasn't until a drunken kiss one night that they actually admitted they liked one another. They seemed to Dani like a really loving couple. Part of her missed that. She just didn't miss Emma.

One thing that had disappointed her over the last fortnight was the fact she hadn't really seen Jamie. Even though they lived and worked next door to one another, she'd literally seen the brunette from a far perhaps a handful of times. Both their cars had been fixed up by Alex, the owner of Moody’s garage, a few days earlier. Both back to as good as new, the blondes insurance footing the bill. She was just going to have to deal with the fact her insurance would take a big hike when she next renewed it.

She'd heard a little more about her neighbour during Friday's late dinner with Theo too. The receptionist had come around for pizza, beer and a movie. Though she felt slightly uneasy asking questions about Jamie after the vet had had a go at her about this very topic, she just couldn't help herself. She _craved_ to know more about the woman who had been on her mind everyday since they met. Theo had told her to give the brunette some space. She apparently hated showing people her vulnerable side. She came across as a hard arse at times but she was one of the warmest and most thoughtful people in town. The brunette’s grandmother lived in Bly too, which is how Jamie had come to move here 10 years earlier.

Tapping her fingers on the keyboard, Dani saved her work and clicked to shut down her computer. Gathering her things, she made for the door. Out in reception she came up to Theo’s desk with a mischievous grin. "Fancy coming to mine and painting some walls?"

Theo tapped her chin as she thought. "Will beer be provided?!"

Dani put her hand to her chest in shock. "Well ofcourse. What kind of slave labourer do you think I am?!"

Theo laughed. "Alright, count me in. Just give me a half hour to go home and change."

Dani tapped the top of the desk. "Awesome." She turned as she heard Sarah’s door open and her eyes widened slightly in surprise.

Jamie came out of the other doctors room and her eyes immediately landed on the blonde. She quickly put the prescription she'd been given into the pocket of her dungarees before she walked any further.

"Hey.. " Dani said.

"Hi" Jamie replied. She looked at Theo and nodded her head. "Bye Theo."

"It's was nice to see you, Jamie."

The brunette gave a tight smile as she continued to the door, her eyes meeting the American’s briefly as she passed by. Without turning back, she opened the front door and closed it behind her.

A pout formed on the blondes lips as she stared after her.

"That the first time you've spoken to her in a while?"

Dani nodded. "Yea."

"People have said they haven’t seen much of her lately. You know, when she's feeling a bit better, you'll get to know the real Jamie Taylor and when you do, you'll absolutely love her."

Dani nodded in reply. "Right, I'll see you back at the house in a bit then" she said before exiting the surgery herself. As she stepped into the evening air, she looked over the street just in time to see Jamie entering the pharmacy. She hoped the brunette was OK. She knew she couldn't ask Sarah and snooping through her files would be illegal unless she was under her care so she would just have to wait and see what happened in time.

Xxxxxxxxx

Shutting off the TV, the blonde stretched out her arms and legs. A loud sigh left the dog that was nestled under her feet which made her laugh. "Oh shush, I'm only stretching." Getting up, she tapped the dog lightly on the backside. "Come on boy, toilet time for you." Heading through the kitchen, she opened the French doors and watched Bobby saunter out to do his business. While she waited, she put the few dishes she'd washed and left to dry on the drainer earlier that night back in their rightful places. A minute or so later Bobby came wandering back in. Just as she closed and locked the door, she heard several soft knocks on her front door. Frowning she made her way back through the house, glancing at the clock on the wall. Who would be calling on her at almost 11pm?

Opening the door, her eyes fell onto Abbey standing there in her pyjamas. "Abbey?" She glanced behind the small child but saw no one else before she crouched down. "What's wrong, honey?"

"Doctur...mummy won't wake up." The little girl waved for her to follow.

The colour drained from the blondes face as she registered the little girls words. Quickly grabbing her emergency bag that she kept by the door along with her keys, she slammed her door shut and followed Abbey next door.

"Abbey, where is your mommy?"

"Bed." The little girl told her as they entered the house. "Ok, Abbey? I need you to do me a favour and go into your bedroom for a few minutes Ok" she told the child as they went upstairs. "I want you to pick your favourite toys and you can play with them until I come back to see you. Can you do that for me, honey?"

Slowly Abbey nodded her head and walked towards her bedroom. Quickly figuring out Jamie’s room was at the front of the house, she ran in and found the brunette lying in the middle of the bed, her hand still clutching a bottle of vodka. Making it over to her, she put her bag on the floor and removed the bottle from her grasp. "Jamie, Jamie? Can you hear me?!"

No response.

Quickly removing the pillows from beneath Jamie’s head, she put 2 fingers under the vets chin, tilting her head back. Opening her mouth she put her ear to the brunette’s mouth. She was breathing. A long sigh of relief left Dani’s mouth as the warm, shallow breath washed softly over her cheek. Despite the circumstances, the feeling made the hair on her neck and arms stand on end. It seemed Jamie had drank herself into a deep sleep. She placed the woman's arm over her stomach and took a few moments to take in her form. She saw her chest rising and falling very slowly. Her heart ached for the poor woman in front of her.

It was beyond obvious now that the vet wasn't coping. It didn't seem like she was talking to anyone about it either. Maybe she was using alcohol as a way of numbing the pain at night and if that was the case, how long had it been going on? Bringing a hand up, she let her thumb stroke at the woman's forehead. "Oh Jamie. What are we going to do with you?"

Though she was completely out of it, a soft moan sounded in the brunette’s throat. After a few more seconds, Dani lifted the brunette’s left knee, placing a hand on it, she put her other hand on her shoulder and gently pulled her onto her side to the edge of the bed. Gathering up one of the pillows she'd thrown away a minute or so earlier, she tucked it under the woman’s head. Finally, seeing as Jamie was lying on top of the duvet, she went around the other side of the bed and pulled the duvet back until the other side of it was covering the sleeping woman. "There you go, sweetheart. You're gona be just fine." With one last look she left the room and went in search of Abbey.

Coming to her room she stopped at the door and smiled. The little girl was sat on her bed with a book in her hands. "Hey Abs, whatcha got there?" She asked, coming into the room.

"My book" the girl replied. "Can you read my book?"

"I'd love to read your book. How about you get yourself tucked up into bed and I'll read you a bedtime story?"

Doing as she was told, Abbey got under the covers and made herself comfortable. "Is mummy ok?"

Dani smiled and nodded her head. "She is sweetheart. Your mommy was just super tired. She had a really busy day at work."

"Mummy didn't go to work today" the little girl said. "Mommy’s sick."

Furrowing her brows, Dani decided she needed to talk to the brunette tomorrow. She _needed_ to help her because the vet was struggling and being the person she was, the blonde made it her mission to help her neighbour out.

Putting a smile back on her face for Abbeys benefit, Dani got onto the small bed and lay down beside her before she opened the book. As she started to read the first page, a tiny hand came over and clutched the top of her arm for comfort. It literally made the doctors heart melt. Within the next few minutes the little girl was flat out. Gently peeling herself up from the bed, Dani turned and tucked the girl in a bit more before she bent down and left a small kiss on her forehead. "Night cutie" she whispered before tip toeing out of the room.

Making her way downstairs she walked into the kitchen and after opening a couple of cupboards, she finally found the glasses. Filling one with water she turned and headed back up the stairs. Coming into the brunette’s bedroom again she found Jamie in the exact same position she'd left her. The only difference this time was that her mouth was now wide open, her breathing a little more audible.

Setting the glass down on the bedside table, Dani looked around the room. She knew she wasn't going to leave Jamie alone all night so she had to figure out where she was going to sleep. She didn't think it appropriate to sleep in the bed so seeing a chair which was oddly very similar to the old chair she had in her own bedroom, she pulled it a bit closer to the bed. Luckily there was a blanket folded on the back of it which she wrapped around her shoulders. Putting her feet up on the bed she resigned herself to the fact she probably wouldn't get much sleep that night.

Xxxxxxxx

As her body began to wake up, a long groan sounded in the vets throat as she turned to lay on her back. Her mouth felt and tasted _horrendous_. Slowly, she began to blink.

"Jamie?"

Her eyes shot open, head jerking up at the sound of someone else's voice. That ofcourse was a big mistake as the effects of the drinking she'd done lastnight wrapped it's beady little hands around her head. "Arghhh" she cried, her hands coming to squeeze at her temple’s as she flopped back onto the bed.

"Hey, it's OK. Take it easy." Dani said, coming to sit on the side of the bed.

"Dani? What you doing in my room?" The brunette’s eyes were squinting as she tried to quell the ache behind them.

"Abbey came for me just before 11 lastnight. She said you wouldn't wake up." Hearing the blondes words was like getting hit in the face by a train. Jamie cringed and covered her face in her elbow as the doctor continued. "I came in and found you passed out on the bed here with that..." she told her, pointing to the almost empty bottle of vodka "..in your hand. I checked you were breathing and got you on your side but I didn't want to leave you, so I stayed."

"Where's Abbey, is she Ok?" Though her body screamed for her to not move, Jamie sat up only to be pushed back down by the blonde.

"Abbey is fine. After I saw to you lastnight I went and read her a story. She was out like a light in minutes. I just checked on her there and she's still sleeping. Everything is fine, OK? You don't have to worry."

Jamie thought that couldn't be any further from the truth right now. She'd been caught drinking herself into a stupor. She'd neglected her child when she'd needed her through the night and to top if off, the new doctor in town had witnessed it all. She squeezed her eyes closed as tears began to form. "I can't believe this."

"Hey, it's OK. It's OK. There's been no harm done. Abbeys OK and you're OK. Here... drink this" she told her, bringing the glass of water towards her face. Wiping at her tears Jamie gingerly slid her body up the bed a bit more before she accepted the offered glass. She took several big mouthfuls before setting the glass back on the bedside cabinet. She noticed her bedroom chair was moved closer to the bottom of the bed and the blanket now in a heap over the arm of it. "Sorry you’ve had to see this. Feel right ashamed of myself."

"Hey, don't be sorry. I'm just glad you're alive coz at first I thought I was coming in to a dead body."

Again Jamie cringed at the blondes words and shook her head lightly. So many emotions were circulating. Most of all she was humiliated. She never wanted anyone to see her like this, least of all a woman she'd only known for a couple of weeks. She needed help. There was no denying it now. "It's not OK. _I'm_ not OK, Dani."

The blonde looked at her and softly nodded. "So what are you going to do about it?"

Before Jamie could reply, her eyes caught movement at the bedroom door.

"Mummy?"

"Hey Abs. How's my little gremlin this morning?" It took all her strength to put on a brave face for her daughter. 

The little girl rubbed at her eyes as she came into the room. "Are you sick mummy?"

Taking a quick glance at Dani who had now stood up and moved to the bottom of the bed, Jamie tapped the mattress beside her indicating for her daughter to join her. "Mummy’s a little under the weather at the minute, kid, but you know what? Dr Clayton here is the best doctor in the world and she's gona give me the magic medicine that’ll make everything all better. Aint that right, Dr Clayton?"

Dani nodded and smiled at the little girl who looked over at her. "That's true Abbey. Your mommy is going to be feeling much better very soon."

"Yay." The girl said excitedly, causing the 2 women to laugh.

"I guess I better go."

"Did you have a sleepover mummy?"

Jamie frowned until she clocked on to what Abbey meant. "Ugh, yea, I guess I did. Mummy had a sleepover with her friend Dani lastnight."

"Can Megan sleepover tonight?" Abbey tried, referring to her own friend from school.

Jamie really couldn’t imagine having another child in the house right now. "We'll see later on today how I feel gremlin."

Pushing the chair back into it's proper place, Dani folded the blanket and put it over the back of the chair. "I'll leave you guys to it then. I need to go check that Bobby has been a good boy."

"Can I come?" Abbey asked excitedly.

"Abbey, Dani’s a busy woman. She can't hang out with us trouble makers all day."

"I wouldn't mind taking her over to mine for a bit if you want to, you know, take a shower and perhaps pull yourself around?"

Jamie looked at her. "I can't ask you to do that, Dani. You've clearly already done more than enough for me lastnight."

Dani smiled and stepped closer. "You're not asking, I'm offering. Abbey and I could take Bobby for a nice walk seeing as it's Saturday and we don't have school or work. When we get back, I could rustle us all up some breakfast if you wona come over too?"

The brunette mulled over the blondes offer for a few moments. "OK" she said softly. "How about you 2 go for a walk while I take a shower and then I'll make breakfast here for when the 2 of you come back? What do you say to a nice big fry up?"

"Yay!" Abbey squealed again and hugged her mother.

Dani laughed as she watched the 2 embrace. "Alright. We'll walk and you can cook. We'll come back in say, an hour?" She asked, receiving a nod in return. "Great. An hour it is."

"Abbey, go throw on some clothes. We can’t have you walking ‘round the streets in those paw patrol PJ’s."

The little girl practically propelled herself from the bed and out of the room. "She's such a great kid. She's a real asset to you Jamie."

The brunette nodded. "She deserves alot better than what she's been getting lately. I need to sort myself out."

"I'd like to help, if you'd let me? I know it's something you have to do yourself but support goes a long way. If you don't want it to be me, I think there's _alot_ of people out there that will bend over backwards for you."

Jamie nodded, knowing exactly how true the blondes words were. "Yea, they’re a good bunch. I guess you'll have gotten to know most people by now?"

"I've certainly met alot of people over the last couple of weeks. Everyone seems super friendly."

Jsmie nodded as she observed the doctor. "Do you miss America?"

The blonde didn't need to think about her answer. "Not even a little bit."

"How come you came all the way over here anyway?" 

Before Dani replied, she turned to see Abbey coming back into the room. "Ready to go kiddo?"

"Ready doctur clayun."

The blonde bent down and tickled the girls side's. "I told you, call me Dani."

Abbey giggled and squirmed at the fingers prodding at her sides. " Dani, stop" she laughed out.

Stopping her tickle torture, the blonde stood up and turned back to Jamie. "That's definitely a question for another time." She turned back to the child. "Say bye to mommy."

"Bye mummy. Ima see the doggy now."

Backing out of the room, Dani smiled at the brunette. "See you soon, Jamie."

"Thank you, Dani. Just...thank you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments. Glad you're enjoying the story so far :-)

Chapter  4

True to here word, Dani arrived back at Jamie’s house an hour later, Abbey and Bobby in tow. As soon as she opened the front door, the smell of bacon met her nose. It had been a long time since someone had made her breakfast in the morning. Living alone she usually settled with toast or cereal before she headed in to work.

"Mummy, were here" Abbey shouted as she ran to the kitchen in search of her mother, Bobby not far behind her.

Coming into the kitchen herself, her eyes fell on a very different looking Jamie stirring something on the hob. A smile grew on her face as the brunette looked from her excited daughter and up to her. "Hey, something smells good."

"Yea. Nothing like the smell of a home cooked fry up to wake up the senses."

"Mummy can I play wif Bobby in the garden?"

"Sure, gremlin. Breakfast will be a few minutes" she said as she moved to open the back door for her daughter.

Coming further into the room, the blonde moved closer to where Jamie was stood. "Can I help at all?"

"Absolutely not. Like I said, you've done enough this morning. Go sit."

Taking a few more seconds to look at the brunette, she turned and walked over to the breakfast table near the back door. Sitting down, she continued to watch the brunette move around the kitchen. "That shower must have done you the world of good. You look great."

Jamie laughed and turned to look at the blonde over her shoulder. "Don't let the fresh clothes and washed hair fool ya. My head feels like it'll fall off at any given minute, but it'll pass. It always does."

Dani sat and wondered how often the brunette had drank herself into a stupor over the last few months. She hated to think that drinking was the only way Jamie had been able to get some sleep.

Jamie looked over her shoulder and caught the blonde staring at her, head on the side. "You know, I can practically hear you thinking."

Sheepishly, Dani looked at her hands. “Sorry. I just.. I'm worried about you. I don't even know if that's OK for me to say seeing as I hardly know you but.." She looked back at the other woman. "I meant what I said before. I'd like to help."

"You're already helping by being here" Jamie continued to prepare their breakfast as she spoke. "Look, I’m a pretty private person, Dani. I don't like to discuss personal things, even with people I'm close to. I'm also the kind of person who'd rather bottle things up inside and let it drive me crazy rather than ask for help." Turning off the hob she turned and rested her herself against the bench. Just before she could continue, Abbey came running into the room and took a seat next to the blonde.

Dani hadn't taken her eyes off the brunette. She knew Jamie had wanted to continue to open up more and couldn't help but feel disappointed at the interruption. "Maybe we can talk again later?"

Jamie nodded and gave a tight smile.

While the brunette dished out their food, Dani entertained the little girl next to her. "Tell your mommy who we saw on our walk Abbey."

"Maria." Abbey replied.

"You saw Aunty Maria? Was she out for her morning run?" Jamie asked.

"She was" Dani replied. "She stopped to talk to us and she asked me why Abbey was out walking with me. Before I could reply, Abbey said that you and I had had a sleepover lastnight." She couldn't hide the blush that crept up on her face.

Bringing the last plate of food over to the table, Jamie sat down and let out a laugh as she shook her head. "You realise there’ll already be a rumour ‘round town that you and me slept together.. "

Dani chewed on the inside of her mouth at Jamie’s words. She'd already assumed that that's what would have happened. Usually she wouldn't have minded being linked to a beautiful woman like Jamie. Thing was, she didn't want people to think she was swooping in and taking advantage of a woman who'd recently lost her wife. "Hey, I could do a hell of alot worse than you" she replied with a little grin.

"Yea but you could also do a hell of alot _better_."

Dani frowned. "Don't sell yourself short Jamie. I bet you have women lining up for you."

The brunette laughed and finished chewing the food in her mouth before she replied. “Doubt it. I'm a hot mess right now."

Dani regarded her as she chewed on her own food. "You're going through something that's life changing. Give yourself a break. I think any girl that got a chance with you would be the luckiest girl in the world. Rumour has it, you're the nicest person in town. That is...you were before _I_ came into town" she finished with a wink.

Jamie laughed again and looked at the blonde thoughtfully. She couldn't remember the last time she'd laughed this much in the last few months. Longer than that...

"I could say the same about you. I mean, you're a good looking woman. You've already proved how caring you are and you have this whole perky, upbeat thing going on. Then you're a doctor no less. Tell me, have you met Owen Sharma yet?"

Dani laughed and nodded her response.

"Did he try it on? Of course he tried it on.." she answered herself.

"He absolutely did."

"And did you fall for his charm?"

The blonde scrunched up her nose. "He's a nice guy but I had to let him down gently. I told him he really wasn't my flavour."

Jamie couldn't deny that she had felt slightly elated to hear Dani hadn't hooked up with Owen. "He's a good guy really. Great friend, really hard worker and like you say, a nice looking fella."

"Well you see, that's kind of the reason. The _guy_ part."

Jamie stopped chewing as she looked into blue eyes. "Oh, you're...a lesbian?"

Dani laughed and nodded. "All the best girls are. Actually, that's a lie coz I've met some pretty amazing straight girls in my life."

Jamie snorted and agreed. "Yea, I pined over a straight girl back in London years ago."

"London?"

Jamie nodded. "Yea. That's where I'm originally from."

"What made you come up here?"

"My grandmother. She lives just down the road. I nip in to see her most mornings, or at least I used to. Not so much recently. She's in her late 70s but acts like she's in her 40s. Abbey loves her great granny. Don't you, gremlin?"

Abbey who had been eating her breakfast quietly while also sneaking bits of egg and bacon to Bobby under the table, nodded her head.

"She sometimes sleeps over there. Gives me a break when I've had a long day at work. Long days at work are a regular thing lately."

Dani was in 2 minds whether to ask the brunette her next question. It didn't feel like Jamie was going to shut down so she decided to go for it. "Abbey said you didn't go to work yesterday..."

Jamie looked at her and then busied herself in cutting up her toast. "Yea. I.. sometimes I find it hard to go in. I know it's awful. Especially now I'm the only vet, it's just..." She looked at her daughter before whispering the next part. "Some days I find it hard to get out of bed."

Dani nodded. Without thinking, she brought her hand up and laid it over the brunette’s which was now resting on the table top. "I get it Jamie. Really, I do."

They sat in silence for a few moments while they finished up their food. "Do you remember a few days ago when you saw me coming out of Sarah's room?" She saw the blonde nod in response. "She's given me anti-depressants."

"That's nothing to be ashamed of, Jamie. You wouldn't believe how many people take them. We have them for a reason and you have good cause to."

"I haven't actually taken them yet. Heard so many stories about them becoming addictive and the side effects.."

"Everyone is different though. Your doctor would monitor you."

"I know I just... Don't wona go down that path."

"Well, there are other natural ways to treat you. I don't want to go behind Dr Wilson's back or anything but there are always other options. Mental health is so important Jamie. There’s different therapies you could try. Talking is really important and I don't think you're short of people to talk to around here, if you’re willing to open up."

With her food finished, Jamie leant back against the chair and looked at the blonde. "I know. Think I've just got myself into a right rut at the minute. Since Rachel..." She stopped and looked at her daughter. She really didn't want to be discussing this in front of Abbey. After a few minutes thought, she looked back at the blonde. "You up to anything tonight? You can totally say if you're busy or don't..."

Dani cut her off. "I’m as free as a bird, Jamie."

The brunette nodded. "Well, if you'd like to and you're not sick of the sight of me, do you wona come ‘round tonight? Can maybe talk more when gremlin goes to bed?"

The thought of spending more time later with Jamie definitely sounded like something she wanted to do. "I'd love to."

A smile played at Jamie’s lips. "Good stuff. I could make dinner?"

"You don't have to go though any trouble. I could always eat before.."

"I'd like to. I love cooking. I feel like I haven't done any _proper_ cooking in a long time."

Dani nodded. "Then that would be lovely."

After a few more minutes talking with Abbey, Dani got up and thanked Jamie for the breakfast. "I guess I'll see you later today."

"If you come by about 7?"

"Great. Can I bring anything? Dessert maybe or wine..?"

Jamie cringed at the thought of more alcohol."I think I’ll be having a drink free night."

Dani nodded sympathetically. "Totally get it. I'll see you at 7 tonight then. Bye gremlin" she said, stroking her hand over Abbeys head.

"Bye Dani."

And with that, the blonde gave one last look at the brunette before she called for Bobby and left the house. Walking back over to her own house, she couldn't help but feel slightly giddy at the thought of spending more time with her neighbour. She knew there was no chance of anything happening. At least, not any time soon but there was that little bit of hope in the back of her mind that one day, she and Jamie would become a lot more better acquainted.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the day seemed to drag enormously for the blonde as she counted down the hours until she could head next door again. She'd busied herself in more decorating, washing the car and she'd taken Bobby out for another long walk so he'd be tired when Dani left him that evening. She even managed a power nap after having only had a couple of hours or so in Jamie’s bedroom chair lastnight.

Now, as she checked the light make-up she'd applied after her shower, she glanced over at the clock. 18.56. Perfect. Finally, she could head next door and see the woman that had been on mind all day. _And the rest._

Giving the dog a kiss on his head, the blonde left the telly on for him and headed out the door. Reaching her neighbours house she knocked lightly. Within a few seconds, Jamie opened the door. "Hey.."

"Welcome back" Jamie smiled, stepping back to let the blonde pass by.

"Thanks." She slipped by the brunette and stood waiting for her host to lead the way.

"Just through here. Thought we could eat at the dining table tonight rather than in the kitchen." Following the brunette into the dining room, her eyes drifted to the made up table. One place setting was at the head of the table and the other next to it. A small glass of wine was placed next to both plates. "Thought a small glass of wine each would be OK with dinner. Took a chance and assumed you like red?"

"I'm happy with red or white" the blonde smiled back.

Jamie nodded. "Great. Go take a seat, I'll bring dinner out. It's just a chicken pasta bake. Hope that's alright?"

"Sounds perfect, Jamie" Dani said as she watched the brunette leave the room. Walking over to the table she opted to sit at the side of the head of the table. Just as she got comfortable, Jamie came back into the room, oven mitts on to shield her from the hot dish between her outstretched hands.

"Here we go." Removing the mitts, she placed them on the table top before sitting down herself. "Right, dig in."

Doing as she was told, Dani picked up the serving spoon and put a couple of heaped spoonfuls onto her plate. "Is Abbey sleeping already?"

"She is. Took her out for a long walk earlier. Fresh air did us both the world of good. It tired her out too so I imagine she'll be sleeping like a log all night."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments, both enjoying the food.

"So, tell me more about about how you came to live here?" Dani asked, eager to know more about the brunette.

"Well, it's around 10 years since I made the move. Was just finishing up my degree and had been talking with my gran who had moved over here to be with a man she met on holiday." She laughed at the memory. "She lost her husband, my granda years before. She used to travel alone and while she was in Italy, she met a man who lived here and well, rest is history. She lost him aswell a few years ago now. Anyway, sometime after she made the move here, she knew I was looking for a job and mentioned the town was looking for another vet. I was in 2 minds at first. Wasn't sure how I'd feel being so... _isolated_ from the world. Grew up in a big family in London and I didn't know how I'd feel coming to live in a small town. I did it though and at first it was hard. Wasn't sure I was gona be able to hack it but eventually, it grew on me. I made friends and I became accustomed to the more quiet life. Then ofcourse Rachel and me started dating." She stopped talking for a few moments and had some more food. "Sorry, just tell me if I start to bore you."

"Don't be silly Jamie. I really want to get to know you."

Jamie nodded. "OK. Well, Rachel was 10 years older. She'd never been with a woman before but we got kinda close and after a year or so of me being here, we got together. 3 years later we were married and then 2 years after that we had Abbey."

Dani smiled as she listened to the brunette open up to her. "Sounds like you were the perfect little family."

Jamie let out a puff of air through her mouth. "What it sounds like and what it actually was is a totally different story." The blonde frowned which Jamie saw. "To everyone on the outside we were this perfect couple. The house, the marriage and the kid but to be honest Dani, we weren't all that happy. I mean there were times...but for the most part, we were more friends than anything in the last few years."

Dani didn't really know how to respond to Jamie’s confession. "I'm sorry. Did...anyone else know?"

"Owen knew a little. Not all of it. Like I said, I'm quite a private person." She laughed at herself. "I say that and here I am telling you, an almost stranger my life story."

"I'd like to think I'm not a stranger anymore. I mean, I'm your neighbour. The woman who almost ran you over before smashing into your car. Oh and let's not forget we already spent the night together." She grinned at the brunette who laughed and blushed slightly.

"You're right, I guess we have a bit of history already, haven’t we?"

"Exactly."

Taking a deep breath, Jamie continued. "I think it takes a strong relationship be able to live and work with your partner. We spent nearly all day, everyday together and for me and her eventually, it stopped working. Professionally we worked really well, it was just when we stepped back in the role of being married where things changed. It's been even more of a struggle lately, doing everything alone at the practice. For a small town, there are still alot of pets aswell as all the pigs, cows and horses on people's farms to see to."

"Have you advertised for a new vet?"

The brunette nodded. "Yea, There's been an ad online and in papers for the last 2 month's. Hasn't even been 1 application. Guess people don't like the idea of working in a small town that's pretty much away from everything."

"This town is exactly what I was looking for."

After taking a sip of her wine, Jamie quickly swallowed the liquid. "You're one in a million, love. So come on...tell me about you. I feel like I'm the one that's done all the talking ever since I woke up this morning."

"I’ve enjoyed listening to you. You interest me." Realising she sounded quite intense she blushed, looking down at her plate as she picked at some pasta with her fork.

"Blimey, It's been a long time since anyone told me I was interesting."

"I find that hard to believe." Curious eyes stared back at her for a little longer than was necessary. It was Jamie that looked away first. "Anyway... what would you like to know about me?"

"Anything you're happy to share."

Taking a deep breath, the blonde decide to start from...well, the _start_. "OK, well I was born and raised in Missouri. My parents own a working farm over there but they’re retired now. My dad’s parents were quite wealthy so they could afford to do it. My older brother works on the farm and has a family of his own now. I always wanted to be a doctor after growing up being obsessed with ER" she laughed. "I eventually got an internship in New York and stayed on in the same hospital up until a couple of months ago."

Jamie nodded as she continued to listen. "What made you decide to just up and leave your American life?"

Exhaling loudly, Dani let out a little laugh. "A cheating girlfriend" she said simply.

"Ouch." Jamie replied. "Sorry."

Dani nodded. "Yea. To be honest, I'm much better out of it. We'd been together 4 years. We also met through work. She was a neurologist and I was a general surgeon. We were kind of happy. Enough for it to still break my heart when I received a picture message from someone at work showing Emma in bed with a nurse in her department."

Jamie cringed at hearing Dani's words. What a way to find out your partner was cheating on you. "Can't imagine how you must have felt."

"Yea. It broke my heart but after a few weeks alone I realised suddenly how much happier I was. I started questioning everything, including whether I still wanted the big city life. That's when I looked further afield and saw the job opening at Bly doctors surgery in the north west of England."

"Do you not miss being an _actual_ surgeon?"

"I do a little, yea. We have the theatre's in the surgery here should someone ever need an emergency surgery but it's not like it's a daily thing like I was used to." She stopped to take a long sip of her wine. "I grew up living the laid back country life. This...here.." She gestured around her with her arms. "..Is what feels like home. I never felt at home in New York. I never really had friends that were just mine either. Within a week of being here, Theo and I hit it right off." She smiled at the mention of her friend.

"Theo’s a good’n. In fact most people around here are. Maria comes across as though she’s a right twat with her dry sense of humour but she's actually one of the greatest friends a person could ask for."

Dani nodded in agreement. "Yea, everyone has been really welcoming. I honestly feel like I made the right decision in coming here."

"Well, were glad to have you here, doc." She smiled and looked shyly at the blonde. After several moments of secret glances at one another Jamie cleared her throat. "You finished with the food?"

"Yea, I couldn't eat another bite. It was delicious."

"Absolute pleasure. Why don't you go get comfy on the sofa. I'm just gona clear these plates away."

"You sure I can't give you a hand?"

"No, I got it. Feel free to top your wine up. There's plenty left in the bottle."

As Jamie left the room, Dani poured some more wine into her glass before making her way into the other room. It was a minute or 2 later that the brunette came in to join her. She watched as Jamie made herself comfortable on the other side of the sofa she'd sat on. She was feeling a slight buzz in her head after that first glass of wine. She'd loved the evening so far and was glad that Jamie had opened up to her about her struggles and her relationship.

"Jamie. I just want to put it out there that if you ever feel like you're having one of those days where you're struggling or you just need a shoulder to cry on or even a punching bag, you can call on me. I don't mean that in a professional way. I mean, I _will_ be that person if you need me to be but I meant I'll take my doctors cap off and just be me." She looked at the brunette sincerely.

Jamie’s heart fluttered at the blondes words. "I appreciate that Dani. Considering we only really _properly_ met this morning, I strangely feel like I can talk to you. How does that happen? I've got so many friends here that I've refused to open up to and yet I can talk to you like I've known you for years?"

Dani shook her head and smiled. "I think I've just got one of those faces." She gave a little wink and then laughed.

"You've definitely got something. I just feel like... I don't know. You make me feel at ease. Like you're, like you're not judging."

"You should never judge a person til you've lived in their shoes." Dani told her.

Jamie nodded. "That's true. We're all going through our own trials and tribulations. Living with our own demons."

"We really are." The blonde swivelled her body around slightly and brought her elbow up to the back of the sofa. Her head came to rest in the palm of her hand. "Things will get easier, Jamie. One step at a time. I think perhaps we should do a little networking for you. See if we can find you another vet. Reducing your work load will do wonders for you."

"Shame vets don't grow on trees, eh?"

Dani laughed. "You realise I'm now picturing you growing in a tree."

The brunette laughed at her as she rolled her eyes. "Moron."

They sat in silence for a few moments, both lost in their own thoughts. "How did Abbey deal with what happened to Rachel?"

Jamie looked at her. "I'm assuming you know what happened to Rachel?"

Dani wasn't sure how to answer that. Ofcourse she'd already been told the details but after having her head bitten off by Jamie the other week, she didn't want to ruin the nice night they'd been having.

Picking up on the blondes internal struggle, Jamie brought her hand over and placed it on Dani's knee. "It's OK. I'll not bite your head off for already knowing. I’m sorry I was snappy with you in the garden that night."

"Jamie you don't have to apologise. I understand that you have so much going on. The last thing you needed to hear was that people were talking behind your back. Not that they're talking bad about you. They're just worried and wish they could help more."

"I know and I’ll to try. Going back to Abbey, she's still so young. She doesn't quite understand completely. She misses her other mum, ofcourse she does...but,. the 2 of them were never as close to eachother as me and Abbey are. Maybe it's because I'm the birth mother, I don't know. Rachel was never really a nurturing kind of parent. She wasn't very affectionate. With Abbey _or_ with me."

"Everyone is different I guess. I mean I love affection. I love hugs."

Jamie nodded and looked down to where she'd been picking at the material on her legs. "Yea, I do too. Can't remember the last time I had a good hug. You know...one of those hugs where you just feel completely safe. The ones that tell you everything’s gona be OK."

Without even a moments thought, Dani put her wine down on the table in front and then turned back to Jamie. "You know, as well as being a good listener, I've been told I give the best hugs."

A smile grew on Jamie’s lips as she watched Dani open her arms in invitation. "Yea?"

"Mhmm. Come on."

Tentatively, Jamie shuffled her body along the cushions and accepted the blondes embrace. Jamie’s arms were wrapped around Dani's middle, her head resting on her shoulder. She took a deep breath in, her senses going into overload. The doctor not only felt amazing but she smelt amazing too.

Meanwhile Dani had her arms wrapped around Jamie’s shoulders. Her hand gently stroked soothingly over her back. She hoped Jamie couldn't feel or hear it but her heart was almost beating out of her chest. It was true, she loved hugs and right now, she thought this hug with Jamie was one of the best she'd ever had with anyone. She never wanted it to end. "So, what do you think" the blonde asked but made no attempt to end their embrace. Hearing the brunette’s shaky breathing Dani frowned and pulled slightly out of the embrace so she could see Jamie’s face. "Jamie...are you crying?"

Attempting to hide her face, the brunette looked down, rubbing her hands at the tears which had fallen. "Sorry. Christ, you must think I'm a right idiot."

"Hey, no. Ofcourse I don't. Come here." The blonde pulled the other woman back in.

Back in Dani's tight embrace, the tears fell harder still. "It's just... I didn't realise how much I really needed this."

Tears were threatening to fall down the blondes cheeks as she continued to comfort the vet. "I know sweetheart. I know."

"I'm getting your top all wet."

Dani puffed out air from her nose. "I'm a doctor Jamie. I've had a hell of alot worse than tears down my tops over the years."

Chuckling slightly, Jamie tightened her grip around the blonde who leaned back into the cushions.

They stayed like that for another hour, talking on and off before they called it a night and Dani headed back next door. Stopping outside her front door, she looked back over and saw Jamie standing in her window, making sure she got home OK. Giving her a wave, she watched as the brunette’s figure disappeared. It was then that she realised for sure…she really liked this woman but also knew she couldn't let anything happen between them. There was too much going on in Jamie’s life and she couldn't allow herself to be just another thing to add to her troubles. Letting out a deep breath, she opened her front door. All she could do was hope that _one_ day, she could be the one to make Jamie happy again.

Xxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad you're enjoying the story so far. Thanks for the kudos and comments too :-)

Chapter 5

Almost 3 weeks later and Dani was sat at her breakfast bench in the kitchen, finishing up the toast she'd made after coming in from a walk with Bobby. The weeks following her dinner with Jamie had seen the start of a strong friendship between the vet and the doctor. Dani had text her the following day thanking her for the meal and asking how she was feeling.

Jamie had replied admitting she'd managed to sleep better that night than she had in the last few month's. The texts had been passing back and forth ever since as the days went by and it seemed it had given the brunette the encouragement she'd needed to start opening up to her friends.

The American had been relieved to hear Jamie had invited Owen, Maria, Rebecca, Sarah and a couple of other people she'd only met once or twice over to her house on the Monday night to ask for their help. Her closest friends had been more than ready to be there for the vet in anyway that they could. Jamie had finally realised that bottling up her feelings and keeping her friends at arms length wasn't working for her.

After losing her wife, being a single parent and being bogged down by so much work at the practice, it was proving to be too much for her to handle and she was ready to admit that now. If she wanted to overcome the depression, the anxiety and the suffocating feeling of hopelessness she'd been feeling, she needed to start being honest and asking for help.

With everyone banding together, Dani included, they'd managed to attract some interest in the post for a new vet. Interviews had been set up for the following week and right now, it seemed a promising prospect that Jamie would have help within the next month.

Putting the final bit of crust into her mouth, Dani made her way to the sink. Turning on the tap, she rinsed the plate off and placed it on the drainer. Gathering up the things she needed for the day, she gave herself the once over in the mirror and turned to the dog that was lying in his bed. "I'll be back at lunchtime Bobinator. Be a good boy."

She'd gotten into the routine of coming home for lunch so she could take him for a quick walk. Coming out of the front door, she locked it behind her before walking down the drive.

"Dani!"

She grinned before she’d even turned around. "Morning Abs" she called as she began walking along the pavement. Her eyes left the girl and looked up to the vet who was just coming out of her own front door.

"Morning, Dr Clayton" Jamie called over with a wide grin on her face.

"Same to you, Dr Taylor." Her smile matching the one she received.

"Mummys not a doctur, she's a vet" Abbey told the blonde.

"It's the same thing, honey" Dani told her. "I'm a doctor of humans like me and you and your mommy is a doctor of animals, like Bobby."

"Mummy, you're a doctur too!!" Abbey shouted back at the brunette excitedly.

Jamie laughed as she came to join her daughter and neighbour on the path. "I am, gremlin."

The 3 of them began to walk down Chester road to get to the main strip through town. It had become a regular thing the last couple of weeks for the 3 of them to walk into school and work together. It slightly unnerved Dani to realise just how much she looked forward to the 6 minute walk with the 2 Taylor girls before they detoured off the main strip to get to Abbie’s school. She kept telling herself to back off and not get so attached to the vet but it seemed to be all in vein. Jamie was the one constant on her mind pretty much every single day and there was nothing the doctor could do about it.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" Jamie asked.

"Well, today is a little quieter which usually happens on a Friday. I don't think there's anything too taxing. A few check ups, a few abscesses to squeeze" she said with a laugh.

Jamie scrunched up her nose in disgust before laughing. "SOunds like a right barrel of laughs."

"Yep, living the dream here. What about you?"

"Well, I have a dog getting spayed and a another having some teeth removed."

"Poor pooch."

"Yea. Have to head up to Sharma’s farm to see to one of his horses too.." She trailed off.

Dani looked over to the brunette. She knew Jamie hadn't been up to Sharma’s farm ever since Rachel’s fatal accident. "How do you feel about going?"

Jamie mulled over her thoughts before answering. "Guess I'm feeling a little anxious" she admitted. "Owen said he's been putting off asking me, thought it would tip me over the edge or something. I need to do it though. I can't _not_ go up there ever again."

Dani nodded and reached her arm around the brunette’s shoulders. She squeezed the sides of their bodies together. "You're awesome, you know?"

Jamie breathed out a laugh. "Don't know about that." The little bit of physical contact Dani was offering made her skin tingle.

"You _are_. Completely. You're a brilliant vet and an amazing woman. You know you are."

The brunette felt uplifted at the blondes words but also a little flustered. Deciding to change the subject, she cleared her throat. "So, been thinking of heading to the bar tonight. The guys have been asking me all week if I'd come out for drinks."

"You should. It's been a while since you joined them, isn't it?"

Jamie nodded. "Haven't been out in months. Not since.." She trailed off again.

Dani gave her an encouraging smile. "You should totally do it. It might do you the world of good."

"Yea. I was wondering if perhaps you'd like to come too? I mean if you don't have any other plans."

Dani laughed a little and shook her head. "I never really have plans. I hang out with Theo some nights but we don't usually plan anything ahead of time. I'd love to come tonight."

"Great" she smiled back. "I'm sure Theo will be in the bar tonight anyway, with Sam."

"Probably. We should hang out next to her then maybe we'll get free drinks like she does."

"I like the way you think, doc."

"Can you swing me?" Abbey said. She held out her hand for Dani to take.

Jamie was already holding her daughter's other hand and looked to Dani. "Would you?"

"Ofcourse." Putting the bag in her other hand, she grasp the small hand in her own. "Ready. 1, 2, 3..weeee" she said as the young girl flew forward, her legs flailing in to the air. Abbey giggled hysterically as the 2 women continued to swing her back and forth between them. Both Jamie and Dani laughed at the sound of the girl enjoying herself.

"That looks like fun. Can I have a go?"

They looked to the right where Owen was approaching from over the road. "No chance Owen. This is a gremlin only ride." Jamie told him.

"Aww, spoiled sport" he pouted. "Morning kiddo. You ready for another fun packed day at school?"

"Yep" Abbey told him. "I'm sleeping at granma’s tonight."

"You are? That sounds great." Owen looked at his best friend. "Does that mean you're gona come out tonight?"

Jamie nodded. "Yea. Think I’ll give it a whirl."

"Excellent. I'm so happy you said that, buddy. Dani.." he said, looking at the American. "How about it? Drinks in the Lazy Dog tonight?"

"I already invited her, Owen."

The farmer rubbed his hands together. "Today just gets better and better. Have a good day ladies, I'll see you both tonight."

Saying their goodbyes, they continued on their way. It was only a minute or so later that Jamie and Abbey came to the street they needed to turn down for the school. "So, guess I'll see you tonight?" Jamie said.

"You will. How about I give you a knock around 7 and we can walk down together?"

Jamie nodded and smiled. "Sounds good. Say bye, Abbey."

"Byeee" the girl said before she let go of her mother's hand and wrapped herself around Dani's legs. The blonde looked at Jamie who was stood biting her bottom lip to stop the smile breaking her face.

"Bye sweetie. Have a good day at school."

Beginning to back away toward the surgery, Dani gave one last look to the vet. "Bye Jamie.."

The brunette nodded and smiled in response before taking hold of her daughter's hand once more and walking away.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Argghh" the blonde growled, lifting the top over her head and throwing it down on the bed. That had been the 4th top she'd tried in as many minutes. None of them were tickling her fancy tonight and for some reason _tonight,_ she wanted to look good. It wasn't because she was going out with Jamie she told herself though.

No, it definitely wasn't that. It was because she was going to be hanging out with most of her new friends from her new town. Yea, that was definitely the reason she wanted to make the effort tonight. At least, that's what she was telling herself and she was sticking to that story.

Her day had passed smoothly and she'd managed to finish work a little after 4 seeing as there were no more patients on the agenda for the day. She'd come home and had an early dinner before taking the dog out for a long walk. She'd received another text message from Emma while she was out walking. It was the 5th one she'd received since moving to Bly and she hadn't replied to any of them. This time though she’d decided enough was enough. _"_ _Emma_ _, you need to take my silence as a hint to the fact I want nothing more to do with you. I_ _’_ _ve moved on and you need to do the same. Don't text me again."_ That had been the message she'd sent back and she hadn't received one in return. Maybe finally her ex had gotten the hint.

After getting back in she'd showered and washed her hair and for the last 15 minutes she'd been deciding what to wear that evening. Hands on hips she surveyed the clothes hanging in her wardrobe. Grasping at a light blue sleeveless top she brought it out and slipped it over her head. _Hmm_ she thought. _This could work_. She twisted her body, looking at herself from all angles. The top worked well with the dark blue fitted jeans and her heels. Yep. This would do. She ran her hand through her wavy hair and nodded. _This would definitely do._

Turning on the TV for Bobby, she said bye to him and left the house. Wandering over to next door she took a deep breath and knocked. It was nearly 20 seconds later that Jamie opened the door. The blonde was frozen in time for what felt like eternity when in fact it was probably only 5 seconds or so. Jamie looked unbelievable. I mean, she always did but tonight... dressed up to party Jamie was breaking all the rules. Skin tight black leather pants with a black and red blouse that showed off her shoulders. The lipstick on her lips made them look even bigger than usual. _Holy shit, I'm in trouble_ the blonde thought.

"You alright, doc?"

Realising Jamie was looking at her with a raised eyebrow, Dani came back to the present. "Ugh, hi. Yes, I'm... you look amazing."

Jamie smiled wide before looking bashfully at the floor for a moment. "Cheers. Been a while since I got dressed up."

"Well you certainly haven't lost the knack for it. Really, wowza." _Oh good_ _G_ _od stop talking, stop talking NOW_ she said to herself.

Jamie merely laughed and leant to somewhere behind the door before emerging with her purse. "Shall we head off?"

Nodding quickly, Dani stepped back to let the brunette leave her house. When Jamie turned around from locking the door she looked at the blonde. "You've got the wow factor tonight yourself, Dr Clayton. Bet you've been a right heart breaker in the past."

Dani laughed as they started to walk down the street. "I'll admit I broke a few hearts in my 20’s. I was a student doctor though. I was never looking for anything serious. I didn't have the time to be in a relationship when I worked 48 hour shifts at times."

"Know what you mean. When I was doing my degree I was swamped with work and didn't have time either. Had a few casual relationships but nothing serious."

They went quiet for a few moments as they turned off Chester road and headed towards the bar. Dani kept glancing at the brunette from the corner of her eye. She had a feeling the vet would be feeling quite apprehensive about going into a packed bar for the first time in months. "How you feeling?"

A nervous laugh left Jamie’s mouth. "Is it obvious I'm shitting myself?!"

"I hope you're not. It’d really ruin those leather pants" she jested.

Bumping their upper arms together, Jamie relaxed a little. "I'm a little nervous. Don't know why coz I'm only meeting my mates."

"It's totally normal to feel nervous, Jamie but no one is judging you or expecting anything from you tonight. All you can do is just try to enjoy yourself. If you don't feel comfortable or wona get away, just go. There's no strings attached to the night."

"I know. It'll be fine."

"How did it go up at Owen's farm today?"

"Went alright to be honest. Better than I thought. Owen’s falling over himself after finding out our friend Hannah’s coming along tonight." Seeing Dani furrow her brows Jamie continued. "You don't know her, _yet_. She lived here for a while with her parents after she left her husband. It was an abusive relationship so she came out here to get away from it all. Her parents are pretty wealthy so she didn't need to worry about money. She's a teacher though and did some part time work in the school Abbey goes to while she lived here. Be nice to see her. You'll love her."

"I can't wait to meet her then."

For the rest of the walk they discussed general chit chat and before long, they reached the Lazy Dog. Grasping the handle, Dani pulled the door open and indicated for Jamie to go before her.

"Oh, very chivalrous of you, kind doctor." The brunette said as she stepped into the loud bar.

"Hey, this girl knows how to treat a lady."

Jamie laughed as her eyes scanned the packed bar for her friends. Finding them in the usual place, she headed over to the far corner.

"Jamie!!" Owen called out, standing up from his booth and embracing his best friend. He pulled back and held her at arms length. "Christ, you look hot tonight."

"Yea, I may be single now but you still have no chance, mate" she told him with a smile.

"Never say never..."

"Anyway, you've got Hannah here tonight. You know you 2 always end up in bed together after these Friday night drinks."

Owen shrugged. "If I expect it, It won't happen. I plan on being nonchalant tonight."

Jamie nodded and raised her eyebrows as if to say yea sure. "Good luck with that then." Turning her attention to the rest of the group, they all said their greetings and some got up to hug her.

Dani stayed back slightly, happy to watch the interaction. Deciding she would go get the drinks in, she put her hand on Jamie’s upper arm and leant her mouth to her ear. "Can I get you a drink?"

Jamie turned, her face now mere inches from the blondes. "I’ll have a lager, cheers."

It took all of Dani's will power not to visibly shudder at the feeling of Jamie’s warm breath breezing over her face. Not trusting her words she nodded her response and headed to the bar.

Finding a gap at the bar she leant her elbows on the top and waited for the bar tender to finish with someone else.

"Hey Dani."

The blonde turned and smiled at Theo. "Hey." She pulled her in for a hug. "You been here long?"

"About an hour or so. Me and Sam grabbed a quick bite in the cafe then came over. He's half working and half hanging out with us."

Dani nodded before catching the eye of the young female bar tender. "Hey, could I have 2 lagers please." As the bar tender went about getting the drinks, Dani looked back to Theo who seemed to be smiling at her weirdly. "What's wrong?"

Theo shook her head slightly but the smile stayed. "Nothing."

"Well then whyyy are you looking at me weird?"

Theo looked over at their group of friends and then back to the blonde. "You look really nice tonight."

"Thanks" Dani replied before frowning. "You're not hitting on me, are you?"

Theo burst out laughing. "No. Absolutely not. I love penis too much. No offence."

"OK, firstly eww and secondly it's fine, no offence taken."

"Jamie looks good too, doesn't she?"

Dani took a moment to look over to where Jamie was now sat in a booth talking to a bald headed woman. "Yea, she does." After a few more moments of looking she turned back to Theo who once again was looking at her with a suspicious smile. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She began to feel slightly flustered and knew a blush had worked it's way onto her cheeks. Luckily the bar tender arrived with her drinks, giving her a distraction.

Deciding to let the blonde off the hook, Theo shook her head. "Nothing, come on let's go join the guys. Jo, put those drinks on my tab" she said to the young woman behind the bar.

Coming back to the booths where their friends were, Dani was happy to see Jamie had saved a seat next to her. Placing a drink in front of the brunette she slid on to the seat.

"Dani, this is Hannah" she said, motioning to the woman she was talking to. "Han, this is Dani."

"Dani, it's nice to meet you. I hear you made quite the entrance when you came to Bly" Hannah said with a smirk and raised eyebrow.

Dani didn't stop her eyes from rolling like she had done the first week of hearing that line. "I thought we'd glossed over that little incident." She looked at Jamie who held up her hands.

"Hey, don’t look at me."

Hannah came to Jamie’s rescue. "She's right, she didn't mention it. It was _Owen_. He's the biggest gossip in this town."

A clearing of a throat sounded behind the blonde. "Excuse me. I'm not a gossip. I'm a man. Men don't gossip."

"Whatever mate, you know you are!" This time it was Jamie that spoke up.

The farmer seemed to tut his tongue in his mouth before he turned and continued talking to Sam and Alex Moody.

"So Dani, Jamie tells me you're a doctor and you've been a really good friend and neighbour these past few weeks?"

The blonde nodded and looked to the brunette as she smiled. "Yes to all 3. I'm actually an awesome neighbour. I'm quiet, I'll put your bins out if you forget..."

"....and she'll sit and take care of you all night when you drink yourself into a coma."

The blonde looked at the vet, slightly shocked that Jamie would admit that in front of everyone. Although, everyone around them seemed to be in their own discussion anyway and hadn't appeared to hear.

"It's OK" Jamie told her. "Hannah already knows. I called her to talk it out."

"Yes. That's another reason why I'm here this weekend. A catch up with my favourite girl in town."

Jamie smiled and couldn't deny she was happy to have one of her closest friends back for a few days. "What's the other reason you came here?"

Taking a mouthful of her drink, Hannah looked at the brunette. "I have an interview on Monday. There's an opening in Angel Manor."

"In Abbeys school? Blimey, Han that’s great news. Though, I thought this place was too quiet for you?"

"Hmm, turns out I actually prefer the quiet life to the busy, noisy city."

"I hear you there" Dani put in.

Hannah looked at the blonde and smiled. "I hear you came from New York? Why would you give that up for a small town in England?"

"I'm a country girl at heart. I feel like I'm coming back to my roots in a way. Plus, there's an ex girlfriend in New York I'd like to never have to see again."

Hannah interest seemed to peak. "Really. A _girlfriend._.?" She looked from Dani to Jamie and back again.

" _Ex_ girlfriend" the blonde corrected her with a smile.

Hannah nodded, a small smile creeping onto her lips as she leant back in the booth and folded her arms. "Well I'll be damned.."

Feeling a little uncomfortable under the woman’s stare, Dani took a long swig of her lager. To her right, Jamie did the same thing.

Almost 3 hours later and the night was in full swing. Loud chatter filled the bar as people tried to speak over the loud music playing from the speakers. The drinks were flowing and everyone was enjoying letting their hair down after a week of work. Rebecca and Maria had arrived not long ago after closing up the cafe for the night. Dani was sat in a deep discussion with Rebecca and Theo. When the latter excused herself to go to the toilet, Dani leant back and took a swig of her lager. Her eyes looked over to the dance floor. With a slight parting of the crowd, she could just make out Jamie moving her body to the music. She smiled to herself, allowing a moment for her mind to wander.

"I think she's really needed this.."

Dani turned and looked at Rebecca who was also looking toward the dance floor. Dani nodded and looked back towards the brunette. Her knees were bent as her hips swang back and forth to the beat of the music. Unconsciously, she licked her lips, biting down on the bottom one as she felt herself become mesmerized by the movement. She was unaware that the cafe owner was now looking at her as she watched the brunette.

A small knowing smile appeared on Rebecca’s face as she continued to look at the blonde. "She deserves to be happy again."

Dani turned and looked at Rebecca. She noticed that same little smile on her lips that had also been on Hannah’s a few hours earlier. Clearing her throat she looked at the drink in her hands. "She's had it tough for a while, I know. She deserves the world though."

Just then, the object of their discussion came up to the table. "Right you, time to let loose" the vet said as she grabbed the lager from Dani's hands and set it on the table top. Taking a hold of her hand, she started to drag her up.

"Ugh.." The blonde looked from Jamie to Rebecca who was now laughing and nodding for them to go. "OK.." she said, finally letting herself be pulled on to her feet.

Coming onto the dance floor, they squeezed passed several people until they were in the middle. With her hand still grasping the blondes, Jamie turned her body so she was facing her neighbour. With a squeeze of her hand, she let it go, bringing both arms up above her shoulders while her lower body began to move.

Dani laughed but that was more to try and mask a groan of pure arousal escaping her lips. This woman before her was so incredibly sexy. Her body felt electric as she watched Jamie’s hips move back and forth to the beat. Realising she was just stood there unmoving, the blonde began to move her own body to the sound of the music. It took a few moments but she finally got into it. Her eyes never left the vet as she bent her knees, her hips thrusting from side to side. She brought a hand up and ran her fingers through her wavy hair, talking the strands away from her face. The intense look Jamie was giving her was almost too much. She closed her eyes, shielding herself from smouldering blue eyes but her body never stopped it's rhythm.

Meanwhile away from the dance floor, several of the town's residents were sat in the booth watching it all play out. "Holy shit" Maria started. "I'm no lesbian but that's some seriously hot foreplay going on out there."

"They look good together" Rebecca smiled.

"Good?" Owen exclaimed. "They look _hot!!"_

"Do you not think it's too soon for Jamie to be thinking of moving on?" Maria said with a frown.

"You heard it yourself the other week. Her and Rachel were more like friends the last few years."

Hannah raised her hand. "I called it a year ago" she said. "There was no spark between them. Come to think of it, I'm not sure there ever was."

"There's no denying the sparks between those too though" Maria said. "There's fucking fireworks out there."

"Twenty quid says they go home together tonight."

"They live next door to eachother Owen, _ofcourse_ they'll be going home together" Hannah said with a smirk.

Owen rolled his eyes at her. "You know what I mean." He brought his hands up, scissoring his fingers together.

The women all cringed before laughing at his impression. "Seriously Owen. Could you be any more disgusting?"

The farmer shrugged. "You know I'm right."

Rebecca shook her head. " I'm not so sure. It's beyond obvious how Dani feels. I don't think she'll let herself go there so quickly though. I don't think Jamie is just some girl she wants to sleep with. There's genuine feelings there. I reckon she'll wait a while."

"You want to put your money where your mouth is?" Maria tried.

Looking at her bestfriend, she nodded. "OK, you're on. Twenty quid says it's another few months before they do the deed."

"Few months??" Hannah questioned. "You're right in saying Dani won't try it on but you forget how flirty Jamie can be. It'll take a strong woman to deny that sexy piece of blue eyed goodness."

Rebecca mulled over the teachers words. "OK, but I still say a month."

"I'm in for a fortnight." Maria replied.

"A week, tops" Hannah said.

Owen scoffed. "You're all wrong. Tonight, those 2 are gona party like its 1999."

Back on the dance floor, the heat was beginning to get to the blonde. Sweat now trickled down her forehead, her hair clinging to the wet skin. Looking to Jamie, she leant in, putting a hand on the vets hip. "I'm just going to the restroom."

Nodding her head Jamie leant down. "Think I'll join you." Without even thinking, she took a hold of the blondes hand and led her off the dance floor.

In the toilets, there was a couple of women washing their hands and chatting as both Jamie and Dani went into separate cubicles.

"Christ, I'm absolutely sweating" Jamie laughed. “Kind of reminding myself of that scene in Friends where Ross cant get the leather pants back up his legs.”

The blonde laughed, remembering the scene. "That’s hilarious. My top feels all sticky and gross on my skin."

Finishing up, it was Dani that flushed the toilet and headed out of her cubicle first. She was washing her hands by the time Jamie joined her. Grabbing a hand towel, she watched the brunette wash her hands. "Are you having a good night?"

A wide smile danced on Jamie’s face. "This is the most fun I've had in a long time."

The blonde matched her smile. "It's good to see you look so happy. First impressions of you were that you were a crazy person, screaming at my car window."

"You'd literally almost ran me over."

Dani giggled and held up her hands in surrender. "I know, I'm kidding. It was all my bad. Really though, I'm glad you're having a good night."

Drying her own hands, Jamie looked at Dani thoughtfully. "You're a really great person, you know that?" Dani put her head on the side and her hands out as if to say well durrr, causing Jamie to laugh. "I'm serious. You're..." She stopped, not quite able to find the right words. "…you’re just one of those people that makes a person feel like they can do anything. Like nothing is impossible. Thank you. Thank you for…just being there."

Dani stepped forward until she was in front of the brunette. Her arms were folded across her middle, her hip resting against the sink. "You're welcome, Jamie. I'm just glad I got the chance to be there for you."

Jamie nodded, turning and leaning her behind against the other sink. "Yea. God knows how much longer I'd have been drinking myself to sleep if Abbey hadn't come over and got you. I think... I think I was humiliated more than anything that you'd seen me in that state. Then the knowing Abbey couldn’t wake me up. She must have been so scared but at the same time so smart for coming to get you."

Dani understood and nodded. She brought her hand to rub over Jamie’s back. "I get it. I think maybe we all just need that little jump start to get out of certain situations. You waking up and finding me in your room and finding out Abbey hadn't been able to wake you... that was the jump start you needed to change what you were doing."

A long breath left Jamie’s mouth. "Yea. I don't want to be the parent that lets her kid see that kind of behaviour. It's not acceptable."

"And you're doing something about it now."

Jamie nodded again. "If one of these vets takes the post, that'll be a real weight lifted. There's just too much work in town for one vet to do."

"You'll hire someone and things will get better. You'll see."

Looking at the blonde, Jamie smiled. "How do you do that?"

Dani looked at her confused. "What?"

The vet shrugged. "Make me feel...just, _better_."

Grinning Dani looked at her feet briefly. "Natural charm." Jamie was looking back at her with those intense blue eyes again. Without thinking what she was doing, Dani leant in and placed her lips against Jamie’s cheek. It only lasted a few seconds but it was enough for her to feel like she could no longer breathe. Pulling back it took all her strength to say "Come on, let's get back to the guys." Pushing herself off the sink, she began to walk to the door. She didn't get far as a hand grasped for her own. Quickly turning her head, she looked at the vet. The silence that surrounded them was almost deafening. Her heart thumped in her chest and it was obvious by the way her chest rose and fell. She was about to speak but Jamie beat her to it.

"One day.."

With that, Jamie squeezed her hand before letting it go. She moved passed the blonde, who it seemed had frozen to the spot. She was still unmoved as the door closed behind her.

"One day.." She repeated into the empty room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So happy to see you enjoying the story. It's a slow burn but we're starting to get somewhere. Hope you enjoy :-)

Chapter 6

Waking up the next morning, Dani could feel she would be needing to have a stay in your pyjamas kind of day. Turning on to her back in bed, she squinted her eyes and looked to the ceiling. "Ugh.. " she groaned. Deciding that was an invitation, Bobby came up the bed and plonked himself on top of the doctors chest. "That's really not helping, Bobby."

Closing her eyes again, her mind drifted back to the night before. It all centred back to that one moment. Those few seconds in the toilets of the Lazy Dog where Jamie had caught her hand and told her... _one day_. She smiled, despite the fact her head was throbbing. _One day._.. What she desperately wanted to know was _what_ would happen one day? She ofcourse hoped the brunette had meant there would be a chance for something more between them.

Since the very minute she rolled into town, the vet had been a constant on her mind. As they'd gotten to know eachother better, more so since the other weekend, that had become even more apparent. She knew she had to play it cool though. Jamie was still working through her bereavement and the best way Dani could help her was to be there as a friend supporting her.

Still, she couldn't help but wonder what being with Jamie would be like. Her mind and body had gone into over drive as she watched her get lost in the music. In the toilets, breathing in her perfume as she'd gone to kiss her cheek had made her almost forget how to breath. Then when she'd taken a hold of her hand... she'd never wanted the moment to end.

It was safe to say, if or when she got the chance to be with Jamie, she would be the happiest woman in the world.

_For god sake you idiot. You came to_ _Bly_ _to get away from a woman. Now here you are falling head over heels for the first woman you see. Literally!!_

It hadn't been planned. It hadn't been what she'd wanted but sometimes fate works it's magic and opens your eyes to new possibilities when you least expect it.

After their moment in the toilets, the 2 of them had headed out to join their friends. They'd received questioning yet amused looks as they slid into the booth alongside Maria, Rebecca and Hannah. No one said anything however, so luckily they hadn't needed to explain themselves. They all continued drinking until around 1.30 before Sam gave both Jamie and Dani a lift home. As they'd said their good nights, they had both silently wished they were going into the same house.

Dani was pulled from her thoughts as Bobby began to lick her face. She scrunched up her nose and laughed lightly. "You need the toilet boy?" The dog jumped up and looked at her with his head on the side. "Ok, fiiiine, I'm getting up."

Gingerly moving down the stairs and to the back of the house, she opened the French doors and let the dog go bounding out. Before she stepped away, the unmistakable smell of bacon met her nose. Stepping out into the garden she looked to her left. Sat at a garden table with a cup in her hand as she read a paper was her neighbour. "That smells divine" she called over.

Suddenly realising she had company, Jamie looked up and smiled. "Morning sunshine. How's the head?"

"Apparently alot worse than yours.." the blonde exclaimed, coming up to and resting her elbows on the fence.

"Don't think I drank as much as you. I danced it all off and sweated it all aswell."

"I'll have to remember that for next time."

Putting her cup down, Jamie got up from her seat. "Give me a minute.." she said, stepping back into her house. It wasn't long before she re-emerged with a small plate. Coming up to the fence she smiled. "On the off chance I saw you this morning, I made you a bacon sandwich too."

Feeling genuinely surprised, Dani looked at the brunette open mouthed. "You did? That's so kind of you. I can't remember the last time someone was that thoughtful to me."

Jamie shrugged. "Like I've said before, you've done alot for me and I appreciate it." She watched as the blonde picked up one half of the sandwich and proceeded to stuff it in her face. "Nice bed hair by the way."

With a mouthful of food Dani puffed aor out from her nose as she laughed. "No judging."

Jamie held up her hands. "Looks kinda cute."

Mid chew, Dani couldn't conceal the blush rising on her face. She looked away from th vet and over to where Bobby was sniffing as a distraction. Finally swallowing she turned back to the brunette. "I think today is going to be a sofa day. Maybe I'll do some painting if I feel up to it later and I'll ofcourse have Bobby out but yea, my ass is definitely going to get friendly with that sofa today."

"Sometimes they're needed. I'm meeting Hannah at 11 for an early lunch at the cafe, then I'll go pick up Abbey from my gran. Not sure what we'll do later on."

Finishing the food in her mouth once again, Dani mulled over her thoughts. "Well, if you're at a loose end later, the 2 of you would be welcome on my sofa. I plan on watching movie’s all day. I have Disney+." Seeing the vet raise an eyebrow at her admission she shrugged. "What? You can't beat a bit of feel good Disney."

"How old did you say you were again?!" Jamie jested.

"34, soon to be 35."

"Mhmm. How soon is soon?"

"A couple of month."

Jamie nodded. "Well I'll be the first to welcome you to the 35 club."

"Thanks, old timer."

Jamie put her hands on her hips playfully. "Hey now, I just made you a hangover breakfast."

Dani grinned as she finished up the last bit of her sandwich. "You're right. I'm sorry. I take it back." Extending her arm, Jamie indicated for the blonde to hand the plate back over. "I can wash it for you if you like?" Dani told her.

Jamie scoffed. "Don't be daft sod. I got it."

"Right well, I guess I'll go back inside, take some pills and perhaps have a nice hot bath with a coffee before I do anything else. Thanks for breakfast, Dr Taylor."

Grinning and backing away, Jamie nodded. "Anytime, Dr Clayton."

Xxxxxxxxx

Coming into the cafe, Jamie waved over to Rebecca before heading further in to where her friend was waiting for her. The brunette laughed as she approached. "Oh, are we going incognito this morning?" She mocked referring to the sunglasses Hannah was still wearing indoors.

The teacher rolled her eyes even though the brunette couldn't see. "It's too bright for my eyes this morning. I can't deal with it."

Jamie leant down and gave her friend a kiss on the cheek before she took a seat opposite. "You didn't seem that drunk lastnight."

"Yes well, I went back to Owen’s and we had some more drinks before we..."

Jamie held up her hand. "Ah ah, I don't need any details of the 2 of you bumping uglies all night thanks."

Hannah laughed and looked at the approaching cafe owner. "Alright kids, you ready to order?" Rebecca asked.

"I'll have the chicken salad, please Rebecca" Jamie said.

"And for the undercover detective?"

Hannah scoffed and made to remove her shades. "Fiiiine, if all you 2 are going to do it mock me, I'll take them off." She slid them across the table. "I need something dirty and greasy Bec so I'll have... the big tasty fry up please." Nodding her head, Rebecca left her friends to their catch up.

Jamie smiled at her friend. "It's good to have you back here, Han. You've been a right miss these last 6 months."

"I know Jamie, I've missed you and the guys too. I hadn’t realised just how attached I'd become to you all."

"Well I guess we were there when you needed people the most."

Hannah nodded, giving herself a moment to remember the reason she'd come to Bly in the first place. Years of mental and physical abuse from her ex husband had finally taken it's toll on the teacher. She'd arrived in town a broken woman. Over time, she'd opened up and gotten to know the people in the community. They'd proved to be indispensable in helping her get back on her feet. "Yea, you guys were my rock. That's why I had to come back. For _you_. Hearing you pour your heart out on the phone the other week. I knew I had to come back."

Jamie smiled sadly at her friend. "Thanks mate. I think...I think I'm slowly starting to turn things ‘round. I'm sorry I shut you all out after Rachel..."

Hannah nodded. "Everyone deals with things in their own way, Jamie. It was a huge shock what happened. A tragic accident. I wish you'd opened up to me about your relationship earlier though."

The brunette nodded. "Guess somewhere down the line, we just stopped being a couple. Maybe it was after Abbey was born. I was at home with her the first 6 months and Rachel struggled on by herself at the practice. I didn't realise how difficult it must have been for her until these last few months where I've had to do everything myself. I still loved her. We'd been together so long and it was...I don't know, comfortable? I feel guilty even thinking about the fact I wasn’t in love with her anymore when that poor woman has lost her life."

"Hey... it's OK to admit that. Talking is the best thing you can do. If you keep those feelings to yourself, they'll slowly drive you crazy."

"They were. That morning I woke up and found Dani standing over me, I've never felt more ashamed in my entire life."

"It's the wake up call you needed though."

Jamie nodded, picking at a napkin as thoughts of the doctor invaded her mind. It had been happening alot lately. She'd be sat at home or even at work and Dani would pop into her mind. The blonde gave her hope that she could be happy again.

Hannah watched her friend who it seemed had got lost in her thoughts. "Penny for them.."

Jamie’s eye looked up at the sound of Hannah’s voice. "Huh?"

"Penny for your thoughts."

"Oh, ugh, nothing. Just lots of things swirling around in my head."

Hannah smiled knowingly. "Dani seems like a nice woman" she started.

Again Jamie nodded. "She is. She's been a good friend."

"Mhmm. Is that all she is?"

Jamie could feel the heat slowly rise in her face. "What..? Ofcourse it is.."

Hannah brow slowly lifted. "Mhmm."

A nervous laugh left the brunette’s mouth. "What? What do you want me to say?"

"It's OK to admit you like her, you know?"

At this point Jamie was more than a little hot under the collar. "I don't... I don't know if it's OK to say that."

The teacher frowned. "Ofcourse it is. Jamie, being attracted to someone isn't a crime."

"I know but I only just lost my wife."

"Over 4 months ago now Jamie. There's no law that tells you you can't find love again after losing a partner."

"Whoa, hang on I never said I _loved_ Dani."

Hannah rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean. You like her and from what I saw lastnight, the feeling is mutual."

Jamie thought about their moment in the toilets lastnight. She'd meant what she'd said when she told the blonde _one day._ She really wanted nothing more than to make a go of it with the doctor. She just wasn't sure if she was ready yet. "I do like her. I'm just not sure if I'm ready yet."

"And that's OK too. When the moments right, you'll make it happen."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Dani was sat with her legs crossed on the sofa, a bag of crisps between them as she watched her 2nd movie of the day. As planned, she'd spent almost an hour soaking in the bath earlier that day before taking the dog out for a long walk around town. Since coming in she'd slipped some fresh pyjamas on and plonked herself down on the sofa ever since.

A sharp rasp at the front door made the hand that was mid way to her face stop as she'd been about to shove another handful of crisps in her mouth. She glanced at the clock - just after 2pm. Her heart fluttered thinking that maybe Jamie had decided to come over after all. She quickly shoved the crisps back in the bag, scrunching the top up and throwing them on the table, She got up and made for the door. She quickly looked at herself in the mirror, you know, just making sure she was presentable. With a smile she opened the door. Her smile turned into a small pout when her eyes landed on Theo. "Oh, hey Theo."

Her friend raised an eyebrow. "Expecting someone else were you?"

"No, no, not at all." She stepped aside to let her friend pass. Before closing the door, she craned her neck slightly, looking towards Jamie’s house but saw nothing.

Closing the door and turning around she found she'd been busted by the brunette.

"You wona tell me what's going on?" Theo laughed.

Dani shook her head. "Nothing. Just having a lazy day after the night before." She walked passed Theo and made herself comfortable on the sofa again.

Theo followed and sat on the other side of the sofa. "Don't give me that casual brush off. I'm not buying it and I'm not gona stop badgering you til you tell me what's going on."

Looking from her friend to the TV, she let out a sigh. She took a few moments to gather her thoughts and decide what to reveal to her friend. In the end she decided to put it all out there. She told her how she'd been feeling about the vet. Everything that was said in the toilets lastnight followed by their chat and the bacon sandwich this morning. Theo sat and listened without interruption. As the blonde finally came to an end, the doctors receptionist merely grinned back at her. "Are you gona say anything or are you just gona sit there with that stupid grin on your face?"

Theo shrugged her shoulders. "You guys are so cute."

"I was hoping for a little more than that Theo."

"What? You _are_. Look, you can see it yourself. She likes you and you like her."

"I know but it's not as simple as just 2 people who like eachother, is it? She has stuff going on. She just lost her wife, she's under so much pressure at work and she has a kid. Like she more or less said lastnight with that _one day_ comment, she isn't ready for anything right now."

"OK so maybe she isn't ready to jump into something serious right now, but it doesn't mean you can't give it a try. Maybe just start out slow. Does it bother you she has a kid?"

Dani immediately shook her head. "No, ofcourse not. Abbey is a breath of fresh air."

"Good. So where is the harm in perhaps asking her out sometime? Casual dating, getting to know one another without putting too much pressure on it."

Dani sat chewing on the inside of her mouth. She wanted nothing more than to get to know the vet better. She was just finding it increasingly difficult to not reach in and press her lips to the vet’s every time they were together. "I guess casual dating could work. I just don't know if it's still too soon for her. It's only been a few months since she lost her wife."

"Who's to say how long a person should grieve? We're only on this planet for a short amount of time Dani so we shouldn't waste a minute of it."

Dani nodded. "I think it shouldn't be me that pushes it. If Jamie wants this, she should be the one to make the first move."

Just then, her phone beeped from the table. Reaching over she unlocked it and found it was a message from Jamie. _"So I just told Abbey about you_ _r_ _invite to watch Disney all day and she reallllly wants to be apart of it...If the offer still stands? X"_

"The smile on your face tells me that was from the woman in question."

Dani looked up at her friend. "She wants to come over."

Nodding her head, Theo leaned over and grasped her friends knee. "Then what are you waiting for, invite her over. Don't worry or over think. Just go with it. In the words of Doris Day, que sera sera." With that she got to her feet. "And, I expect to hear if and when anything happens." She winked and backed away to the door. "I'll let myself out. Have a good afternoon."

Shouting a goodbye to her friend she looked back at her phone.

_"The offer is absolutely still there. Come over when ever you like. One condition though...its a pyjama party. Normal clothed people will get turned away :-) x_

Xxxxxxxx

It was only 20 minutes later that there was another knock at Dani's door. Opening it up, her face broke out into a wide smile at the sight before her. Both Taylor girls were stood there, like her, in their pyjamas.

"You wona let us in before someone sees us out during the afternoon in our pyjamas?!" Jamie said with a slight laugh.

Laughing herself, Dani extended her arm into the house. "Please, come in. There's no shame in having pyjama days, Jamie. I never see the point in lying around the house in a pair of jeans and a good top." She looked down at Abbey in her spongebob onesie. "You look so cool, kiddo. I'm kinda jealous of that onesie. I _love_ spongebob."

"He's my favourite" Abbey told her with a bright smile.

"And who is this little guy?" She asked looking to the purple teddy clutched in the little girls arm.

"Gizmo." Abbey replied before wandering off into Dani's living room.

Looking back up at Jamie, Dani smiled. She suddenly felt slightly nervous at being alone with the brunette again. "Did you have a good catch up with Hannah today?"

Jamie nodded. "I did, yea. It’s good to have her back. She looked a little worse for wear this morning."

"Well I'm glad someone else was feeling rough." Dani laughed thinking about how she had felt this morning.

"Yea but at least you still looked good." Dani looked at her with a slight raised eyebrow. Feeling a little flustered Jamie went on. "I mean you didn't look rough. I walked into the cafe and Hannah was still wearing her sunglasses."

Dani laughed and led them into the living room where they found Abbey had made herself comfortable under the duvet the blonde had brought down.

"Don't hang around or anything will you gremlin" Jamie said to her daughter. "Just make yourself comfortable."

Ignoring her mother's comment, Abbey pointed to her left. "Mummy sit here" she pointed to her right. "Dani go here."

Dani laughed and looked to the vet. "I guess we've been given our orders." As Jamie moved into the room, Dani hung back. "Can I get you guys a drink, snacks?"

"Wouldn't mind a water for now thanks" Jamie said. "Do you have any juice for this one?"

"I have orange juice?"

"Prefect."

Almost 3 hours later, Abbey had moved to lie on the floor to watch toy story as her mother and the doctor had started talking and she couldn't hear the TV properly. They'd watched Aladdin first then after much deliberation, Toy Story had been the next one on.

For the last 10 minutes Dani had been talking about her job and relationship in New York. Jamie was intrigued to know more about the woman she hadn’t been able to get out of her mind for weeks now.

"Can't imagine how I'd feel if I knew my work colleagues had known my partner was cheating and didn't tell me."

Dani shrugged. "They said it wasn't their place to tell me."

Jamie shook her head. "Reckon you've done the right thing in leaving that place. Emma _and_ the hospital didn't deserve you."

"Thanks. I do worry now that when I get into another relationship, it'll take me a while to open up. After being cheated on, it kind of makes you more...I don't know, _guarded_ , I guess. When the one person you thought you could trust most in the world hurts you like that, it makes you question everything. Like, was I not good enough?"

Jamie shook her head again. "You can't think like that, Dani. The problem wasn't with you, it was with _her._ People don't cheat because they don't respect their partners, they cheat because they don't respect themselves. You say she's text you since you moved away. She's obviously now only realising that she's thrown away a diamond and replaced you with a cheap rock."

Dani laughed slightly. "I always thought I was a good girlfriend. I get I was always busy but I was a surgeon. My hours came with the job and she was just as busy."

"Stop trying to find faults that aren't there. You’re not to blame for her cheating, OK?"

Dani nodded. "I know. Relationships huh?"

Nodding Jamie sighed. "Yea. I'm glad Rachel never cheated on me. I just wish that she'd been a bit more, you know.." She lowered her voice so Abbey couldn't hear. ".. _in_ the relationship. I wish she'd given me more affection. Sometimes it's the little things that make the difference, know what I mean?"

"Absolutely" Dani agreed. "I love showering people with affection and like having it back. I'm quite a hands on person. When I talk to people I touch their arm or something, you know? Its just who I am. Sometimes I know it isn't a good thing coz some people don't like to be touched."

Jamie shook her head. "No, it wouldn't bother me if someone showed a little bit of affection like that. I love it in fact." She laughed at herself. "Christ, I sound so desperate."

Dani laughed with her. "You don't. Not at all." Her hand came up and rested on Jamie’s elbow which was resting on the back of the sofa. "It's not a bad thing to want to feel something."

Conversation stopped as they looked at one another. Dani felt herself get lost in the brunette’s eyes. She had to look away. She couldn't be held responsible for what happened if she didn't and she'd meant what she said to Theo earlier. The ball was in Jamie’s court. Dani wouldn't push for anything to happen. It had to be on Jamie’s terms.

Breaking the silence between them, Dani cleared her throat and laughed awkwardly. "Umm...are you hungry?"

Jamie nodded softly. "I am as it happens. Haven't eaten since my chicken salad at lunch."

Dani thought about what she had in to feed them. Not coming up with anything adequate she thought about a takeaway. "Are there any takeaways around here?"

"Yea, there's Dennis'. It's actually the only takeaway in town. He does a great pizza."

"I like pizza." Dani said.

Jamie smiled. "Yea. I like pizza too. Just another thing we have in common, eh Dr Clayton?"

_God, if_ _Jamie_ _continues on like this with her words and her subtle little looks, I_ _’_ _m gonna need a medal if I don_ _’_ _t push the woman down and fu-_

"Dani?"

"Huh?" The blonde said, shaking herself from her not so innocent thoughts.

Laughing and frowning at the doctor, Jamie waved her phone in front of her. "I said do you want me to call it in?"

"Oh, yea. Go for it."

Deciding what they wanted, Jamie placed the order and 10 minutes later she headed out of the door, still dressed in her pyjamas to go pick it up. Dani was grateful for a slight break from her company. Not that she wasn't loving having the woman here but it felt like torture having her so close and yet, she couldn't touch her. Not the way she really wanted to.

 _Pull yourself together. Why have you suddenly become some randy little school boy_ she told herself.

She'd focus on the kid more she decided. "Hey Abs. Shall we play a game while we wait for your mommy? Maybe...hide and seek?"

Abbey got to her feet, her face lighting up. "Can I go hide?"

"Ofcourse you can. You better be a really good hider because I'm a really good finder."

Already moving to find a hiding space, the little girl shouted over her shoulder. "No peeking Dani."

Covering her face, Dani started to count slowly but loudly to 10. "Ready or not, here I come." The blonde began to slowly move around her home. She moved into the back room, taking a quick sweep before she moved towards the kitchen. Coming into the kitchen she stopped and had to physically stop herself from laughing. Bobby was stood wagging his tail, looking at the curtain that was loosely hanging by the French doors.

Composing herself, she moved around the room. "You're a really good hider Abbey. I can't see you anywhere" She called into the room. "Bobby, can you see her?" The dog looked at her briefly before looking back at the curtain. "I better go look upstairs. Maybe she's under the bed." Leaving the kitchen, she headed up the stairs, making a point of being noisy as she did. At the top she leant herself on the banister, planning on waiting there for a little bit before going back down. When enough time passed, she went back downstairs just as the front door opened and Jamie appeared with a very large pizza box.

"Pizzas here" the brunette sang.

Dani got to the bottom of the stairs and winked, nodding her head toward the kitchen. "I think it might just be you and me having pizza Jamie. You see, me and Abbey were playing hide and seek and well, I can't find her anywhere."

Jamie grinned before following the blonde toward the kitchen. "Oh Abbeys always been the best hider. She's so clever." Like the blonde, Jamie had to stop a laugh escaping her mouth as she came in to see the dog still wagging his tail while looking at the curtain. What made it even funnier this time around was the fact Abbeys tiny toes were just visible at the bottom of the curtain.

It took the brunette a few moments to settle her silent laughter "I think you might have to give up, Dani."

"Awww" the blonde pouted. "That means I lose and Abbey wins. I hate losing."

"It's just how it is. Nobody beats Abbey at hiding."

"Fiiiiine. Ok Abbey, I give up. Come out come out where ever you are."

The curtain shifted and Abbey jumped from behind it. "I'm here Dani. I was here all the time!"

The blonde fake jumped, putting a hand over her heart. "Whoa. Abbey, you were there the _whole_ time?? That was such a good hiding space."

The little girl giggled and thumped the air triumphantly before coming over and hugging Dani's leg. "It's OK. Don’t be sad you losed."

Dani looked at Jamie as the small child hugged her. "She's so cute" the blonde mouthed.

Jamie could do nothing but stand and stare at the scene before her. If her heart could melt, you bet it would be doing just that right now. She wanted nothing more in that moment than to lean over and like her daughter, take Dani into her arms. "Shall we have some pizza then guys?" She asked, opening the pizza box.

An hour and a half passed and with a full belly, Abbey had fallen asleep on the floor, wrapped within the quilt Dani had laid out for her. The TV had been turned off with the radio being turned on as the grown ups in the room were locked in a battle of words. Dani had come into the room armed with the scrabble board half an hour earlier, stating she was a scrabble champion and as the game flowed, she was proving just that so far with her 30 point lead.

Looking up from her position on one side of the sofa, her eyes glanced at the brunette who was mirroring her stance on the other side of the sofa. Jamie’s brows were furrowed in concentration as she looked from her tiles to the board and back. She'd been doing this the last 5 minutes now and the blonde was getting impatient. More so because she had a word ready to go and the brunette was stopping her from putting it down. "Struggling, Dr Taylor?" She asked.

Jamie's eyes looked up at the doctor. "Am I taking too long?"

Dani shook her head even though her body wanted to scream _yes_. "Not at all. Take your time. Take _all_ the time you need."

That caused Jamie to laugh. "Alright. I got something anyway." Picking up some tiles, she started to put them down...right in the place Dani had planned to use.

The blonde frowned and gave a playful yet evil glance to the brunette. "Grrr" she growled. "I was going to go there."

Jamie grinned, finally taking her hand away to reveal her word. She watched Dani glance back at the board and laughed again as a smirk spread onto her neighbours lips.

"Jamie, your _boobies_ has gotten in the way of my word." They both burst out laughing at Dani's statement.

"Sorry, they have a tendency to do that." She jiggled her chest slightly to show her point.

Dani could do nothing but bite her bottom lip and try not to look at Jamie’s chest for too long. "Well I hope you're happy with yourself for ruining my word with your measly 9 pointer."

"Was worth it just to see the look on your face if I’m honest" the brunette smiled as she reached for the bag of tiles.

Getting back into the game was proving to be slightly difficult now that all Dani could think about was Jamie’s subtle but perfectly formed breasts. She swallowed hard as her mouth seemed to be harbouring alot more saliva than usual. She glanced over her tiles and found the brunette looking at her with that intense gaze. "What?" She asked softly.

Jamie shook her head and smiled. "Nothing, you're just kind of cute when you concentrate."

A tingle made itself known throughout Dani’s body. She sucked both lips in to her mouth nervously. Jamie really wasn't making this easy. "You're making this alot more difficult."

"For you to concentrate?" Jamie asked.

Dani nodded. "That...and, resisting you when you look at me like that."

Jamie hadn't been expecting the doctor to come out and say that to her. She was relieved she had though because it finally gave her the encouragement she'd needed to confront the elephant in the room. Placing her block of tiles on the table she leant her body forward more. She watched Dani's eye grow slightly wider as she moved closer.

Dani's heart began to flutter. Her breathing becoming more staggered as she watched Jamie lean forward.

"So you're struggling too?" Jamie asked.

The blonde nodded slowly. "I'd have thought that was blindingly obvious."

"Not blindingly but..." Jamie reached her hand over and took a hold of the tile plate in Dani's hands and placed it on the table.

The doctors heart had started to beat so hard she was sure it was popping out of her chest. "Jamie…you have so much going on and I don't want to rush you into anything if you're not ready."

Jamie studied her before nodding. "I know and I appreciate that more than you can imagine. I don’t want to rush into anything either but I know I want to give us a go. If that's something you want too?"

A big toothy grin slowly formed on Dani's face. She wanted nothing more in the world than a chance with this woman. "It absolutely is."

Xxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the lovely comments to the last chapter. I'm so happy you're enjoying the story so far. Still so much to come :)

Chapter 7

Coming out of her front door on Monday morning, Dani took in a deep breath of fresh, morning air. The sun was beating down and she felt in her bones that today was going to be a good day. After she and Jamie had finally admitted they wanted to give them a try, they'd finished their game of scrabble before the brunette had woken her sleeping daughter and took her home. It had been decided that they would start out slow. Friday night they'd drive out of town to enjoy some food and see a movie. They thought it was wiser to get away from Bly which had eyes at every turn. They didn't want the added pressure of everyone discussing what might or might not be going on between the 2 of them.

With Jamie getting called into work on Sunday to perform an emergency surgery on someone's dog, Dani hadn't seen the brunette since a brief chat at the garden fence the morning before.

Walking down her drive she looked toward the Taylor residence just as the door opened and Jamie appeared. "Morning. Give us 2 minutes. Abbeys having a tantrum coz I apparently put the wrong colour clip in her hair this morning."

Dani laughed as she came to a stop at the bottom of the drive. "How could you be so cruel?"

Jamie held up her hands. "I know right?" Looking back into the house, the brunette shouted for her daughter. "Hurry up, gremlin, Dani’s waiting on us."

Within seconds Abbey came sauntering out of the door, arms folded across her chest and the most adorable little pout on her face that Dani had ever seen.

"Morning grumpy, what's with the face?" Dani said as the little girl came towards her.

Unfolding her arms, Abbey held out her hand for Dani to hold. "Mummy is a stinky poo face."

Dani had to conceal a smirk as she looked up to see Jamie walking down the drive to join them. "I don't think your mommy is a stinky poo face."

Jamie rolled her eyes at the blondes words. "Is that what she called me?" She looked at her daughter. "Any more of that and I'll ring Megan's mum and tell her you've been a naughty girl and can't sleep over on Friday night."

The girl seemed to instantly relax and held out her other hand for Jamie to hold.

Dani raised an eyebrow to the brunette as they began to walk. She lowered her voice as she spoke. "So you managed to get Friday night child free huh?"

Jamie smiled over at her. "Well, you know that dog that swallowed the toy yesterday? It was Denise's dog, Megan's mum. After the successful removal of the toy soldier, Denise was beyond thankful and asked if she could do anything for me. I mentioned I had a.. _.thing_ , on Friday. She was more than happy to let Abbey have a sleep over with her bestfriend."

"Excellent." Dani beamed. She squeezed the little hand in her own. "You best be a good girl for your mommy this week Abbey." Coz if she wasn't, they’d surely _all_ miss out. Though it was still 4 days away, she loved having something to look forward to and what could be better to look forward to than her first official date with Jamie Taylor?!

They continued down the road, discussing their days ahead until they came to the street where they went their separate ways. "So I guess I'll maybe talk to you later?" Jamie said with hope in her eyes.

Dani smiled and brought her hand up to squeeze at her neighbours upper arm. "You definitely will" she assured her. She let her hand linger on the arm before slowly releasing it, allowing the tips of her fingers to slide down to the brunette’s elbow before dropping it back to her side. "Have a good day, Jamie." Her other hand squeezed the little girls. "Have a good day at school, honey." Looking back at Jamie as she backed away, she gave her a little wave before turning and heading towards the surgery.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"If you have any more questions Mrs Jennings, feel free to call up and we'll ease your mind, OK?" Theo looked up as she heard Dani and her patient exit the doctors office and come out into the reception area. Nodding her head at Mrs Jennings as she left the surgery, the receptionist looked back at the blonde who was now leant up against her desk. "So are you going to explain that stupid smile on your face yet?"

"What smile?" Dani said, even though the smile was still plastered there.

Theo narrowed her eyes at her friend. "Did you get _laid_?"

"What, nooo" she gasped, looking behind her even though she already knew no one was there.

"Well something has put you in a good mood today."

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I just woke up on the right side of the bed this morning."

Tapping her pen against her lips, Theo continued to look at the doctor questioningly. "I think there's more to it. Did something happen on Saturday with Jamie?"

She didn't want to tell anyone about her date just yet so shook her head. "No, nothing happened. We just had a fun day. Watching movie’s and eating pizza. It was nice" she smiled.

"OK, Well if you're sure there isn't anything else you're not telling me…?"

"If and when something happens between us Theo, you'll be the first to know." Tapping her hand on the desk, Dani moved to the door. "I'm gona go take Bobby for a walk seeing as there's another hour before my next patient. I'll be back soon."

Opening the door she practically skipped down the few steps and turned towards home. She noticed a man clearing away some tools next to the door to the veterinary practice. As she moved a little closer, Jamie came out of the door.

"Afternoon, Dr Clayton" the brunette beamed.

"Hey. What's happened?"

Jamie looked at the man then back at the blonde. "He's just removed the plaque that...had Rachel’s name on it.."

Dani nodded understandingly. She'd never noticed the plaques before. Squinting her eyes she looked at the one remaining plaque. " _Jamima_ Taylor?" She questioned.

The vet grimaced. "Yea, that's my real name. Only my parents call me it though or Owen when the twat’s wanting to get a rise out of me."

The blonde laughed but frowned. "You should use it more often Jamie, it's a beautiful name."

The brunette blushed and looked briefly at the man to her side who nodded his head and walked away. "Its the name of a fucking puddle duck, Dani. I hate it. Where you headed anyway?"

"I have an hour to kill so heading home to give Bobby some attention. You can join me if you're free?"

"I’d have love to but..." She nodded her head as if on cue, a woman approached with her cat in a basket. "...duty calls" she finished.

Dani watched the woman smile at the brunette before going into the surgery. "No problem. Maybe another time..."

"You can count on it, doc." Taking a few more seconds to appreciate the woman in front of her, Jamie cocked her head behind her. "I better go.."

"Ditto" the blonde said beginning to move. "Bye, _Jamima_."

Shaking her head as she pursed her lips, the brunette headed back into the surgery.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The next evening, Dani came out into the back garden and took a seat on the bench with her beer. It had been a long, tiring day at the surgery and she was just about ready to crash. She'd told a guy he had a stage 4 brain tumour that afternoon and a woman’s breast cancer had returned. She'd broken that kind of news many times over the years but it never got any easier. How could it? It always made her think about when her grandmother got the diagnosis that her bowel cancer was terminal. Dani had only been 15 at the time and after being so close to the woman all her life, the diagnosis hit her like a tonne of bricks. Perhaps that had been another reason she'd gone into medicine. To try and help treat and find a cure to cancers, like her grandmother's.

Alongside telling her patients the awful news, she'd also learned her brothers wife had had a miscarriage a couple of days ago. So all in all, this day was pretty much sucking. Taking a long swig of her beer, she put her head back and closed her eyes.

"You look knackered.."

Her eyes shot open as she turned her head to the side. Jamie was leant up against the fence, resting her chin on her forearms along the wood. She managed a small smile. "I am. I've had a sucky day."

"Sorry to hear that. You wona talk about it?"

The blonde shook her head softly. "Not at the minute to be honest." She took another sip of her beer.

"OK. Do you eh, want me to leave you alone?" She asked tentatively, not thinking Dani looked in the mood to chat.

"No. _Stay_. You want a beer?"

Mulling over Dani's offer Jamie finally nodded. "Yea, why not. Just put the gremlin to bed there."

After quickly going in the house to retrieve another beer from the fridge, Dani came back out, handing the bottle over to the brunette. She lifted her arm up and leant her body against the fence. "Tell me about your day. How did the interviews go?"

The brunette had held 3 interviews that afternoon in hopes of finding herself another vet. "Yea, they all went really well. I actually hired one."

Dani finally flashed a genuine smile. "You did? Jamie that's amazing. Who is it and when do they start?"

"Well, her name’s Shirley Reed. As the interview went on I just knew I had to hire her. She's perky and sounds pretty organised. She also actually grew up on a farm. Something _you_ can relate to eh?"

"Definitely."

"She just seemed like a good choice for the job if I’m honest. Her boyfriend, Kevin I think she said his name was is a policeman and he's already asked to be transferred here should she be successful in the interview, which ofcourse she has been. So, in 3 weeks time, the town has a new vet."

"Yay. I'm so happy for you, Jamie." The blonde brought her arm up and engulfed the woman in a tight hug. They both revelled in the feel for a good few moments before pulling back.

"Thanks" Jamie smiled shyly. "It'll hopefully be a massive help. Been putting on Ashleigh far too much and she's only meant to be my receptionist."

"This is the start of good things for you."

Jamie nodded. "Yea. Everyday it’s getting a little easier. Oh and Hannah text earlier. She got the job in Abbeys school. She starts in a few weeks."

Dani watched and listened to the brunette gush about how things were slowly turning around in her life. "That's awesome news. Good for Hannah. Where will she stay?"

"Guess maybe with her parents for a while until she can buy a place here herself."

"Seems like a good plan."

Jamie couldn't help but notice the dampened mood of her neighbour, even if she was trying to conceal it. "You sure you don't wona talk about your day?"

Dani pursed her lips and expelled a deep breath. "Just a combination of stuff really. Breaking bad news to patients and then I found out my sister in law had a miscarriage at the weekend."

Jamie’s hand came up to squeeze at the blondes forearm. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yea. Sometimes things just get on top of you, you know? I'll be fine after I've had a good sleep."

"Hey, you're preaching to the choir here, baby. I'm the Queen of letting things get on top of me."

Dani laughed softly. "Yea, you kind of are."

"Mhmm, don't go thinking you can just swoop in here and steal my crown."

The blonde smiled and brought her hand up to rest on top of Jamie’s, who still had her own hand on top of Dani's other arm. She let her thumb stroke softly over the bare forearm and saw goosebumps rise on the brunette’s skin.

"You know what might make you feel better?"

Dani looked up. "What?"

Looking into the doctors blue eyes a few moments longer, Jamie began to slowly lean forward. She watched Dani’s eyes look to her lips. When their faces were merely centimetres apart, Jamie closed her eyes just before their lips pressed together. The kiss started out slow as the both became accustomed to the feel of the others lips. It didn't take long for the kiss to deepen though.

At first Dani was momentarily shocked at the sight of Jamie coming closer but as soon as she felt those soft lips touching her own, she was more than ready to participate. The blonde opened her mouth slightly and Jamie wasted no time in sliding her tongue through her lips and brushing it against the doctors. A moan of approval sounded in the blondes throat. After a while, the kissing eased. They rested their foreheads together, both catching their breath.

Dani opened her eyes and found Jamie looking at her. "That was.." She stopped as all words failed her.

"Did it make you feel a little better?"

Dani couldn't even remember in that moment why she had been feeling down. All she could see, feel, taste and smell was this woman in front of her. She was literally filling her senses. "You've definitely made me feel something" she admitted. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt this turned on. And from a simple kiss..

Jamie’s laugh was deep and smooth. She pulled her head back a bit more, bringing a hand up to tuck a stray bit of hair back behind Dani's ear. "Glad I could help."

"Believe me, you can do that any time you want. Even if I'm not feeling down."

"I'll keep that in mind. For now though, if you're feeling a bit better, I'm gona head inside and soak in a hot bath. Feet are killing me tonight."

"I think I might do the same. Wash the day away. Not my lips though. I don't think I'll wash these bad boys for the rest of the week" she spoke with a grin. Her fingers came up to touch her mouth.

Jamie laughed. "Well if you play your cards right, maybe you'll get more where that came from on Friday night."

Going back into the house after saying their goodbyes, Dani could only hope that _that_ was going to be the case.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

After what felt like the longest few days ever, Friday finally arrived. As usual. the doctors surgery wasn't as busy as the days before it so Dani found herself hanging around in the reception with Theo for most of the morning. Deciding to take an early lunch, she had headed back to see to Bobby and have something to eat earlier in preparation of being nice and hungry for dinner that night.

Coming back to work just over an hour later, her ears were met with heartbreaking child screams when she opened the door to the surgery. She frowned and looked to Theo.

"Thank God you're back." The receptionist stressed.

The blonde looked towards Sarah's office door and back to her friend. "What's happened?"

"It's Abbey" Theo started. "She fell from a climbing frame during her lunch break. Seems like her ankle took the brunt of it. Jamie carried her in about 10 minutes ago and those screams haven't stopped since. The kids been crying for _you_."

The blonde chewed on the inside of her mouth as she thought about whether she could intervene when Sarah was dealing with it. Albeit, not very well.

Seeing Dani's pause, Theo went on. "Sarah’s already stuck her head out telling me to tell you to get your arse in there when you got back. I tried ringing you but you'd left your phone in your office."

Getting the thumbs up she'd needed, she moved towards Sarah’s door, quickly apologising to the other 2 patients in the waiting area and telling them they'd be seen shortly. She knocked softly before pushing the door open and moving into the other doctors office. Sarah and Jamie had their backs to the door and hadn't heard the knock over the child's screams, but when Abbey saw the blonde appear, she cried her name, holding out her little arms.

"Oh honey, what's happened?" Dani looked at Jamie, seeing the relief wash over the vets face at her appearance.

"Well thank the Lord for that" Sarah said to her. "Abbey has decided that no one else is allowed to touch her foot apart from _you_."

Coming up to the little brunette who was sat with her leg up on the bed, Dani took the girl into her arms, squeezing her in. Within seconds the screams lessened. "There, there kiddo, everything is gonna be alright."

Sarah looked from the little girl in Dani's arms to Jamie. "And here I thought I had the magic touch with kids around this place."

Jamie offered a small smile to the other doctor, bringing a hand up to stroke her daughter's back. "Don't take it to heart Sarah, Abbey just seems to be a little bit obsessed with Dani."

"Mhmm. OK well if you can take care of this, I guess I'll take over your patients for you."

"Thanks Sarah. Abbey, sweetheart, I'm going to carry you over to my office OK?" Carefully putting her arms under the small girls knees, Dani gently lifted her and turned around.

Jamie moved to open the door for the 2 of them before they headed over the hall and into the other office. Taking the girl over to the bed in her own office, Dani gently placed her down and told her to lie back. "There we go big girl. You're being so brave right now."

Abbeys little face was bright red, soaked with tears and snots. Jamie stood at the top of the bed, softly rubbing her hand over her daughter's head.

With Abbey now settled on the bed, Dani looked at the brunette. "Hi."

Jamie let out an exaggerated breath as she smiled. "Hi."

Turning her attention back to the patient, the doctor stroked her hand over Abbeys arm. "Gremlin, I'm gonna need to take a little look at your foot, OK? I'm gona try to be as gentle as I can but I need you to be a super brave girl for me. Can you do that?" Seeing Abbeys small nod, Dani nodded back. Turning to look at Abbeys foot, she slowly started to unbuckle her shoe before removing the sock. The swelling at the bottom of the leg had been obvious to the doctor before she'd even removed the clothing. "Hey Abs, I’m so glad you don’t have smelly feet" the blonde joked. "I bet your mommy has smelly feet, doesn’t she?"

"Excuse me? I do _not_ have smelly feet." Jamie told her.

Dani grinned at her briefly before looking back at Abbey. "Do you think she has smelly feet?" The little girl nodded as she rubbed at her eyes.

Jamie stood, a look of mock outrage on her face. "That’s right, the both of you just gang up on me why don’t you."

Getting back to the task at hand, Dani smiled reassuringly at the small girl. "You're doing so good Abbey. I'm just gonna have a little feel of your skin. It'll hurt but l’ve already seen how brave you can be." Assessing the foot she was pretty sure there was a fracture to the fibular bone but told Jamie she wanted to take an x-ray just to be sure.

Half an hour later, Dani was busy wrapping Abbeys little foot in a bright yellow cast. The little girl had exhausted herself from all the screaming earlier that afternoon and had fallen asleep in the chair as Dani finished her work.

"I can't thank you enough for what you’ve done today, Dani."

The blonde looked up to the vet. "Hey, it's my job. I'm just happy I could help. I have to admit, I didn’t much enjoy seeing how distressed she was when I came in."

Jamie nodded. "She sharp settled down when she saw you though. I meant what I said earlier, my daughter is totally obsessed with you."

Dani laughed and looked at the sleeping child. "Yea well, I have to admit, I have a soft spot for the Taylor girls too." She looked up to the brunette and gave her a wink.

Jamie smiled widely back to the doctor before it fell slightly. "I'm sorry but we're gonna need to rain-check our date tonight."

"Hey, I absolutely understand. I'd never expect you to go out when your daughter's been through what she has today. It's totally fine."

"I'd still like to see you though. If you haven't had enough of both of us today that is" Jamie said, nodding to her daughter.

Dani didn't need to be asked twice. "I'd still like to see you too." She thought on for a few moments. "How about I make us all my speciality. A chicken jambalaya, which also happens to be the only dish I can actually make from scratch" she admitted with a laugh. "I'm planning on finishing here early so I'll go shopping once I'm done and then later this afternoon, I'll come over and we can have a night in with hop-a-long here."

Jamie looked thoughtfully back at the blonde. "You're amazing."

Dani smiled back up at the vet. "You're kind of amazing yourself, Jamie."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It turned out that making her speciality dish was alot harder than Dani had anticipated. It had been a couple of years since she'd last made it and even though she'd pulled the recipe up on her phone to guide her through the process, she still wasn’t completely satisfied with the end result. Perhaps the reason for that was she wanted this dish to be perfect for Jamie. She was looking to make a good impression for the first meal she made for the vet. The dish itself looked fine but she was determined to pick fault with it.

Even so, just after 6 she picked up her keys, then putting on the oven mitts, picked up the still hot dish and headed next door - Bobby in toe. Getting to her neighbours front door, she looked at it realising she had no free hands to knock. Lucky for her, the door opened before she could figure it out.

"What’s this, meals on wheels?" Jamie beamed, moving aside for the blonde to come through.

Dani laughed. "Not so much on wheels. More meals in a pair of old converse sneakers." She brought her leg up behind her and posed to show her point, making the brunette laugh.

"Go on through doc, the tables already set."

"Doctur Dani!"

The blonde walked into the the living room and found Abbey with her feet up on the sofa. Her little face evidently happy to see her new favourite person. "Hey cutie." She started as she quickly moved through to the dining area and put the dish on the table. Taking off the oven mitts she headed back towards the little girl. "How's my favourite patient?" She crouched down, taking the small girl in for a hug.

"Foots sore."

Dani nodded. "It will be for a while sweetie but it'll get better in a few weeks. I think you have a good excuse to have all the ice cream that you want. Doctors orders."

The little girl looked hopefully over Dani’s shoulder to her mother who was stood just behind the blonde.

Jamie shook her head and smiled. "Dinner first, then I’ll think about it."

A few minutes later, Jamie took Abbey her dinner on a tray so she didn’t have to move before joining the blonde at the table. "This looks well nice, Dani. I can't thank you enough."

"You're welcome. I hope you're still thanking me after you've tasted it" she smiled.

"I'm sure I will."

They got into easy conversation about their days, Abbeys injury and Jamie spoke a little more about Shirley, the vet who would be joining her in 2 weeks. Hearing her phone begin to ring, Dani apologised and went to slide the device out of her pocket. "It's my mom." She told the brunette before answering. "Hey mom."

"Evening sweetheart, how are you?"

"I'm good. I'm actually having dinner with Jamie at the minute so can't really talk."

"Oh, is that your neighbour, the vet?"

Dani had spoken about her neighbour on more or less every phone call she'd had with her parents since she'd arrived in Bly. "It is, yea. Her daughter fractured her fibula earlier falling off the climbing frame at school."

"Oh the poor dear. Did you see to her?"

"I did, yea. She has a seriously bright yellow cast on it now. She'll be up and running again in no time."

"I'm sure she will. I bet Jamie is grateful she has a doctor next door."

She smiled down the phone. "Probably about as grateful as I am knowing there's a vet next door if anything were to happen to Bobby." Her eyes met with Jamie’s and she gave her a little wink. "In gona go now mom. I'll give you a ring tomorrow, OK?"

"Ofcourse dear. Say hello to Jamie for me, OK?"

Dani rolled her eyes. "I will. Bye mom." Hanging up the phone she placed it on the table. "My mom says hi."

"Nice of her. I should really give my parents a call. It's been a few days since we spoke."

"Do they come up here very often?"

Jamie shook her head. "They're quite busy people. My mum is a lawyer and my dad has a chain of hotels. They’ve been thinking of retiring soon so who knows, maybe we'll see them a bit more often after that."

Dani nodded. "My mom is so involved with Tim's kids. He works on my dads old farm. He took over the business when dad retired. Things are quite tough over there at the minute what with Amy, my sister in law miscarrying last weekend. They have 2 boys and were hoping for a little girl."

"Will they try again?"

Dani shrugged. "Possibly, in time. My mom would love a little granddaughter to spoil."

"Well, I happen to know a little girl here in Bly that loves attention and being spoiled" she said, nodding her head over to her daughter.

Dani laughed. "My mom would literally eat her up."

Jamie looked through into the other room, watching her daughter eat her food slowly. "She’s beautiful, isn't she?"

Dani looked from Abbey to Jamie. "She is. Just like her mom."

Jamie turned, meeting the doctors eyes. “Thanks.”

Dani shrugged a shoulder. "Just stating the obvious."

Jamie went back to eating her food, every so often glancing to her left where Dani was sat doing the exact same thing. "Have you ever thought about having kids?"

Dani finished the food in her mouth before replying. "As a surgeon, I didn't really have the time to think of starting a family. Emma and I were together 4 years but we never actually ever talked about having kids. It's good in a way that we didn't, after what she did. I'd like to think I'll be a mom someday though. I think I have alot to offer a child."

Jamie nodded in agreement. "You'd make a smashing mother, Dani. You've been amazing with Abbey and you have that... _nurturing_ personality. I'm pretty sure if you gave birth to a little blonde haired, blue eyed girl, she'd be a real heart-breaker one day. Just like you."

Dani laughed. "I didn't break hearts on purpose."

"Just think of all them women out there that are probably still pining over you. Reminiscing about the one that got away." Jamie joked.

Dani laughed even harder. "Oh my god, You're painting as me as an awful person and also kind of a slut. I haven't been with _that_ many people."

"I would never insinuate you were a slut." Jamie laughed. "I'm only joking, doc. Her hand came up and squeezed at the blondes shoulder. She trailed it down her arm, smiling at her neighbour as she did.

If Abbey hadn’t been around, Dani would have leant in and kissed the brunette. Something she'd wanted to do all day. Who was she kidding, she'd been wanting it ever since their first kiss on Tuesday evening. Clearing her throat, she lifted the last bit of food on her plate up to her mouth. "Well, that was quite tasty. Even if I do say so myself."

"I have to agree with you. It was delicious. A doctor _and_ a good cook. You're a real catch, Dr Clayton."

"And yet I'm still single." The blonde laughed. Little did they know they'd both thought the same thing in their heads. _Hopefully not for long_.

Getting to her feet, Jamie picked up their empty plates.

Dani stood up too. "Here, I'll help."

"You don't have to."

The blonde looked at her. "I want to."

Heading to the kitchen, the plates were rinsed under the tap and put into the dishwasher. It was something Jamie rarely used now that it was just her and Abbey. Closing the door to the washer, she turned and found Dani stood, her behind rested against the bench and her arms folded. "You want some dessert?" Dani lifted an eyebrow and grinned causing Jamie to laugh out. "Wasn't being crude there, despite how it sounded."

A pout formed on Dani's mouth. "Aww..” She joked.

Unable to resist the cuteness of her neighbour, Jamie walked up to the blonde. Both hands came up to rub up and down the upper arms of the other woman. "Well, I don’t much like disappointing a lady." She watched as Dani's tongued poked out, moistening her lips in anticipation. Leaning in, the kiss started off like their first had, soft and hesitant. There was no rush to it as they once again became accustomed to one another. Dani's arms unfolded, her left hand came up to cup Jamie’s head, encouraging her to deepen the kiss.

The brunette obliged, opening her mouth and letting her tongue slip out and into the doctors mouth. The blonde moaned into the kiss which immediately sent bolts of pleasure throughout her body. Jamie’s hands were on her head and kneading at her hip simultaneously. She felt the only reason she was still able to stand up was because the brunette’s body was now leaning into her, pushing her harder into the bench. She wanted more. Her right hand rested on Jamie’s lower back as she pulled the vet harder still against her.

Jamie shifted her body slightly and her thigh ended up slipping between Dani's. The feeling made them both break the kiss and gasp with pure arousal.

Dani breathed hard against Jamie’s lips. "We should stop." Though she _really_ didn't want to.

Jamie nodded slightly. "I know. Abbey could hobble in.."

"Yea there's that...and the fact if we don't, she might wander in and find I've thrown you across this bench and had my wicked way with you."

The brunette shuddered at the blondes words. "You've no idea how good that sounds to me. The having your wicked way...not Abbey walking in and seeing it."

Dani laughed before leaning back in and pressing their lips together again.

"Mummy, I've finished." Came Abbeys voice from the other room.

Ending their kiss they smiled at one another. "You know, one day soon, I'm gona take you out on that date and it's gona be a proper good night." With one last peck, Jamie walked out of the kitchen.

Dani stayed where she was for a few moments longer. She needed to compose herself and her raging libido before she joined the other 2 in the living room. That date could not come soon enough.

Xxxxxxxxx


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments for the last chapter were AWESOME. Thanks so much. This has always been one of my favourites stories to write. I think it fits in with Jamie and Dani well. Time for the girls to have that first date, don't you think?! Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 8   
  


It was a week later that their date was finally arranged for. Abbey had once again been invited to stay over at her friends house on Friday night and Jamie had eagerly text the doctor to let her know that Friday night would be _the_ night.

The week had seemed to fly over, even though the 2 of them hadn't seen eachother that much. Every evening however they always seemed to catch one another for half an hour in the garden after Abbey had gone to bed. They had also continued to walk together each morning, albeit slightly slower with Abbey and her encased foot.

Seeing her last patient before lunch out of her office, Dani waved the man off and turned to Theo. "Do you ever find old people cute?"

Theo looked at her and frowned. "Umm, what?"

"You know.. sometimes you come across someone of the older generation and you just think aww, they're cute.."

"You know, I can't say I have."

Dani rolled her eyes. "Fine. That's my last patient this morning, yea?"

The brunette sat back in her chair. "It sure is. Another Friday, another quiet day."

"Awesome. A quiet surgery means healthy people."

"Mhmm. So, seeing as it's been a quiet day you'll be ready to kick some arse at the Lazy Dog tonight yea? Sam's doing that big fat quiz. Winner gets £100."

"You know, I totally would have but I can't tonight."

"Oh? What you up to?"

Dani suddenly wished she'd thought of a cover story well before this conversation happened. "I ugh, I've got a thing tonight. Yea, I'm ugh, skyping with my family. I haven't seen my nephews in a while so promised to catch up with them tonight." _Smooth_ _Dani_ _. Real smooth_ she thought.

Theo furrowed her brows. "Surely you can come out after that? They're kids right? They'll be in bed early."

"Yea, but they’re back in America remember? They’re like 5 hours behind. Plus I’ll need to talk to my parents after too. They like to make sure I'm still alive and eating... You know, over protective parents."

Theo studied her friend. There was definitely something fishy about Dani's excuse. "I see. Well, if you change your mind and fancy it, you know where we'll be. Is Jamie busy tonight?" she added sneakily.

The blonde remained neutral. "I don't know, I'm not her keeper" she finished with a laugh.

"Oh I know, just you guys walk into work together every morning, don't you?"

Ofcourse they'd been spotted walking in together. Damn gossips in town and their Chinese whispers. "Yea, we leave at the same time so usually catch up with eachother." She wiggled a finger playfully towards her friend. "You don't have to always look into everything" she finished before walking back into her office.

"Mhmm" Theo said quietly to herself. Picking up her phone she typed out a quick message.

Over in the cafe, Rebecca looked up from her mobile as the bell sounded above the door. Putting the device down she smiled at the vet. "Hey Jamie, how's it going?"

The brunette came up to the counter. "Alright. It’s going good, cheers but I slept in this morning so didn't have time to make lunch. Can I grab the usual?"

"You sure can." Rebecca moved around behind the counter preparing the vets chicken salad. She glanced up and saw the brunette smiling at her phone. "You seem different at the minute Jamie. _Happier_.. "

Looking up from her phone Jamie’s smile widened. "I do? Guess hiring a new vet has kind of calmed the mind, you know? It’ll be a real weight off and I won't have to ask so much of your sister" she laughed.

"Ashleigh doesn't mind. She's just happy to help you."

"Yea. Well she's been a massive help to me, that’s for sure."

Rebecca nodded and smiled. Now it was time to do some digging. "Dani's been good for you as well, hasn't she? Sarah said she was really good with Abbey last week when she broke her ankle."

"She's been pretty amazing. She's really good with kids and Abbey absolutely adores her" she smiled. The kid wasn’t the only one.

Rebecca eyed up her friend who went back to looking at her phone. "Owen said you're not coming to the quiz night tonight?"

Putting her phone away, Jamie looked up. "Yea, Abbeys sleeping out tonight so I have an evening to myself. I plan on taking a long hot bath with a glass of wine and maybe stick a movie on."

The cafe owner scrunched up her face. "OK, _grandma_. Come on Jamie" she laughed. "You're young and you have a child free night. Come join us. It'd be good to see you."

Jamie felt awful lying but at the end of the day, this was her business and both she and Dani had agreed to keep their date to themselves for now before the whole town got involved. "Sorry, I'm really looking forward to some _me_ time. I'll come to the next one though."

Rebecca nodded, finishing up the vets lunch. "OK, if you're sure. Do you think Dani will come along?" Oh yea, she was looking for a sign. She had £20 on the line here.

Acting as nonchalant as she could, Jamie shrugged. "You'll have to ask her" she smiled.

Rebecca handed over the salad and thanked the brunette for the money. "Well enjoy your _me_ time tonight. If you change your mind.."

"Cheers Bec. See you soon."

As soon as Jamie left the cafe, Rebecca picked up her phone and typed out a reply to Theo. _"Oh yea, there is definitely something going on with them tonight._ "

Xxxxxxxxxxx

It was happening. She was actually about to head next door to commence her first official date with the super hot vet she'd met her first day in Bly. She bent down and stroked Bobby' head. "You be a good boy and mommy will be home in a few hours, OK buddy?" With one last look in the mirror, she grabbed her bag and headed out the door.

She knocked on Jamie’s front door and few moments later, the door opened and Jamie was stood before her looking like an absolute dream. The blonde couldn't stop her mouth from hanging open for a moment. "Wow." She said.

Jamie laughed coming out onto the porch. "I can make the effort when I need to."

"You look absolutely gorgeous, Jamie." Dani took a step back and continued to appreciate the brunette’s form.

Turning from locking the door, Jamie grinned. "Well if I look anywhere as gorgeous as you do, I'll be pretty damn happy about that. Come on." She walked towards her car, the blonde not far behind.

Closing the car door behind her Dani turned to the brunette. "So I was thinking perhaps I should duck down until were out of town?"

Jamie burst out laughing. "I was actually thinking the exact same thing. Kind of had Rebecca grilling me earlier."

"Oh my god, _same._ Theo was eyeing me up suspiciously before lunch when I said I wasn't going to the quiz. I mean, I came up with a lame excuse so no wonder she was suspicious."

"Yea. Everyone is all up in everyone's business. Who knows though, maybe if we decide we like eachother after our date night, we can maybe throw them a bone."

Dani smiled. She was pretty sure she already knew the night would be a success. "Sounds like a plan to me. For now however.." She secured her belt and then leant her upper body down so she was hidden beneath the glass window.

Laughing, Jamie started up the engine and drove off. "The lengths we have to go to.."

Xxxxxxxxx

Nearly 5 hours later, Jamie pulled back into her drive and turned off the engine. Her hand came to rest on the hand that had been resting on her thigh for the last 10 minutes. "You had a good night?" She asked the blonde who was sat looking at her, head back against the headrest.

"I've had a great night, Jamie. Dinner was amazing and that movie was hilarious."

They'd gone for dinner first at a steakhouse in the next town over before heading to the cinema. Half way through the film, Jamie had subtly moved her hand over to rest on the blondes thigh. Within seconds, Dani's own hand had come down and laced their fingers together. The move had sent all kinds of sensations throughout her body. They'd stayed that way until the end of the movie and the vet couldn't deny she was disappointed when she had to let her hand go. The drive back had been pretty quiet save for the music playing quietly through the speakers.

"I had a great night too."

Neither wanted the night to end yet but telling the other that was proving to be a risky move. Finally, it was Dani that took the leap. "Would you like to come over for a beer or something?"

Jamie smiled, relieved Dani had extended the olive branch. "I'd love to."

Getting out of the car, they headed over to the doctors house. Coming in through the door, Bobby came running to her owner and jumped up. "Hey boy, did you miss me?" She turned to the brunette. "Go make yourself comfortable. Do you want a beer, wine, tea?"

"A beer would be good."

Going through to the kitchen, Dani opened the door and let Bobby out. As she made herself busy with grabbing 2 beers from the fridge and opening the tops, she thought about what might happen at some point tonight. Obviously she wanted nothing more than to grab her neighbour, drag her upstairs and fuck her til the sun came up, but there was this little voice in the back of her mind that kept telling her that maybe it was too soon for Jamie. They'd been getting on so well and she didn't want to potentially ruin what looked to be a promising relationship. In the end it was no good her arguing with herself. She'd let Jamie take the lead.

Hearing Bobby come wandering back in, she closed the door and headed back into the living room. Jamie had made herself comfortable on the sofa, watching the TV that the blonde had left on for Bobby when she was out. "Here you go" Dani said, handing over the beer and sitting down in the cushions next to her.

"Cheers."

Clinking her bottle against the brunette’s, Dani took a long swig of the liquid. After swallowing she looked at Jamie who was laughing and stroking the dog who's head was in her lap. "Looks like you've got yourself a friend."

"Well, you've gone and won the heart of my daughter, it's only right I do the same with your dog."

The blonde laughed, watching the vet and dog interact for a few more seconds. "What made you want to be a vet?"

Jamie sat back and looked at the doctor. "Think I've just always loved animals if I’m honest. Growing up we always had at least 1 dog. We had various hamsters and rabbits over the years and we had 3 horses too. Chester, Rev and Smokey. I was heartbroken when Rev died. She’d been a race horse and had a bad fall which ended up being fatal."

Dani shook her head. "I hate horse racing. I find it too cruel. I know they say that horses love it but have they actually asked the horse?? Those jumps they make them take. It's cruelty." She looked at Jamie who was staring back at her. "Sorry, I'm just really passionate about being kind to animals coz they can't tell us how they feel."

"I get it and I feel the same way about horse racing. I don't much care for it at all, but I guess my love for animals just steered me toward that career path. My mum always hoped I'd follow her into law but that never interested me. I can honestly say I love my job. Obviously not when an animal comes to the end of its life but for the most part, I love healing them."

Dani smiled. "That’s exactly how I feel about humans. _Healing_ them. I think your job is so much harder though. I can't deal with animals being in pain or having to be put down. Have you ever seen that film a Dogs Purpose?" Seeing Jamie nod Dani continued. "That film ruined me. Seriously. Emma had to pause it half way through and console me coz I was breaking my heart every time Bailey died."

Jamie laughed slightly and brought a hand over to behind Dani's head. "It was a really sad movie but it had a happy ending."

"I wouldn't know, I didn't get that far. I left the room in the end coz my heart couldn't take it anymore."

"I'm gona make you watch it sometime. It's totally worth it."

Dani eyed her suspiciously. "Are you just wanting to see me cry?"

"Not at all. I never want to see you cry but you need to see how it ends. I'm sure it's on Prime so we can watch it sometime. If it makes you feel better, you can turn away or put it on mute every time he dies."

"Ok. I'll think about it."

Jamie’s hand continued to play with her neighbours hair as they drank their beers. She could feel herself getting nervous because she knew what she wanted to happen tonight. She'd thought about it for the last couple of weeks. After her talk with Hannah about it being too soon since Rachel’s passing, she'd realised that it was OK for her to move on. There was no reason for her to wait if she felt she was ready to let herself be happy again. She just hoped the blonde was on the same page as her.

Taking another long swig of her beer, she leant forward and put it on the table in front. Turning her head her eyes met with blue. Letting her body take over, she moved towards the other woman.

Dani's hand came up and pulled the brunette closer until their lips met again. This time it wasn't so soft. Their need to feel one another was plain to see and without thinking, Dani moved her body up out of the cushions to straddle the vets thighs. She was about to go back in for the kiss when Jamie stopped her. At first she thought she'd gone too far but she was soon reassured.

"Wona take this upstairs?" Jamie asked. She wanted this but she didn’t want their first time to be on a sofa like a couple of teenagers.

Replying with a smile, Dani got up and pulled the brunette along with her. Their fingers remained entwined as the blonde led the other woman upstairs.

Up in her bedroom, Dani stopped just short of the bed. She cupped Jamie's face. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" She needed Jamie to reassure her.

The brunette nodded slowly. "I'm ready. I..." She gathered her thoughts for a few moments. "I haven't been touched by another woman, apart from Rachel in over 11 years."

Dani nodded softly. "I kind of like that you haven't had lots of woman with their grubby paws all over you in a long time."

Jamie laughed before leaning in and taking control of their kissing. It was the brunette that started removing the other woman’s clothes first and pretty soon the blonde reciprocated, until they were both stood in just their knickers.

"Lie on the bed." Dani told the brunette.

Jamie obliged, settling herself in the middle of the mattress. Within a few moments Dani was above her. She revelled in the feel of her breasts being worshipped by the blondes fingers and mouth. Her excitement was growing by the second. Even more so when nimble fingers began to slide her knickers slowly down her thighs. She felt a little self conscious at being laid bare for another woman to see. Rachel had been gone 5 months now but she couldn't even remember the last time she'd had sex. Perhaps a year or so?

Dani was back on top of the other woman. Her thigh nestled firmly between the vets. "Are you OK?" She asked, feeling Jamie’s mind had drifted away.

Jamie’s hand came up and cupped the back of the blondes head. "I'm good. Its just been a long time."

Nodding, Dani brought her tongue out to stroke at the brunette’s top lip. "I get it. I'll be gentle." Her hips started to thrust and roll slightly.

"Not too gentle, I hope." Jamie said with a grin.

Their lips met again in a passionate kiss. Hips rolled with more vigour, desperately seeking friction for their hungry centres.

Jamie squeezed the thigh nestled between her own. The wetness coming from her was now smearing over a milky thigh. She was finding the friction she needed every time Dani moved against her. An almost growl left her mouth as the blonde moved away. She looked up into aroused blue eyes.

"I want to taste you." Before waiting for an answer, Dani moved down Jamie’s body. Soon her tongue was licking hard up wet lips. She simply couldn't get enough. Spreading the other woman's thighs slightly wider, she thrust her tongue as deep inside her walls as they would go.

Jamie almost left the bed in surprise. The blondes tongue working it's magic inside her was possibly one of the best feelings she'd ever experienced. Her hand flew down and held Dani in place while grinding herself down harder onto her face. "Fuck" She groaned. "Don't stop."

Moving her mouth up, the blonde latched her lips onto a very erect clit while 2 fingers slipped easily inside the wet centre. She moved her fingers in and out at a steady pace, curling them til she hit that sweet spot behind the vet's clit. Before long, Jamie cried out her release. One hand was still around the blondes head while her other had the bed sheets scrunched up into her clench fist.

Dani let the brunette ride out every last wave of pleasure before she removed her fingers and trailed kisses back up her trembling body. She pulled the woman into her arms, comforting her as she came down from her high.

With her erratic breathing slowing down, Jamie rubbed her face into the other woman's chest. She felt completely satisfied. "Thank you" she said softly.

"For what?" Dani asked, her hand stroking up and down the brunette’s back.

"For making me feel happy again." She moved her head up to look at the other woman. "I forgot how good this could feel. I think that's the quickest orgasm I've ever had" she admitted with a laugh.

Dani grinned. "That sounds like a challenge to me and I _love_ a challenge." She rolled them over until she was back on top of the brunette.

Jamie smiled up at the doctor. "I want to touch _you._ "

"We have all night. You can touch me as much as you want. Right now though.." she thrust her thigh back onto Jamie’s still sensitive clit, causing the other woman to inhale sharply. "..I'm looking to beat my personal best."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

As her mind began to awaken, her eyes opened slightly. Her lids closed again while a smile grew on her face. Shuffling her body along the mattress, she wrapped herself around the still sleeping body next to her. The shift caused a long content sigh to sound in the throat of the brunette, now held tightly in her arms. The smile grew wider on Dani's mouth. Her face ducked down, kissing any bit of skin she could reach.

It wasn't long before Jamie’s deep, sleep laced voice sounded in the room. "I'm sore all over."

"Me too but it was totally worth it."

After a few moments, Jamie turned in the blondes arms. She curled an arm around the blonde, letting her fingers stroke along the naked flesh of Dani's back. "Last night was..." She stopped, letting a shy smile take over her face.

Dani grinned back. "Awesome? Mind blowing? Toe curling?"

Jamie laughed. "All of the above." She leant up, capturing the blondes lips in a soft kiss. Neither had much energy for anything else right now. They'd made love for hours on and off. Discovering and familiarizing themselves with each other’s bodies. Pulling back, Jamie looked over at the clock on Dani's night stand. "Its after 9?"

The blonde nodded. "I don't think we went off to sleep til after 3."

"Coz you were insatiable."

"Oh _I_ was insatiable? OK, sure" she laughed. "You don't have to hurry off do you?"

Jamie shook her head. "No. Not picking Abbey up ‘til 12."

"Good." She rolled her body on top of the brunette, ready to satisfy the vet once again.

Fifteen minutes later, her body slumped down after riding the waves of her orgasm out. Beneath her, Jamie was recovering from her second climax. Her chest heaved; beads of sweat glistened on her skin. "You’re fucking amazing, doctor Clayton."

Steadying her breathing, Dani slid from on top of the brunette and back onto the bed. "You're not so bad yourself."

Jamie frowned. "Not bad??"

Dani laughed. "Understatement of the century huh?"

"Just a bit. How about if I make you breakfast now? Would that make it better than _not bad?_ "

Pretending to think about her answer, Dani smiled. "That would definitely work in your favour."

After a few more lazy kisses, Jamie got out the bed. Seeing a robe over the back of the bedroom chair, she wrapped it around herself. Looking back to the bed, she caught Dani watching her, a content smile on her lips. "Perv." She teased.

"Hey, I'm not gona miss out on an opportunity to take in more of your smokin' hot ass again."

With a wink, Jamie left the room and headed downstairs. Not being totally accustomed to the blondes kitchen, she spent some time looking through the cupboards until she found what she was looking for. Seeing a radio on the window sill, she turned it on. A smile graced her lips as she sang along to the upbeat song.

Back upstairs, Dani was still flat on her back, basking in the aftermath of what had been an amazing night. She could still smell the brunette’s perfume around her as she lay there. Though she and Emma had often had sex, she couldn't remember the last time she'd done it for hours. That was always how it was though, wasn't it? When you get with someone new, at the start, you can't get enough of eachother. Like right now... she could still feel a dull throbbing between her legs as her eager libido yearned to be satisfied once again.

Her hand slipped down her stomach, over short curls and down between her still wet lips. She breathed deeply out of her mouth, the sensitive clit beneath her finger tips so close to making her fall into the abyss once more. She couldn't stop herself. She could still feel Jamie on her skin and all around her. Not to mention she could hear her beautiful voice singing along to the radio downstairs.

She rubbed her fingers firmly around her clit, her body becoming tense. She picked up the pace as the tension became almost too much. "Fuck" she breathed out. Her thighs squeezed together, limiting the movement of her hand but pushing her ever closer to the edge. Her hips moved slowly against her hand and with the image of Jamie in her mind, a few more strokes and that was it. It felt like her lower body had exploded around her. She jerked herself up against her digits, squeezing her thighs as she let the feeling ride out.

Laying there panting, she opened her eyes. What the hell had gotten into her?! She hadn't masturbated in weeks and all of a sudden she couldn't get enough of that euphoric feeling. It seemed Jamie had awoken the beast from within.

Laughing at herself, she threw the duvet off of her body and got up, albeit on shaky legs. She grabbed some bed shorts and an oversized t-shirt from her draws before popping into the bathroom to quickly wipe up the mess between her legs. Heading downstairs she got to the bottom just as there was a knock at the door. She froze, her eyes wide as she wondered who would be knocking on her this early. She was about to ignore the door and sneak back upstairs when a face appeared in one of the small glass windows in the door. "Shit" she breathed quietly. She'd been seen. Jamie had stopped singing but the radio was still on in the kitchen and obviously she hadn't heard the door...same for the dog who must have been waiting patiently for some scraps of food to be chucked his way.

Sighing, she went over to the front door. Opening it slightly, she popped her head out. "Hey Theo. What's happening?"

Theo narrowed her eyes at the floating head in the door. "Morning, Thought maybe you'd like to come out for breakfast?"

"Ah, thanks but I'm already almost finished making myself a fry up in here. Another time though yea?" She hoped she wasn't coming across as too obvious but she really wanted to get this door closed again.

"That's a shame. Did you have a nice catch up with your family lastnight?"

"I did yea. _Real_ good catch up. I better go coz I've.. "

Dani didn’t get a chance to finish her sentence as Jamie’s loud voice filtered through from within the house. "Have you got that sexy piece of arse out of bed yet?"

Dani's eyes closed, her head dropping forward. Busted! Opening her eyes again she looked at her friend who was now stood with an almighty smug smile on her face. "I can explain."

"Oh, I'm gona look forward to this." Theo laughed. She watched as words seemed to fail the blonde. "Hey, 'Dani, you don't have to hide it. This is a _good_ thing. Everyone has seen how happy you've made Jamie this past month or so. You don't need to worry about anything."

"I'm not worrying. We just.." She opened the door further and invited her friend in.

Hearing the door shut, Jamie came wandering through from the kitchen. Seeing Theo standing there smiling, the vets eyes widened. She looked down at her current attire then back up to the receptionist. "There’s a simple explanation for this."

Both Dani and Theo burst out laughing and it wasn't long before Jamie joined in their laughter. "We've been rumbled, Jamie. I wouldn't bother trying to explain." The brunette came closer to the pair. Dani wrapped an arm around her waist and squeezed her in.

Theo stood with her hands on her hips looking at the pair on front of her. "Seriously guys, you look so cute together."

Jamie had her arm around the blondes shoulders as she replied. "We weren't gona tell anyone yet. Wanted to see how things went before anything else."

"I get it and you know what? I promise I won't say anything to anyone. Not until you're ready. It was just driving me mad coz I knew something was going on, what with your little excuses the past couple of weeks."

"Nothings been going on. Not really. Lastnight was our first official date."

Theo raised an eyebrow. "So it was _lastnight_ , was it?"

Dani frowned but Jamie rolled her eyes knowing full well where this was headed. "There’s a bet on us, isn't there?"

Theo shuffled from one foot to the other nervously. "Umm, there may be a small wager on when the 2 of you would... _you know._ "

The doctors shocked face looked between the other 2 women. " _Seriously_??"

Jamie shook her head. "Its a thing. When the town folk think 2 people are gona get together, they make a bet on how long it’ll take."

"It's a small town" Theo laughed. "We have to make our own entertainment sometimes."

"So how many are in it?"

"Well, Maria and Bec started it on that Friday night out a couple of weeks ago with Owen and Hannah. Then a few more of us got in on it.."

Jamie sighed loudly before laughing. "Should have friggin’ known. So who won?"

"I'm pretty sure it's Maria. She said 2 weeks."

"Well, if you can keep it to yourself for a while longer and let us just get to know one another better without the whispers.." Dani started.

"Seems the whispers have been going on a while anyway, doc" Jamie told her. She thought for a minute then looked at the doctor. "OK. Well, you know what? If you're happy with people knowing, I don't mind telling them that were dating."

Dani looked back at her. "Are you sure? We don’t have to rush it."

The brunette nodded. After getting to know the blonde over the last few weeks, sharing meal times together and seeing how she was with Abbey, she was sure. Then ofcourse their date last night and what had followed after, she felt that this was the start of something good. "Yea. I'm sure. Don't want to hide this from people. I mean, I'm not really a fan of standing here in a short robe in front of my friends.." she said pointedly at Theo who laughed. "...but I don't want to hide what we have from people when were out and about."

Dani smiled and squeeze the brunette tighter. "I’ll do whatever you feel comfortable doing."

Nodding, Jamie smiled at the blonde before looking at Theo. "Yea, let's do it. I think the first thing I need to do is tell Abbey. Just let her know that you and I might be spending more time together. Can't imagine she'll mind seeing as she adores you anyway."

"And it won't matter if she tells people that we have sleep overs from time to time" the blonde grinned remembering the day she and the little girl bumped into Maria.

"That's probably when the rumours started circulating in the first place" Jamie replied.

Theo stood watching the 2 women talk and smile flirtatiously at one another for a few more moments. "I'm gona head out and leave you 2 to your morning. I'm really happy for you both. You do look really good together."

Saying their goodbyes, Dani closed the front door and turned to the brunette. "I should have stayed in bed then she wouldn't have caught me coming down the stairs."

Jamie laughed and opened her arms for the blonde to fall into. "Don't worry about it, love. Think we knew people would find out eventually. I'm not so sure Theo will keep her word about not telling anyone but even so, I don't care who knows about us. All I'm interested in now is how quickly we can eat our breakfasts so we can get 1 more round in before I have to go."

Pulling back Dani grinned. "You're about to see something real special, Jamie."

Xxxxxxxxxx


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone order some smut?! ;-) Time for a playful Saturday night update. Thanks so much for your lovely comments and the kudos. You're AWESOME.

Chapter 9

A month later and the pair were getting ready to hit the bar for a quiz night with their friends. The last few weeks had seen their romance blossom into the start of a very promising relationship.

It had been almost a week later that the 2 of them had officially acknowledge to the rest of the town that they were dating. Ofcourse, it hadn't come as much of a shock to anyone, even when Theo had promised she'd never told anyone about what she'd seen the morning after their first date.

The day after that first date, Jamie had been sitting at home watching some children's show that Abbey liked when she’d brought up the subject with her daughter. She'd spent a while trying to get the right wording. In the end, she'd told her that she really liked Dani, she made her happy and she wanted to spend more time with the doctor. After asking Abbey if she was Ok with that, her daughter had simply replied _Can I see_ _Bobby_ _more?_

With that most important obstacle tackled, the vet and the doctor had spent a little more time together in the evenings. They now ate dinner together at least 3 times a week and spent at least 2 nights a week in the same bed.

2 weeks ago, Jamie’s new colleague, Shirley Reed had started in her new role. So far, the perky red head was proving to be an absolute G`1 odsend at the practice. She was fantastic with the pets and their owners alike. Not to mention, Jamie finally had time to catch up on things she'd put on the back burner for the last few months.

Leaving her bedroom, Dani headed down the stairs just as her front door opened. Almost skipping down the last few steps, the blonde came towards her guest. "Hey you." She brought her hands up, cupping the brunette’s face and bringing her in for a soft kiss.

Pulling back, Jamie grinned. "Hey yourself. Look at these legs." She grinned, crouching slightly to run her hand from Dani’s knee to her crotch, bringing the knee high skirt with her. "You almost ready?"

The blonde swatted the brunette’s hand away playfully. "I sure am. Let me just get my purse."

While the blonde walked off, Jamie made a fuss of Bobby who was jumping excitedly at her legs. "Hey buddy, who's a good boy huh?"

"Bobby, get down. Don't mess up Jamie's pants." Dani shouted through from the living room.

"He's fine" Jamie told her.

Putting the TV on, Dani placed the remote on the table and went to join the brunette by the door. "Right, all set. Let's go kick some ass babe."

"Fighting talk, I like it." Jamie grinned, following the blonde out of the door.

An hour later and the bar was steadily getting busier. The quiz wasn't due to start for over another hour, so everyone was catching up and enjoying a few drinks before hand.

Dani was sat in a booth, in deep discussion with Shirley and Theo. She'd formed a quick friendship with the the new vet in town. The 2 of them had hit it off the day Jamie had introduced them. Like Dani, Shirley had grown up on a working farm and the red head had been over joyed to find a job opening so close to her home town, which wasn't far from Bly.

In the booth behind Dani's, Jamie was sat with Hannah and Sarah. She was only half listening to something Sarah was asking the other woman as she got distracted by the sight of her girlfriend throwing her head back in laughter. The sight caused a smile to form on her own lips. Christ, the doctor was so beautiful. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to be dating a woman like her.

Fingers clicking in her face pulled her attention back to the table. "Huh?"

"I'm sorry, are we boring you?" Hannah laughed.

"No, no. Course not. Just got a little distracted."

It was Sarah that responded. "Mhmm. And I bet I know exactly what or should I say _who_ distracted you" she said before looking over her shoulder to her fellow doctor.

Jamie shrugged. "Can't help it." She took a swig of her beer. "Anyway, please... _continue_."

Hannah waved her off. "Its fine, I was just talking about starting at Angel Manor on Monday. I'm nervous as hell but also can't wait to be working with the team again."

Jamie smiled at her friend. "They're gona love having you back, mate. You remember how sad they were when you left all those months ago. Not as sad as a certain farmer mind.."

Hannah rolled her eyes. "Oh here we go."

"Come on, you know how gutted he was when you said you had to leave town because you wanted the city life back."

Hannah nodded and looked at the drink in her hands. "Yea, I know."

Jamie waited a few moments before asking her next question. "Do you think you and Owen will give it a go? Officially I mean..?"

The teacher shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know. We're so used to being eachother’s _safe fuck_. It's familiar, it's easy. I don't know if getting emotionally involved is such a good thing."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. It could just ruin a good friendship if it doesn't work out."

"Or it could be a long lasting, happy relationship with someone you feel safe with" Sarah put in.

"Maybe." The teacher took a drink before turning the conversation to Jamie. "What about you and the doctor? Is it all working out with Abbey and everything?"

Jamie nodded and smiled, quickly glancing and making eye contact with the woman in question. "Its going great as it happens. Her and Abbey get on so well. She feels so at ease and safe around Dani. Sometimes think she prefers Dani to me" she said with a laugh.

"Only coz you're the one that tells her off."

"Yea, maybe. We're just really happy at the minute."

"Have you said the L word yet?"

Jamie looked at the teacher quickly. "What?? _No,_ we haven't. Bit too soon to be tossing that sort of declaration around. I mean, we haven't officially said were girlfriends yet."

Both Hannah and Sarah laughed at Jamie’s words. "Oh please" Hannah started. " _Ofcourse_ you are."

"I don't know. Its been a long time since I was in the dating ring. I don't know the rules or the etiquette anymore."

They continued talking for a while and not long after, Jamie noticed Dani heading towards the toilets. Giving it a minute, she excused herself from the booth and retraced her steps. In the toilets she waited against the sinks for the blonde to appear from her cubicle.

Opening her cubicle door, Dani stepped out, her eyes immediately landing on the brunette stood with her arms folded. "Oh, have you come to violate me in the toilets?" she grinned.

"If you play your cards right." She turned her head and watched as Dani washed her hands. "I wanted to ask you something actually." Shutting off the tap, the blonde reached for a paper towel, rubbing at her hands as she waited for Jamie to continue. "Am I your…girlfriend?"

Dani frowned before laughing. "Well, yea. Isn't that obvious?"

Jamie turned and unfolded her arms. "I wasn't sure and the guys were talking and I said I didn't even know if we were properly together, like that. We haven't discussed it, even if we are all...relationship-y."

" _Relationship-y_?? I'm pretty sure that's not a word, Jamie."

Jamie rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean."

Bringing her arms up and wrapping them around Jamie's shoulders, Dani smiled. "Well then, _yes_. If it wasn't already obvious, I _am_ your girlfriend. _Exclusively_. Just in case you know, some other hot blonde comes in to town and crashes into your car or something."

Jamie laughed at the blondes jest. "The lengths you go to, to get a woman’s attention, eh?"

The rest of the night saw the music get cut off as the bar patrons grabbed themselves a partner and played the quiz with a £100 prize. The papers had been handed in and everyone had gone back to their conversations while Sam marked everyone's answers.

Fifteen minutes later, the bar owner picked up the mic. "Ok guys, the results are in. I have to say, I've never seen a 100% score at one of these quizzes, but we have one tonight." A round of oooo's sounded in the bar. "I can now officially announce that tonight's winners are..." he let a few moments pass, as he always did. "Jamie and Dani!"

The bar was filled with a mixture of playful boo's and cheers as the names were called. Dani and Jamie looked at one another completely shocked. "Looks like were a killer team you and me." The blonde grinned.

"It's a fix!"

Jamie turned and gave her most evil eyed glare to Owen. "How’s it a fix? We didn't cheat."

"You kind of did. You're a vet, she's a doctor. 2 very intelligent women banding together. It was never a fair contest for the rest of us."

Sam's voice came over the speakers again. "Ladies, if you'd like to come and get your prize."

"You go" Dani told the brunette who got up, squeezing her shoulder as she passed.

"You guys are so good together."

Dani turned and looked at Rebecca who'd come along with Maria half an hour earlier. "We just got lucky with the questions."

"I didn't mean that" Rebecca laughed. "I mean, you're both highly intelligent women but in general, you look really good together."

Dani smiled. "Thanks."

"They're totally gona go home and have sex on top of that money now." Maria added.

Dani looked at her open mouthed. She was about to reply when Jamie came back over.

"Here it is. 100 big ones. Can use it on our day trip tomorrow."

"Where are you 2 heading?" Rebecca asked.

"The zoo. Abbeys foot is almost healed so she should be OK walking around."

"Sounds like a fun day."

Jamie nodded then looked to the blonde. "You wona head back?"

It was still quite early, by their usual Friday night's standard anyway but Dani had a feeling her girlfriend had other plans for them. "Sure."

"Don't forget the money" Maria said, making a point of winking at the blonde.

When Jamie looked at her, Dani rolled her eyes. "Don't ask."

"Oook. On that note, we'll see you guys later." Heading out of the bar, they entwined their fingers and began the walk home.

They made some small talk but Dani was distracted. After a few minutes she stopped and looked over the road.

"Dani? What's wrong?"

Looking back at the brunette, she flashed a mischievous smile. "Ever wanted to do it in a doctors office?"

Jamie’s mouth dropped open as she looked at the blonde. "I..ugh.. are you serious?!"

"Very.." She pulled on the brunette’s hand. "Come on."

Looking around them nervously, Jamie let herself be dragged across the street. She started giggling as they came up to the building Dani worked in. "I can't believe you wona do this. It seems so... _risky_."

Putting her key in the lock, the blonde looked over her shoulder and laughed at the vets words. "Have you never done something daring?"

"Not like this, no." She followed the other woman into the building and watched as she put in a code to turn the alarm off. "Never actually had sex in a public place before."

"So you and Rachel never got it on whilst at work?"

Jamie scrunched up her nose. "Ugh, no. I work with _animals_ remember."

"Good point. Well, Jamie. If you'd like to step into my office." She held out her arm toward the rear of the surgery. Lighting was minimal and Dani didn't want to risk turning a light on and getting caught so she used the screen of her phone to guide them along.

Getting into her office, she switched a table lamp on then turned to face her girlfriend. Jamie was stood just inside the door way, shuffling from foot to foot. The blonde grinned at the sight of her. She obviously needed to settle the vets nerves. Taking a few steps forward, she came up to the brunette and pulled her into a hard kiss. Her hands roamed over her hips and up til she was squeezing at pert breasts.

Jamie's hands held onto the other woman's hips, pulling her lower half tighter against her. Just as she was really getting into the embrace, Dani took it all away. She watched as the doctor went behind her desk, pulling open a draw and removing a glasses case. She continued to watch on as the blonde put a pair of glasses on, making sure to balance them on the end of her nose so she could look over them towards Jamie.

"Ms Taylor, if you'd like to take a seat so I can ask you a few questions."

A laugh bubbled up in Jamie's throat but never released out of her mouth. Her heart began to flutter at the thought of the role play they were about to begin. "Alright, Dr Clayton." She moved further into the office and took a seat in the chair opposite Dani's desk.

The blonde picked up a clipboard and pen then came around to Jamie's side of her desk. Settling her backside on top of the desk, right in front of the brunette, she crossed her exposed legs and didn't miss as Jamie’s eyes strayed lower to watch the movement. "So, Ms Taylor. What brings you to my office today?"

Jamie looked at the blonde, her mouth slightly parted. "Ugh.." She raked her brain trying to think of something. "I have a...an itch."

"Mhmm. I see." Dani jotted down a few words onto her clip board. "Can you tell me more about this itch?"

"Yea, umm. It's quite persistent. It comes and goes but when I..." She found herself getting distracted as Dani began to move the pen she held, in and out of her mouth slowly. She swallowed a large lump. This whole peering over her glasses like a sexy school teacher type thing was a massive turn on for the vet. She had to summon all her will power to not jump up and lay the blonde back on the desk before fucking her senseless.

"Ms Taylor? Are you OK?"

Coming back to the room, Jamie cleared her throat and smiled. "Yea, fine. Like I was saying, I have an itch and I can't seem to get rid of it tonight."

"Can you tell me where this itch is?"

Jamie’s hand came up and pointed to her chest. "In here."

Dani's eyes strayed to Jamie’s chest. "I see. Well, I'll start the examination if you would please unbutton your shirt." Doing as she was told, Jamie opened the buttons until her bra covered breasts became exposed. "Excellent, thank you Ms Taylor. Now, could you tell me where this itch occurs once more?"

"Behind my nipples.."

Dani's lips pursed as she looked at Jamie’s covered breasts. Putting her clip board down she unfolded her legs and slid off the desk. "Very good. Do you mind if I expose your breasts so I can start the examination?"

Jamie sat back in her chair. "Go for it, doc."

Leaning forward, the blonde pushed the cup of the bra down and moved Jamie’s left breast up until it bulged out of its restraint. She did the same to the other breast then leaned back to better appreciate the sight. "May I just say you have wonderful breasts, Ms Taylor."

Jamie smiled wide. "Thank you. I grew them myself."

Dani fought hard to suppress a giggle from ruining the moment. "OK, So I'm going to rub my finger tips over your nipples, if that's OK?" Seeing Jamie’s nod, she brought her hands up once again. She teased at the nipples and very soon they were both as hard as rocks. "Mmm" the blonde hummed.

A throb of desire was slowly becoming more apparent in Jamie’s pants at the blondes antics. She bit her lip hard to stop from moaning out.

"Response is excellent" Dani told her after a short while. "There's one more test I'd like to carry out. It's only recently been approved by the board." Leaning right down she brought her mouth to Jamie’s chest. Her tongue poked out and and licked at the tight nub. She heard a long breath slowly leave the brunette’s nose. Without warning she sucked the nipple hard into her mouth.

Jamie took in a sharp breath. She had to squeeze her legs together to try and quench her suddenly evident arousal. Her hands gripped the sides of the chair as the doctor continued to roughly suck, bite and lick at her breasts.

Dani continued the technique on the other breast for a short time before pulling back and staring at the visibly aroused woman before her. "Well, Ms Taylor, I feel nothing out of the ordinary there. Can you still feel an itch?"

Jamie nodded. "I can." Her voice sounded strained. "Its moved elsewhere now."

Dani's raised one eyebrow. "Is that so? Where has it moved to?"

With a devilish smirk, Jamie loosened her grip on the side of her seat and trailed her hand over her thigh until she pointed to between her legs. She was sure she'd seen Dani's nostrils flare.

"I see. Well Ms Taylor, if you could move over and lay yourself on the bed please." Dani remained with her backside leant against her desk while she watched the vet move over to the bed. The desire between her own legs was almost becoming too much. She took a few more seconds to compose herself before taking off her glasses and joining Jamie on the other side of the room. "Right, would you like some assistance in removing your pants?"

"Yes please, doc." You're damn fucking right she did. Her eyes met Dani's and she didn't think she'd ever seen the blueness look so dark before.

Moving her hands to unclasp the button and zip, the blonde then began to shuffle the pants down hips and legs, getting some assistance as the brunette lifted her hips. With shoes and pants discarded on the floor, Dani raked her eyes over the body on the table. Jamie’s breasts were still bulging slightly out of her bra. Something that turned Dani on to no end. She was definitely a breast woman. "Could you be a little more specific as to where this itch is, Ms Taylor?"

Jamie’s fingers danced around her knickers. "Not sure if it's my clit or inside me if I’m honest. It's pretty much round the whole area, doc."

Swallowing hard, Dani nodded. "I'm going to remove your panties now so I can take a better look." Putting her finger tips under the hem of the knickers, she slowly slid the thin material down Jamie’s legs. "You're doing very well. Now could you please bend your knees and spread your legs for me?"

The suspense was almost killing the brunette. The throb around her clit was at an all-time high. Her eyes stayed on the blonde as she watched the woman on her right hand side move closer to where she really wanted her.

"Mhmm" Dani started. "I’m now going to touch you between your legs, OK? Usually I would apply some lubrication to aid in the examination but.." She smiled and winked at the brunette. "...you appear to have applied your own already."

Jamie blushed at hearing Dani tell her how wet she obviously was.

Bringing her hand to between Jamie’s legs, Dani stroked her fingers up and down the outside of her swollen lips. She did this for several moments, purposefully ignoring where she knew Jamie wanted her. She could feel the brunette tensing from time to time beneath her touch. "Do you still feel that itch, Ms Taylor?"

Jamie's voice was deep, oozing with raw desire. "Its more of a throb now, doc."

 _That makes 2 of us_ Dani thought. Deciding to have mercy on her girlfriend, Dani let her fingers circle around a very hard clit.

Jamie’s hips jumped up at the feeling. "Yes!" The brunette hissed. "Its right there."

Dani's heart began to pound as she watched the brunette writhe beneath her touch. She stopped circling her clit and moved 2 fingers down until she dipped them slowly inside soft, wet walls. "I'm going to perform an internal examination now, Ms Taylor." Her fingers slowly entered the woman further. Jamie arched her back, causing her breasts to push further out of their restraints. "You're so fucking hot" Dani whispered. Her own need became too much and so stilling her fingers, she climbed up onto the table and kneeled over Jamie’s right thigh. "I think your itch is contagious, Ms Taylor."

Understanding what Dani was telling her, She brought her hand down to the blondes skirt, shoving it up her legs before slipping her hand beneath her knickers. She gasped at the feel of how turned on her girlfriend was. "Fuck. Doctor Clayton, you're _soaked_."

"Can you blame me when my patient is a fucking Goddess?!"

Slipping her fingers around Dani's wetness for a few moments, Jamie mirrored her position and slipped 2 fingers inside her.

Dani dropped her head to the crook of Jamie’s neck as strong digits began to roughly finger her slit. "Fucking hell. This isn't going to take long." She tried to ignore her own arousal and began to firmly plunge her finger inside the brunette, curling them which caused Jamie to scream out her pleasure. Hips thrust hard, the tension building up swiftly.

"Oh god, Dani, I'm coming.."

Lifting her head, the blonde captured Jamie’s lips while her fingers picked up the pace until Jamie came undone beneath her. With the sounds flying around the room aswell as the feel of Jamie’s walls squeezing her in, Dani tensed and fell over the edge herself. They continued to ride against eachother for a few more seconds until they couldn't take anymore. The doctors body slumped down, her climax making her limbs go weak.

Finally able to move again, Jamie’s arms came up and wrapped around the blonde. She nestled her face into her neck, lightly moving her lips onto the warm skin beneath.

"You know.." Dani started. "I've been a doctor for a good few years now and I can honestly say, I've never done anything like that before."

Jamie grinned lazily against her skin. "Really? It kinda seemed like you've done that before."

Lifting her head, she propped herself up on her elbows. "I guess I just got really into my role."

"I’ll say" Jamie moaned before laughing. "So, sucking a patients nipple into your mouth has been approved as an acceptable course of treatment now, has it?"

Dani grinned. "Imagine if it was?"

They began to kiss again, getting totally lost in one another. Hearing something outside of the office, Dani's eyes shot open, her lips audibly popping off Jamie's.

"Was that.." Jamie started but Dani's hand clamp over her mouth.

Hearing the unmistakable sound of the door to the surgery open, Dani practically leapt to her feet and shut off the table lamp before moving to her office door and pushing it almost closed. Jamie was also on her feet, quickly picking up her discarded clothing and attempting to put it on.

"That's weird." Came Sarah's voice out in reception. "The alarm isn't activated."

With no window in the office, all Dani could see was blackness. She froze when she heard a man's voice answer her colleague.

"Well did you actually set it before you left earlier?"

"Ofcourse I did. I always remember."

"Well maybe you forgot. Maybe you had other things on your mind." Sarah's flirtatious laughter filtered in through the door.

Dani almost squealed when a hand touched her back. She grabbed a hold of Jamie’s hand in the darkness and put a finger over her lips as they listened to the scene beyond the door.

"Officer White you are a bad influence on me." The doctor giggled. She must have turned on a light in reception as light poked into Dani's office through the cracks allowing her to see the amused face of her girlfriend.

"Hey, I seem to remember it was you that promised to give me the greatest medical examination I've ever had not 10 minutes ago."

"Oh yes, so I did. Well, Officer White, if you'd care to follow me into my office."

Both Jamie and Dani heard footstep come closer as they hid behind the door silently. The giggling pair beyond the door made a left turn and headed into Sarah’s office and as the door closed behind them, Dani breathed a sigh of relief. She looked at the brunette. "Come on, we need to creep out" she whispered. 

Grasping the door handle, Jamie peeked around the door before opening it fully and tip toeing out of the room, Dani hot on her heels. As quietly as she could, she opened the door to the surgery, allowing them both to make their escape. With the door closed behind them they moved down the steps and burst out laughing.

"Oh my god, I almost died" Dani laughed.

"Can't believe she's seeing Ben White. I wonder how long that’s been going on?!"

The blonde looked at her wide eyed. "Imagine if she'd been like 30 seconds earlier and caught us screaming out eachother names?"

Taking the blondes hand and lacing their fingers, Jamie continued to laugh. "Hey, she can't judge. Seems to me they're about to start their own bit of role play tonight."

Dani scrunched up her nose. "I don't wona think about that. Also, remind me I need to get the disinfectant on my office bed on Monday."

Jamie frowned playfully at her. "Are you saying I'm dirty?!"

Dani raised her eyebrow. "You're a very dirty girl. Also, you haven't buttoned your shirt up properly."

Jamie looked down at her top. "Hey. _You_ try getting ready in the dark."

Laughing, Dani let go of Jamie’s hand and half embraced her as they walked. "Thanks for being naughty with me tonight. It was awesome."

"Who said the night was over?"

Xxxxxxxxxx


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad you enjoyed a different side to Dr Clayton :) Time for things to get a little emotional... Thanks for reading.

Chapter 10

Waking up early the next morning, the couple reminisced about their evening. From confirming they were actually in a relationship, to winning the pub quiz and then ofcourse to almost getting caught in the throes of passion in the doctors surgery by her colleague. All in all it had been one of the best night’s Dani had had in Bly since her arrival.

At 9am, they'd stopped by Jamie’s grandmother's and picked up a very excited Abbey before starting the long drive to the Zoo. As expected on a Saturday the place had been packed. Luckily, Jamie had booked the tickets in advance which saved alot of time queuing up. So far they'd been to the botanical garden followed by taking a ride on the elephant express. With Abbeys foot still in a cast, Jamie didn't want her to overdo the walking. The little girls eyes were wide with excitement at every new turn.

A little after 1, they headed for a bite to eat in the food court. Queues were pretty bad but luckily once they'd been served, they managed to get a seat on the outside patio.

"Mommy. I want to be a vet."

Jamie looked over to Abbey who was sat next to the blonde on the other side of the table. She hadn’t missed her daughter calling her mommy instead of mummy. Obviously some of Dani’s American terms had start rubbing off on the small girl "Do you gremlin?"

"Mhmm. I want to work with the aminals."

"Animals." Jamie corrected.

"Aminals" Abbey said again.

Dani laughed as she looked between the little girl and her girlfriend. "You want to be just like your mommy? I bet you'd be an awesome vet, Abbey."

"I'd love to hand the practice over to her one day. She'll probably wona be a doctor next week though. A gardener the week after that.."

Dani laughed. "She's still so young. There's plenty more years before she decides what she really wants. I think my Tim knew from being a kid he would follow in dad's footsteps. I guess in someway he didn't have a choice. Dad had him working out in the fields when he had barely turned 4."

"He enjoys it though, doesn't he?"

Dani nodded. "He does. It's kind of all he's ever known. We had some good times up on that farm. Some amazing memories growing up."

"I bet there were lots of adventures to be had on a farm."

Dani nodded. "There were."

"Can I go to the farm?"

The blonde looked to the little girl. "You want to go to my farm?" She looked to Jamie. "I think we could make that happen sometime soon. I know my mom personally can't wait to meet the 2 new girls in my life."

Jamie smiled back to the doctor. "Well then let's make it happen. We could fly over there for the weekend. Maybe in the next few weeks?"

Dani beamed back at the brunette. "I'll call my mom and let her know."

With full bellies, they headed out for their group session with the elephants. The £100 win on last night's quiz had gone towards some more experiences on their fun day out.

The last stop on their visit was to stingray bay. Out of everything Abbey had seen during that day, it was the stingrays that had gotten her most excited. She'd stood with her arm outstretched in the water for a good half hour. Everytime a ray came swimming passed, brushing against her fingers she squealed with excitement at their, in her words, _gooey_ touch.

Before closing time arrived, they made their way back to the car and Dani started the long drive back to Bly. It wasn’t long into the journey that Abbeys head had flopped forward as the car lulled her into a deep sleep.

"I had a really great time with you guys today."

Jamie’s head turned toward the blonde, resting it against the head rest. "It was fun, wasn't it? Love being able to do this kinda stuff with her. Want her to see and experience as much as possible as she grows up."

Dani smiled, looking briefly from the road to the brunette. "You're an amazing mom, Jamie. You're doing such a good job raising her."

"Thanks." The brunette picked at the seam on her jeans. "When Rachel first died, I honestly didn't know how I was gonna cope doing this alone. Everything was piling on top of me. Started to just shut down. Felt like I...like I couldn't breathe."

"You were going through a life changing experience, Jamie. Bereavement is one of the most devastating things a person can go through in their life. I know everyone deals with things in their own way but sometimes we need help. You know that night Abbey couldn't wake you up was the turning point for you. In the last couple of months, you've come a long way."

Jamie nodded. "Yea, don't drink myself to sleep anymore."

"More than that, Jamie. From admitting you needed help, talking to your friends and finding Shirley to ease your stress at work has played a massive part in helping you out of the darkness."

Jamie looked across at the blonde. She brought her hand over, placing it on the other woman's thigh. " _You_ have been a massive part in helping me out of the darkness. Someone who was a complete stranger to me 3 months ago has suddenly become a massive part of my life. Can't ever thank you enough."

"I can't think of anywhere I'd rather be." Her hand came down and rested on top of the one on her thigh. She couldn't quite believe herself that only a few short months ago she was living in New York and Jamie had been a complete stranger to her. Going from that to what they had right now in that short amount of time was mind blowing.

It's true that she'd planned after leaving New York to be a closed book. She wouldn't let herself get emotionally attached to someone again in a hurry. Yet, _here_ she was.

What she chose to believe was that people come into your life at exactly the right time to give you exactly what you need in that moment. She'd been there for one of Jamie’s darkest moments and Jamie was there to let Dani know, you should never give up on love.

Getting back into town, Jamie and a very tired Abbey headed into the house while Dani walked over to Theo’s to pick up Bobby. She had a brief chat with her friend about the day before heading back home.

As she and Bobby arrived back at Jamie’s house, the vet was sat on the porch throwing a ball back and forth with her daughter. "Someone's woken up.." Dani smiled, walking over the grass towards the brunette.

"Bobby" Abbey shouted as Bobby came running eagerly towards her.

"She wanted to wait out here to see her best bud" Jamie said, nodding her head to the kid and dog on the grass.

Coming up to the vet, Dani sat down beside her, wrapping her arms around the other woman's upper arm before resting her head on her shoulder. "I'm totally whacked now."

Jamie laughed. "Yea, think it'll be early nights all around tonight." She watched her daughter on the grass, throwing the ball for Bobby to retrieve. "How was Theo?"

Dani lifted her head. "She's good. She took Bobby out for a long walk with Maria and Hannah earlier. They'd been doing shots after we left lastnight so felt pretty ropey today."

"Christ, I'm _so_ passed the age of wanting to take shots. Never even liked it when I used to to it."

"Does anyone ever actually _like_ taking shots? They taste gross and make you feel like crap the next day."

Jamie shrugged. "I guess it just gives you that buzz when you're out partying. Loosens you up a bit more, you know?"

They sat for a few moments just watching Abbey play fetch with the dog. A smile played on Dani's lips as she watched the little girl interact with Bobby. "You have the cutest daughter, you know that?"

Jamie smiled with pride. "I literally can't explain how much I love her. There's no words for it."

"She's really just a mini you."

"You saying you think I'm cute?"

Dani looked at the brunette. She grinned, looking from her eyes to her lips. "You are the cutest, the sexiest, the _hottest_ and most beautiful woman I've ever met." Her mind screamed her for to say she loved her, but her conscious told her to keep that to herself. It was too soon for such a bold statement. Instead, she leant in, brushing their lips together. Pulling back she put the side of her head once again on Jamie’s shoulder.

She felt a bolt of electricity run through her body as her eyes landed on Bobby chasing the stray ball out onto the road. _"_ _Bobby_ " she screamed, realising a car was approaching...but it was too late. The car connected with the dog, throwing him sideways before he landed in a heap at the side of the road. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as she and Jamie got up from the porch. The brunette held her back, telling her to see to Abbey who was now crying her eyes out. "Dani, please, stay with Abbey. I'll go to Bobby."

Tears ran from her eyes as she stood rooted to the spot for a few moments, watching as Jamie quickly ran to the unmoving dog. After a few moments, piercing screams finally registered in her ears. Turning to the distraught child, Dani quickly moved to her, swooping her up and into her arms. "Shh, it's OK baby. It's OK." She comforted the child, blocking her from looking at the scene on the road. She took a few steps closer, desperately wanting to see some sign that her dog was OK.

While all this was happening, she hadn't even registered the driver of the car get out and approach her. It was only when the driver was a few steps away that she actually turned and looked at the woman.

If the crash hadn't been enough of a shock, she couldn't quite believe what she was now seeing, or should that be... _who_. Was she hallucinating? Wiping at her tears, she blinked several times but the figure was still there looking at her. Finally, she spoke. "Emma?"

Xxxxxxxxxx

Devastation, sick, despair and guilt. They were just a handful of the feelings that was engulfing Dani's body right now. Seeing her dog, her little side kick get thrown through the air the way he had was running over and over in her mind.

It had been a great day leading up to that point. Like she'd told Jamie on the way back from the zoo, she had thoroughly enjoyed spending the day with the brunette and her daughter. She'd felt at times, like they were a little family.

Coming back home, she'd been exhausted from the drive. Both her and Jamie had been lost in a moment and taken their eye off the little girl and the dog playing on the grass. And that moment was all it took for the ball to roll out into the road, Bobby in hot pursuit. Chester road was usually a quiet area. Traffic was always minimal with it being off the main strip, but it just so happened that in the very moment her dog ran out into the road, a car was driving passed.

Ofcourse, the driver of the car brought on a whole new set of unfortunate happenings to the day. When Dani had finally registered the woman walking from the car to her, she hadn't believed her eyes. It was a joke.. a hallucination. The driver that had knocked her dog down couldn't be her ex girlfriend. And yet, _ofcourse_ it was.

Emma's mouth had been moving, her face full of despair and tears at what had happened. Dani couldn't hear a word she was saying. She was too caught up in everything going on around her that she couldn't concentrate on just one thing. Abbeys heart breaking cries were still piercing the evening air as she clung to the blondes body.

It was only when Jamie put her hand on her arm that she'd come back to the present. "What?" She had said, blinking away her tears.

Jamie had rubbed at the blondes arm. "I said he's still breathing. We need to get him to the practice now." Jamie had ran in the house and retrieved a board to put the injured dog on so they could transport him in the car.

When the brunette had turned her attention briefly to the driver of the car, she'd apologised and said it was their fault for taking their eye off the dog. The driver hadn't answered, she'd merely just looked at Dani. When Jamie had asked her if she'd help get the dog onto the board, Emma had moved to the animal in the road.

When they'd finally gotten Bobby into the car, the woman had said she would come to the practice. Dani had immediately told her no, but the woman was adamant. During the minute drive to the practice, that's when Dani had told Jamie that the driver was in fact her ex. It was safe to say that Jamie had not been expecting that. She'd merely thought her girlfriend was being short because the woman had run over her dog. She didn't have time to process it though as she rushed to get the dog into surgery.

Like most things, news of the accident travelled fast through town and for the first 2 hours, their friends had come and gone, offering their support and prayers for the dog to pull through. Shirley had also arrived to assist Jamie in surgery.

In that time, Emma had sat silently on the other side of the waiting area, waiting for the town's people to leave so she could finally have some time alone with her ex girlfriend.

Dani was sat with her eyes closed, her head leant back against the wall. Abbeys small body was still cradled in her arms. The little girl had finally cried herself to sleep around an hour earlier. Jamie’s grandmother aswell as Owen and Rebecca had said they would take the child with them but Abbey had clung to Dani as if her life depended on it. Even though she was on the verge of breaking down, Dani had waved them away saying she would be OK.

Jamie had come out only once to update her on what was happening. Leaving a kiss on her forehead, she'd gone back into surgery promising to do everything she could to save her little friend.

On the other side of the practice, Emma was watching the blonde carefully. Her eyes wandered to the little girl laying snug within her arms. "So, you have a family now, do you?"

Dani made no attempt to let the other woman know she had heard her.

"Dani?" Emma tried again.

This time, the blonde spoke. "Why is it you're here Emma? Why are you here, running over my dog?!"

That comment made the other doctor in the room clench her jaw in anger. "Perhaps if you hadn't been too caught up snogging some woman on a door step and had been watching _our_ dog, this wouldn't have happened."

"Excuse me? You saw me kiss my girlfriend so you decided to teach me a lesson by running my dog over?"

"Ofcourse I didn't run him over on purpose" the neurosurgeon spat. "I was driving along the road and I spotted you on the porch. I was too busy looking at you and wasn't looking at the road. I didn't see him run out until it was too late." She looked down at her hands as fresh tears started to seep out of her eyes. "I'm upset about this too Dani. He's my dog too."

"He is _not_ your dog" the blonde shot back. "You have no right over him after what you did."

"It was a mistake. You didn't give me a chance to make it up to you. You just left. You took our dog and left."

Dani's reply was said quietly as to not wake the child in her arms, but the venom was dripping from each word. "Cheating is not a mistake Emma. It's a _choice_. You chose to sleep with that woman for months behind my back. You made an absolute mockery of me in that hospital. I couldn’t stay there."

"So we could have moved away together. Started a fresh."

The blondes laugh was that of mockery. "You are unbelievable. I told you in that last text I didn't want to hear from you again. I've moved on."

Emma laughed sarcastically. "So you're telling me in less than 6 months you've met some woman and her kid and are playing happy families in this hick town?"

"Hick town?" Dani shook her head. "Why exactly do you think you can have an opinion on where I'm living and who I happen to be with?"

"Because you've clearly moved on too soon. You haven't given yourself time to process what happened with us. You never opened yourself up to the idea of giving us another go. We all make mistakes.."

Dani clenched her jaw. She really didn't want to be having this conversation right now with her poor dog on an operating table. Or ever, for that matter. "I say it again... what you did was no mistake." She paused for a few seconds. "Who told you I was here anyway?"

"Smith said you'd joined a doctors surgery in a town called Bly. When I got here I went into a diner, asked if anyone knew you. Some waitress told me where to find you."

Dani shook her head at how easy it had been for her ex to find her. "Why are you here?"

Emma looked at her ex thoughtfully. "Its your birthday next week. I wanted to make a grand gesture and take you back home. Where you belong."

Dani laughed. "Oh Emma. You honestly must be totally mad if you ever had any hope of that happening. And as for New York being home... It wasn't until I moved here that I actually realised how much I missed the small town life. I was fooling myself thinking I was happy in the big city."

"We were happy Dani. We were together 4 years and had some amazing times."

Dani nodded slightly. She couldn't deny they’d had good times over the years. Unfortunately, Emma had had to go and spoil any good memories they'd ever shared together by betraying her the way she had. "Emma, there is absolutely no chance of me ever going back to New York."

"Come on Dani. I flew all the way over here for you. When I got here I got a rental to come find you then I run over our dog when..."

"He is not your dog!!" She spat again. Abbey stirred slightly in her arms. She looked down at the young child, hugging her closer, letting a hand rub over her back soothingly.

Emma watched the scene on the other side of the waiting room. She couldn't deny her ex looked so natural in her comforting of the child. "We never talked about having kids. I always wanted them one day. If I'd know you'd wanted to start a family, maybe it would have helped us stay together."

"For Christ sake Emma. You _cheated_ on me. Do you not realise how happy I am that we didn't have kids because if you'd cheated, I probably would have stayed with you because of them. Then I'd be stuck in an unhappy, untrusting relationship with someone I no longer even liked."

The blondes words stung Emma more than she liked. "I know I was an idiot. I've got no excuse. She was always flirting with me and in the end, I fell for it. I didn't look at the big picture. I didn't think about how much it would hurt you. It was selfish, I know but we hadn't seen eachother properly in months because of our schedules.

"Oh will you just shut up." Dani was done with this conversation. "I've had enough of this crap now Emma. I want you to leave."

Emma was about to reply when the door to the surgery room opened. Jamie came out dressed in her scrubs, blood evident on her top. The brunette came over and sat down with her girlfriend. "Surgery went as well as we could have hoped. There was alot of internal bleeding along with a puncture to his right lung. There's a fracture to his back leg too." Despite the circumstance, the vet let a small laugh leave her mouth. "I ugh... I've given him a yellow cast."

Despite the fact fresh tears were falling down her cheeks, Dani still let out a laugh. "Abbey will love that."

"I thought so too." The brunette brought her hand up to wipe away the blondes tears. "Look, he's gona be out for a while but we can take him home and I can monitor him from there." She looked to her daughter. "How's she been?"

"Ok. She'd been asleep for a while now."

As if suddenly remembering there was someone else in the room, Jamie looked over at Emma, who's face looked full of hell. "Everything OK in here?"

Dani looked at her ex briefly before looking back to Jamie. "I want her to leave."

"I haven't finished my say" the neurosurgeon started. "Despite what you say, Bobby is my dog too and I want to know he's going to be OK."

"For the last time, he is _not_ your dog!" Dani's voice was louder now. She'd really had enough of this encounter. "I had to practically beg you to take him for walks. You never once took him to the vets. That was all me. He was just a _thing_ in the apartment that kept you company when I was at work or your nurse friend wasn't available."

"Dani please..."

Jamie decided to step in. It was clear Dani had no interest in continuing the conversation and she knew how much of a traumatic evening it had been for her. "Look, Emma. It's been a long and upsetting night and I think Dani’s made it perfectly clear that she doesn't want you here, so you need to leave."

"I can't just.."

Jamie held up a hand, interrupting the woman. "Yes you can and you will. You're gonna jump back in your car and drive out of town. Then you can hop back on a plane to New York and get on with your life. You're not welcome here."

"And if I don't?"

"I'll call the police and have you arrested for harassment. Then we'll pin a restraining order on you to make sure you can't show your face in town again." Jamie softened slightly. "You're a doctor aren't you? Do you really want to take it that far?"

Emma seemed to hesitate before she stood up. She looked from Jamie to her ex. "You're sure I can't change you mind?"

Dani shook her head. "Go back to New York Emma. There's nothing here for you."

After a few seconds, Emma looked between the other 2 women before leaving the practice. Once the door shut, Jamie put her arm around the blondes shoulders. "Give me 15 minutes to sort everything I need and then we can head home, OK?"

Dani nodded, giving the brunette a small smile. "Thank you." She leant in, their lips meeting in a slow, soft kiss before Jamie headed back into the surgery.

Xxxxxxxxxx

This really wasn't the way she thought their fun day out would end. Sitting with her legs crossed on the sofa, the TV was on quietly in the background but her eyes were on the 2 sleeping forms on the floor.

They'd brought Bobby home nearly 2 hours ago and after getting him comfortable in his favourite bed, went about getting Abbey washed and ready for bed too. No body would be sleeping in a bed tonight however. Since waking up and seeing Bobby with his matching cast, the little girl hadn't wanted to leave the dogs side. It broke both Jamie and Dani's hearts when they watched her gently hug Bobby’s face, whispering she was sorry for throwing the ball into the road. Dani had assured her it wasn't her fault, It was theirs.

In the end, the brunette had suggested they have a slumber party in the living room of Dani's house. That way, they could keep an eye on the injured dog through the night and it made Abbey relax more being near Bobby.

Coming into the room, Jamie glanced at the dog and little girl sleeping on a blow up single bed on the floor. She flashed a sad smile before joining the blonde on the sofa. "Here you go, love" she said, handing her girlfriend a cup of tea.

"Thanks, babe."

Sitting back in the seat, Jamie's arm came up and wrapped around Dani's shoulders. "Some day, eh?"

The blonde half smiled. "You could say that." She took a sip of the hot liquid. Her eyes went back to her dog lying in his bed. "I feel so guilty."

"Hey, come on it was an accident. You can't blame yourself. These things happen. If anyone's to blame it's me for sitting outside the front. Abbey was just really excited for Bobby to come home so I told her if we sat outside and waited, we'd see you coming along the street."

Dani shook her head. "I guess we'll just say it was a tragic set of circumstances then huh?" A few moments passed and then the blonde let out a small laugh. "You know what's funny? I'm just remembering the first day I got here and I told you I was happy in the knowing I had a vet next door if Bobby ever got into some predicament."

Jamie let out a small laugh. "Yea and I said the same about Abbey. You were amazing with her when she fractured her foot."

Dani's hand moved to Jamie’s thigh, squeezing the clothed flesh with her fingers. "And you've been amazing with Bobby today. You knew exactly what to do. I just froze. Honestly, without you, he'd have died in that road."

"Hey, he's your baby. Dogs are like part of the family. When you lose them its heartbreaking. Have you never wandered why I, a vet, don't have an animal in the house?"

"I hadn't actually thought about it but yea, that is odd. How come you don't?"

Jamie sighed. "We had a dog. Rachel and me took in a stray that was found on Owen’s farm around 8 years ago. The poor thing was so scared and thin. He had mange to his face and his fur was all tatted and dirty. He wasn't chipped either and no one came to claim him. So over the months we nursed him back to good health. I loved that dog. Named him Sandy, coz he looked like the stray from Annie" she laughed. "He’d come to the practice everyday and just sit outside while we worked. Everyone loved him. Just before Abbey was born, he had a heart attack. Died instantly."

"Oh Jamie, I'm so sorry."

Jamie nodded. "Yea, absolutely broke me. I mean I was ready to give birth just days later and my emotions were all over anyway, but I honestly felt such a massive loss when he died. That dirty little stray had meant so much to me."

"I honestly don't think I could do what you do everyday with animals. Dealing with sick and dying humans is bad but for me... seeing an animal hurt, I just...I can't deal with it."

"I know. I find it much easier dealing with other peoples animals rather than my own. Losing Sandy was enough for me to say I couldn't have any more in the house and I stuck to that." She squeezed the blondes shoulders. "Until some hot blonde moved in next door with one that is."

Dani smiled, leaning in to kiss the brunette’s lips. She pulled back. "I love you." As soon as the words left her mouth, her eyes went wide. She hadn't meant for that to just slip out there. She began to panic slightly, struggling with what to say. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I'm tired and my emotions are all over the place and it just came out."

Jamie could feel her heart sing at hearing the other woman's words, followed by her rambling as she tried to explain herself. She felt her eyes fill up with tears. Dani's words had been so simple. Like they'd been uttered a thousand times to her. They were genuine and she knew without a shadow of doubt, she felt the same way. "I love you too."

Dani had looked down at her cup after her accidental declaration but after hearing the words repeated back to her, her eyes shot back up to the other woman's. Her heart fluttered as her smile matched that of Jamie’s. "You do?"

Jamie nodded. "I do."

Xxxxxxxxx


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the response for the last chapter. No way could I ever kill off a dog. I prefer them to people :) Glad to see you're enjoying the story. Still so much to come. Happy Friday people.

Chapter 11

Waking up the next morning, Jamie looked around the living room and found it was just her and Bobby, who's head was resting on the side of his bed. "Hey boy, how’s my little buddy feeling?" Getting up she went over to the dog who’s tail moved slightly to show he was happy to see the vet. After a short examination, she kissed his head before getting up and going in search of her girlfriend and daughter. She found them both talking at the breakfast table in the kitchen.

"Morning, sleeping beauty." Dani smiled.

"Hi mummy" Abbey said before tucking back into her bowl of cheerios.

"So this is where my girls got too." She went over and kissed the top of Abbeys head then leant over and placed a soft kiss on Dani's lips.

"Kettle’s just boiled there if you want a coffee."

Walking over to the bench, Jamie busied herself in making a cuppa. "Are you as stiff as me this morning" she called over her shoulder.

Dani stretched out her neck. "Necks a bit sore but I'm not too bad considering we were both squished on the sofa all night."

Picking up her filled cup, Jamie brought it to her mouth, turning and leaning her arse against the counter. Swallowing the liquid she smiled at the blonde. "You guys are up sharp."

Dani nodded, swallowing the toast in her mouth. "Sharp? It’s nearly 10 o’clock. My bladder was calling then I didn't want to wake you so just came in here around half an hour ago. Abbey came padding in a little while after. I rang my mom aswell. She’s always up not long after 4. Caught her up on yesterday’s events."

Jamie nodded. "How'd she take it?"

Dani puffed out a long breath. "Just as I knew she would. She loves Bobby and knows how distraught I must have been at the thought of losing him. I assured her you were an amazing vet and Bobby was in the best hands."

"Did you tell her about Emma?"

The blonde nodded. "She was furious. She has some choice words for my ex. She's happy I sent her packing."

"Not as happy as me.." Jamie smiled.

"Believe me, there's no comparison. I'd chose you every time." She watched a smile spread across her girlfriends face as she winked over. "They're actually wanting to fly out here next week with it being my birthday on the Saturday. More so now because of what happened lastnight."

"Sounds good. Be nice to meet them."

"Believe me, she's more than looking forward to meeting you." She turned and looked at the little girl on the other side if the table. "She's even _more_ excited to meet you, gremlin." That earned her a toothy grin from Abbey.

Jamie smiled at the 2 of them at the table. Pushing herself off the counter she went to join them. "So what's today's plans?"

"Well I need to go do some shopping at some point. Not alot in the fridge, hence just the toast this morning. Then I thought perhaps we could go along to the cafe for lunch. Although, I don't really feel comfortable leaving Bobby at the minute."

Jamie thought on for a minute. "Maybe we don't have to."

Xxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later, they were walking along to the cafe for some food. Jamie’s idea had proved to be exactly what was needed to allow Bobby to join them on their trip. Finding the pull along truck that belonged to Abbey in the garage, she'd decked it out with soft cushions for the injured dog who had fitted in nicely. Now as they walked, the little girl was proudly pulling the dog along the pavement of the main strip.

Coming up to the cafe, they seated themselves at one of the outdoor tables. It wasn't long before Maria came out to see them.

"Hey lady lovers. How's the little mutt doing?" The cafe owner said, bending down to stroke the dogs head.

It was Jamie that answered first. "He's pretty tired from the meds." She looked at her daughter. "Abbeys been taking good care of him, haven't you gremlin? It's gona take a while but I'm confident he'll get back to almost as good as new in the next few months.”

Maria nodded then turned to the blonde. "Dani can I apologise for letting that woman know where you were. She said she was a friend coming to visit. I had no idea it was your ex or that something like.."

Dani cut her off. "You did nothing wrong Maria _. Honestly._ She'd have found me anyway, even if you hadn't told her."

"Still... I feel guilty after what happened to Bobby here."

Dani shook her head. "If anyone is to blame it's me for getting distracted and letting him run out into the road."

"Can we just say it was an accident and no one is at fault?" Jamie told them both.

Maria nodded but still looked quite sheepish. A look Jamie wasn't used to seeing on her friend. "Ok, so can I get you guys some food?"

With their order taken, Maria disappeared back inside, leaving them to talk amongst themselves. As time ticked over, people passed and expressed their sympathy at the injured dog in the pull along. Abbey especially liked being told how cute it was that she and the dog had matching casts on.

Dani sat back in her chair observing as Jamie explained to an older woman what she'd done for the dog the evening before. She got lost in the way Jamie’s lips moved and the way she gestured with her hands as she spoke. She thought back to last night after she'd accidentally declared her love for the vet. She'd been so tired and when Jamie had jested with her about being her hot neighbour, she'd looked to her and it just seemed like the most natural thing to do to say she loved her. Her initial panic had dissolved as soon as Jamie had said her words back. They kissed and talked for a while after before getting comfortable on the sofa and drifting off.

She'd spoken to her mother briefly before Abbey had padded in to join her in the kitchen earlier that morning. After gushing about how amazing Jamie had been with her dog, her mother had asked if she thought this thing with Jamie was serious. Dani had confessed she thought it would be. After what her daughter had been through with Emma, Mary expressed she was concerned that she was moving on too quickly. She'd broken free from her strings in New York and had set out to start a fresh in a new country but it seemed within only a few months, she had gotten herself not only a girlfriend but a family. Dani knew how it looked. From an outsiders perspective it did seem like everything was happening so fast, but how can something that seems wrong, feel so right? When Abbey had come in, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she'd told her mother she'd ring her back later that night to plan them coming over in a few days time.

Feeling a hand stroke over the thigh, she shook herself from her thoughts. Jamie was looking at her amused. "Sorry?"

Jamie shook her head. “Didn't say anything, love. You were just looking at me with this faraway look on your face."

The blonde smiled. "I was just watching you talking to Mrs Jarvis and my mind drifted away."

Jamie cocked an eyebrow. She looked at her daughter who was sat on the ground reading a book to Bobby. Looking back at the blonde she leant in closer. "I hope you weren't thinking naughty thoughts."

Dani put her hand to her chest. "Jamie, I never think dirty thoughts." She watched Jamie’s eyebrow raise again. "OK, maybe sometimes but I just got lost in the way your lips were moving before. You're very mesmerising Jamie."

"So are you." Leaning back in her chair, she folded her arms. "I think tonight we go back to sleeping in bed. With Abbey tucked safely back in her bed tonight, I don't have to hold back from doing what I wanted to do to you lastnight after you told me you loved me."

Moistening her lips, the blonde smirked back at her girlfriend. "Bed time can't come soon enough then, huh?"

Xxxxxxxxx

Sitting in her office eating lunch the following day, Dani typed out a message to Jamie asking how Bobby was doing. Earlier that morning, she, Jamie and Abbey had walked into work as usual, but this time Bobby had joined them on their journey, once again in the pull along truck. Dani had dropped Abbey off at school which allowed Jamie to go straight to the practice with the dog for a busy Monday shift.

"Come in" she called, hearing a gentle knock at her door.

As the door opened, Theo’s head popped into the room. "Hey Dani, you free?"

With a few more taps of her thumbs on her phone screen, Dani placed it on the desk and smiled up at her friend. "I am now. Everything OK?"

Coming into the room, Theo closed the door behind her before coming up and sitting in the chair in front of Dani's desk. "Yea, thought we could have a little catch up. I feel like it's been ages since we had a proper chat."

Dani smiled apologetically. She realised she'd been pretty caught up in her new relationship with Jamie that she'd kind of neglected her friend. "I'm sorry Theo. I guess I've got caught up in all things Jamie lately huh?"

Theo laughed. "Hey, I know what it's like at the start of a new relationship. You can't get enough of eachother. Even on Friday night, I bet you only left early so you could go home and go at it like bunnies."

Dani burst out laughing. Her eyes shifted to the patient bed over to the right. "You're half right..." For the next few minutes she got her friend up to speed with what she and Jamie had done on Friday night on that bed followed by Sarah bringing Ben White back not long after.

Theo was doubled over laughing. "Jesus, I can't believe the both of you brought someone one back here Friday night to play doctors!"

The blonde wiped at her eyes. "Its the first time I've ever done anything like that, but _Sarah_...God knows how many times she's done that."

"I have to say, I never saw that happening. Sarah and Ben? I've worked here for 10 years now and never known her to be with anyone. I thought she was just one of these women that was all about the job. No time for relationships."

"Everyone needs someone."

Theo nodded, her mind drifting.

Dani frowned. "Are you OK?"

Theo looked at her, the internal battle evident on her face. "OK, so there's another reason I came in here..." She watched Dani lean forward and put her elbows on the desk, waiting patiently for Theo to go on. "So... I'm _late_."

After a few moments, Dani nodded. "How late?"

Theo put her head from side to side slightly. "3 weeks, give or take. I'd buy a test from the pharmacy but if someone sees, it'll be around the town like wild fire."

Smiling, Dani moved to her draws. Turning around, she held out a pregnancy kit. "Lucky for you, I have some in here."

Standing up, Theo grasped the test the blonde was holding out to her. _"You_ , are a life saver."

Dani looked at her thoughtfully. "How do you feel about it?"

Theo sighed. "I don't know. It's not something Sam and I have discussed. I mean it's only been a year. We weren't trying or anything."

"And if you're pregnant, how do you think he'll take it?"

"Honestly? I think he'd love it. He's so involved with his niece and nephew. I guess it's different when it's your own though, right? Plus, would he even want to have a baby with me?"

"Oh please, Theo. _Ofcourse_ he would. I couldn't think of anyone better to have babies with. Well, apart from Jamie."

Theo rolled her eyes. "You just can't stop thinking about her, can you?"

Dani shrugged. "I can't help it. She's so... _dreamy_." The receptionist shook her head and laughed at her. "So are you gona go do that now?"

Rubbing her thumb along the side of the box, Theo nodded. "I guess there's no time like the present."

Giving her arm a quick squeeze, Dani watched her friend leave the office and head to the toilets.

Xxxxxxxx

Coming in through the practice front door, Dani smiled as her eyes landed on the vets receptionist.

"Hey Dani. How's Friday going for you?"

"Not too bad, Ash. Pretty quiet next door so I thought I'd come see if Jamie fancied grabbing lunch in the cafe. Is she free?"

Ashleigh nodded, looking toward the door leading to the surgeries. "She was just finishing up something in there. It should be alright for you to go through though."

"Great, thank you." Smiling brightly, the blonde headed through the door. Walking passed a couple of doors with empty rooms, she finally found Jamie bent over a desk, writing something down. Deciding to be sneaky, she crept in and came up behind the vet. Bringing her right hand up, she slid it over the brunette’s hip towards her inner thigh. The body beneath her hand jumped at the sudden touch, attempting to turn around.

Realising it was Dani, the vet relaxed. "Almost shit myself."

Dani laughed. "Did you think it was some horny mongrel trying to get frisky?"

"No mongrels paws could ever be as smooth as this hand right here." She lifted the blondes hand, bringing it to her lips to kiss.

"Charmer."

"To what do I owe this pleasure?"

She wrapped her arms around the brunette’s neck. "Well, I have some spare time, I thought perhaps we could grab a quick bite in the cafe? Unless you’ve got something nice to eat in here.. " She trailed off, raising a mischievous eyebrow.

Jamie laughed before looking at the open door to her surgery. Winking at the blonde, she moved across the room to close the door. Turning around she stalked slowly back over to the blonde. Reaching her she leant in, moulding their lips together. After a few moments, she pulled back. "What did you have in mind?"

Dani smiled, her eyes wandering to the surgical table. "What's in the bag?"

Turning, Jamie spotted her work bag on the table top. "This? Got all-sorts in here. I've got tranquillizers, I've got flea treatment. There's constipation medicine. There's rubber gloves incase the constipation medicine doesn’t work. There's.. "

The blonde held up her hands. "OK babe, that’s more disgusting than dirty so maybe we should just head across the street."

Laughing Jamie pulled the blonde into a hug. "You excited to see your parents later?"

Dani nodded. "Yea. I have a feeling they'll come into work before I'm done to say hi. I have no more patients scheduled for after 3.30 so I'll probably get away sharp anyway. Where's Bobby?"

"Shirley took him outside to see if he wanted to do any business. He seems OK. Getting more lively as the week’s gone on."

"With a vet like you, ofcourse he is." She leant in, kissing the brunette once more. "You know I was talking to Abbey this morning about having her cast off next week. She said she'd rather keep it on. If I take it off, Bobby will apparently be sad that they won't be _matchy matchy_ anymore."

Jamie rolled her eyes. "She is _getting_ that cast off. It's been 6 weeks of hell trying to bathe her properly each night with that contraption in the way."

Smiling, Dani pulled back and headed for the door. "Come on, let's go get lunch. My treat."

Xxxxxxxxx

As expected, Dani’s parents had arrived not long after 3 and had arrived at the doctors surgery in hopes of meeting the people their daughter worked with. Luckily, there had only been 1 more patient for Dani to see so she asked Theo to entertain the older couple until she was finished.

A short time later, she escorted her last patient of the day out of her office and came into reception. Looking around, there was no sign of her parents. "Did they go back to the house?" she asked Theo.

The receptionist shook her head. "I told them Bobby was next door and your mum was eager to go see him."

Dani's eyes went wide. "They went next door?? To see Jamie?"

"Well I think it was more to see the dog but I guess Jamie is there too, yea.."

"That damn woman.." Dani said, padding back into her office to shut down her computer and collect her stuff. A minute later she re-emerged and headed out of the surgery. "Poor Jamie's gona feel like she's been ambushed. Bye Theo." She stopped in her tracks and looked back at her friend. "Good luck tonight. Let me know how it goes, OK?"

Theo smiled nervously. "Thanks. If it all goes wrong there may be a knock at your door."

Dani shook her head. "You're always welcome but that's not gonna happen. It's gonna be _great_. I just know it." Sending an air kiss, she stepped out of the building and made her way next door.

Coming into the vets reception area, she looked at Ashleigh who smiled and pointed through to the door on her right, leading to the surgical rooms. Rolling her eyes, the blonde made her way through, calling a _thanks_ over her shoulder. As she approached the room she'd been in only a few hours earlier, she heard her mother's laughter floating down the hallway. Rounding the corner, the 3 people in the room looked over to her. "Hey honey" Mary started. "Jamie was just showing us pictures of her adorable little girl. I can't wait to meet her later."

"Mom, dad, Jamie is _working_ here. You can't just come in anytime you like."

Jamie shook her head. "Its OK. Don’t have any patients scheduled for the rest of the day now. Just a few ob’s, then I'm free."

Dani narrowed her eyes at Jamie and then her parents. "Come on you 2, you can see Jamie at dinner." As Mary and James headed to the door, Bobby came into sight. The dog was happy to see everyone but his body was still too tired to get overly excited physically. Coming into the room, the blonde bent down and gave him a kiss. "Shall we go home boy?" She looked up at her girlfriend. "Ill take him back with us if you can get the pull along for me." When Jamie left the room to fetch the truck, Dani told her parents to go wait outside the practice.

When Jamie entered the room again the blonde looked at her bashfully. "I am so, so sorry. They were meant to be waiting in my reception area but when I came out Theo said they'd come to see Bobby and I..." her words were cut short by a finger over her lips.

"Breathe.." Jamie laughed. Replacing her finger with her lips, she gave the doctor a quick kiss. "Its OK. _Really_. I was free and more than happy to show them Bobby here.."

"I know but she probably cornered you and asked you lots of questions."

Jamie nodded. "There were _some_ questions but nothing I couldn't deal with. She seems nice. So does your dad. He has this little twinkle in his eyes. They're alot like yours actually. Crystal blue orbs, easy to get lost in."

The blonde scrunched up her nose. "Are you saying you got lost in my dad's eyes?!"

Jamie laughed aloud. "No quite, I'm just saying I see now where you get them from."

The blonde smiled, squeezing the brunette’s hands. “OK. I should get out there incase they wander off somewhere else and cause havoc. So I'll see you in a little bit?"

Nodding, the brunette leant in for another kiss. "Me and the gremlin will come over for 5:30, then we can head to the cafe."

After another kiss, they picked up Bobby in his bed and placed it in the pull along truck. Walking out of the room, Dani smiled over her shoulder. "I love you."

With an even wider smile on her face, the vet beamed back at her. "I love you too."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

A couple of hours later, they arrived at the cafe. The anticipation of her parents properly meeting Jamie and her daughter was making Dani feel all kinds of nervous. She wasn't usually so worked up by this type of encounter. When she'd introduced Emma to her parents several years earlier, she hadn't been too bothered about how they responded to the neurosurgeon. She didn't need their approval. She was a grown woman, making her own choices no matter what her parents thought.

With Jamie however, it felt different. Sometimes they say friends and family pick up on things that your love clouded mind can't see. Her parents had always thought Emma wasn't good enough for her. They'd worried she wasn't the type of woman who would be there for her through the good and the bad, which it seemed had proven to be true.

So today, when they sat down and got to the nitty gritty stuff, what would be the verdict her parents came to about the vet?

The cafe was quite full by the time they made their way along. Many of the town's people opting to have a meal cooked for them after a long week of work. Luckily, when Dani and Jamie had come in earlier for lunch, they'd asked Rebecca to keep them a table by the window.

With food and drinks ordered, both couples and Abbey got into an easy conversation. Mary was absolutely besotted with Abbey and kept making a fuss over the girl, which ofcourse the small child was lapping up.

"You have the most precious little girl here, Jamie."

Jamie smiled at the compliment. "Thanks. She's my absolute everything. Best thing I've ever done."

Mary smiled, her hand running over the little girls head. "She's a real credit to you. It shows how great a job your doing in raising her."

Jamie felt a little shy under Mary's gaze. Something she wasn’t used to feeling from a strangers compliments. "Thanks, Mrs Clayton."

"Oh please, Mrs Clayton is my mother in law. Call me Mary."

James Clayton wasn't much of a talker. With a wife like his, he had found over the years that he was definitely more of a listener. Not that Mary gave him much choice with her motor mouth. As he studied the brunette from over the table, he was intrigued to know more about the woman that it seemed had stolen his daughter's heart rather quickly. "So Jamie, how is your relationship with your parents?"

Jamie looked at the older man. She'd been right before when she'd told Dani it was like looking into her girlfriends eyes when she looked at James. "Our relationship is good. They're both busy professionals in their respective fields so we don't get to see each other that much. They're getting to the age where they plan to retire soon though. Hopefully then, we'll see a bit more of one another."

James nodded and offered a smile. "It must be hard not having family near by to help you out sometimes."

Jamie nodded. "I admit it would be nice to have my parents close by, especially after I lost Rachel..." She looked at her daughter who was sucking some coke up through her straw. "...but with this being quite a small but close knit town, were not short of people to lend a hand. My gran lives here and we see her almost everyday but people here are like family. We look out for each other. We just have to be willing to open ourselves up to it. Something I struggled with for a while." She looked across the table to where Dani was sat with her chin resting in the palm of her hand, smiling back at her. "I owe alot to your daughter for helping me see the light again."

Mary looked at her daughter, pride evident in her eyes. "Dani has such a sweet heart. She wears it on her sleeve which is why she's susceptible to getting hurt."

"Mom.." Dani started.

"I'm serious" Mary continued. "You always let that woman boss you around and make you do what she wanted. It was her way or no way and then she goes and breaks your heart like that. Some people are just bad apples and she was rotten to the core."

"Can we not talk about her please? She's in the past now. Not worth a second thought."

Jamie nodded. "You're right. We can't change the past, we can just look forward to the future and hope we make better choices."

Food arrived and as they began to eat, Mary asked Jamie what her first impressions of her daughter were. The vet hadn’t been planning on divulging their first meeting but her daughter had other ideas. "Dani crashed into mummy's car."

Dani's eyes went wide at the little girls statement. Jamie was chewing on her food but it didn't mask the amused smirk on her face.

"She what??" Mary exclaimed.

Finishing the food in her mouth, the blonde narrowed her eyes at Abbey. "You little snitch" she jested to the little girl who giggled. Looking at her parents who were both looking at her concerned, Dani began to explain what had happened.

"Oh Dani, why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't want to worry you. It was just a little bump.." She’d seen Jamie was going to protest but gave her a look as if to say _don't you dare_.

"I raised you better than to be irresponsible behind the wheel, Dani." James said disapprovingly.

The blonde rolled her eyes. Months on and this little incident continued to follow her around.

Jamie came to the woman's rescue. "She’s right, was just a small bump. Wasn't a big deal. I had alot going on at the time and admit I was pretty angry at her but it didn't take long for that charm of hers to win me over." She winked over to the blonde who was now grinning at her like the cat that got the cream.

"Oh she has _alot_ of charm. She gets that from her father. He was a real charmer back in the day. He had me at _Hi, I'm James_."

James grinned at his wife then looked at Jamie. "She said she fell for my eyes."

"I did. The most piercing blue eyes I'd ever seen. I got lost in them."

Jamie smiled at the couple before looking at Dani. "I can relate to that."

Conversation continued to flow for the next hour before they decided to pop next door to the Lazy Dog bar for a couple of drinks. Several of their friends came over and Dani introduced them all to her parents. Abbey was sat on top of the bar playing some sort of hand clapping game with Owen who was happy to spend some time with his favourite little girl and give his friends time alone to talk with the blondes parents.

An hour or so after arriving, Dani headed to the restroom, her mother not far behind. Coming out of her cubicle, her mother was leant against one of the sinks, waiting for her.

"You know there's a name for people like you, loitering in the restrooms."

Mary laughed. "Oh shush. I wanted to tell you how much I love this town. Everyone is so happy and friendly. I cant tell you how glad I am that you made the move from New York." Her hand came up and touched her daughter's cheek." I think it's much better for you here."

Dani nodded, reaching for a paper towel to dry her hands. "I think so too."

Mary smiled back at her daughter. "I can see why you fell for Jamie so quickly too. She’s a lovely woman, Dani. Beautiful, intelligent and more than anything else, she’s an amazing mother to Abbey. I totally love her. I think she's gona be good for you too."

Dani sighed contentedly. "I'm really glad you think that." The 2 of them embraced before heading back out to join everyone else. Arriving back to their corner, Dani saw that Theo and Sam had arrived.

"Great, so seeing as you're all here.." Theo started. She winked at the blonde who instantly realised what was going on. Bringing her hand up, she squeezed her friends arm before going to sit with Jamie in the booth. "So, we wanted to tell everyone together and I know there's still a few missing but we'll get to them in a little while." She looked at Sam who had his arm wrapped around his girlfriend. A look of absolute joy on his face. "Its still pretty early but we just found out…were having a baby."

"We're pregnant" Sam added.

Within seconds everyone cheered, getting to their feet to congratulate the couple. When Dani got to her friend, she hugged her tight, whispering in her ear. "I told you he'd be thrilled."

Theo pulled back, tears in her eyes. "He actually cried with happiness" she laughed.

Dani rubbed her hands up and down Theo’s arms. "I'm so happy for you."

Heading home a short time later, Dani covertly told Jamie she'd meet her at the fence in an hour, once her parents had headed to bed and Jamie had time to get Abbey sorted.

The night had been a complete success in Dani's eyes. Her mother had told her she'd loved the vet and that's all the encouragement the blonde needed to fully embrace how she felt about her neighbour. Taking a couple of mouthfuls of beer, she heard Jamie’s back door open and within seconds, the brunette came sauntering over to the fence.

"Do you come here often?" Jamie said seductively before laughing.

The blonde smiled, reaching her left hand over and pulling Jamie’s head to hers. She kissed her hard, pouring everything she had into it.

Pulling back a few moments later, the brunette looked at her girlfriend surprised. "Blimey, what did I do to deserve that?"

"Just for being you. My mom absolutely adores you and my dad told me since we got in, he thought you were a keeper."

Jamie's heart swelled at the doctors words. "Yea? That's kind of them."

The blonde nodded. "You're stuck with me now, Dr Taylor. Sorry about that."

"Could do alot worse." She winked before leaning into the kiss her girlfriend again. "Great news about Theo and Sam, aint it?"

Dani nodded and grinned. “I've kinda known since Monday."

Jamie looked at her surprised. "Really? How come?"

"She came into my office and said she was a few weeks late. She didn't wona risk being seen in the pharmacy so asked for my help. Luckily I had some tests in my cabinet. When it was confirmed, she asked me not to say anything. She needed a few days to let it sink in before she told Sam and then she'd let others know."

"You're a really good secret keeper, huh?"

The blonde nodded enthusiastically. "Comes with the profession I guess. I've wanted to tell you all week but I didn't want to betray her trust."

Jamie shook her head. "No, I get it. You're a great friend. And an even better girlfriend."

After a few more kisses, Jamie took the blondes bottle of beer and had a few swigs. "You wona come over?"

Dani wanted nothing more than to spend the night at her girlfriends. "I feel like I should be here for my parents seeing as they've come over to see me."

Jamie nodded understandingly. "I get it." She looked at the blonde with a glint in her eye. "You don't have to stay over. I just...I have this _itch_ that I can't quite get to on my own..."

Dani smirked at her, remembering their evening of role play in her surgery. "Jamie, are you asking me to come over so you can get your leg over?"

With a grin, the brunette shrugged. "You can get your leg over too..."

Pretending to think about it, the blonde turned and went over to her garden chair. Sliding it over to the fence, she stepped up and proceeded to lift her leg over the wood.

Jamie watched her questioningly. "You know you're an adult in your own house Dani. You could use the front door."

Sitting on the fence, she propelled herself off, landing in Jamie’s garden. "I know but sneaking over the fence makes it feel like I'm a naughty school girl sneaking out after being grounded." Giggling, she grabbed the brunette’s hand and pulled her towards the house.

Xxxxxxxxxx


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, guys. I hope you've all have a lovely day. I know this year continues to be difficult in so many ways, so if you haven't been able to spend today with the people you love, I'm sorry but I hope perhaps this Christmas update will perhaps put a little smile on your face. Its quite a long update where a few things happen. As you'll see, theres a bit of a time jump. Hope you continue to enjoy it. Thanks for reading and your continued lovely comments :)

Chapter 12

_1 year later_

"Abbey will you please hurry up and get down here" the blonde shouted up the stairs. She moved back into the kitchen just as the toast popped up from the toaster. Quickly buttering the now toasted bread, she cut the slice in half and set it on the kitchen table. "Abbey!!" She shouted again.

A few moments later, the girl came casually walking into the room. "Take a chill pill, I'm here."

Cocking an eyebrow at the child, Dani watched her take a seat at the table. "Umm, excuse me? Where did that smart mouth come from?"

Abbey picked up a slice of toast. "Sorry, mommy" she said, before chomping down on her breakfast.

Dani's mouth fell slightly open at the words the girl had just muttered. She'd been with Jamie for over a year but that was the first time the 4 and a half year old had ever called her mommy. She wasn't sure how to react. Should she be telling Abbey not to call her that? That she wasn't her real mother and that it wasn't right?

But then, why did it feel right to hear her say it?

Maybe because for the last year she had done everything that a mother would do for a daughter on a day to day basis. They ate meals together everyday, she read her bedtime stories and tucked her in at night. She'd comforted her whenever she was ill or had a bad dream. She worked in partnership with Jamie everyday to make sure the kid was well cared for and getting the most out of her life.

Perhaps it wasn't such a bad thing for the girl to express how she felt about her. A small smile appeared on the blondes face. She'd let it slip for now and run it by Jamie tonight.

The vet had been away for the last 2 night's in London at the AVMA convention. It was the first time Jamie had gone away since before Abbey was born and although she'd been hesitant, she knew her little girl would be safe with Dani. The days had passed quickly and everything had ran smoothly, until this morning when Dani had realised she'd slept through her alarm. She had 20 minutes to get up, get Abbey up, shower and prepare breakfast before they had to be on their way out the door.

It was all Jamie’s fault. The brunette had been out for drinks with a couple of contacts she'd met at the convention and when she'd gone back to her hotel room, she'd rang her girlfriend and had kept her on the line until the early hours of the morning.

Their relationship had gone from strength to strength with each passing day. They spent every night in the same bed now, whether that was in Dani's or Jamie’s house. It felt, to be honest like they were a real family.

Coming out of her thoughts, Dani took one last gulp of her coffee before placing it in the sink. "OK Abs, bring your toast with you. We gotta go now or you'll be late for school."

Sliding off her seat, Abbey went over to the dog who was curled up in his basket. "Bye bye Bobinator. See you later." She stroked the dogs head before leaving the room. The last year had seen Bobby recover to as good as new since being knocked over. His leg had healed and thanks to the swift treatment to his lungs, he was back to being the adventurous dog he always was.

Dropping Abbey at school, she waved her off and headed towards the surgery. Getting her phone out, she typed a message to her girlfriend. _"Your dirty talking kept me up way too late lastnight and I slept in this morning. Only just got_ _gremlin_ _to school on time. You're a bad girl,_ _Jamie_ _. Xx"_

Just as she arrived at work, her phone beeped. _"You gave as good as you got so don't blame it all on me. Have a good day babe, see you tonight. I love you. Xx_

Grinning she typed a quick reply. _"I love you too."_

Xxxxxxxxxx

As usual she'd headed home to let Bobby out during her lunch break. There was a spring in her step as she walked back to the surgery. It was Friday and she only had 3 patients on her agenda for the afternoon so she planned on an early finish and getting home sharp to see her girlfriend. It had only been 2 days but she'd missed her more than she ever thought she could miss anyone. When you're so used to having someone there everyday, you really feel that void when they’re no longer there. Especially the big empty space on the other side of the bed at night.

Coming through the door at work, the reception was empty apart from the woman behind the desk. With Theo still on maternity leave, they'd hired Jo, the waitress from the Lazy Dog to cover for the new mum. The young woman was still working in the bar but was grateful for extra income to go towards her travel fund. She'd been planning backpacking around the USA for over a year and she'd just about reached her target thanks to this extra job.

"Hey Dr Clayton" Jo started. "You've had a walk in. She said she needed urgent medical attention. She’s gone straight through to your room."

Frowning, the blonde made straight for her office, completely missing the smirk on the young woman's face. Opening the door, the blondes concerned face disappeared as a big toothy smile appeared on her lips. "Jamie!" She came into the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Surprise" the brunette smiled, holding out her arms which the blonde gladly fell in to. Pulling back, she captured her girlfriends lips.

Dani smiled into the kiss. "You told me you wouldn't be back until later this afternoon."

The vet shrugged, "I lied. Wanted to come and surprise you."

"Well you've done that for sure. I've only got a few patients this afternoon then I'm all yours."

Jamie pursed her lips and looked to the ceiling. "Yea, I can't actually wait that long. You see, I'm in _serious_ need of attention right now."

The blonde shivered at the brunette’s words. "Jamie, I can't...I'm working.."

"Jo said your next appointment isn't til 1:15 and..." She looked at the clock on the wall. "...we still have a good 8 minutes until then."

Dani could feel her heart begin to race. What Jamie was suggesting was too risky. Her next patient would be outside soon and Sarah was just over the way. What if she heard and got really mad and fired her? Her thoughts stopped as she watched the brunette move to the door, her fingers turning the key.

Jamie unzipped her coat to reveal a black and red lacy bra. She smirked as she watched the doctor swallow hard. "See something you like, doc?"

Dani looked between the vets face and her bra clad chest. "You're not playing fair. You know I can't resist you in that bra."

The brunette’s smirk grew wider. "I know you can't. Why do you think I'm wearing it?" She came up to the blonde who was still stood near the desk. She grasped her hands and brought them to her chest, forcing the doctor to cup them in her hands.

"Holy crap" the blonde moaned. Her body betrayed her mind as she began to knead at the firm breasts. After a few seconds, she felt the brunette push her down into the chair. She looked up, watching as the vet made quick work of her pants.

"We don't have long.." Jamie told her before straddling her naked lower body around the blondes hips. "Remember what you said you wanted to do to me lastnight? Well I've come to collect..." Her mouth covered the blondes in a heated kiss. She grabbed for Dani's right hand, pushing it between her legs. She smiled as her girlfriend groaned at how wet she knew she already was. She'd been thinking about this on the train and then the drive back into town. She felt expert fingers begin to circle her clit the way Dani knew she liked it. She broke the kiss, lowering her head into the crook of the blondes neck. "I need you inside me now, doc."

Not needing to be told twice, Dani slid her middle finger inside wet walls. The hips covering her own began to move on top of her. It wasn't long before she added another finger and her pace got faster.

"Yes! Keep going" Jamie whispered to her. She rolled her hips harder against the intruding hand, feeling her orgasm creep closer.

Dani turned her head, bringing her lips to the brunette’s ear. "You know after we hung up lastnight? I touched myself. You got me so worked up I wouldn't have been able to sleep with the throb I felt between my legs." Her fingers thrust harder and deeper inside her girlfriend, bringing her to the brink of her orgasm. "I was so wet. Just like you are now. When my fingers penetrated over and over inside me, I imagined it was you."

"Fuck" Jamie whispered. She loved it when Dani talked dirty to her. A final swipe of the blondes palm over her clit was enough to send her over the edge. Her thighs squeezed around the blondes hips as she jerked for several moments against the fingers deep inside her. Finally recovering enough, she sat up and cupped the doctors face in her hands. "I missed you" she whispered before peppering her lips with soft kisses.

"I missed you too."

Looking at the clock, Jamie looked back at her girlfriend. "I best be off."

Dani looked at her pleadingly. "Are you kidding me?! You work me up into a frenzy and then you just leave?"

Jamie smirked. "Hey, you're the one that said you had patients. It's 1:15. Your next one will be waiting outside now. I promise I'll make it up to you later though." With a final kiss, she stood up and quickly stepped back into her jeans. She looked back to the blonde who was still sitting with her legs tightly closed. She did feel bad but she also knew the anticipation would make their night so much more enjoyable. With her coat securely back on, she kissed her hand and blew it towards her girlfriend. "Thanks, Doctor Clayton. Feel much better now."

Dani continued to sit, watching as her girlfriend unlocked and opened her office door. "That makes one of us" she whispered, just loud enough for the brunette to hear before she left.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

A hand came up and clamped over her mouth, effectively silencing the loud moan of pleasure that had escaped it. Her orgasm continued to rip through her as the brunette’s body pushed her harder into the wall, fingers relentlessly slipping in and out of her slit. Eventually, she couldn't take anymore. The hand that had been wrapped around Jamie’s shoulders, came down, stilling the brunette’s hand.

Looking up at her spent girlfriend, she removed her hand from over her mouth. "Have I made up for this afternoon yet?"

Dani couldn't speak. Her chest heaved as she tried hard to regain control of her breathing. She nodded her head in response.

Smiling, Jamie removed her other hand from it's warm cocoon. "Come on doc, let's get on the bed." Helping Dani's weak body over to the mattress, they climbed on and lay on their sides looking at eachother.

"You just blew my mind."

Jamie’s hand came up and brushed away strands of blonde hair from her girlfriends face. "Told you'd I'd make it up to you."

Dani nodded. "With those 3 toe curling climaxes, it's safe to say you did."

"Maybe I should go away more often."

"Nu uh, I much prefer it when you're here, _with me_ everyday." She moved her body until she lay nestled in the brunette’s arms. Several minutes passed before either spoke again. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Oh?"

Pulling out of Jamie’s embrace, the blonde looked up at her girlfriend. "This morning, when Abbey came downstairs after I'd been shouting for her for ages, she'd told me to take a chill pill. When I called her on her smart mouth, she apologised and kinda called me mommy..."

Jamie looked back at her, both eyebrows raising slightly. "Oh..ugh, what did you say to her?"

"I didn't say anything. I didn't know how to respond."

Jamie nodded. "Did it bother you that she called you that?"

Dani was in 2 minds how to respond. In the end, she went with how she felt in her heart. "Honestly, I liked it. I don't know if it's OK for me to say that but when she said it, I felt like her mom. I felt like she was my daughter. Is that OK for me to say?"

As Jamie listened to her girlfriend talk, a smile grew on her face. "Dani, before we got together I thought about how hard it would probably be for you to start dating someone that had a kid. Alot of people can't deal with the baggage. When we actually got together though, I couldn't believe how much of a non issue it was with you. Even before that, you totally took her under your wing. Right from the start you took care of her, you played with her, gave her hugs and kisses. You made her feel safe. You've done everything that a mother would do and more." She felt herself tearing up a little. Dani rubbed her hand over the brunette’s side. "If Abbey feels comfortable and safe enough to call you her mom, then I think it just shows that were both doing our job."

The doctor felt completely elated at hearing her the vets words. No one was to say it would be a regular thing. Perhaps it was just a slip of the tongue and Abbey wouldn't say it again. The point was, if she did say it again, the blonde now knew where she stood. "I love you Jamie Taylor. In fact..." She moved her body on top of the vet. "..I'm gona show you _exactly_ how much, right now."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

A couple of days later, the doctor woke up alone in bed. Looking over to the clock, she noticed it was only 7:30. It seemed strange to her that on a Sunday, Jamie had gotten out of bed at such an early hour. Stretching out her limbs, her ears picked up on whispering outside the bedroom door. Frowning, she sat up in bed. Before she could call out, the door pushed open. Armed with a tray of food and a small muffin with a lit candle in it, Abbey slowly came into the room, Jamie right behind her daughter making sure she didn't drop the tray. Bobby also came running in and jumped onto the bed.

 _"Happy Birthday to you._ _Happy Birthday_ _to you._ _Happy Birthday_ _dear mommy/_ _Dani_ _._ _Happy Birthday_ _to you."_ As the singing finished, Jamie and Dani shared a look as they both picked up on the little girl calling the blonde mommy again.

"You have to blow out the candle!" Abbey told her, handing the tray up to Jamie who passed it on to Dani's knee before producing a bouquet of flowers from behind her back.

"Oh my goodness" the blonde started. "Look at what you've done. Did you do all of this for me?" Abbey nodded enthusiastically as both she and Jamie got onto the bed. "You are so smart and thoughtful." She took a second to make a wish then blew out the candle.

"Yay!!" Abbey squealed, clapping her hands together.

Both Dani and Jamie laughed. The blonde held out her arms to the little girl. "Thank you so much. My 2 favourite girls are really spoiling me this morning." Abbey embraced the birthday girl, throwing herself into her side.

When the little girl pulled back, Jamie leant in, kissing her girlfriend. "Happy birthday."

Dani grinned. "Thank you. I thought it strange when I woke up and you weren't here."

Jamie put her hand theatrically over her heart. "It almost killed me getting up at 7 on a Sunday, but needs must" she finished with a wink.

"Well thank you so much. I hope you guys are gona help me eat all this food?"

For the next half hour the 3 of them sat in bed, eating pancakes, fruit and yoghurt and telling stories. After getting up, Abbey shared a picture she'd drawn of the 3 of them together on the sofa, Bobby sitting on the floor beside them. Dani accepted it thankfully, pinning it to the fridge so it was there for everyone to see.

After 10 they headed out for a walk through the fields on the outskirts of town with Bobby. A couple of hours after that, they headed to the cafe to meet Theo and her little son, Benjamin. Abbey was besotted with the young baby. She sat with him in her arms as the adults caught eachother up on their weekend.

"I'm honestly looking forward to coming back to work" Theo admitted. "Don't get me wrong, I'll miss him all day but I think I just need to get back into that routine, you know?"

Jamie nodded. "I totally get that. I went back after just a few months and I don't regret it at all. We need to give ourselves that break, though Abbey was a proper well behaved baby. She didn't cry too often and usually slept through."

"Man, I wish!" Theo laughed. "I don't think this little guy has slept through since he was born."

"Well if you ever need a night off, Jamie and I would be more than willing to look after this beautiful little boy" Dani told her, looking to her girlfriend and receiving a nod. "I love babies."

"You say that now but wait til you have one. You'll be wishing you could fast forward to a time when they're walking, talking and pooping all on their own."

Everyone laughed but Jamie shook her head. "You say that Theo but I'm telling you, you'll be wishing he’d be that size again when he gets to Abbeys age." She looked to her daughter. "Don't get me wrong, I love Abbey as she is now with her own little personality, her ability to be left in a room alone without worrying she's getting into mischief. But sometimes, I wish I could just pick her up and hold her like I used to when she was a baby. It's a feeling like no other and they grow up too fast."

Theo looked between the couple. "Well I guess the 2 of you are just gona have to make a baby then, huh?"

Dani looked at the brunette, sending her a wink as she rubbed at her thigh. It hadn't been something they'd discussed yet but she really hoped that one day they would give Abbey a little brother or sister.

Later that afternoon, Jamie dropped Abbey in at her grandmothers as she'd planned to take the blonde out of town for dinner to properly celebrate her birthday.

They arrived at Paseo's Grill just before 7. Jamie ordered Dani a bottle of red wine even though she herself could only drink half a glass due to driving. She told her protesting girlfriend they could take it home and share a glass before bed.

They got into easy conversation until their food arrived. Dani had opted for the sea bass while Jamie had chosen the grilled salmon. As the food was eagerly consumed, they kept looking toward one another over the table.

Jamie broke the comfortable silence that had fallen over them. "Did you mean what you said to Theo earlier?"

With her mouth full of food, the blonde looked at her. "Hmm?" She asked.

Wiping at her lip with her napkin, Jamie looked across the table. "When you said you loved babies?"

Finishing her food, Dani nodded. "Yea, totally. I kind of wish I'd gone into paediatrics all those years ago. I just always loved being around the babies. It was obviously hard when you were on cases where they were so ill and sometimes, didn't make it, but they also brought so much joy. I'd sometimes go down to the unit just to hold some of them if I was having a bad day in my department."

Jamie laughed, not realising she could fall in love with the blonde even more than she had done before this conversation. "Imagine if that was an actual job? Hugging babies for a living."

"Sign me up!" Dani concurred. She looked back at the brunette. "If you're asking if I'd like to have a baby, then yes. I'd like to think that one day, hopefully with you by my side.." she slipped in with a look of hope. "..I'd like to have a baby."

"Hmm. Good to know" Jamie told her before picking up her knife and fork again.

They stayed in the restaurant for another hour or so before Jamie took them back to Bly. Passing the sign welcoming them into town, she slowed down a little until eventually she pulled up on the right.

Dani looked over at her, puzzled by why they'd stopped when no shops were open at this time. "Why've we stopped?"

Jamie turned her body in her seat slightly, looking toward the blonde. "This is where we first met, remember?"

Looking around, Dani noticed the zebra crossing to her left. The very same one she almost knocked Jamie over on. She smiled at the memory. "It feels like forever ago now." She looked back at the brunette with a raised eyebrow. "I thought we'd brushed it under the carpet, Jamie?!"

Jamie laughed, reaching out to take the blondes hand in her own. "It does feel like a long time ago. You came crashing into my life outta no where. You got under my skin, shook me up and more than anything, opened my eyes and heart again. Think I fell for you quicker than I ever thought I could fall for someone." She looked at their joined hands. "It scared me. Your mum said it when I first met her. You have this _charm_...this, _way_ about you. It's impossible to resist. I mean, it literally took you 3 minutes to get my number" she laughed.

"Yea, that’s definitely a record."

"Well I hope that I'm the last girl who ever gives you her number. Do you want your real gift now?"

Furrowing her brows, Dani looked the other woman up and down. "Are you wanting to do it in the spot we first met?"

Jamie laughed and shook her head. "You're all about the sex, aren’t you?"

"Not at all... I just _really_ enjoy doing it with you" the blonde beamed.

Unable to resist, Jamie leaned over for a kiss. Before pulling back, she reached over, opening the glove compartment.

Dani watched her movement and thought she was going to retrieve the note pad she'd originally used to jot her number down. Her eyes widen as she spotted a small velvet box now safely clutched in Jamie’s hand. Her mouth dropped open as she looked at Jamie, desperately searching her face.

"Dani, I was on a path of self destruction before you came into town. I was in a rut that just seemed to be getting deeper and deeper. You came out of nowhere and changed everything for me. You helped bring me back. In the middle of all the chaos going on in my head, there was you. You opened my eyes and made me happy again. Happier then I've _ever_ been. Not only me but you've gone above and beyond for my daughter. I don't even have the words to express how much that means to me. All I can say is that I never want to lose that." She opened the box revealing a dazzling diamond ring. "Can't imagine my life without you now. I love you so much and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Dani? Will you marry me?"

From the moment she'd seen the velvet box, tears had formed and proceeded to roll down Dani’s cheeks. Her heart was beating so fast, she could hear it in her ears. She couldn’t believe she was being proposed to...and on her birthday. "God Jamie, I love you so much. I can't imagine a life without you either. Ofcourse I'll marry you." She practically propelled herself out of her seat and into the brunette’s arms. Their lips met and they kissed one another with everything they had. Tears of joy mingled together on their faces as they continued to embrace. A short time later, they pulled back and Jamie slipped the ring on her finger.

"Perfect fit." Dani smiled.

"Do you remember when you tried Theo’s ring on a few months ago and you said it was a perfect fit?" She watched the blonde nod. "Well I asked Theo later that night what ring size she was.."

"Sneaky. So she knows you're proposing tonight?"

Jamie shook her head. "No. I mean she has her suspicions that I'm going to propose soon but I've just been waiting for the right moment. Friday night, after you told me about Abbey calling you _mommy_ and hearing you say how you felt about her, I just knew I had to do it soon. Yesterday I thought your birthday would be the day to do it and bringing you here, to the place we first met would be the place to do it."

"It's perfect. I wasn't expecting it at all. You've made me one very happy birthday girl."

"It gets better..." Jamie went on. "We're not picking Abbey back up tonight. My gran’s gona take her to school tomorrow. I also told Sarah that you needed a holiday booked for tomorrow coz I was taking you out and you wouldn't be fit for work in the morning. So right now, we're gona go home to an empty house with our bottle of wine and were gona celebrate properly.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, the newly engaged couple spent the majority of the morning in bed. They literally couldn't get enough of one another. At the age of 36, Dani was finally engaged to be married. She never realised just how great a feeling that could be...until she met a woman that she now couldn't imagine ever being without.

Her attraction to the brunette had been evident from the very first time they'd met. Her beauty had been unquestionable. Even the red hot anger she'd received from crashing into her had been a turn on. But then, as she got to know the woman better, she had found she had absolutely no control over how her heart was feeling. She fell hard and even though she knew Jamie was going through a life changing ordeal, she had hoped that the brunette would one day, feel the same.

Sweat glistened over hot, naked skin. Short moans and gasps of pleasure sounded in the room along with the rhythmical squeaking of springs in the mattress. Dani's right hand was clasped firmly beneath Jamie’s left bum cheek, pulling her impossibly closer. Her hips moved relentlessly against the thigh nestled between her legs. A hand was around the back of her neck, another firmly grasping her backside helping to bring her once more to that euphoric state of satisfaction.

"Oh shit" she growled. The feeling inside becoming more and more intense. Her thighs squeezed the one between her own while she continued to thrust her hips down, over and over again. "Yes. Yes. I'm.." Her hips thrust faster still as her orgasm began to peak. "Oh fuck. I'm...yes, thats it!"

Jamie pulled the blonde into her as another climax claimed her body. She squeezed the other woman's backside, pulling her down more firmly, wanting her to ride out the orgasm for as long as possible. She revelled in the groans of pleasure coming from her partners body.

As the moments passed, Dani's grinding hips slowed until finally, she came down from her high. Her wet body slumped down on top of the vets. She attempted to talk but whatever she said was completely unintelligible.

Jamie laughed, causing the body on top of her to bounce slightly. "What was that?"

After a few moments of steadying her breathing, the blonde rolled off the body beneath to lay flat on her back. "I said I think I'm broken now."

Jamie leaned over, peppering her sweaty face with kisses. "You're like a machine. We've had sex all night and all morning and _still_ you wanted one more go."

Dani's head turned to look at the vet. "I can't get enough. I'm literally addicted to having sex with you." The smile she received from the brunette caused her heart to flutter. "Do you realise that every time you smile at me like that, I fall in love with you just that little bit more."

That caused the smile to grow even wider. "Yea?" She watched the blonde nod before she moved her body to lie over the doctors. "Well do you realise that every time you say stuff like that, it makes me want to do this.." Her hand squeezed between the other woman's legs and without giving the doctor a moment to even think, she slid 2 fingers deep into her hungry core.

Xxxxxxxxx

A couple of hours later and the couple had finally peeled themselves from bed, showered and headed out to the cafe for lunch seeing as breakfast time had come and gone. They'd brought Bobby along so it meant they had to sit outside, which wasn't as issue seeing as it was a beautiful day.

Settling themselves at a table on the end, it wasn't long before Rebecca came out to greet them. "Afternoon guys" she smiled. "No work today?"

The couple looked at one another before Dani spoke. "It seems Jamie had taken care of securing me the day off today on account of we got engaged lastnight..." She grinned, holding up her left hand to show off her ring.

Rebecca brought her hands together excitedly. "Hey Maria, get out here. " she shouted over her shoulder. "That's fantastic news, guys. That ring is amazing."

A few moments later Maria came out of the cafe. "You hollered?"

Rebecca cocked her head to Jamie and Dani. "Look what we have here.."

Looking at their friends sat at the table, Maria frowned before Dani held up her hand. The other cafe owners mouth dropped open before she grinned widely, pumping the air with her fist. "Oh yes. Come on. Did you guys get engaged lastnight?"

Jamie nodded and looked at her excited friend. "You had another bet on, didn't you?"

"We totally did and I called it. I said you'd propose on Dani's birthday. Oh man, I still got it!!"

Dani shook her head and laughed. "You guys really will bet on anything."

Maria had stopped listening and had her head on the side in deep thought. "Maybe I need to start betting on the horses.." She received a playful shove on the shoulder from Rebecca. "What?" She looked at the newly engaged couple. "Oh. Yea, congratulations and whatever. Do you want food?"

With their order taken, the vet and doctor were left to talk amongst themselves. As time passed, people stopped to talk and were thrilled to hear the news of the engagement. Theo came walking along the path, pushing Benjamin along in his pram. She sat down and ended up joining the 2 women for lunch.

"You should have an engagement party at the bar."

"Maybe. We don't need to have a fuss made" Dani told her friend. "You and Sam didn't have one..."

"Yea but he knocked me up so we more decided together that we _should_ get engaged" Theo laughed. "It wasn't this whole romantic proposal thing that you 2 had."

Dani smiled contently. "It was pretty romantic..." She brought her hand over and laced her fingers with the brunette’s.

Theo watched on with a smile. "So have you thought about when you want to get married or where?"

"Haven't discussed anything yet. We more or less just celebrated last night..." Jamie said, giving a knowing smile to the blonde.

"...and a bit this morning.. " Dani added before laughing.

"Alright, bordering on too much information guys" Theo laughed.

"There's no rush" Dani continued "We'll start to plan the where, when and how in time. For now I'm happy to just bask in the glow of being engaged."

"Have you told your parents yet?"

Dani's eyes went wide. "Oh. Oops?" She laughed. "I guess I should really give them a call. Mom's gona be over the moon. She's besotted with Jamie and even more so Abbey."

"Especially after your brother and Amy had another boy" Jamie added with a laugh.

Dani nodded before laughing. After suffering a miscarriage over a year ago, Dani's brothers wife had fallen pregnant a few month later and had recently given birth to a healthy baby boy. "Yep. 3 boys but at least she has Abbey now and who knows, maybe in time there'll be some more pitter patter of tiny feet." Her eyes looked hopefully to her fiancé.

Jamie smiled back at her. "You'd make beautiful babies."

"I call Godmother" Theo said excitedly.

Dani nodded to her friend. "Well I guess that's only fair seeing as I'm this little guys Godmother" she said, making a fuss over Benjamin who was sat quietly in his buggy.

"As long as Owen gets to be the Godfather, that’s fine by me" Jamie added.

"Speaking of Owen" Theo started. "Are he and Hannah still bullshitting us that they're not together?"

"Apparently so” Jamie replied. “Even though I see her going up the hill to his farmhouse several times a week from the window at the back of work. I'm planning on having dinner with her one night this week so I'll do some digging."

"I wish they'd just come out already."

"Exactly. It's always better to be out and proud" Jamie smiled.

"Amen, sister" Dani said with a grin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I mean it's a big responsibility to take on but I think I could do it."

Jamie looked at the teacher as if to say _no shit_. "Ofcourse you could. You’re such a great people person and you're great with the kids. Plus, you care about the direction of the school. You've said it yourself in recent months, you've always taken the lead and suggested ways of changing things for the better at Angel Manor. Being deputy head, you’d have the power to actually implement it. You should totally go for it."

The head teacher of Angel Manor was retiring in a couple of month, with the current deputy set to step up and take his place. That left the role of deputy open to other teachers in the school. For the last couple of days, Hannah had been mulling over whether or not to apply for it.

"I guess there's no harm in applying and going from there. I mean, there's other teachers that have been there alot longer than me.."

"Doesn't mean they're more qualified for the role, Han."

Hannah nodded. "I know, you're right. I'm gona go for it. What's to lose?"

"Precisely" Jamie replied before taking a few gulps of her pepsi. It was time for her to do some digging. "Sooo, shall we talk about you and Owen now?" She shot a smirk over the table.

Hannah rolled her eyes. She knew this would crop up at some point tonight. "Oh here we go. This old chestnut."

"Come on Han, you can't deny you're spending loads of time together."

"Not _loads_..."

Jamie put her head on the side. "Please...I've seen your car go up that hill to his house almost everyday for the last few months."

The teacher chewed on the inside of her mouth. "OK, so we've been hanging out a bit more."

Jamie's eyebrow got higher. "Come on Han. I'm your best friend. You can tell me this stuff.."

After a few moments thought, the teacher sighed. "I'm scared. I'm scared to admit that maybe were more than friends or eachothers _fuck_ _-_ _buddy_."

"Why?"

"You know what my marriage was like. It was all fun and loving at the start but when we became serious and got married, he changed. I can't go through that again, Jamie."

The brunette looked at her friend sadly. She brought her hand across the table, engulfing the teachers. "I can't imagine how you felt being with David. Being controlled, put down, manipulated and abused for so many years. I know it's easy for me to say this to you but not all men are like that. You know Owen. He is _not_ that kind of man. He would never raise a hand to a woman. We both know that behind that façade he likes to flaunt about, he has the sweetest, most faithful and loving soul of any man I've ever known."

Hannah nodded as she listened to her friend. "He does."

"We both also know he's besotted with ya."

"He wants to make us official. He's not pressuring me or anything, he just..."

Jamie smiled and finished her sentence for her. "He just wants to shout it from the rooftops that he's with you. Course he does. He's liked you since the moment you came into town over 3 years ago, Han. He was fine being a bit of sex to you but I knew he always wanted more."

Hannah nodded again. "Honestly, I'd like more too. I look at you and Dani and where you guys are at. You've been through such a massive ordeal and you managed to find love and happiness again. I actually think you’re happier than I’ve ever seen you." The brunette matched her smile. "I'm so happy for you but also a bit envious."

Jamie looked at her determinedly. "You could have that too Hannah. You just have to open yourself up to the possibility of it."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

With Jamie having a catch up with Hannah, Dani had invited Theo and Shirley around for a girly night. When Abbey had told the blonde she'd like to bake cakes, the adults had all jumped at the suggestion and for the last half hour, the woman had cracked eggs, mixed the ingredients and divided the mixture into bases before putting them into the oven to rise. While they waited, they sat at the kitchen table engrossed in gossip.

"I look at you guys and I can't help but be so jealous" Shirley confessed. "I've been with Kevin 5 years and still I'm ringless and childless. What am I doing wrong?"

The other 2 looked at their friend apologetically. "You're not doing anything wrong Shirley" Dani assured her. "Have you talked with him about it?"

"We talked about it a couple of years ago. At least, I said how much I loved the thought of being married and having a family. I don't remember him saying much."

"You could always propose to him.." Theo told her.

The red head scoffed. "Me propose to him?? That's a terrible idea. I wouldn't get through the first sentence without balling my eyes out."

"You could always make it a fun proposal. Nothing too deep and emotional. Like a flash mob or something."

They all laughed at the thought of a flash mob turning up outside of Matthews police station. "Oh sure and we could all dress up in prison outfits" Shirley joked.

"Hey that's not a bad idea.." Dani laughed. "It'd definitely make it memorable."

Shirley shook her head but laughed. "It does sound fun but no. I think I'll just wait and see if he ever gets the courage to do it himself. Maybe you 2 could help by throwing the bouquet from your weddings in my general direction. You know...a subtle hint."

"We can definitely do that." Dani told her.

Theo shook her head. "Imagine if Ben proposes to Sarah soon and then there could be 3 weddings in town?"

"And Owen and Hannah if they ever come out and admit they're actually together" Dani added.

"You _see_ " Shirley exclaimed. "It's wedding fever and I want in on the action."

The egg timer went off and Theo moved to open the oven. "Remember the only reason Sam and I got engaged was because of Benjamin."She cocked her head over to her little boy who was in his bouncy chair which was atop the kitchen table.

As if hearing his name, Benjamin started to stir from his nap. "Hey big guy" Dani cooed. Reaching out she unbuckled the belt secured around him and lifted him out of the chair as he began to cry. She bounced the boy lightly in her right arm and it wasn't long before Abbey came over to them. She lay her little hand on his chest and patted him slightly. "There there" the little girl said. "Don't cry baby."

Dani grinned over at Shirley who was watching on with a look of pure love on her face. The blonde brought her left arm up and wrapped it around Abbeys shoulders. "You're gona make a super big sister one day, aren't you Abs?" She leant in, kissing the girls head. She looked back at the baby and couldn't stop thinking of how good it felt.

"Feeling broody?"

The blonde looked up to Theo who was stood by the oven with a smirk on her face. A smile began to spread across her lips. She couldn't really deny it. Looking back to the baby and the little girl in her arms, there was _definitely_ no denying it. She wanted to have a baby. "I think I am."

Xxxxxxxx

By the time Jamie got home, Theo and Shirley had left and Abbey had been bathed and was sleeping soundly up in her room. The brunette came into Dani's living room, finding the blonde lain out on the sofa watching TV. "Alright you.."

Dani stretched her arms out, inviting her fiancé in for a hug. "Hey." As Jamie came over and lowered herself into her arms, the doctor wrapped herself around her body. "You have a good catch up?"

Jamie's face was snuggled into the blondes neck. "Mhmm. They're together." She said, knowing Dani would know what she was referring to. "She's scared though. She's worried if they make it official, things will change like her marriage did."

"That's understandable" Dani replied. "She went through years of hell with David. She's bound to be cautious."

Lifting her head, Jamie smiled down sleepily at the doctor. "Did you have a fun girly night?"

Dani grinned. "We had a great night. We made lots of cakes. You can take some into work tomorrow. I'm going to aswell otherwise we'll make ourselves sick."

Jamie leant down, placing a few soft kisses on her lips. "I'm gona go shower quick." She started to push herself up but 2 hands held on to her. "You OK?"

The blonde looked up at her partner. "I have something to ask you." Jamie continued to look down at her while she got her words in order. "I wona have a baby." She watched as the look on the brunette’s face slowly turned from questioning to surprise. "With _you,_ ofcourse" she added. "I mean obviously we could go at it like bunnies but it wouldn't result in a baby. I know we need... _the stuff_.. but, I want us to do it together. _Soon_."

Jamie smiled down at her fiancé. "You do?"

The blonde nodded. "I really do. I don't know what happened. One minute I’m comforting Benjamin after he woke up from a nap and the next, I've got Abbey in my arms too and I'm just imagining I was sat there with my own kids and it just felt so right, you know? I feel like I'm ready to do it."

Leaning down, Jamie kissed the blonde softly. After a few moments she pulled back. "So let's do it."

Xxxxxxxx


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww man, you guys are so lovely with your comments for the last chapter. I'm so happy you enjoyed it. Time to throw a little spice into the fic. Thanks for reading and your continued kudos and kind words :) Stay safe.

Chapter 13

By 11am on Wednesday morning, Jamie felt like all she'd done that day was sit around and twiddle her thumbs. Shirley had seen to a couple of cats before she'd headed out to see some cows on Owen’s farm. The brunette however had spent most of the morning doing paperwork but now that that was done, she was bored. Sitting in her office, moving her pen through her fingers, her mind drifted as it so often did, to thoughts of her fiancé.

Hearing the blonde last-night tell her she wanted to have a baby and _soon_ , she'd felt overjoyed. After talking with Theo on Monday about babies, it had been on her own mind that she'd really wanted to add to the little family they were creating.

They'd decided they'd talk to Sarah and have her aid them in their endeavour, just as she had done when she'd help bring Abbey into the world. They planned to look into sperm donors over the next couple of months and go from there. Another thing that had come up was the fact they were together every night and yet they were still paying to keep 2 houses running. They'd talked at length about which one they should have as the place they would call their real home and in the end, it was decided that Jamie and Abbey would move into Dani's. In doing that it would mean a complete fresh start. Jamie’s house had originally been Rachel’s, before Jamie had come to Bly. Even though they’d sell the house, Rachel’s memory would live on. She would never be forgotten and the vet would continue to make sure Abbey always knew who her other mother was as she grew up. This however was a fresh start with her family as it was now. Moving into Dani's home meant this was a new chapter for _everyone._

Hearing some commotion out in reception, Jamie got to her feet and headed out of the office. Coming into the open room, she saw a woman leant against the reception desk trying desperately to talk to Ashleigh in-between catching her breath and sobbing.

"OK, OK.." Jamie said, coming up to the woman. "Its OK. Take a second, breathe.." She put her hand on the woman's back in support.

After a few moments, the woman's breathing slowed while she wiped at her tears. "I'm sorry, I've been running. It's my horse. We were out riding just outside of this town. She took to a wall but didn't make the jump. She's collapsed and can't get up. She was... crying out." The woman began to sob again.

Realising she needed to act fast, Jamie backed away to her office. "I'll be right back." In her experience, she knew that if a horse had a bad fall, often fracturing a leg, it could be fatal. Not always, it just depended on the severity of the fall. She hoped she was wrong but she grabbed her bag, knowing she had everything in there that she’d need. Rushing back out into reception, she told the woman to follow her out to her car. With Shirley out in the work van, she thanked her lucky stars she'd driven to work that morning as she'd planned to go pick up the engagement ring that she and Dani had ordered online on Monday afternoon for her.

Opening the back door, she placed her medical bag on the back seat before getting in the front. Once the woman was in safely, she started up her engine, put her foot down and sped out of town.

"I'm Jamie by the way. That's my practice you found back there."

The woman was hugging her arms around herself. "I'm so glad there was a vets in this town. I'm miles from home. We were having such a good ride out. I should never have made her take that wall."

"Hey, don't go blaming yourself. These things happen. Was an accident."

The car went quiet for a few moments until eventually the blonde woman spoke again. "I'm Susan.."

Jamie looked at her briefly, offering her a reassuring smile. Within the next couple of minutes, the woman pointed Jamie off the road and along a beaten track. It wasn't long before the horse came in to view. Jamie’s jaw clenched. She didn't like what she saw.

Stopping the car, both woman quickly opened their doors, the brunette quickly grabbing her bag before joining Susan at her horse. "OK, girl" Jamie said to the fallen horse. "Lets have a quick look at you." She spent a minute or so assessing the injury but in her heart she'd known what needed to be done the minute her car had approached the horse.

Explaining this to the devastated woman was heartbreaking. She offered her a hand to squeeze as she watched the blonde console the injured animal. Turning to her bag she prepared the euthanasia. She gave Susan some space and a moment alone to say goodbye to the horse before she administered the lethal injection.

Several moments passed, the only sound was the gentle sobs of the woman knelt down at her pets head. "I'm so sorry, Susan. Is there someone I can ring or can I take you somewhere?"

"I rang my friend while I ran to your town. She's on her way here."

Jamie nodded. "I can get this girl moved for you and sort out the necessary arrangements." She hated this part of her job. Ofcourse she did. Putting an animal down was hard enough but seeing the owners break down. It was pure torture. Her own tears were brimming in her eyelids. She knelt down and put an arm around the woman's shoulder. "What was her name?"

"Chance."

"Lovely name. Bet she took loads of them."

Nodding, the woman turned and buried her head into the vets neck while her sobs continued. Momentarily startled at the sudden movement, Jamie just about kept her balance before wrapping her other arm around the woman. "I know" she told the woman. And she did know. Nothing could ever prepare you for the hurt you feel when you lose a pet, especially when it's as sudden as this had been.

A few more minutes passed before they heard a car approaching. Both Jamie and Susan got to their feet as a woman left her car and came up to console her friend. Closing up her bag, the brunette got Susan's details and promised to be in touch after she’d sorted everything out. Right now she needed to get back to the practice and arrange to have the horse moved. She hated the thought of leaving her out here alone but hopefully by early afternoon, she'd be picked up.

Susan came over to Jamie before she got back in her car. "I can't thank you enough. I hate what's had to be done but you've been so kind to me today."

Jamie's hand came up to rub at the woman's arm. "Hey, I honestly know how you feel. It's one of the biggest heartaches we go through in life."

Susan brought her hand up, squeezing the brunette’s that still lay on her arm. "Is there some way I can repay you?"

Jamie shook her head. "Not at all. It's my job, Susan. Just glad you were close enough to Bly for Chance to not have suffered for too long."

The woman nodded dolefully. "I live 2 towns over. I'd never been to Bly before." Her blue eyes looked back into Jamie’s. "If I'd known someone like you lived there, I'd have made a visit alot sooner."

Jamie studied the woman’s face, not quite sure if she was misreading what she'd said. Was she flirting? No, she couldn't be. She'd just lost her horse. Her emotions were all over the place and she was just being polite. Either way, she was feeling uncomfortable under the woman's stare, so offered her a smile. "I'll be in touch with arrangements. Again, I'm so sorry for your loss."

Getting back in her car, Jamie made the short trip back into town. Pulling up outside the practice, she got out the car just as Dani came out of the doctors surgery.

"Hey babe, did you go pick up the ring already?" The blonde asked, thinking that's where the brunette was coming back from.

"Not yet. I've had to go put a horse down just out of town."

Dani frowned. "That's sad. Who's was it?"

"Someone from a couple of towns over. She was out riding her, tried to jump a wall but the horse must have misjudged it. She broke both her back legs.Knew as soon as I saw her I'd have to let her go."

Dani came closer, bringing her arms up to circle the vets neck. "I'm sorry. That's awful."

Jamie nodded, leaned in to press her lips against the blondes. "Where you off to?"

"I was actually coming to see if you fancied an early lunch?"

"I would have. It's been a slow morning up until that woman came running into the practice. Have to call this in and get the horse picked up. Feel shite knowing she's laid out there alone."

The blonde nodded understandingly. "Ofcourse. You go do your thing. I'll see you tonight." With a quick kiss, Dani squeezed the brunette’s hand and headed across the street to the cafe, Jamie watching her go.

Xxxxxxxxx

A couple of nights late, with Abbey dropped off at her great grandmother’s, Jamie and Dani headed along to the bar to meet their friends. Although it wasn't an official engagement party, the majority of their friends had come out to celebrate the couple's news from the weekend before. Even Rebecca and Maria had closed up the cafe to come along earlier.

Dani was at the dart board, locked in a battle with Theo, Sarah and Shirley. Being the competitive woman she was, the American was resorting to psyching out her friends before they took their turn.

As Sarah stepped up to throw her darts, Dani came up behind her. "Careful with those things Sarah. You don't wona miss throw one and have it end up impaling someone's skin."

The slightly shorter woman slowly turned her head to look at the blonde. "Girl, I've been sticking needles into people's veins since before you could even walk..."

Dani furrowed her brows. "Slight exaggeration.." She told her pointedly as Sarah was only a few years older then her.

"Doesn't matter. Point is, I know how to handle sharp, pointy objects. Saying that, are you sure you're standing in the right place if I should suddenly forget myself?" Sarah stared up at the blonde until her stare became too much for the taller doctor. Watching Dani take a few steps to her left, she pursed her lips. "Mhmm. I didn't think so."

"Chicken" Theo whispered as her friend arrived next to her.

"She has mad crazy eyes.." Dani told her.

Not far away from them, the rest of their friends were chatting and laughing amongst themselves. Jamie was showing off the ring she'd picked up after work on Wednesday.

"So have you decided when you want the big day to be?"

Jamie looked to Rebecca, shaking her head. "Not yet, no. Reckon it’ll be towards the end of the year though. That gives us a good 5 or 6 months to prepare."

"You know, we do a killer wedding platter.." Maria said, looking at Rebecca and winking.

The brunette laughed at her friends subtle hint. "Are you saying you'd like to be our caterers?"

The cafe owner shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I can see if we can fit you in and get back to you."

"Yea, you do that" Jamie replied sarcastically.

"Hey hey...look" Maria said, nodding her head to the bar where Hannah and Owen were stood talking to eachother.

Since their chat midweek, apart from Dani, Jamie hadn't told anyone else what she'd learned. She realised now how hard the teachers situation was. As much as she'd tried to reassure her that she shouldn't lock her heart up forever, she knew it was no good pressuring her. She'd make it happen in her own time.

"Look at them.." Maria continued. "..standing there, pretending to be just friends when everyone in this place knows they're so much more."

"Leave them be, Maria." Jamie looked back at their friends at the bar. "You know it's gona be a big deal for Hannah getting with someone new after the shit she went through in her marriage."

The table went quiet for a few moments but the silence was broken when a pouting Dani, along with Theo, Sarah and Shirley came back to the table.

"Uh oh" Jamie said, looking at her fiancés face. "Don't tell me you lost?"

The blonde leant against the side of the booth where Jamie was sat. "Sarah is a stinky poo face" she pouted, using one of Abbeys favourite expressions when she was in a huff.

"Jamie.." Sarah started. A picture of smugness written all over her face. "I hadn't realise you were living with _two_ children.."

The brunette laughed, standing up and running her hand on the blondes hip. "Aww babe. I bet she cheated, didn't she?"

"She definitely did."

Jamie nodded . "Thought so. How about you sit and I'll go get us some drinks, yea?" Giving the blonde a quick peck on the lips, Jamie moved to the bar, passing Hannah and Owen who were headed back to the table.

Reaching the bar top, she leant over it, waiting for Jo to finish up with someone else. As usual on a Friday night, the bar was packed. The music was at mid volume but within the next hour or so it would be turned up.

"I wondered if I might bump in to you here.."

Hearing the voice to her left, Jamie turned and came face to face with the woman she'd met on Wednesday morning. "Susan?" She was surprised to see the blonde again.

The blonde smiled. "You recognise me then?"

The brunette laughed. "Course. It's only been 2 days." She said that, but the blonde looked very different to how she had the first time they'd met. Wednesday she was head to toe in riding gear. Her hair had been pulled back into a messy ponytail and she hadn't been wearing any makeup. Tonight however, her hair was down and straightened, her face was all done up and she was definitely showing _alot_ more skin.

"I know. I'm just kidding" Susan laughed.

"What brings you into town tonight?"

The blonde shrugged at her. "Well, after stumbling into this place the other day, I thought I might check out the nightlife. Word on the street is that this is the place to be on a Friday night."

Jamie laughed again. "Its pretty much the _only_ place in town that's open late."

Susan nodded giving the brunette a smile. "I was hoping I'd bump into you to be honest. I wanted to thank you again for helping me on Wednesday."

Jamie offered a smile. "You're welcome. I'm sorry that there was nothing I could do."

"Me too." Susan took a swig of her beer as Jo came up and took Jamie's order. When the brunette looked back at her, Susan smiled shyly. "I've been thinking alot about you since Wednesday.."

Jamie was momentarily taken back at the blondes statement. She opened her mouth to reply but nothing came out. She wasn't used to people being so forward with her. Bly wasn't like populated towns where you'd go on a nightout and meet new people at every turn. Usually you saw the same people here every Friday or Saturday night. Until tonight.

With Jamie’s silence, Susan continued. "Sorry, was that a bit too creepy sounding?" She let out a nervous laugh.

The brunette let out a nervous laugh of her own. "Ugh, no. I mean, yes. Sorry. I just wasn't expecting that."

The blonde smiled widely at the flustered vet. Her hand came up and squeezed the vets arm. She let her fingers rub up and down Jamie’s upper arm for a few moments. "Sorry to be forward. It's just when I see something I like, I go for it. Call me a spoilt rich bitch."

Jamie looked at the hand stroking her arm from the corner of her eye before turning her body to look at the bar, effectively making Susan's hand leave her arm. "Ugh, sorry. I'm flattered, really, but..."She held up her left hand revealing the engagement ring.

Sarah looked at the ring. "Oh. I hadn't realised. Sorry. I didn't notice it on Wednesday."

"Yea, I actually just picked it up Wednesday afternoon. Though, to be honest, in my line of work, I would take it off anyway otherwise it could end up being lost up some cows arse." She laughed awkwardly at her own joke. Susan let out a laugh aswell.

Meanwhile, over the way, the interaction had caught the attention of most of Jamie’s party, including her fiancé.

"She’s definitely flirting.." Owen said. Hannah elbowed him in the rib. "Oww. What? We can all see it..."

"I'm with farmer boy" Maria put in. "That blonde bitch is definitely hoping to get lucky tonight."

"Well too bad for her that Jamie already has a hot blonde in her bed tonight." Theo said, looking towards Dani, who's eyes continued to stare over at the bar.

The blonde had thought nothing of the exchange, until she watched that _blonde bitch_ rub her fiancé's arm. Why wasn't Jamie saying thanks but no thanks and coming back over? Couldn't the vet see the woman was blatantly flirting with her? Unless...was Jamie flirting back? She felt like someone was sitting on her chest, jealousy rushing through her veins. She could hear her friends discussing the scene and they really weren't helping to ease her mind. Eventually, she watched as Jamie turned and headed back to them. Dani's eyes remained on the blonde woman, who was watching her fiancé walk away.

When Jamie got to the table, it was deafeningly quiet. She smiled wide at the doctor before putting the beers down in front of them. "One for me and one one for my lady." She slipped into the booth.

"Which lady are you referring to.."

"Maria.." Rebecca warned.

Jamie looked around at her friends. All eyes were on her. "What?"

It was Theo that spoke first. "Who was the woman at the bar?"

Though she knew she hadn't done anything wrong, Jamie felt a little nervous under everyone's gaze. "Oh that was just Susan. Met her on Wednesday after her horse suffered a fatal injury just out of town." She looked to her fiancé. "Remember I told you about it.."

Dani searched the brunette’s face before her eyes drifted back over to the bar. The blonde woman, now known to her as Susan had disappeared to somewhere else in the bar. It was too busy to see her through the crowds.

"Looked like she was having a bit of flirt with you." Maria said, receiving a heel to her shin by Rebecca.

Jamie laughed awkwardly. She knew how bad a liar she was so that wasn't an option. "Yea she did try to flirt but I held up my hand and showed her I was engaged. She hadn't noticed it and ofcourse I didn't have it yet when I first met her."

A few moments passed and then Dani finally spoke. "I thought you said she wasn't from around here?"

"She isn't. She said she wanted to check the town out after finding it on Wednesday."

Alarm bells started to sound in the blondes head. She wanted to laugh it off and be happy that Jamie came back to the table. To her.. but since being cheated on, her defences apparently came up alot quicker then they used to. She picked up her bottle of beer and gulped back a few mouthfuls.

You could literally cut the tension with a knife at their booth in that moment. Deciding to leave the couple alone, a few of them got up and went over to the dance floor. Maria, Theo and Rebecca stayed.

Jamie rubbed her hand over Dani's thigh. "Hey. You don't have to worry, Ok? She was drunk, thought she'd try her luck and I told her thanks but no thanks."

Her face softening, Dani offered a small smile. "You should have told her you already had a hot blonde in your life."

Jamie relaxed a little at her fiancés words. "You're the one and _only_ hot blonde in my life."

Just as it seemed things were getting back to normal, the blonde woman came toward the booth. Without registering the others at the table, Susan placed a napkin on the table in front of Jamie. "Incase you change your mind." With a wink, the blonde left the bar.

Jamie looked down at the napkin. She felt awful. She knew how much that must have hurt the blonde by her side. She took a few moments before she looked to her right. A look she wasn't used to seeing was etched all over the doctors face. She was pissed. "God loves a trier.." Jamie said, trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work. "Dani, she said it herself, she was a spoilt rich bitch who when she sees something she likes, she goes for it."

Theo, Maria and Rebecca looked at Jamie like she had 3 heads. How on earth did the brunette think saying that would make things better?

Realising she may have just made things worse, she picked up the napkin. "Look..." She rolled up the napkin and slipped it into her bottle of beer. "See. I'm not interested."

The blonde remained as still as a mannequin. Her eyes almost burning holes in the bottle of beer that now housed the napkin.

After a few moments, Maria broke the silence. "Well this is awkward."

Rolling her eyes, Rebecca started to stand. "We'll give you guys some space."

"No.." Dani spoke. "Its fine, I'm gona head off anyway." She tapped Jamie’s leg indicating for her to let her out.

Getting up, the brunette turned to the blonde. "We don't have to go, Dani."

"No, you stay. I'm gona go." She looked to her friends. "I'll see you guys later." With that she left the bar.

"You're gona need to kiss some serious arse tonight."

Jamie held up her hands and looked at Maria feeling slightly agitated. "I haven't done anything wrong. I didn't ask her to come up to me or for her to give me her number. She's just one of those women that expects to get whatever she wants."

"Jamie, you have to remember Dani was cheated on in her last relationship" Theo told her. "She's bound to feel insecure when she sees someone trying it on with her girlfriend. And that woman was pretty in your face with you."

Rebecca stood up. "Go after her.."

Nodding to her friends, she turned and left the bar. Coming out into the night, she looked up the strip and saw the blonde had gotten a decent head start. She began to jog to catch up with her. "Dani.." she called, hoping it would slow her fiancé down. It didn't.

When she reached the doctor, she went to hold her hand. Dani immediately took it away. "Hey.. babe, please?" The blondes face was set. Her walls had gone up and she didn't look in the mood to talk. "Dani, I didn't do anything wrong. It was all one sided. She's just the kind of woman who doesn't take no for an answer."

A scoff left the blondes mouth.

"Dani, please? Why are you being like this?"

"What? Am I not allowed to be pissed that some slag has been drooling over my future wife in there tonight?"

Jamie was quite surprised by the doctors words. In the year or so that they'd been together, she'd never seen her be so verbally aggressive. "Dani, just because someone tries it on with me, it doesn't mean I'm going to automatically cheat on you. I wouldn't do that." She watched Dani shake her head. "Look, I get it. Once a person is cheated on, it makes them.."

"Do not psycho-analyse me Jamie" the blonde said, interrupting what she knew would be some spiel about how being cheated on had made her more guarded. Ofcourse she knew she was more guarded. She also knew she was probably over reacting right now but she couldn't seem to stop the jealousy she'd felt in the club tonight from taking over her emotions. She was so angry. She felt like she needed to hit something or slam a door. Basically just _do_ something to vent out her anger.

They walked in silence for a minute or so, both lost in their own internal battles. Hoping it had given the blonde time to settle down a bit, Jamie reached for her hand once more.

"Dont" Dani told her.

"Dani, come on. You have to see this isn't my fault. When I met her on Wednesday and she had a little flirt then, I just thought it was because her emotions were all over after losing her horse. Then tonight..."

"So she flirted with you on Wednesday aswell and you didn't say anything?"

Jamie shrugged. "Why would I? It was nothing. I didn't think about it again until tonight when she appeared and tried it on."

"And what if she keeps appearing, huh? What if she decides to make her visits to town a more regular thing?"

Jamie shook her head. "That's not gonna happen." The blonde scoffed again which irritated the brunette. "You know, this isn't a very flattering look on you."

The blonde stared daggers at the brunette. "Excuse me?"

"This whole jealous thing you've got going on. It's made you irrational and bit of a bitch."

Dani shook her head. "Go back to the bar, Jamie. Maybe you'll catch up with your other blonde."

The rest of the walk was made in silence. This is not how the brunette expected the evening of their unofficial engagement party to end. Coming up to their houses, Dani walked determinedly to her house. Jamie hung back, wondering whether she should let the blonde cool off in her own house tonight. She was stood on the path outside her house as she watched the blonde open the other door and slam it behind her. That proved Dani really didn't want to be followed anymore. Battling with her thoughts, Jamie finally made up her mind and retraced the blondes steps. Getting her set of keys out, she slotted it into the lock, opening the door. As she walked into what she hoped was still to be her future home, she heard Bobby barking excitedly in the kitchen. As she wandered to the back of the house she watched the blonde close the back door after letting the dog out.

Dani moved to the sink, picking up a glass from the drainer and filling it with water. She took several gulps all the while looking at Jamie's reflection in the glass window above the sink.

"You calmed down yet?"

Setting the glass down on the bench, Dani ignored the brunette’s question and went to open the back door. Bobby immediate came in and ran to the brunette excitedly.

As Jamie gave the dog a bit of attention, Dani went to walk passed her. Before she got too far, the vets hand came up and caught her arm. The blonde tried to pull herself free but Jamie’s grip remained tight.

"Get off me, Jamie. Let me be mad at you."

"For what, Dani? What did I _actually_ do?"

With a bit more struggling, Dani finally freed herself and walked into the hall. Jamie wasn't giving up yet though. She followed, her hand grabbing the other woman's shoulder and turning her back around. The blonde pushed her away. "I mean it Jamie. Just go."

"Or what.." She got up into Dani's face.

The pent up anger the blonde was still feeling was threatening to unleash itself. She pushed at the brunette again but the other woman wouldn't be so easily pushed away. Jamie’s hands came up and nudged Dani's body into the wall, holding her in place. "You're mad. I get it. If someone flirted with you like that, I'd go fucking mental."

"Let me go, Jamie."

The brunette’s face was only a few inches from the blondes. She looked pleadingly into her eyes, wanting the blonde to just let it go. "I love you too much to let you go." She crashed her lips onto her fiancés. Dani initially tried to fight the kiss but finally, she succumbed to it. The kissing was rough, bordering on bruising. Eventually Jamie’s grip loosened and the blonde took her opportunity to shove her fiancé backwards. Jamie’s back hit the wall on the other side of the hallway.

Within seconds, Dani was on her like a rash. Her hands grabbed at the vets face, pulling her harder against her mouth. A few moments passed and the hands trailed down to the hem of the vets top. In one swift movement, the top was over her head and discarded on the floor. Hands groped full breast firmly before reaching around, quickly unfastening the loops and shortly after, the bra joined the top on the floor. Her anger was the momentum that spurred her on to make quick work of the button and zip on Jamie’s pants.

Pulling out of the kiss, Jamie held Dani's head. "Have you stopped being mad now?"

"No talking" the blonde told her before dropping to her knees. She brought the brunette’s pants down with her, the shoes being almost ripped from her feet. Turning her focus on Jamie’s centre, she forced her legs open a bit more before plunging her face between them. Her tongue poked out, parting the lips with her tongue. She latched onto her clit, sucking it into her mouth.

The vets hands were tangled in blonde hair, pulling her harder between her legs. After the doctor worked at her clit for a short time, she felt fingers moving through her slit. She must have been wet enough because intruding fingers slid deep and hard inside her. Her head fell back, hitting the wall behind. "Fuck" she breathed feeling those strong fingers begin to thrust through her inner walls.

Dani's hand worked furiously, delving her digits through wet lips until her knuckles slammed against her flesh, over and over again. Jamie’s hips ground down onto her mouth and hand. She looked up her naked body, watching as breasts bounced lightly at her movements. God she loved Jamie’s breasts.

She was so caught up in her thoughts, she was startled as she felt herself pushed back and onto the floor. Somehow she managed to catch herself on her hands. Before she could respond, Jamie was reaching down, roughly dragging up her top. Next was her pants. She assisted in their removal and before she knew it, she was laid there in only her bra. The wooden floor felt cold beneath her. She looked up at the brunette who was stood, staring down at her. There was something in the brunette’s eyes. Something... _primal_. She felt like a piece of meat on display to a hungry lion.

She got to her feet and began to step back. Jamie followed slowly. The whole stalking her prey scenario was a massive turn on to her blonde. "Jamie.."

Hearing her name come out of Dani's mouth softly, she knew her fiancé was finally calming down. She smiled slightly before stepping forward, taking the blonde with her until the doctors back was flush against the front door.

Dani let out a gasp at the forcefulness of the vet. Their lips met again while Jamie’s right hand dipped down to her own centre. She played with herself, circling her fingers around her clit. Their kiss broke as she breathed hard into Dani's mouth. "You see this..." She brought her fingers from between her legs and brought it up to the doctors mouth. She rubbed the wetness over her bottom lip. Dani took the 2 fingers into her mouth. "That's all for you." The vet let her suck on her fingers for a few more seconds before she slipped them out and lowered her hand once again but this time, she pushed it between Dani's legs. Wetness had already pooled around her lips. "Is this for me?"

Dani nodded immediately. "Always."

Jamie wasn't in the mood for teasing. Her fingers pushed through wet folds and picked up a quick pace.

Dani hugged her close, her nails digging into the skin at Jamie’s shoulders. Her right leg came up, wrapping itself around Jamie’s thigh as her hips matched the rhythm set by the brunette. With every thrust, her hip smashed back into solid wood. "Oh God, Jamie.." She choked out. "Fuck me."

The brunette brought her mouth to the doctors ear. "I am fucking you."

They clung together, Dani's hand coming down to grasp at Jamie’s backside, forcing her hips onto her hand more. With every thrust, the vets palm rubbed over her clit, forcing her orgasm to grow ever closer. "Let go Dani. I'll catch you. I'll always be here to catch you."

Grinding her hips a few more times, Dani stiffened as she fell over the edge. She cried out into the hallway, her head falling back into the door.

Jamie held the other woman up, even as she felt her body and head slump against her. Coming down from her orgasm, Dani slowly lifted her head. Their eyes met. Any anger that had been behind those blue eyes had completely drained away. Their lips met again but this time, it was soft and slow. Time passed and eventually, Jamie broke the kiss before leading her fiancé upstairs.

Xxxxxxxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reckon that's the last we'll hear from Susan??


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we all enjoyed a bit of jealous Dani, huh? Glad to hear it. Time for the morning after now....another longer update. Thanks so much for the response :-)

Chapter 14

Opening and closing her eyes a few times in an attempt to combat the dryness beneath her lids, Dani finally focused on the sleeping woman next to her. She herself was lain on her front while the brunette was on her back, facing toward her.

Slowly, memories of the night before began to invade her mind. Her eyes closed again as she cringed. What the hell had gotten into her? Sure, a little bit of jealousy would have been acceptable...but to be as mad as she had been? She never used to be like that.

Before the whole Emma cheating on her debacle, she'd been so laid back. She'd laugh at anyone who happened to flirt with her partner. Ofcourse then, she hadn't realised that the flirting and so much more had been reciprocated. These days however, it seemed she wasn't so confident in things that involved the person she was seeing. She was no longer as laid back and that showed lastnight when she saw that woman flirting, touching and giving her number to her fiancé.

Opening her eyes again she realised Jamie was looking at her. Her heart skipped a beat. They looked at one another for a good while before Jamie eventually spoke.

"Are we gona talk about lastnight?"

Dani _really_ didn't want to talk about lastnight but she knew they had to. Moving her tongue around her mouth, she licked at her dry lips before swallowing. She looked down, trying to fathom how to start the conversation. "I'm sorry.." she started.

Jamie shifted, turning onto her side. Her hand moved under the duvet and placed itself on the blondes lower back. Beginning to run it up and down the naked flesh, she looked back into blue eyes. "What you sorry for?"

"For being a jealous monster."

Jamie flashed a half smile. "You were a bit of a monster." She watched a sad smile appear on the blondes face. "I get it though. I understand why you felt like that."

Dani shifted her body until she mirrored Jamie’s position. Her hand came up to rest over the brunette’s side. "I couldn't believe how forward she was with you. Dropping her number on the table like that.."

Jamie nodded. "It was a dick move on her part."

"I guess I just worried that maybe she'd turned your head enough for you to be interested."

Jamie immediately shook her head. "Not even slightly."

"She kind of looks like me."

"She has blonde hair and blue eyes...so what? She isn't _you_ , Dani. What you need to understand is that I am _completely_ in love with you. There's no one else for me. You're it. And before you tell me to stop psycho-analysing you again, I do understand that you're more cautious after what Emma did to you. You’ve got every reason to be. But Dani, I'm nothing like her. I would never, _ever_ cheat on you. That's a promise I'm making to you, right here, right now."

Dani's hand kneaded the flesh on Jamie’s hip. "Thank you."

"Just being honest."

"And you're the most honest and genuine person I've ever met. I think lastnight I just saw red. Then the guys were talking and saying how she was flirting and stuff. It just wound me up."

"That's the first time we've argued."

Dani nodded. "Yea, and I've come to the conclusion I don't like arguing with you. Even if the sex that followed was..."

"...pretty wild?" Jamie finished with a laugh.

Dani matched her laugh. "Uh huh. I think you almost took my hip out against the front door."

"Sorry, not sorry..." Jamie grinned.

"I'm not complaining." She shuffled into the brunette’s warm body, kissing at the skin on her neck. "I love you."

"I love you too. I love everything about you. Even that green eyed monster that's apparently buried deep inside you."

Dani grinned in the crook of Jamie’s neck. "Hopefully we never see her again."

They lay like that for a while, just enjoying the closeness, the soft, tender touches before nature called for the blonde and she got out of bed, making her way out of the room. It was then that Jamie noticed a rather large bruise above her fiancés backside. "Guess I really did almost take her hip out lastnight..." Laughing lightly, she got out of bed ready to start the day.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Sending out a notification to the front desk, Dani waited for her next patient to arrive. Within a few moments, there was a knock at her office door. "Come in.."

The door opened, revealing her best friend and her little boy. "Morning doc"

The blondes smile was bright as she got up from her desk to greet the pair. "Hey and how's my beautiful little Godson?!" She rounded her desk, holding out her hands to take Benjamin out of his mother's arms.

"He's a cranky S.O.B. today" Theo said with a small laugh.

Dani faked surprise before putting on her best baby voice. "What's your mommy saying about you, huh? You're not a cranky boy. That's right, you're not."

Theo rolled her eyes at her friend slobbering over the boy that had had her up several times the night before. "I think he's running a fever actually. He wouldn't settle most of the night."

Dani looked from the little boy in her arms to her friend. "I'll check him over before giving him his next bout of injections." With the boy still in her arms, she went to retrieve the items she needed for a quick examination.

"One day you're gona make a great mum" Theo smiled, watching the doctor talk rubbish to the little boy as she gathered her stuff. "I mean, you're already great with Abbey, but when you have one yourself, that kid is gona be so lucky."

Dani grinned back at her friend. "Well maybe that time will be sooner than we think..."

Theo cocked an eyebrow. "Oh my God, Jamie got you pregnant."

The blonde laughed. "Not quite. I just mean, were in the process of looking into me getting inseminated."

"For real? That's awesome news. How and when?"

Taking Benjamin over to the bed, she lay him down and as Theo came to assist, she grabbed her thermometer, placing it in the little boys mouth. "Well, Sarah has been a great help. Obviously she was there for the whole of Jamie’s pregnancy. Were gona contact a sperm bank and go from there."

"So you're definitely wanting to carry it yourself?"

Without hesitation, Dani nodded. "Absolutely. I've been thinking about it alot. I don't know if it's from being a mother figure to Abbey this past year or from being with you throughout your pregnancy but I just want one so bad." After taking Benjamin's temperature, she put on her stethoscope and listened to his chest.

Theo smiled back at her friend, watching her do the examination. "So you and Jamie are alright after the other night?"

Removing the stethoscope, she wrapped it around her neck, holding onto either end with both hands. "We are. I don't know what came over me."

"Hey, you were well within your rights to be pissed, Dani. If someone came on to Sam like that, especially right in front of me and my friends after being told they were engaged, I'd have gone ape shit."

The blonde nodded, thinking back on Friday night. She _had_ been in her right to be pissed but at the end if the day, Jamie wasn't at fault. "I took it out on Jamie though which was unfair. I guess I just saw red." She looked at the little boy who had both arms and legs up in the air as he lay squirming on the bed. "I never used to be like that. I think I feel like now I have someone and something so special in my life and the thought of someone taking it away from me... it scares me."

Theo’s arm came up to half embrace the doctor. "I get it. I really do and I'm sure Jamie did aswell. Honestly Dani, I've known Jamie a long time and I've never seen her happier than when she got with you."

Dani nodded, thankful for her friends comfort. "She did understand. She's amazing. She got me out of my funk when we got home."

Theo laughed aloud. "Oh I bet she did."

Dani smiled smugly. "I've even got the bruise to prove it."

Theo’s face contorted. "Now if I didn't already know Jamie, that comment would make me think you got knocked around."

Dani's eyes went wide before she laughed. "Oh no, not like that. She couldn't hurt a fly." She turned around, lifting her top and shoving the hem of her pants down slightly to reveal her large bruise.

Theo's mouth fell open at the bruise on her hip. "Ouch! Do I even want to know?"

"Probably not. Let's just say things got quite passionate against the front door."

Again Theo’s mouth fell open. " _Dani_ _._ " She theatrically held her hands over Ben's tiny ears. "My son does not need to hear about you getting finger banged against your front door." They both burst out laughing.

"Moving swiftly on" the doctor said with a small blush. "He seems fine. Slight temperature but it's nothing that I'm worried about. I'll give him his next round of vaccinations and then we'll have another check up in a couple of months, OK?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Next door in the practice, Jamie was typing up some antibiotics for Mr Barry's cat who had an on going, nasty skin infection. Finishing up her notes, she picked up her phone seeing she had a text from her fiancè. _"_ _Theo_ _'s has just been in with Ben. I can't wait for you to knock me up and give me one of those bouncy, dribbling, smelly bummed beauties."_

With a grin on her face she typed out a reply. _"All in good time. I've actually had an idea which I want to run by you tonight. Love you."_

Pocketing her phone, she looked up just in time to see Ashleigh arrive at her door.

"Knock knock" the receptionist said seeing as the door was open and her hands were full anyway.

A wide smile appeared on the vets face. "Are those for me?" She stood up, coming towards Ashleigh and the big bunch of flowers.

"So it says on the envelope" Ashleigh replied. "They're beautiful. Dani has good taste."

Taking a hold of the bouquet, Jamie brought them to her face, inhaling the fresh smelling flowers. "She sure does." Placing them on the examination table she picked up the envelope. Opening it up she read the message...her smile immediately falling from her face.

Noticing the change in mood from her boss, Ashleigh frowned. "Everything OK, Jamie?"

Biting on the inside of her mouth, the vet thought for a moment. "They're not from Dani, they're from Susan Bates."

"The woman from Friday night..? "

Jamie nodded, passing the small card for Ashleigh to read. _"Sometimes people play hard to get, to make sure the other persons feelings are real. These here are to remind you, I'm here, just like you were for me last week. S_ _usan_ _."_

Ashleigh grimaced. "Oh boy. She really isn't a woman that takes no for an answer, is she?"

"This has to stop. _Today_." Ripping up the card, she tossed it in the bin before looking back at the younger woman. "Ashleigh, could you do me a favour and get me her phone number? I need to make sure I get no more correspondence from her. I'm also gona transfer everything to do with her horse over to Shirley. She can deal with the rest of it." Ashleigh nodded and began to walk out of the surgery. "Oh and Ashleigh? Could you please not mention this to Dani? I need to decide whether or not I should tell her first."

"Ofcourse."

A couple of minutes later, Ashleigh brought in the number before heading out again to give Jamie some privacy.

Dialling the number on her work phone, she waited.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Susan?"

A small laugh came from the other woman down the line. "Is this Jamie? I recognise your voice."

"Yes, it's Jamie. Look Susan, I'm calling to tell you this needs to stop. The flowers just arrived and it's really inappropriate after I told you crystal clear on Friday that I was engaged and very happy with my partner."

"I saw a glint in your eye on Friday, Jamie. I could tell that the feelings weren't entirely 1 sided."

Jamie frowned. "Excuse me? I can assure you I have no feelings other than deep sympathy for the loss of your horse."

The other line went quiet for a few moments. "You did me a great kindness last week Jamie. Chance meant everything to me. I believe that tragic circumstance caused our paths to cross for a reason."

Jamie’s mouth was hanging open. What the actual fuck? This woman sounded crazy. What the hell had she gotten herself into last week when she went out on that call? "Susan, this will be the last time the hear from me. I've transferred the papers over to my colleague who will inform you of updates from now on."

"Oh Jamie, I don't want another vet. I found you and I like you."

An almost shiver ran up Jamie’s back...and not the good kind. "Susan. I'd like you to cease all communication with me from this call onwards. Again my condolences for the loss of your horse last week. May you one day find another. Good bye." Without waiting for a reply from the blonde, she ended the call. "Fucking hell.." She muttered quietly into the room. Taking her phone out she saw she had another text from Dani. _"I love you more."_

Her heart felt sad. She knew she couldn't keep this from her fiancé. She wanted no secrets in this relationship coz it meant too damn much to her. Yes, she'd tell Dani tonight and just hope that she wouldn't see red again.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, with the dog walked, dinner eaten and Abbey put to bed, Jamie ran them both a hot bubble bath after a busy Monday shift. They were sat at opposite ends of the bath with their legs entwined. Jamie was rubbing her fingers up and down the blondes leg as the other woman had her eyes closed, resting peacefully.

The brunette felt her heart begin to race slightly at what she knew she was about to bring up. "So, about today..." she started. She watched Dani's eyes slowly open and focus on her. "I received a bunch of flowers this morning." She swallowed a mouth full of saliva. "I think I may have got myself a stalker.." She let out a small laugh but there was nothing funny about the situation, she knew.

"Huh?"

"I thought they were from you, originally. Then I opened the card and found they were from that Susan." 

Dani's eyes rolled before focusing on the ceiling above. She couldn't believe they were bringing this woman up again. She looked back at Jamie who continued to talk. 

"I rang her straight away and told her this had to stop. I've transferred her to Shirley's service but she shouldn't be with us long coz she'll have her own vet in the town she lives in. I was firm with her. She seems a bit.."

"What?" The blonde asked.

" _Unhinged_?"

"So I can't be mad at her because she has issues?"

Jamie shook her head. "You can be mad at her. _I'm_ mad at her too. She's making me feel proper uncomfortable. Hopefully she got the message this time and that'll be that." She squeezed the blondes knee. "I didn't want to keep it from you. I didn't want you to think I have something to hide."

Dani nodded. "Where did you put the flowers?"

"In the bin. They’re nestled between some dog shit and tissues from a dogs anal gland discharge."

Dani scrunched up her nose. "Gross. I love it."

"And I love _you_."

The blonde smiled. "I know you do. What will you do if she contacts you again?"

"I'll call Ben White and tell him I'm being harassed. She's been told twice now that I'm uninterested. If she still tries her luck, I'll leave it in the hands of the police."

"I could always take her out.. I'm a doctor. I have ways.."

Jamie laughed, causing her boobs to bounce in the water. An action that didn't go a miss with the blonde. "I'm sure you do. And don't think I didn't notice you look at my tits then lick your lips there."

Dani grinned. "Guilty as charged."

A few moments passed while they looked at one another. Jamie eventually remembered she had something else to ask. "So about what I said in the text earlier. I was thinking about the whole sperm donor thing. I wandered how you felt about perhaps using the same donor that I used for Abbey?"

Dani thought on for a moment before smiling. "That would make Abbey and her baby brother or sister blood related.."

Jamie nodded. "That's what I thought. Plus, the donor was a blonde haired, blue eyed professor at a university. Good genes, good medical history.. "

The more Jamie went on the more Dani realised that this was what they had to do. "Lets do it."

"You mean it?"

"Ofcourse. I can't believe I never even thought of that. They would be half brother and sister. For reals."

Jamie laughed. "Why are you so damn cute?" She sat up, signalling for the blonde to join her.

Dani leant up, a small grimace leaving her mouth.

Jamie frowned. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing. I just put pressure on the ol’ bruise. It's fine."

"I can't believe how big and angry looking that bruise is."

"Well what do you expect when you fucked me into next week against the front door?"

Jamie concealed a laugh and apologised to the blonde. "Don't be sorry" Dani told her. "It was worth it." She leant in, bringing their lips together. After a few moments, she pulled back. "How about we get washed and then you can kiss it all better?"

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Picking up her phone, she answered the call. "Hey mum."

"Morning Jamie. How are you?"

Sitting back in her chair, the brunette stretched out her free arm above her head. "I'm good thanks. Pretty slow day at work so far. I'm heading up to Owen’s this afternoon. One of his horses is ready to pop out a foal."

"Oh that's amazing. You've always loved your horses."

Jamie nodded. "I know. Could never have one again myself though. Saying that, I said that about a dog but now I've fallen in love with Dani's little mutt."

Liz laughed on the other end of the phone. "Bobby is very adorable." Over the last year, Jamie had taken Dani down south a couple of times to see her parents. They in turn had come up to visit a few times too. The brunette had been relieved to see her girlfriend and parents get on so well from the get go. She shouldn't have been surprised. She herself knew first hand how easy it was to fall in love with the blonde.

"He is. So what's new?"

"Oh well you'll never guess what I've done? I'm retiring.."

Jamie smiled widely in the empty room. "Well it's about time, mum. You've been saying it for how many years now?"

Liz rolled her eyes on the other end of the line. "I know, I know, but I feel like this is the right time. I'm not getting any younger and I'd like to be able to enjoy retirement before I pop my clogs."

"Mother!"

Liz laughed. "Oh Jamie, don't be so sensitive. Anyway, your father and I were thinking of coming up to Bly this weekend if you and Dani are available?"

"Yea, course. We'd love that."

"Excellent. Maybe we could do some wedding planning together? Have you decided on a date yet?"

On Sunday, the couple had spent a few hours discussing dates, locations and guests. It wasn't going to be a huge event. They were quite happy having just their family and close friends with them to celebrate.

"Early December we think. We need to go to the town hall and see what dates are free."

"Well if you're wanting it in December it's only a few months away. It's amazing how quick that time will pass."

"I know mum. It'll be fine. Got alot of help from friends here and with you and Dani's parents added to the mix, it'll be even better."

Talking for a little longer, Jamie finally said goodbye to her mother before hanging up and dialling Dani's number. She had a feeling it would go unanswered as the doctor was probably with a patient. She was surprised however when Dani's voice sounded down the line. "Jamie? To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I missed you.." she smiled.

Dani laughed down the line. "You saw me like 2 hours ago."

"I know and it's too long." She smiled again at the blondes laugh. "Don't you have patients anyway?"

"One just left as you rang. I've got another waiting outside actually so don't have long."

"No worries I just wanted to let you know my parents are coming up this weekend. I thought perhaps you'd like to see if your’s can come over and it could give them all a chance to meet?"

"That's a great idea. I mean I don't know if they're able to on such short notice but I'll give them a ring at lunch and make the offer to them."

"Cool beans. Saturday we could maybe have a BBQ? Maybe invite a few others just so it's not so.. _.intense_."

Dani laughed. "I know what you mean. Sounds like a fun Saturday."

"Mhmm. Anyway, I'll let you get back to your patients. I'm gona grab an early lunch before heading up to Owen’s. Let me know when you find out, OK?"

"I will. Love you."

The brunette smiled. "I love you more."

Xxxxxxxxx

A few hours later, Jamie and Owen were sat outside of his farm house after witnessing a successful birth in the stable. Mare and foal were resting up now and the farmer and vet had left them to get acquainted.

Laughing at one of Owen’s inappropriate jokes, the brunette suddenly realised how much she'd missed her once frequent catch ups with one of her best friends. The last year and a half had seen a massive turn of events in Jamie’s life. She finally now felt she was back on steady ground.

Swigging back some Pepsi from her can, Jamie looked out at the surrounding fields. A picture began to form in her head. "Its really pretty up here, isn't it?"

Owen nodded, looking down as he always did toward town and it's outskirts. "Best view in town" he agreed.

"What would be your thoughts on Dani and me having our wedding here?"

The farmer looked toward his friend. "You wona get hitched up here?"

Jamie looked around, her mind imagining gazebo's, tables and chairs. A makeshift alter in the field decorated with flowers and ribbons, looking over the town. "Would be a beautiful setting."

Owen thought on. "There's the unused barn around the back. I guess over the next few months, with enough of us putting in the work, we could get rid of the hay bails, splash a bit of paint on her and she'd be a great host for the reception."

Jamie looked at her friend. "You'd do that?"

"I'd do anything to keep that smile on your face." He smiled back at her. "Talk to the doc. If you guys decided you wona tie the knot up here, we'll make it happen. Who knows, if it's a hit, maybe I can get a little business going on the side." He held up both hands, moving them away from eachother as he spoke. "Sharma's farm, pastoral wedding venue."

Jamie laughed. "If you do, I want a cut of the business. You know, seeing as I came up with the idea." He raised an eyebrow at her. "Seriously though Owen, you'd do that?"

He nodded. "Absolutely."

"Its the beginning of December. It'll be cold."

"So we'll hire heaters. Get a few log burners going. I think it could all work out pretty spectacularly to be honest, Jamie."

The brunette felt an excitement building within her. She couldn't wait to get home and tell the doctor. Hopefully she'd imagine it to be just as beautiful as she was imagining. Like a light switch however, her mind suddenly flipped. A memory entered her mind that could potentially ruin the dream she'd created. "Shit."

"What's up?" Owen asked.

"How can I get married here when this is the place Rachel lost her life?" She rubbed her temples, guilt coursing through her veins.

Owen studied his friend as he spoke. "Jamie, Rachel would want you to be happy. You say you didn't feel like you were really together before she died but the friendship was still real with her. You respected eachother. I honestly think she'd want you to move on and be happy. I know fine well that marrying Dani up here in December would make you happy."

Weighing up the pros and cons of it all, Jamie decided she'd talk it out with the blonde that night and they'd go from there.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

While Abbey sat drawing pictures of the kind of dress she'd like to wear for the wedding, Jamie ran her idea passed the doctor as they sat drinking a glass of wine after dinner.

The brunette brought up her concern of the location but having loved the idea from first hearing it, Dani assured Jamie that she shouldn't feel guilty. "In a way, do you not think in your mind Owen's farm will always harbour bad memories for you? When you go there, that's the first thing you think about. At least, it was for a long time. But if we actually went through with this, that farm could end up holding precious memories too. I don't want to sound like I'm disrespecting her memory or anything. Far from it. In fact, we could somehow pay tribute to her at the wedding, if you wanted to."

Jamie took a sip of her wine. "How do you mean?"

The blonde shrugged. "I don't know. Perhaps a memory table or we could light a candle in her honour. Oh, we could ask people to make a donation to a charity she supported." Her hand came down to rub and squeeze at the vets thigh. "It can be your choice. I'm happy to do whatever you want."

Jamie’s arm came up so she could rest her head in the palm of her hand against the back of the sofa. "You’re amazing Dani. You know that? I don't know many people that would allow a partners ex to be part of their wedding."

"Hey, she was your family, Jamie. She was Abbeys mother. I want her to still be a part of your lives. Her memory will live on and I personally would like to make a promise to her to look after and love her girls for the rest of my life."

Tears filled underneath Jamie’s eyelids. How on earth did she get so lucky? This woman was absolutely everything.

Seeing a tear break free and roll down the brunette’s cheek, Dani leant in. "Hey, come here." She wrapped an arm around the vets shoulders, squeezing her in.

"Sorry" Jamie sniffed. "I just feel so lucky to have you."

Ducking her head down, Dani placed a few kissed on the vets temple. "I'm the lucky one, Jamie. I never in my wildest dreams thought I'd fall in love so deeply with someone. Not just you, but your daughter. You guys are my life now and you've made me the happiest woman in the world."

"Mummy, are you crying?"

Leaving Dani's embrace, Jamie looked over to her daughter who was watching them from the table. She laughed while wiped at her face. "I am gremlin but it's happy tears. Mummy is very happy."

Abbey thought about her mother's words for a few moments before sliding off her seat and running into the room. She jumped onto Jamie’s lap, wrapping her arms around the vets shoulders. "Don't cry mummy."

Jamie laughed as she held her daughter tight. She looked at the blonde who had brought her hand up to stroke up and down the little girls back. "Mummy just loves you and Dani so much."

Pulling back, Abbey reached out and brought the American woman in for a hug. "I love you too, mommy."

Seeing her daughter and fiancé embrace caused fresh tears to spill over Jamie’s eye lids. The scene before her was just too touching for words. Leaning in, she wrapped her arms around Dani shoulders, effectively sandwiching the little girl in. After a few moments, they separated and both Jamie and Dani got Abbey ready for bed before reading her a bedtime story together.

A couple of hours later, the pair headed to bed themselves. No words were spoken as they undressed, getting into bed naked and finding eachother beneath the covers. They kissed tenderly. Hands softly caressed the others skin. They moved together and just as they brought one another to the brink of release, they found eachothers eyes. That night they experienced one of the most intense moments of all the time they'd been together. It was that night they knew for sure...

She was the one.

Xxxxxxxxxx


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another quick fire update for you guys :) Thanks for the kudos and comments. Taylor - thanks for taking the time to comment even though you dont usually leave comments. I love to hear how much you're all enjoying it...and that you get excited to read the next instalment. There will also be more Dani and Abbey as the story goes on.  
> Time for some socialising with the parents and ofcourse Damie fluff...just coz...

Chapter 15

Just after lunch on Saturday, Jamie and Abbey had headed to the train station to pick up her parents. Dani had stayed behind as her parents had set off in a rental from Newcastle early that morning and were due around the same time the brunette’s parents were. Mary had been beyond excited at the idea of meeting the vets parents after her daughter suggested it earlier in the week. Both Dani and Jamie had arranged to take Monday and Tuesday off work so they could head in to town with their respective mother's and officially get the ball rolling with wedding preparations.

They had also confirmed with Owen that they would love for his farm to be the setting for their special day. It would surely be a busy few months for the people of Bly but hopefully, it would make it all worth it on the day.

Finishing up the cheese sandwiches, Dani covered them over and put them in the fridge ready for later that afternoon. The BBQ was going ahead and aswell as their parents, they had several of their friends coming along to enjoy the day too. Various meats were piled up in the fridge along with just as many packs of buns. With her own fridge full, all beers and wines had been keeping cool in Jamie’s fridge next door. It was at times like this they were glad they had the 2 houses. Putting the house on the market had been put on the back burner until after the wedding. There would be far too much going on with making Owen’s land and barn _wedding ready_ that adding to that heavy work load seemed an unnecessary move right now.

After Rachel’s death, through their life insurance, the mortgage had been paid off. Once Jamie eventually sold her house, she'd buy into Dani house, making it both their rightful home.

Hearing a knock at the front door followed by Bobby’s excited barks, Dani headed to the front of the house. Her parents were the first to arrive. "Hey mom...dad.." She let them in, giving them a quick kiss on the cheek as they passed. "How was the drive?"

"Fine dear. Traffic wasn't too bad. Have the Taylor family arrived yet?"

"Not yet. They shouldn't be long though."

"How about my little angel?"

"She went with Jamie while I finished up with the food here. People aren't coming for another couple of hours. I thought that would give you, Liz and Brian time to meet first."

It was only 20 minutes later that Jamie arrived back with her parents. Abbey felt like a kid at Christmas at all the attention she was receiving. Not only that but both sets of grandparents had come armed with gifts for the little girl. After the initial meet and greet, with their belongings stored away in the guest bedroom for now, they all went out the back to enjoy a cold beverage in the sun.

Conversation started out light as the couple's got to know more about eachother’s work and family.

"You know, my great grandfather owned a farm" Brian told James. "He raised many farm animals there until his death. My grandfather took over but ended up selling it to the highest bidder. It wasn't really his type of work. He bought a hotel which turned in to several over the years. He handed it over to my father who in turn got me in to the business."

James nodded. "It's good to keep businesses in the family. My father owned our land. He had me out there working before I could barely walk" he laughed. "I was the same with our son." He looked at his wife who shook her head but a small smile graced her lips. "Much to the dismay of my wife here. It's hard work but you reap what you sow."

Brian smiled at the man. "My words exactly, James."

On the other side of the table Liz took a quick sip of her wine. "So Mary, what do you make of Bly?"

"Oh I love it, Liz. Everyone is so friendly. It's been a wonderful move for Dani." She looked at her daughter who was sat next to her. "New York is fine if you're one of those people who like everything on the go all the time. I know she enjoyed it for a while but when you get to a certain age..."

"Mom, I've only just turned 36" the blonde protested.

"You know what I mean, honey. You were getting to a stage in your life where you were ready to settle. I never saw that happening while you were in New York.. with that woman." Dani rolled her eyes but luckily her mother said no more about her ex. "Coming here, meeting your beautiful daughter and the most adorable little girl I've ever seen has been exactly what Dani needed. I've never seen her so happy."

The blonde looked at the vet after hearing her mother's words, receiving a wink in return. "I'm a small town gal at heart" she smiled.

As their parents continued to talk and Abbey made herself comfortable on Liz’s knee, Dani and Jamie headed inside to finish final preparations on the food. They stood inside the kitchen, watching from the window as the older couples laughed along to eachother. "So far so good huh?" Dani took a step to the side, wrapping her arms around the brunette’s waist. "Better than we could have hoped I'd say.." She leant in, brushing their lips together.

"You think I should head next door and get the drinks? Everyone’s gona start arriving in the next half hour or so."

The blonde nodded. "Sure. I'll get the buckets of ice ready."

"I'll go see if my mum wants to pick up my gran now too." With a quick kiss, they separated and went about their tasks.

Two hours later and everyone was enjoying the atmosphere in the doctors house. Theo, Sam and Benjamin arrived first, followed shortly by Shirley and Kevin. Hannah and Owen had arrived last and were armed with _alot_ more drink.

Brian and James had took it upon themselves to man the BBQ once everyone had arrived. People had scattered themselves around the garden, locked in various conversations. Seeing Jamie walk back towards the French doors, Hannah followed. Closing the fridge, Jamie noticed the teachers presence. "Alright?"

Hannah nodded. "I'm gona do it."

Jamie looked at her. "You're gona..?"

"I'm gona _out_ me and Owen."

Jamie smiled wide at her friend. "Yea? Though really Hannah, you guys have been so much more obvious than me and Dani were so it's no great surprise to anyone."

"I know. I think I'm just ready to jump in with both feet. It's gotten pretty tiring trying to deny how I feel about him."

"Do I hear wedding bells..?" Jamie joked.

Hannah rolled her eyes. "Oh shush. Let's just get yours and Theo’s out of the way first before we think about anything like that."

Leaning in, Jamie embraced her friend. "You're a good match, Han. I'm really happy for you."

Smiling, the teacher looked outside. "Your parents seem to be getting on like a house on fire with Dani's."

"Its like they've known eachother for years. Abbey’s in her element with all the attention" she laughed, looking out to the little girl who was now showing Mary one of her favourite books.

Over by the BBQ, Owen and the 2 older men were discussing the wedding that was to be held on his farm at the end if the year. "Dani is my only daughter" James started. "We may have helped her through medical school but she's always been such an independent woman. Always fended for herself and she's done extremely well. She deserves her special day to be unforgettable."

Brian nodded. "I agree completely, James. Jamie and Rachel paid for their small wedding alone. I objected but it was their, or should I say _Rachel’_ _s_ choice at the end of the day. I still have the funds set aside for Jamie and I'd like to be able to use it. No expense spared. We’ll make this a day one they'll never forget."

"Well if you men are free sometime, we could use your help getting the old barn into a more tasteful state."

James looked at Brian before looking back to the farmer. "We'll be there tomorrow."

Owen grinned and clicked his beer against James'.

"Tell me Owen" Brian asked whilst flipping some burgers on the grill. "Have you found yourself a nice woman yet? Every time I come here you're always saying you're not ready to settle. I hate to say it but you're not getting any younger. You're a hard working man and not bad on the eyes, if I do say so myself. "

Owen laughed before looking across the garden to where Hannah was coming out of the house. He smiled before looking back at Jamie’s father. "This old bachelor may have found himself a special woman, yes. It's a slow burner but...completely worth it."

Brian hadn't missed the smile aimed across the garden. He raised an eyebrow. "Ms Grose?" He queried. Owen didn't answer so Brian went on. He knew some of what the teacher had been through after hearing Jamie talk of her friend many times in the past. "She's a special woman, Owen."

"That's putting it mildly."

Kevin had been listening to the conversation as he stood next to James. Brian turned his attention to the young officer. "How long have you and Miss Reed been together, Kevin?"

"5 years.."

Brian looked at him wide eyed. "And you haven't made an honest woman of her yet?" Kevin shuffled from foot to foot uncomfortably under the man's stare. Brian continued. "She's a beautiful woman, intelligent and from what Jamie tells me, a fantastic vet."

"Its not that I don't want to, there's just never been the right moment. But..." he looked over his shoulder before leaning in. "...can you keep a secret?"

Taking her godson into her arms, Dani stood, bouncing the little boy lightly in her arms. What she didn't realise was that Jamie, Liz and Mary were now watching the interaction.

"She's a natural, isn't she..." Liz said to them as she smiled. Jamie nodded but didn't reply. "Have you talked about having a baby together?" Her mother looked at her hopefully.

Ofcourse they'd spoken about it. Quite alot over the last couple of weeks or so but the vet didn't want to get their parents hopes up incase it wasn't as simple as they were hoping. She decided to play it safe for now. "Maybe one day, mum."

Mary smiled. "I think Abbey would love to have a little brother or sister one day."

Jamie smiled as blue eyes met her own from across the garden. They shared a moment before Dani looked back at Benjamin in her arms.

A few hours later, their friends thanked their hosts for the afternoon before heading off home. Brian walked his mother in law back to her place while everyone else began to clear up the garden. With all hands on deck, it didn't take long to do.

"Why don't you both go out for a drink tonight" Liz told the two younger women. "We can stay in and look after Abbey and Bobby. In fact.." she looked at Mary. "..we can both stay here tonight. One of us will take your room and the other the guest room. You can have a child free night and head next door when you get back."

The couple looked at one another. "Are you sure?"

Liz laughed. "Am I sure I want to look after my precious little granddaughter tonight with her other grandparents? Ofcourse I am. Since I'm retiring soon, hopefully it’ll be a more regular occurrence."

Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Jamie and Dani headed next door a short while later. They mulled over whether or not to head to the Lazy Dog but in the end, they opted for some time alone together in Jamie’s house.

After taking a bath together, they spent some time taking turns to massage eachothers back. Jamie's expert fingers kneaded the tissue deep inside the blondes shoulder blades. Dani felt like she was on cloud 9. The release of endorphins swam through her veins giving her that blissful natural high.

"Maybe we should go shopping tomorrow. Find something to wear for Theo and Sam's wedding."

Dani sighed contently, her eyes remaining closed. "Sure."

Theo had revealed earlier that afternoon that she and the bar owner planned to tie the knot in a month. They'd opted for a small ceremony at the town hall followed by a big old fashioned knees up at the Lazy Dog. She'd asked if Abbey could be a bridesmaid, which ofcourse the little girl was thrilled about.

"I can't wait to see you on our wedding day" Jamie said softly. "Don't think I'll ever be prepared for how stunning you're gona look."

A lazy smile grew on Dani's lips. "I'm probably going to cry when I see you."

Jamie laughed. "Me too." Spreading her hands along the back of Dani arms, She leant her body down, kissing at the exposed flesh of her shoulders.

Dani protested slightly. "I was enjoying those fingers.."

"What if my fingers make you feel good in a different way?"

Dani slowly opened one eye. "I'm listening.."

It wasn't long before those expert fingers went exploring, caressing and pleasing the body beneath them. Her mouth soon joined in the action. The blonde turned around, lying naked on her back before her wife to be. Jamie hovered above her. "Do you know how much I love you?"

Dani's hands came up, cupping around the brunette’s cheeks. "Yes, but I never tire of hearing it."

Resting her body down on top of the doctors, the vet left a quick kiss on her lips. "I love you not just for who you are but for who I am when I'm with you. I love you, for the part of me that you bring out." She stopped for a moment and moved her lips against the blondes.

Pulling out of the kiss, she moved her head down to the whispering into Dani's ear. "No one’s ever given me the love that you have in only a year." Her lips kissed behind the blondes ear. "You make me feel like I'm worth something. I love you coz you made me smile when I'd almost forgotten how to. I love every little thing about you." She pulled back and saw tears welling up in blue eyes.

Dani fought hard to keep her emotions in check. No one had ever made her feel as special as Jamie did every single day. "I didn't know what love was, until I met you. I.. I just fucking love you, Jamie Taylor."

Xxxxxxxxxx

On Monday morning, with Abbey dropped off at school, both Jamie, Dani and their mothers headed out of town to go wedding dress shopping. They drove in together but Jamie dropped her fiancé and future mother in law off and agreed they'd meet for lunch once they'd browsed the separate bridal shops they'd chosen online the night before.

Dani had decided she would go to Bridal Palace while Jamie and her mother would travel to Bridal Elegance, which was less than a 10 minute drive away.

Upon arriving at the shop, Dani had sat down and talked with the owner of the store about what she had in mind. Both she and Mary had been given a glass of prosecco before heading into another room to browse an array of dresses hanging up on the rails.

It had been a long time since Dani had spent good, quality time with her mother like this and had forgotten how good that _mother's little girl_ feeling was. Choosing a few dresses, the blonde headed into a large cubicle to start trying them on. Mary got into conversation with Sandra, the store owner while they waited for the blonde to reappear from behind the curtain.

"Less than 2 years ago she was living with her ex in New York..." Mary started. "After being together a few years, Dani found out Emma was cheating on her."

"Mom!!" The blonde exclaimed inside the cubicle.

"What? It's nothing to be ashamed about Dani. It's not a reflection of who you are but who _she_ is." She looked from the closed curtain to Sandra. "I always knew that woman wasn't good enough for my daughter. I'm so glad she never took this step with her."

"Couldn’t agree more" Sandra replied. "You know, they always say a mother knows best. In regards to that, what do you think of her partner now?"

"Jamie?" Mary smiled warmly as she thought of her future daughter in law. "She is as sweet as candy. Such a beautiful woman, inside and out and oh, she has a daughter that is the absolute double of her. Here...I'll show you." She took out her phone to show the woman some photos.

Dani in the meantime was smiling as she pulled at the dress now covering her body. Unable to do the back up, she turned and opened the curtain. Sandra was leant in, looking at her mother's phone before both woman looked towards her.

"Oh Dani." Mary brought her free hand up to cover her mouth. "You're like a princess."

"I can't do the back up.."

Sandra got to her feet. "Here, let me."

"Thanks" the blonde smiled. She looked back to her mother. "Mom, you promised you wouldn't cry."

Mary shook her head. "I promised to _try_ and not cry. I can't help it. I've never seen you look like this."

"Well that's because this is the first time I've gotten married. Hopefully it'll be the last too."

Sandra smiled as she did up the fixings on the back of the dress. "Tell me about Jamie..."

Dani's head turned around to look at the shop owner. "Jamie is... She's everything. From the moment I met her I fell for her.” She laughed a little. “Even though I’d ran straight into her car and she was yelling at me. After we got that all ironed out I realised she has this huge heart and always puts everyone ahead of herself. She makes me laugh and feel so loved everyday. She makes the best poached eggs on toast" s-*he laughed. "She's an amazing mom to Abbey too. Like you saw in those pictures, the apple didn't fall far from the tree. I'm besotted and so, so lucky to have them in my life."

"You're lucky to have eachother." Mary told her.

"Sounds like it's all sunshine and rainbows" Sandra smiled.

Dani nodded. "It's been the best year of my life being with her. We've only had one argument since we got together and that was all my fault."

Mary frowned. "What happened?"

Dani waved her hand. "Apparently my past has brought out the green eyed monster in me. A woman who's horse Jamie had put down flirted with her. She just made it very obvious and was a bit relentless with it right in front of me and I saw red."

"That's completely understandable" Sandra said. "If someone was blatantly flirting with my husband I'd...well, there'd be alot more than an argument going on."

"Jamie wouldn't cheat on you, Dani." Mary told her daughter.

"No, I completely believe she wouldn't too. I guess what happened with Emma still lies dormant in my mind."

"You 2 are so alike. You both have huge hearts. She wears her's on her sleeve, just like you. You need to look after one another, trust eachother and always communicate your feelings."

Finishing up the back of the dress, Sandra came around from behind her. Dani smiled before looking back to her mother. "So?"

Mary stood up. "Turn around.." Doing as she was told, Dani did a slow pivot. "Oh baby, you look, just...amazing."

Smiling, Dani looked at herself in the mirror. She had to admit, she thought she looked pretty damn good too. "Well this is only the first dress. Maybe I'm yet to find my show stopping number."

Xxxxxxxx

A couple of hours later, with Jamie having come back to pick up the blonde and her mother, the foursome headed to a local restaurant for lunch. Both women admitted they thought they'd found a dress. Some alterations needed to be made but there was still plenty of time for that to be done.

As lunch went on, the mother's at the table got into telling stories of their daughters from when they were kids. "So one night.." Mary started. "..we were all sat at the table having dinner and Dani here decides it appropriate to start farting at the table."

"Oh my god." Dani's eyes went wide before closing and covering them up with a hand. "You cannot be serious, mom." Jamie laughed, rubbing her hand on the blonde’s back.

"I got mad at her and told her the next time she felt the need, she had to excuse herself and go into another room to do it. So, the very next night, she asks if she can be excused. I tell her yes and she goes and stands in the doorway to the kitchen. We didn't have a door between the dining room and the kitchen so we could still see her from the table. The next thing I know, she lets rip... this 5 second howler comes soaring out of her ass and she has this smug little look on her face and well.. not one of us could contain our laughter."

The women at the table all laughed, apart from the doctor who was still trying to cover her face. She shook her head before taking a sideways glance at her fiancé.

"I can assure you Mary, her manners have gotten better. At least, from what I've seen so far. Maybe once she gets a ring on my finger, the real Dr Dani Clayton will out."

Mary grinned at her daughter who was now giving her an evil glare. "She was a funny kid. I think having an older brother gave her that confident, no fear kind of spirit. She wanted to do everything her brother did. She got into a few scrapes at school actually and it was always because she was sticking up for her friends. She cares alot about the people she loves." She smiled at her daughter. "We've always been so proud of her morals."

Liz looked to her own daughter. "I wish Jamie had possessed some of that. She was always a shy girl growing up. She was bullied at school too."

"Maybe because you called me Jemima..." the young brunette put in.

Mary protested. "Oh Jamie, your real name is beautiful."

Dani nodded. "I agree. A beautiful name for a beautiful woman."

Jamie rolled her eyes. "Jemima is never a beautiful name, especially when you're a 7 year old with braces who sits at the back of class, alone and chewing on her hair." Dani's hand reached over to squeeze at her thigh.

Liz went on. "She was also quite mean to her sister too. I remember this one time when Jamie got the chicken pox. She wouldn't stop scratching so we taped oven mitts to her hands. It seemed to do the trick until later that afternoon we walked into her bedroom and found her little sister scratching at the pox for her. When I told Olivia off, she told me Jamie had said if she didn't scratch her pox, she'd rip the heads off all of her dolls."

Dani's mouth dropped open. "Jamie?! You evil bitch." She laughed as Jamie looked sheepishly toward her. The look she received was the double of the look Abbey would give when she'd done something wrong. She couldn't deny, it was pretty cute.

"I wouldn't _really_ do it. I just needed relief. Come on.. You know how itchy chicken pox is. There's nowt worse when you have an itch you can't quite get to.."

The couple shared a look, both thinking back to a over a year ago when they'd part-taken in their little role play at Dani's surgery. Luckily their mothers had turned to one another and were talking again so missed the amused little grins on their faces.

"It wasn't until she left high school that she came out of her shell."

Jamie took a swig of her water. "I was a late bloomer. Got to college and my boobs started to grow and I discovered girls" she grinned and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Jamie..." her mother said with a roll of her eyes.

Jamie shrugged. "It's true."

Dani smiled at her fiancé. "I wish we'd have met eachother sooner so I could have loved you longer."

Jamie looked to the blonde all the while their parents made _aww_ sounds at the table. "I wish that too. What matters though is that we _did_ find eachother."

Dani smiled back. "And in a few months, when I get that ring on your finger, I'm never letting you go."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Getting back to Bly early afternoon, they headed straight up to Sharma’s farm to see what their fathers had been up to all morning. Parking up by the old barn, they found both father's, Owen, Kevin and Sam engrossed in various tasks.

"Ah good, you're here. Feel free to pick up some brushes and start slapping some paint on the old girl" Owen told the women. "Better to get the outside done first before the bad weather gets here."

Jamie looked at the farmer then up at the barn. “She's already looking better than the last time I saw her."

The guys had worked relentlessly all morning, ripping out or fixing rotten slats of wood before beginning to cover over the faded shade of grey with a fresh red colour.

Dani came up beside the brunette, grasping at and squeezing her hand. "This is gona look amazing when it's done."

Jamie nodded. "It really is." She looked to the blonde. "A dream wedding."

Blue eyes looked back at the brunette. "A dream wedding with my dream wife."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Later that evening, with dinner eaten, Jamie and her mother began to clear away the plates from the table while the rest of its occupants continued their discussion.

Coming into the kitchen, Liz began to fill the sink with water.

"Mum, you don't need to do that. I’ve got a dishwasher.."

"It's fine. I enjoy doing it Jamie. You know, back when I was young, there was no such thing as a dishwasher.."

Jamie rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the history lesson" she replied sarcastically. "Seriously though, there's loads of dishes here. Just rinse them under the tap and put them in the washer."

Sighing, Liz turned off the tap and pulled out the plug. "Your house, your rules." She smiled at her daughter as she leant back against the counter. "I had a wonderful time with you today Jamie. I'm so happy I got another chance to do this."

Jamie smiled sincerely back at her mother. "I'm sorry you didn't get to be as involved the last time."

Liz nodded. "I understand Rachel didn't want a big fuss made having already been married once, but it was your _first_ wedding. You deserved more than what you had."

Jamie leant against the counter next to her mother, folding her arms under her breasts. "At the time I just went with what she wanted. It was a great day but it could have been better, I do admit that."

"Your father and I have the money to give you the wedding you deserve. Mary and James are contributing too so whatever you want for this day, you've got it Jamie. I like Dani. In fact, I love her already as though she were one of my own. You both deserve an unforgettable day." She reached out, running her hand up and down her daughter's back. "When she sees you in that dress, she'll be speechless."

The vets mind wandered back to the first dress she'd tried on earlier that day. Though admittedly, she never really thought of herself as a dress person, she knew the moment she'd turned around and looked at herself in the mirror... _that_ would be the dress she'd walk down the aisle in. Her mother had also been rendered speechless when she'd come out to show her. Like Mary, Liz hadn't been able to control the tears that had fallen from her eyes.

"Mum, could I ask you a massive favour? You can totally say no.."

"What is it Jamie?"

"Well, we haven't talked about it yet but I'd like to take Dani away on a honeymoon. Just a week somewhere. Not quite sure where yet. I was just wandering if maybe you would be able to come here for a week and take care of Abbey? She'll still have school and I don't want to disrupt her routine.." She stopped as her mother squeezed her shoulder.

"I will absolutely come here to stay while you go away on your honeymoon. I'm retiring remember? I'll be as free as a bird after the next couple of months and there's nothing I'd love more than to come here and look after my beautiful grand daughter."

Breathing a sigh of relief, she reached over and embraced the older woman. "Thanks, mum." Taking Abbey away with them wouldn't have been the end of the world. God knows it would hurt her heart being away from her daughter for a week...but at the same time, she wanted to be able to spend some quality time with her new wife. The only way she'd been thinking that would be possible is if her mother or Dani's mother came to look after her. Pulling out of the embrace, she began to scrape bits of food from the plates into the bin before running them under the water. "Now I just need to figure out the right destination."

"I think you'll find Dani won't mind too much about the destination, as long as you are with her."

Jamie nodded. "You're right. Id still like it to be the most unforgettable holiday she's ever had."

Liz looked thoughtfully at her daughter. "Leave it with me. Before we leave tomorrow, I'll have a list of destinations Dani would like to visit and you my dear, can take your pick."

Xxxxxxxxxxx


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update today. I wouldn't read this chapter in front of anyone... ;-)

Chapter 16   
  


1 month later.

Coming up to the mirror, Dani turned her head slightly, giving herself a good angle for her eyes to assist her fingers in putting in her earrings. With the backs secured, she took a couple of steps back, surveying her whole attire.

"Wow.."

The blonde turned, hearing the voice from the doorway. Jamie looked her up and down as she came further into the bedroom. "What do you think?" The doctor asked.

The brunette put her hands on her hips. "Did you not hear the _wow_?! In fact, that doesn't do you justice. You look absolutely stunning, Dani." She took another step closer, leaning in to place a soft kiss on the blondes lips. "You do realise this is Theo’s big day and not yours? Kinda feel bad for her coz all eyes are meant to be on the bride but with you in that dress, all eyes will be turned on you."

Dani rolled her eyes but her smile lit up the room. "I think only your eyes will be on me Jamie and that's exactly how I like it."

Jamie shook her head as she brought her hands around to circle the blondes hips. "I can't wait to bring you home and rip this dress off tonight."

"Do you know how much this dress cost? There'll be no ripping."

Jamie laughed. "OK, so you want me to gently and very slowly remove it? I can do that too." She winked, earning herself a laugh from the blonde.

"You've got it on the brain."

Jamie shrugged before beginning to sing the chorus to one of Rhianna’s classics. "Must be love on the brain, that's got me feeling this way. It beats me black and blue but it fu-"

"Mummy?"

The vets singing ceased and right on time as her daughter spoke from behind her. Giving her fiancé one last look, she turned and looked to her daughter who was stood in the doorway.

Dani looked around the brunette, seeing the little girl for the first time in her bridesmaid dress. "Oh Abbey, you look like a princess. Actually, you look like your Princess Daisy doll."

That comment caused a big smile to form on the little girls face. There would be no better compliment then telling her she looked like her favourite doll of the moment.

Jamie looked between her daughter and her fiancé. "Jeez. How did I get so lucky as to have _two_ beautiful girls in my life, eh?"

Dani smiled at the brunette, giving her the once over. "Your mummy looks like a princess too, doesn't she Abbey?"

"I'm a princess and mummy's a Queen." Abbey told her.

Jamie looked from her daughter to the doctor. Lowering her voice she leant in. "I expect you to remember I'm a Queen later when I’m ordering you around in here." Pulling back she winked seductively before walking towards her daughter.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The wedding of Theo and Sam had received a good turn out. The town hall had been filled with family and close friends, who all came to celebrate and share in the special day. After the vows were said, everyone headed to the bar, apart from the newly married couple who went away with the photographer to have some photos taken just outside of town. Guests were greeted with glasses of champagne before they walked into a very different looking Lazy Dog bar. The wedding planner had out done herself in transforming the usually dark and dank bar into a scene straight from a fairy tale.

Abbey had been eager to get to the corner of the bar that had been set up for the younger wedding guests. Seeing some older children already making themselves comfortable, Jamie had allowed the small girl to join them in the corner. Picking a booth that gave them a good eyeline to their daughter, Jamie and Dani made themselves comfortable with their friends.

"Aww, look at all of us. All coupled up.." The group looked around at one another, taking in the scene. Hannah and Owen had finally admitted they were together 3 weeks earlier, not that it had come to much of a surprise to anyone. Sarah and Ben were now so serious, they were planning on moving in together. Shirley and Kevin were...well, nothing had changed there. Then ofcourse Jamie and Dani were only 3 months away from being married themselves.

"Well actually not everyone. Me and Maz are still free wheelin'" Rebecca said pointedly.

Owen raised an eyebrow. "Maybe the 2 of you should get together."

"Oh please" Maria started. "I'm not that desperate."

Rebecca’s mouth dropped open. "Excuse me?! We've been with eachother practically everyday for 30 years, I can't be that bad."

"That doesn't mean I want to get all up in your knickers."

"Maybe we need to set you 2 up on dates." Hannah said. "I hear Peter Quint is single again..." she looked across the bar to where the Sergeant in the local police department was having drinks with some of his team. The group looked briefly at the man before looking to Rebecca.

"I can't go out with a man that has better hair than I do."

Maria grinned at her friend. "He comes into the cafe most days for lunch. Only likes being served by Bec." She nudged the darker woman in the arm.

"That's because he doesn't know how to talk to _you._ I think you actually scare him."

Her friend shrugged. "Treat 'em mean, keep 'em keen."

"Is that what you do with that trucker that drives through here every week?"

Maria looked at Jamie who was now grinning back at her. Rebecca had told the brunette of the long haul truck driver that always went to the cafe for food when he passed through. "Paul?"

"Mhmm" Jamie teased. "I saw the 2 of you one day when I came to the cafe for lunch. You were practically undressing eachother with your eyes."

"So we like to flirt. Doesn't mean anything."

Owen spoke up again. "Maybe you should ask him out sometime. Guys love it when a woman asks them out."

"He lives in Liverpool."

"I reckon he'd come live here if you got serious" Rebecca told her honestly.

Maria shook her head. "I'm not a woman that wants to be tied down. I'm a lone wolf and that's how I like it."

Rebecca looked at their friends and lowered her voice. "Until she has tequila then she's anyone's."

A short time later, Theo and Sam arrived back to a round of applause before everyone took to their seats and awaited their 3 course meal.

A few hours later, tables were pushed back allowing guests to let their feet go crazy to the tunes blasting from the jukebox.

Jamie’s grandmother had taken a very tired Abbey back to hers, allowing the brunette and Dani to let their hair down. The older woman had also offered to drop in and take Bobby home with her too.

The couple were out on the dance floor, getting completely lost in each other as they moved to the music. The blonde had her hands up above her head while her hips moved to the rhythm of the beat. Jamie was in front of her, completely lost in a rhythm of her own. Moments passed before the brunette rested her hands on the blondes hips. She matched the movement the doctor was setting. Leaning in, she brought her lips to Dani's ear. "You're so fucking hot, Dr Clayton."

The blonde smirked, bringing her own lips to her fiancé's ear. "Does it make you want to do naughty things to me when I dance like this?"

Jamie let her hands slip around and grasp at the blondes backside. "I always want to do naughty things to you, whether you're dancing or not."

Dani smiled even wider. She pressed her lips to the skin underneath the brunette's ear. "You need to take your hands off my ass before I start to dry hump you right here on this dance floor."

Jamie laughed as she pulled back. "Sorry. Cant help myself sometimes." She looked seductively back at the blonde. "Do you need to go to the loo?"

Dani looked at her knowingly before nodding her head in the direction behind the brunette.

Jamie grinned as she took a hold of the blondes hand and led her off the dance floor. Coming to the hall that led down to the ladies, Jamie stopped at the door to the disabled toilet. Looking behind her briefly, she opened the door and ushered her amused fiancé in.

"Is this so we can make out with more privacy?"

"Exactly" Jamie told her as she locked the door behind them. Turning, her hands immediately found the blondes backside once more. This time she grabbed the mounds with more vigour, pulling the doctor closer to her body. "I've been wanting to touch you all day. Don’t know how I'll cope when its our big day."

Dani's arms came up to circle around the brunette’s neck. Their lips crashed together, mouths opening almost instantly in invitation. Jamie’s hands continued to squeeze at the firm mounds. As the moments passed, those hands began to lift the dress further up.

The blonde protested into the brunette’s mouth. "Nu uh." Her lips left their partners. "You are _not_ getting inside my pants in this dirty restroom."

Jamie pouted but her hands still held on to the scrunched up dress. "What happened to the dare devil doctor I fell in love with?" Dani put her head on the side as she looked at the other woman. " _Come on_.." she whined. Her right hand moved around the blondes hip, sinking between her legs before beginning to stroke over the underwear covering her slit. "…you know you want to."

The doctor closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath through her nose while she revelled in the feel of the vets expert fingers teasing at her slit. Her hips instinctively ground against the intruding digits. "You don't play fair, Jamie."

Jamie grinned. "You love that I don't play fair." Two fingers slipped inside the side of her knickers, pushing the material away to give her better access to the blondes lips. She watched Dani's facial expressions as the tips of her fingers met with the blondes excitement. "You're wet."

Just as Dani moved into capture the vets lips, there was a knock at the door. "You guys done in there?" Pulling back from their kiss, they looked at one another, neither speaking. Maria’s voice filtered in through the door again. "Oi, I know you're in there lesbians, probably getting your freak on. There's a line outside the ladies and I need to pee!"

Expelling a frustrated breath from her nose, Jamie moved her fingers from between the blondes legs, receiving a sad whimper from her pent up fiancé. "Rain check" she said, before moving to the sink to wash her hands.

"Guys!!"

"We’re coming!" Jamie shouted back.

"I wish..." Dani sighed, brushing her dress back down.

Xxxxxxxxx

It was nearly 1am when the couple began the walk home. Only a few hard core party goers remained and after having stopped drinking over an hour earlier, Dani was ready to go out into the evening air and head on home.

The day had been everything Theo had hoped for. She'd spent a good chunk of the night making her way around friends and family from out of town until her husband had swept her away to the dance floor. Benjamin had been passed around between their parents and had fallen asleep in his buggy hours earlier, despite the loud music.

When it had come to the toss of the bouquet, it had been pre arranged that the doctors receptionist would aim it straight for the younger vet. When the red heads hands wrapped firmly around the fresh flowers, she'd squealed with delight before looking at her boyfriend. Kevin had laughed, shaking his head as he received jeers from his fellow officers.

Half way back to their home, Jamie looked at the blonde who had been pretty quiet since leaving the bar. She brought her arm up, wrapping it around the doctors shoulder. "You OK?"

Dani turned, offering the brunette a smile. "I'm good. Just thinking."

"What's on your mind?"

Bringing her own arm up to wrap around Jamie’s waist, she squeezed the brunette’s body closer. "I'm just thinking about next week."

Jamie nodded, knowing exactly what the blonde was referring to. "I've been thinking about it too." She looked ahead of them, getting lost in her own thoughts for a moment. "You nervous?"

Dani nodded. "Pretty nervous, yea. I mean I'm totally excited but nervous and I guess a bit scared too."

"There'll be a whole bunch of emotions running ‘round in your head. Believe me, I get it. I'm here for you every step of the way, OK? We're in this together and I'm gona look after you."

The blonde leant her head against her fiancé's briefly as they continued to walk. "What if it doesn't work?"

"Then we try again. I know it's meant to be harder the older you get, but I think we just need to try and be positive. What happens, happens. We'll deal with everything one step at a time."

Coming into Dani's empty house, the pair headed straight up the stairs. In the bedroom, Jamie brought the blonde close. "I've been waiting for this all day." She stepped behind the slightly taller woman, bringing a hand up to clutch the zip at the top of the dress.

Dani looked over her shoulder. "Remember what I told you. No ripping."

Smirking, Jamie’s fingers began to slowly move down, bringing the zip with them. As naked flesh came into view, her mouth moved in. She kissed, sucked and licked her way down until the zipper met material just above the blondes backside. Both her hands came up, pulling the material along to the edge of her shoulders and letting it slip down her arms. With only a little push, the rest of the dress slipped to the floor. Jamie’s hands came up, grasping at bra clad breasts from behind. Her mouth latched onto the sensitive flesh at the blondes neck.

The doctor closed her eyes, her body immediately responding to the teasing touches. After a short time, Jamie’s right hand moved down, dipping underneath the thin fabric of the blondes knickers, over trimmed hair and onto her slit. "You're still wet."

"I've been like that since I watched you dirty dancing hours ago."

"I wasn't dirty dancing."

"Well it looked dirty to me."

Jamie grinned before sucking at the skin beneath her ear. Her fingers began to slowly glide through the pool of wetness. "You've just got a dirty mind. Do you know what dirty girls get?"

Dani's mouth hung open as her lower body writhed under the vets touch. "What do they get?"

Bringing her mouth to Dani's ear, she whispered. "They get punished." Removing her hand from between the blondes legs, she gripped the edges of her knickers and pulled them down. "Get onto the bed."

Doing as she was told, the blonde stepped out of her dress and underwear and climbed on to the mattress, settling herself in the middle. She watched as Jamie began to slowly undo her own dress. Blue eyes roamed over every new bit of naked flesh that came into view.

With her dress removed, the brunette unclasped her bra as she moved to the side of the bed. Bending down, she opened the bottom draw, reaching right to the back of it and pulling out a bag. Straightening back up, she opened the bag, retrieving the object she required.

Dani was watching every move the brunette made. The moment she saw Jamie reach down to the bottom draw, she knew what was about to happen. Now, as Jamie stepped into the harness, sliding it up her thighs and over her hips, the blonde shivered in anticipation of what was about to happen. They hadn't used the strap on in nearly a couple of months. Their last time with it, Dani had been the one wearing it.

As Jamie brought her knee up and climbed onto the bed, her eyes locked onto blue. She put her hand out, nudging the blonde in the chest so she'd lie back. She lifted her leg and made herself comfortable straddling the blondes hips. Taking the blondes hands in her own, she brought them up, putting them above her head as she leant down and captured waiting lips. Her mouth made love to the doctors before moving down and latching on to her neck again.

Dani writhed beneath the brunette’s body. She squeezed the fingers entwined with her own above her head. "I love your mouth."

Jamie lifted her head, hovering her face above the blondes. She took the doctors bottom lip in-between her teeth, tugging lightly on it. "My mouth loves you too."

As time passed, Jamie worked her way down her partners body until she nestled her face between her legs. Her tongue licked up wet folds, lapping up every ounce of goodness Dani was giving to her. She moved a finger to her entrance, slowly letting it poke its way through full lips. Hands came down, grasping at her head, pulling her closer. She continued her assault between her fiancé's legs with her mouth for a couple of minutes before she got up. Holding herself up, her right hand grasped the phallus, guiding it to Dani's entrance. Her eyes looked up, silently seeking approval.

Receiving a quick nod, Jamie began to move the tip of the shaft up and down slick folds, collecting all the lubrication she could. Slowly, she began to sink it through her walls. Dani bit down on her bottom lip as her insides became accustomed to the foreign object working it's way inside her. "You OK?" She received a nod and smile in response. Once she was fully inside the blonde, she slowly began to move in and out. She brought her face back down, moulding their lips together.

Dani's hands were once again tangled in her hair, fingernails nipping at her skull. With her inner walls now more comfortable with the phallus, the blonde began to rock her hips up, forcing it inside her harder. "I thought you said you were gona punish me?"

Jamie’s nostrils flared at the hunger she saw behind blue eyes. Her hips instinctively began to thrust harder down into the blonde. "You're gona regret reminding me of that, love." She hooked her arms under both of the doctors knees before bringing them up. She leant her body forward so Dani's legs were bent up next to her body. "I'm gona fuck you so hard, you won't be able to sit down properly for days." Her hips started to move faster and harder. They both looked between their bodies, watching as the shaft of the phallus came completely into view before ramming back inside the blondes centre time and time again.

Dani tried to bite back her moans but with the force Jamie was putting behind each thrust, she began to cry out gasps and groans of encouragement. With the way the brunette had her pinned down, she wasn't able to move much of her lower body. "Let go of my legs.." she panted out. Jamie immediately lifted her arms, freeing the trapped legs. As soon as she was free, the doctor put all the force she could into flipping them over.

"Wha....Dani..." Jamie gasped in surprise.

The blonde found herself straddling the brunette’s hips with the phallus still deep inside her. "I'll do the fucking, Jamie..." Her hips began to move once more. She rested her hands underneath the vets breasts, giving herself something to hold onto while she roughly shoved her centre down on the hard shaft. "Oh God. That feels so good."

Jamie’s hands were gripped tightly around the blondes hips, forcing her body down harder. She couldn't peel her eyes away from watching the phallus sink deeply and loudly inside her fiancé. Her own centre was begging to be satisfied but right now, it wasn't about her. "I wona hear you scream my name when you come, Dani."

The blonde repositioned herself so she was laid flush against the brunette's body. "I'm so close. Grab my ass." Feeling 2 strong hands groping at the fleshy mounds of her behind, she growled her support, her own hands scrunching up in the sheets above Jamie’s head. With the vets assistance, she desperately rocked her hips down, riding herself on the phallus between the brunette’s legs. Nails were digging in to the flesh of her backside. "Oh shit, I'm gona..."

"Come for me.." Jamie was panting from the force Dani was driving down onto her.

A strangled noise was emitted from the blondes mouth as she fell over the edge. She screamed the vets name, over and over again as stars flashed behind her eye lids. She continued to ride out her orgasm, every brush against her clit making her jerk hungrily down for more.

Eventually, she couldn’t take any more. She slumped down, her body heaving as she tried to get air back into her lungs. Jamie's arms wrapped themselves around her body, holding her tight. A few minutes passed before the blonde had the strength to sit up. She quickly pulled the harness down the brunette’s legs and slipped it up and over her own hips. As she looked down between her fiancé's legs, a smirk formed on her mouth. Jamie’s arousal was seeping out of her lips. "Something tells me this won't take long, Jamie."

Though the vet knew she was on the brink of release, she decided to try and hang on to a last shred of defiance. "Wouldn’t be so sure of yourself, Dan. I'm a hard woman to please."

Raising an eyebrow, Dani positioned herself between Jamie’s legs and without even teasing, she sank the phallus straight inside Jamie’s walls. The brunette arched her back, a long drawn out groan escaping her mouth. Without mercy, the blonde began to rock her hips forcefully down. She moved her legs over the brunette’s and forced Jamie’s thighs closer together, the phallus now tight inside as she thrust deeper… faster.

Seconds.

That's all it took for Jamie to cry out her release. Dani's movements were relentless, even as the vet screamed and dug nails into her back. She moved her hips down, forcing herself inside the brunette’s trembling walls over and over again. "You like that, Jamie?" She could tell the the other woman was reaching the point where she couldn't take anymore but for now, she kept moving on top of her. A few moments passed and Jamie begged her to stop...the feeling inside becoming just too overwhelming. Slowing her hips, the blonde finally pulled out of her. Quickly removing the harness and tossing it to the floor, she wrapped herself around the brunette’s shaking body. "I thought you said you were a hard woman to please?"

It took Jamie a few seconds before she could reply. "If you weren't so fucking hot, I _would_ be a hard woman to please."

Grinning, Dani kissed a naked shoulder. "I love you." Within minutes, both women fell into a deep slumber.

Xxxxxxxxx


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for continuing to comment and leave kudos on this story. Another long-ish update for you now. Hope you enjoy :-)

Chapter 17

A few days later, Dani was sat at her desk during a quick lunch break, once again familiarizing herself with the process she and Jamie would follow through with that night. Every day for the last couple of weeks she'd looked at this same site, reading the same few paragraphs and even now when she knew the article word for word, she re-read the simple step by step guide to artificial insemination.

The couple had opted to try it at home, hoping being in a relaxed environment would help the cause. Being a doctor she already knew that being over 35, even just barely, her chances of becoming pregnant were lower than if she were younger. That said, she hoped she and Jamie could be one of the lucky ones to have success the first time of trying. She'd prepared in the best possible way to get her body in the zone and knowing she would be ovulating in the next day or 2, the time was just right to let the magic happen. They had everything they needed, including the sperm which was currently sat in the freezer at home.

Tonight would be _the night_.

Hearing her phone beep, she picked it up, reading the new text. _"I can't stop thinking about tonight._ _Wona_ _just go home and do it now?!"_

She smiled, beginning to reply to the brunette. _"Patience is a virtue,_ _Jamie_ _. I'm too worked up thinking about it to do it now. You need to relax me tonight. Get me in the mood to help it work."_

As she took a swig from her bottle of water, a reply came through. _"The mood will be set. Candles, soft music and me, wearing that bra you like. I'm gona take good care of you tonight (and for the next 9 months)"_

Her thumb stroked up the side of her phone as she looked at the love hearts that followed the brunette’s words.

Jamie was beyond excited at the prospect of her becoming pregnant, just like she herself was. They'd talked about perhaps postponing until the new year, after they were married but they both admitted, they didn't want to wait. They were ready to expand their family right here, right now. The sooner she got pregnant, the sooner they'd have their little baby.

Then ofcourse, that sinking feeling popped into her mind. What if it didn't work? What if she _didn't_ get pregnant? With a price tag on each attempt, it wasn't like they could keep going and going. The sperm donor they'd used also had minimal deposits left. Sure there would be other donors but they had their hearts set on the same donor Jamie had used for Abbey. Through her talks with Sarah, they'd discussed IVF treatment and if it came to it, they ofcourse would try that. If it didn't work tonight then next time, she'd come into the office and have Sarah inject the sperm straight into her uterus.

She pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind. She had to think positive. Tonight, she _would_ get pregnant.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Coming out of her office, Dani was about to head to the toilet when commotion from the reception area caught her attention. Moving passed the empty reception desk, she joined Jo and the couple of patients at the open door to the surgery. "What's happened?" She asked, straining her neck to see passed their heads.

Jo turned before creating space for the doctor to move into. "Something’s about to go down.."

Stepping out of the door she looked up the road, her brows furrowing at the sight.

Up to the right, a group of people were making their way down the middle of the road. What made the sight strange was the fact these people were dressed head to toe in animal costumes. A horse, pig, sheep, dog, cat, lion, parrot, fish and what appeared to be, a spider were making their way down the road. "Who is it?" The blonde asked, trying to make out the faces of the people getting closer.

Jo shook her head. "No idea."

As the gang of people got closer, Dani finally made out Kevin’s face which was the only flesh on display beneath his lion costume. "Oh my god. It's a flash mob." She turned to her temporary receptionist. "He's gona propose to Shirley!"

The group of dressed up police officers finally stopped on the road outside of the veterinary practice. A man handed Kevin a megaphone before placing a stereo on the side walk.

Bringing the megaphone to his mouth, Kevin took a deep breath. "Shirley Rose Reed, could you please exit the building."

People around town had stopped what they were doing, eager to see what was about to happen. It was a short time later that Dani saw Shirley step out of the practice, her hands up covering her mouth. Jamie wasn't far behind her. They smiled at one another before looking back toward Kevin and his colleagues.

"Five years ago, I was in a run down, sticky floored bar when my eyes landed on you for the first time. From your hair, to that backless dress right down to the old converse on your feet...I was mesmerized. I knew before we even spoke, you were too good for me. Somehow, despite the crap chat up line and abysmal dancing, you gave me a chance. Now, 5 years on, there's something I need to ask you."

Throwing the megaphone to the guy on the side walk, Kevin looked around to his colleagues. Music began to filter from the stereo on the side walk. As the lyrics to Shut up and Dance with Me by Walk the Moon began to play, the policemen began to dance in _almost_ perfect synchronicity. Bystanders began to cheer and clap their hands along to the music.

Dani burst out laughing as she too clapped along to the music. She looked over to Shirley who was crying, laughing and looking on in disbelief all at the same time while her boyfriend pulled off moves she never even knew he could do. The blondes eyes shifted to look at her own fiancè who was now moving her body as she sang and clapped along to the music. She laughed and winked over to the brunette before looking back at the animal costume clad men still dancing in the road.

As the song came to an end and the passers by applauded the performance, Kevin left the road and walked over to where Shirley was now stood. "Shirley. I know it's taken me a long time to do this, but I wanted it to be special. The more I thought of it, the more it worked me up. I'd like to thank Theo, who I know is away on honeymoon right now but she gave me the idea a while back. She also told me it didn't matter what I did or how I did it because you, like me, just wanted to make that commitment. So.." he went down on his knee, their audience going wild around them. "...here I am, asking you, Shirley Reed, if you'll be my wife?"

Choking back her tears, the red head nodded her head vigorously. "Yes. Yes. Yes!!" As the man stood up, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, claiming his lips in a passionate kiss.

Everyone clapped and whistled at the scene before them. Dani wiped at the tears that had slipped from her eyes. She looked over to her fiancè who was already looking at her. Jamie’s lips moved, silently telling the blonde she loved her.

Mouthing the words back to the brunette, the blonde clapped a few more times before heading back into the surgery.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Having already showered herself, while Dani showered, Jamie took her daughter to bed, reading only a few pages from her curious George flies a kite book. That was all it took before Abbey was sound asleep on her back. Kissing her daughter's head, she headed out of the room, pulling the door almost but not fully closed.

Making her way downstairs, she went through to the kitchen. Opening up the freezer, she picked up the container that held the sperm sample. Putting it under her armpit, she closed the freezer door, turned around and headed back upstairs. Hearing the shower still running, she walked into the bedroom, ready to set the mood. The curtains were already closed so the only light coming in was through the bedroom door. Opening up a little draw on the dresser, she removed a lighter. She'd already placed several candles around the room which she moved to, one by one lighting each wick. With them all lit, she powered up her iPod, choosing the the playlist she'd pre-made especially for tonight.

The water cut out in the bathroom. Knowing the blonde would come through at any moment, she took the sperm sample from beneath her arm pit, setting it on the draws while she lifted her top over her head before stepping out of her bed shorts and panties. Throwing both onto the bedroom chair, she picked up the container, slipping it beneath her arm pit once more as she climbed up onto the bed.

Opening the bathroom door, Dani moved towards the bedroom. Coming into the candle lit room, her eyes landed on the brunette lying on her side, her head propped up by her hand. Grinning, she closed and locked the bedroom door behind her. On the off chance Abbey woke up in the next hour or so and came in search of them, she didn't want her walking in on what was about to happen in this room tonight. "Hi pretty lady.." she said, moving towards the bed.

Jamie's eyes raked over the blonde's towel clad body. Her hair had been towel dried and was hanging haphazardly on the top of her left shoulder. One of Jamie's favourite looks on her fiancé. "Do you wona make a baby with me?"

Smiling wide, Dani pulled at the knot in her towel, letting it fall to the floor at her feet. "I do." She climbed onto the bed, mirroring the brunette’s body. Her hand came to rest on the vets hip as she leant in, softly kissing her lips. Their gentle kissing went on for a few minutes, neither wanting to rush.

Eventually Dani pulled back. "Did you get the sperm?"

Jamie responded by lifting her arm, revealing the container nestled in her pit. "Here..." She grasped it with her hand. "Lie down and put this under your arm. We have some time before it's thawed out."

Doing as she was told, Dani lay on her back, allowing Jamie to place the container under her arm pit before she closed her arm to her body. "Are you going to woo me now?"

Smiling, Jamie nodded. "Im gona make love to every single inch of your body right now. You just rest and enjoy."

Grabbing a couple of pillows, Jamie placed them under the blondes hips then for the next 20 minutes, her hands and mouth, touched, kissed, licked and sucked at every patch of skin she could see. She purposefully avoided between the blonde legs. Now however, she made her way down to between milky thighs, her mouth moving in, licking up through moist lips. She finally latched onto a very hard clit, sucking it lightly, letting the tip of her tongue flick over it every so often. Dani began to arch her back in pleasure beneath her. They'd read that if she was sexually aroused and had an orgasm, there was a better chance of the sperm getting sucked up into the cervix.

"Oh God, Jamie...get it ready..." the doctor groaned, her body beginning to shudder.

Taking her mouth off the blondes clit, the brunette reached over, opening the top draw and retrieving a small vibrator. She looked at her panting fiancè and winked as she placed it on her stomach. Picking up the bag from the night stand she brought out a syringe. Pulling back the nozzle, she sucked up air before pushing it back out again. "Pass the sperm, babe."

Lifting her arm, Dani grasped the container and passed it over to the vet. She watched the brunette bring it close to her face. "How’s it looking?"

Smiling, Jamie looked from the sperm to the blonde. "Looks ready." Opening the container, she began to slowly suck the sperm up into the syringe. "Why don't you start to use that. Get yourself ready."

For some reason, even after everything they'd done in the bedroom together over the last year and a bit, Dani felt shy. Still, she picked up the small vibrator, turning it over in her hand for a few moments before pressing the on button in. As it began to vibrate in her hand, she looked up at the brunette who had placed the now empty container back onto the bedside table and hovered above her.

Looking down at her completely exposed partner, Jamie noted the flush that covered her face aswell as the heaving chest. She looked so small and vulnerable in that moment. Leaning her head down, she hovered her face above the doctors. "Are you OK?"

After a few moments, Dani nodded her head. "Kiss me.."

Jamie obliged, moving her lips over the blondes. It started out slow but soon became alot more heated. Dani moved the vibrator down to her slit. When it met with her clit, she breathed hard into the brunette's mouth. Her ass clenched as she softly rocked her hips against the small vibrator. "Oh fuck.." She breathed.

Knowing how much it turned the blonde on, Jamie lowered her bottom half until she straddled the doctors right thigh. She began to rock her hips, her slit rubbing against a toned leg. Dani had told her many times how she loved the feel of Jamie squeezing her thigh. The feel of her wetness seeping out and rubbing on her skin so right now, Dani was in heaven. From the feel of Jamie pleasuring herself against her thigh to the intense vibration teasing her clit, she knew it wouldn't be long before she got her release. Her breath began to hitch, her body shivering from a sensation overload. "Do it now" she gasped.

Despite the fact her own arousal had been beginning to build, Jamie moved like a bolt of lightning. With the filled syringe still in hand, she guided it to Dani's entrance before slowly moving through soft wet walls. When she thought she was close enough to the cervix, her thumb began to slowly push down, effectively releasing the sperm inside the blonde. With the syringe empty, she threw it on the night stand before positioning herself with the blondes thigh between her leg again. She rocked her hips again, her clit sliding up and down Dani's skin.

"Oh fuck, I'm coming..." the blonde gasped.

Jamie grabbed a hold of her face. "Look at me.."

The doctors eyes shot open, locking on to the ones above as an orgasm ripped through her body. The vibrator continued to stimulate her clit while Jamie’s hips worked frantically against her thigh, desperately seeking her own explosive release.

It didn't take long for Jamie to reach that peak. "Dani.." She cried out, her body shaking from the pleasure consuming her body. “Christ, I love you.”

As the blonde recovered, she dropped the vibrator and wrapped her arms around Jamie's middle while the brunette was still riding out the last few waves of her orgasm. Eventually, she stopped and rolled off the blonde. Though her entire body was shaking, she sat up and told the blonde to pivot her body until her legs were up against the wall above the headboard. Finally in the position they thought would be most effective, Jamie wrapped the blondes upper body in her arms. "That was intense, wasn't it?"

Dani nodded against the brunette's chest. "Really intense." She thought on for a few moments. "Do you think it worked?"

Jamie's thumb stroked soothingly over the blondes forehead. "Hope so."

A minute or 2 passed before Dani spoke again. "Jamie?"

"Yea, babe?"

"I love you, too."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

A couple of weeks later, Dani found herself between the legs of a young women in one of the surgical rooms, delivering a very large and very _loud_ baby boy. Lucy Black had turned up at the surgery alongside her panicked boyfriend almost an hour earlier, with her baby's head almost crowning.

With this being Lucy's first child, Dani had taken the time to assure the scared new mother she was doing great. When the little boy was fully out of his mother, Dani had wiped him down and wrapped him up in a small blanket before placing him in his Lucy’s arms. A short time later she left the room, giving the new parents some time alone with their little boy.

Heading back into her office she sat down behind her desk. It wasn't the first baby she'd delivered since moving to Bly and it wouldn't be the last, but this baby, today of all the days gave her hope. She looked down to where her handbag lay open at her feet. On top of all her belongings was a pregnancy kit. After the night she and Jamie had artificially inseminated her, they agreed to wait 2 weeks before finding out if it had worked.

Ofcourse, the last 2 week's had dragged enormously for the couple, who were more than just a little eager to find out if they'd be welcoming another addition to the family next year. She'd had to mentally stop herself from doing a test several times as the days passed and she was sat alone at her desk. In the end she knew she had to wait and she also knew, she couldn't do it without her wife to be.

Picking up her phone she typed out a quick message. _"I just delivered a beautiful baby boy. Is this fate telling us something?"_

Loading up the file for Lucy Brown, the blonde began to type up some notes. It was only a couple of minutes later that her phone sounded. _"I_ _reckon so_ _. I vaccinated 4_ _ridiculously_ _cute puppies an hour ago._ _C_ _an't stop thinking about it."_

Dani smiled. Her fiancé had been fussing over her every single day for the passed 2 weeks. Cooking her meals, running her baths, even fluffing her damn pillows. Basically, she'd wrapped her up in cotton wool and tendered to her every possible need. If she really was pregnant, then the next 9 months she had a feeling she'd understand exactly how it felt to be treated like a Queen.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Jamie had finished work early, picking up Abbey and heading home to make dinner ready for Dani’s return. She'd tried many times throughout the day to quell her excitement but it had all been in vein. She'd waited 2 weeks to find out if a baby was growing inside of the doctor and now the day was here, she just wanted to fast forward to when the blonde could pee on a stick.

After dinner, the couple left Abbey watching the TV while they cleared away the plates. Rinsing off bits of food, Dani leant down, placing it in the dishwasher.

"I can do that.."

Dani laughed, turning to look at the brunette. "Jamie, I'm not a fragile little butterfly. I can still do everyday stuff."

"I know you can. I just want to look after you."

"I love that you're so caring. I really do but we don't even know if I'm actually pregnant yet."

Jamie brought her hands up, squeezing at the blondes shoulders. "So how about we go upstairs and find out?"

Checking in on Abbey as they passed, the couple headed up the stairs, pregnancy kit in hand. Stopping outside of the bathroom, Jamie looked at her fiancé. "Want me to wait here?"

"I'll leave the door open. It's not like you've never been in the room when I've pee'd before." Giving the brunette a quick kiss, Dani went over to the toilet. Pulling her pants down, she sat and spread her knees apart. Opening up the box she took off the lid and surveyed the stick she had to aim for. Looking toward the door she smiled. "Here we go.."

It took a few moments of coaxing her bladder into releasing fluid but eventually, it ran free. Happy that the stick had received more than enough of a sample, she brought it from between her legs. Putting the top back on she looked back at the brunette.

"Here" Jamie said. "I'll take it while you clean up." The vet headed into the bedroom with the stick in her hand.

A few moments later, the blonde joined her, sitting down next to her on the bed. "I don't think I've ever been this nervous in my entire life and I'm a _surgeon_. I've performed countless surgeries and yet none of that compares to sitting here waiting to see if I've got life growing inside of me."

Jamie looked at her and laughed. "I just got an image from the movie alien in my head there when you said something growing inside of you."

The blonde grimaced. "Don't scare me. I don't want 9 months of thinking I've got an alien inside me." As the moments passed, Jamie's leg began to bounce in anticipation. Dani brought her hand over, placing it on the bouncing knee.

"Sorry" the brunette said. "Just nervous."

"I know. I feel the same. This is all new territory for me. I feel like I want to cry and laugh and be sick, all at the same time."

"So your emotions are all over the place? That's a good sign.." Jamie told her excitedly.

They looked at one another until finally, Dani spoke. "I think enough time has passed now.."

Jamie nodded. "Shall we count down?" Seeing the blonde nod, the brunette began to count. "3...2...1.."

They both looked down at the stick as the brunette turned it over. The excitement that had been building up almost instantly drained from their faces.

_Not pregnant._

Neither spoke for a few moments as their eyes stared at the disappointing result. For the last 2 week's they both believed and hoped that they would be within the 10% of success rates when it came to artificial insemination. They'd done everything they were meant to and yet, it seemed it wasn't enough.

Feeling Jamie’s arm come up and wrap around her shoulder, she put on a small smile and looked up into blue eyes. "Kind of an anticlimax, eh?"

"We knew it would be a long shot for it to work on the first go. Even young, straight couple's can go at it for months, even years and have no luck."

The blonde nodded. "I know. They have the added bonus of having the stuff on tap though. We're not so lucky."

Tightening her grip around the doctor, she placed her lips against her temple. "So we keep trying. I mean, whenever you're ready. We don't have to rush. Just when you feel the time is right. One step at a time. Don't worry about the money. We've got it covered."

Dani’s eyes travelled back down to the negative test. The disappointing result had made her feel more deflated than she realised she would. "Maybe we should wait. I mean, we've got so much to do with the wedding coming up anyway. Maybe it would be better to just focus on that for now?"

Jamie tried to hide the disappointment from her face but those big blue green were like mirrors to her soul. "If that's what you want to do. I'll support you whatever you decide."

They stayed like that for a while before heading back downstairs to be with Abbey. At the end of the day, they already had a beautiful little girl in their life. They'd try again, but really, they had all they needed right here in this moment.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

A couple of weeks later, Jamie was up at Owen’s farm. With the weeks passing by, she aswell as Dani and their friends found themselves coming up to the farm more and more often, helping get the barn and surrounding areas wedding ready. The outside of the once run down barn had been restored before the bad weather hit, but there was still so much work to do on the inside, which is why Jamie had travelled up the hill to Owen’s straight from work. Abbey had been picked up by her gran who was taking her home for her dinner, allowing Jamie a few hours to help clear out the inside of the barn.

Since arriving at the farm, Owen had sensed something was amiss the moment his friend walked into the barn. He'd tried to make conversation a few times but had received nothing but one word answers.

Coming over to where the brunette was opening a tin of paint, Owen leant up against the side of the barn. "So are you gona tell me what's on your mind or…?"

The brunette looked at him briefly before busying herself in stirring the paint. "Don't know what you're on about."

The farmer pulled gently at one side of his moustache. "You forget who you're talking to, Jamie. I know when there's something bothering you. You've been up here over an hour and a half now and all I've heard from you is yes or no." Picking up a brush, Jamie dipped it in the thick liquid, shook off the excess and began stroking it on the wood. Owen watched her as she worked. "Is everything OK with you and the doc?"

After a few moments, the brunette sighed. Her hands continued to work as she processed what to tell her friend. "We tried to get pregnant a couple of weeks ago but it didn't work."

The farmer continued to watch the brunette as he thought about how to respond. He nodded. "I didn't realise you were wanting to expand the family already."

"It was Dani, to begin with. Think being ‘round Theo during her pregnancy and then being Benjamin's godmother has made her feel like she's... I don't know. She just felt ready to have a baby. The more we talked about it, the more I realised I wanted that too. Got myself so excited at the prospect of another baby but... it didn't work."

Owen nodded. "I'm sorry, kid. Are you gona keep trying?"

"Yea. I mean, _maybe_. I don't know. I think it hit Dani quite hard, even if she’s tried to hide it. She's been pretty quiet the last couple of weeks. Told me she wanted to put it off until after the wedding."

"Maybe she's right. Weddings are stressful enough as it is. Her body will be all tense and on edge about getting this place sorted for December."

"I know. That's what she said. I just worry the longer we leave it, the more time that passes, it might get harder and harder."

"There's always options, Jamie. IVF. _You_ could even carry again...if you wanted."

The vet gave a half hearted smile. "I guess I just had my heart set on a mini Dani."

Owen nodded understandingly. "Where is she tonight anyway?"

"She had to work late. Think she's had a bad day. She's heading home straight from work."

The farmer looked on, sensing there was more to the story. "The 2 of you are OK though, right?"

Continuing her work, the brunette sighed. "I hope so."

Xxxxxxxx

Lying on the bed in her office, Dani was staring at the ceiling. She'd been like that for the last hour or so, lost in her own thoughts. Looking at her watch, she decided it was probably time to head home.

Pulling herself up, she moved from the bed towards her bag. Picking it up she took one last glance around the room before heading out the door. Noticing Sarah’s door half open across the hall, she went up to it, knocking softly before poking her head in. "Hey. I'm heading home now."

"Ok, Dani. Take care of yourself."

"I will." She started to back out but stopped in her tracks. "Sarah, can I just remind you not to mention this to Jamie?"

From behind her desk, Sarah nodded. "Ofcourse. My lips are sealed. Good night, Dr Clayton."

With one last nod, the blonde left the room and headed out of the surgery.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Coming into her office, Dani took a seat behind her desk. So much was going on in her head, she couldn't focus on just 1 thing. Part of her wanted to scream, the other wanted to throw up. Just as she felt she was about to break down, there was a knock at her door. Clearing her throat and taking a deep breath she shouted for her visitor to come in.

Theo’s head popped around the corner. "Hey, everything OK? Mrs Cole has been sat out there for 20 minutes now. She's starting to get a little fidgety."

The blonde looked over to the clock, realising she was running 15 minutes behind schedule. She hadn't realised she'd been out of the office for so long. "Sorry Theo, lost track of time. Can you give me 2 minutes then send her through?"

"Sure thing." Theo had come back to work a week ago having decided she'd had enough of her maternity leave.

The blonde watched her friend close the door before picking up her phone and typing out a message. _"Can you come home tonight instead of going up to the farm?"_ The brunette had been going up to the farm 3 or 4 evenings a week for the passed month until around 8pm, which meant they hadn't spent alot of time together. By the time she came home, spent a short time with Abbey, ate and showered, it was bed time.

She understood there was alot to do up on the farm and she herself had been up many times too lately but she also felt like Jamie was avoiding seeing her. Ever since they found out she hadn't gotten pregnant, the brunette had seemed distant. It hadn't been mentioned again which was probably due to the fact Dani had said she wanted to wait. Today however, Dani was planning on bringing the subject up again. Her phone buzzed in her hand. _"OK. I'll pick Abbey up on the way home."_

She was about to reply when there was a knock at her door. Putting her phone away, she got ready to greet her patient.

Xxxxxxxxxx

As promised, the brunette had arrived home not long after 5. After eating the meal Dani had prepared for them, the couple and Abbey spent some time together in the living room before Dani took the little girl upstairs to bathe her before bed. She told the brunette she was going to have a shower and get into bed herself once she'd read their daughter a bedtime story.

Jamie had showered while the blonde was still in with Abbey so by the time Dani came into the bedroom after her own, the brunette was sat up in bed reading a book. Closing the door, the doctor moved around the room, getting herself ready for bed. She dropped her towel before opening up the top drawer in search of fresh underwear. Picking a pair she turned and found Jamie watching her. She smiled over at her. "See something you like?"

Jamie nodded softly. "Definitely do."

Sliding the thin material up her legs, the blonde grabbed the t-shirt at the bottom of the bed, pulling it over her head. "That's good to know." Picking up the towel, she dried off her hair before putting it over the radiator. Coming over to the bed, she slipped under the covers. Getting comfortable on her side, her eyes locked on to the vets. "You've been a bit distant lately."

Jamie smiled sadly. She had a feeling this is why Dani had text that afternoon asking her to come straight home that night. "Sorry."

"Do you wona talk about it?"

Closing her book, the brunette placed it on the night stand before turning and also getting comfortable under the cover. "Just want this wedding to be perfect."

Dani's eyes searched the brunette's face. Sure, that was probably half true but she knew there was something else. "It will be. We're ahead of schedule. The farm's looking amazing and our dad's have booked in everything we need." Her hand came up to squeeze at the brunette's hip. "Its not just that though, is it?"

Jamie held the blondes gaze for a few moments before looking away. "No, that's not just it. Guess I just thought that perhaps it was better for me to get caught up in all the wedding stuff."

"Instead of talking about your feelings of me not getting pregnant?"

Jamie nodded. "Nail on the head, doc. You already knew that about me."

"That you bury you feelings instead of talking them out? I did know that. I hoped that we were in a place where you could talk to me though. About anything."

Jamie started to feel bad. She hadn't meant to isolate herself. In her head she'd thought that if she told the blonde how sad she was, it would put pressure on the doctor to try again, even though she'd told Jamie she wanted to wait. "I can. I'm sorry, like always, I've dealt with things the wrong way."

Dani squeezed her hip again. "Hey, don't put yourself down. I know you were as disappointed as me and I know I probably disheartened you when I said I wanted to wait. I'm sorry about that. Don't shut me out though Jamie. When something's bothering you, _tell me_. I want us to talk things out. OK?"

Jamie nodded. "OK."

"How about you go brush your teeth so you're ready for bed."

The brunette frowned. "Is this your way of telling me my breath stinks?"

The blonde laughed. "You never have bad breath." She leant in, placing several kisses on her partners lips.

"Mhmm. OK." The brunette got out of the bed and made her way out of the room and into the bathroom.

In the mean time, Dani turned and opened the bottom draw of her night stand. Retrieving something from a bag, she shoved the bag back in the draw. Turning back around, she got herself comfortable on her back and waited for Jamie to return.

A couple of minutes later, the brunette came back into the room. With the door pulled too, she padded back over to the bed. "My mouth has come to get the doctors seal of approval." She leant her face over, brushing her lips against the blondes.

Dani moaned into the kiss. Her hands came up from beneath the covers and cupped the brunette's face, pulling her closer. "You taste good" she breathed into Jamie’s mouth.

"Mhmm" the brunette moaned back.

"I've missed you.."

Jamie pulled back slightly, looking down at her fiancé's face. "I'm right here." She brought a leg over, ready to lay herself on top of the blonde. Just as she got into position she frowned. "Umm, Dan? Have you grown a little penis or something..?" Her hand went down, moving between their bodies until her hand grasped onto a hard, thin object. Pulling it out from under the covers, she looked at what turned out to be a pregnancy stick. Turning it over her eyes as well as her mouth widened. She couldn’t tear her gaze away from those 8 little letters on the screen. Her eyes began to fill with tears. Finally, she looked down at the blonde.

The smile on Dani's face got wider the second the brunette looked at her. She herself had tears forming under her lids.

"Is this... is it?"

The blonde nodded. "It is. We're pregnant, Jamie."

The brunette shuddered as though an electric charge had shot through her body. Where had this come from? She had so many questions but didn't know where to start. "How? When?"

Stroking her thumbs under Jamie’s eyes to brush away the tears, Dani began to explain. "So I got Sarah to inject another sperm sample into my cervix a couple of weeks ago. Remember that night i had to work late?" Jamie nodded. "Well that was the night i did it. I decided to keep it a secret because I saw how disappointed you were the first time. I hated seeing that look on your face. Being a doctor I knew that it was probably gona take a few attempts and I couldn't bare seeing that look time and time again. I took a pregnancy test this morning at work. I almost fell off the toilet when it said pregnant. I took another 2 to make sure." She stroked her hand over the brunette's cheeks. "Are you mad I kept it from you?"

The brunette instantly shook her head. "No. No, I’m not. We're having a baby!" She captured the doctors lips, laughing and crying into the kiss. "Were having a baby." Eventually she pulled back and slid down the blondes body. Lifting the t-shirt covering Dani stomach, she brought her lips to the soft skin. "Hey baby." Her hand stroked over the flat stomach. "Can't wait to meet you, kiddo."

Dani grinned widely down at the brunette. Her hands ran through dark hair as relief washed over her knowing Jamie wasn't pissed by what she'd done. She meant what she said about seeing the disappointment on Jamie’s face. She realised, once the belief that it'd work on the first attempt had fizzled away, reality had kicked in and she didn't want them both to go through the disappointment of a negative test again.

When she took the test earlier that day, she'd been floored by the positive result. She'd sat on the toilet at work for a good 10 minutes trying to process the news. She'd wanted to laugh, cry, scream and even bring up her lunch a little bit. Remembering where she was, she'd composed herself as much as she could and headed back to her office. The rest of the afternoon, she'd tried to think of how to break the news to the brunette. In the end, she decided to wait until Abbey had gone to bed and they were alone together.

"So, can I assume you're happy with the news?"

Jamie looked up the doctors body and laughed. "Do you even have to ask me that, Dani?" She kissed the naked flesh beneath her head again. "Are _you_ happy?"

Tears glistened in the blondes eyes. "I'm over the moon."

Shuffling back up the blondes body, Jamie’s mouth immediately met the one beneath. They stayed that way for a few minutes, caressing, exploring and loving each other. Pulling back, the brunette looked down into blue eyes. "I wona touch you. I know it's OK for me to but at the same time I don't wona hurt the baby."

Dani laughed as she grabbed the brunette's face. "You're a moron. You won't hurt the baby. You've been through this before with Abbey remember..."

"I have, but to be honest, me and Rachel didn't really have sex during those 9 months. I wanted to but she...she didn't." She laughed a little. "I masturbated though. I masturbated _alot._ "

Dani laughed with her before looking up to the ceiling.

"What?" The brunette asked.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm just imagining you going to town on yourself." She closed her eyes and nodded. "Yea. That's really hot."

Jamie laughed, thrusting her hips down onto the blondes. " Hey, needs must. I was proper horny when I was pregnant. All those hormones attacking my body. You'll see what I mean over the next few months."

Dani's hands were stroking at the brunette's face again. "So what if I told you I was horny now? Are you gona deny me?"

With a smirk on her lips, Jamie shook her head slightly. “Never.”

And that was a promise she intended to keep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the continued love for this story. So happy to see it :) Time for our girls to make that big commitment, don't you think? Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 18

"OK sweetheart, you're all done. Wait there for 2 minutes until it dries." Hannah put the brush back into the pot and sat back to survey her handy work. For the last 20 minutes she'd been applying nail polish to Jamie, Liz and Abbeys toe nails. All 3 Taylor girls were sat on the sofa with their hair up, face masks on their skin and slices of cucumber over their eyes. The teacher couldn’t help but grin at the sight. Quickly picking her phone from her pocket, she loaded up her camera, taking a quick snap of the view. "You guys look perfectly splendid."

"I'm so relaxed right now.." Jamie sighed.

"Well that was the whole point of pamper night" Liz told her daughter. "Relaxing you before the big day."

The last couple of months had passed in a blur and suddenly they found themselves at the night before the wedding. For the last 2 of days, friends and family of the women had arrived in Bly, checking themselves into the hotel further through town. They'd pre-booked ahead of time, making sure all 18 rooms were available at old man Stanley's place. The owner hadn't known what hit him having never, in all the 30 years he'd owned the place, put the no vacancies sign up above his door before.

Both sets of parents had arrived a few days earlier, helping to set Owen’s farm up ready for Sunday. The barn had been fully restored, inside aswell as out. Tables and chairs now filled half of the inside, the other side leaving plenty of room for a dance floor, bar and a DJ.

A few yards away from the barn, a temporary gazebo had been erected. With the over head protection, it didn't matter if rain made an appearance as the chairs aswell as the makeshift alter were covered. As expected, the arrival of December had brought the cold weather but they'd been prepared and had ordered heat lamps which were now dotted inside and outside of the barn.

True to their word, Brian and James had made sure every last penny was spent making the day as smooth and memorable as it could possibly be. Bathroom trailers had been hired for guests, aswell as generators for lighting, DJ and the mobile caterers. Though Maria had joked about the cafe providing food for the occasion, Jamie and Dani wanted the women to enjoy their day with them, not work themselves into the ground making food for the guests.

With the wedding being up on a hill, mini vans had been hired to pick guests up from their homes or the hotel and return them after the party was over. Everything, it seemed, was running according to plan.

Taking the cucumber from her eyes, Jamie looked at her toes. "They look great Han. Cheers." She looked at her daughter, who was still sat back with cucumber on her eyes. "I think it's time for little gremlins to go to bed."

A pout formed on the little girls face before she lifted her head, making the cucumber slices drop into her lap. "Can I not stay up longer?"

"You’ve already stayed up an hour later than usual. Plus, we've got a big day tomorrow kiddo. I'll be going to bed soon too."

The almost 5 year old decided to try her luck one last time, desperate to stay up just a little while longer. "I need to kiss mommy goodnight."

Jamie knew exactly what her daughter was doing. They'd both already said bye to Dani a few hours earlier. However, with those big blue eyes looking up at her, she caved. She turned and looked at her mother. "Mum, could you take her next door to say goodnight?"

"Ofcourse.." Liz smiled, beginning to stand up.

Jamie turned back to her daughter. "Go quickly rub that stuff off your face." They'd rubbed face cream into Abbeys skin instead of the more harsh face mask that she and her mother had on.

Not a minute later, the little girl came running back down the stairs. "I'm ready" she called.

"Come on cutie" Liz said, holding out her arms so she could carry the bare footed child.

"Only a few minutes mind" Jamie told her mother, aswell as her daughter.

Heading out the front door, Liz carried the little girl to the next house. It had been arranged that the couple would spend the night before in their own homes. Though they didn't believe in bad luck, they wanted to keep some tradition of not seeing eachother until they were walking down the aisle. Opening the front door, Liz stepped into the house. "Knock knock" she called out. Walking into the living room she found Dani, Theo and Mary engrossed in a game of bowling on the Wii with music playing more than a just little loudly.

"Mommy!" Abbey shouted.

The blonde turned, realising she had guests. "Hey baby. What are you doing over here?"

Putting the girl down and watching her run into Dani's arms, Liz smiled. "She wanted to kiss you goodnight before she went to bed."

Holding the girl in her arms, Dani smiled widely. "Aww, I'm super glad. I've missed you tonight." She looked at Liz’s mask clad face and laughed. "Are you guys ex-foliating next door?"

"Hannah painted my toe nails.." the little girl said, lifting a foot to show the blonde.

Dani put on a theatrical face. "Oh wow. That's so cool. I'm super jealous. You guys are getting pampered next door and I'm getting my butt kicked over here."

"Get in!!" Theo shouted, pumping her fist in the air.

"Can I play?"

Dani looked at the screen where Theo had just gotten her 3rd strike in a row. "Not tonight gremlin. It's well passed your bed time and we've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Pleaaaase."

Dani put her head on the side as she too looked at the big blue puppy dog eyes her daughter was giving her. All she could think was how much the child looked like her mother. She had Jamie's mannerisms down to a tee. "How about you take my next turn and then you have to go next door to bed, OK?" When Abbey nodded, Dani handed the girl her wii-mote and put her down. She watched as the little brunette went and stood by Mary who was lining up her shot. She turned to Liz. "How's things next door?"

"Nice and relaxed. Hannah’s been pampering us all, as you can see.." She laughed, pointing to her face.

"Sounds like a lovely night. I spoke to my dad not long ago. He, Brian, Owen and Sam are in the bar still. They'll be heading home soon though."

"I think Jamie is planning on finishing her drink then getting herself a nice hot bath before bed."

Dani nodded. "I think I'll do the same."

"Dani?" The blonde looked over her shoulder to her friend. "Drink??"

Not for the first time tonight, Dani waved her hand. "I told you, I don't want to drink before the wedding."

Theo scoffed. "One drink isn't going to make you drunk or feel ill Dani."

"I know, but still. I'm happy having an alcohol free night before tomorrow." She turned back towards Liz who it seemed was studying her. Dani hadn't told anyone that she was pregnant. They’d decided to keep it a secret for the time being.

Smiling, the older woman squeezed her arm. "I better get Abbey back next door."

They both turned just as the little girl swung her arm in the air. " Yes!!" She shouted, seeing her bowling ball knock down every last pin.

The grown ups in the room all cheered. Dani high fived the girl before picking her up again. "Thanks for helping me out kiddo. You gotta go back to your mommy now though. Have a good sleep and I'll see you tomorrow, OK?" She kissed the little girl on the lips before hugging her tight. "I love you gremlin."

"Love you, mommy. You're gona be very pretty tomorrow."

Dani grinned widely, tears immediately starting to glistened over her eyes as she pulled back from the hug. "And so are you. Go on.." She handed the girl back over to Liz, letting her hand stroke down the little girls back.

She followed the 2 to the front door, waving them off before going back to her mother and friend. She slouched down into the sofa, sighing heavily. "This is the first night I haven't tucked her in, in...I can't even remember how long.."

Mary came and sat by her daughter. "It's just 1 night, sweetheart."

"I know. Well, it's not though is it? I won't tuck her in tomorrow either."

Theo scoffed as she stood with her hands on her hips looking at her friend. "Tomorrow is your wedding night, Dani. Believe me, tucking in Abbey will be the _last_ thing on your mind." She laughed while side stepping a cushion the blonde threw her way.

"My mother is in the room" Dani said, her face cringing up.

Mary chuckled. "Oh please, Dani. You don't think I know what happens on a wedding night?"

"Ooook, on that note" the doctor started, getting to her feet. "I'm going upstairs to run a hot bath. You guys feel free to keep on playing and drinking." After saying their goodnights, she headed upstairs to the bathroom.

Xxxxxxxxx

Over an hour later, Dani finally settled herself into bed. She picked up her phone intending to set her alarm for the morning when she noticed she had a text from her wife to be. A smile immediately grew on her lips.

_"I don't like being in bed without you."_

Lying back, the blonde began to type out her reply. _"It sucks doesn't it? I've missed you tonight."_

_"I've missed you too. We're getting married tomorrow..!!"_

She laughed at her screen. _"We are.. I can't wait to be your wife."_

_"You know it all changes when I get a ring in your finger, right?"_

_"Oh yea? You gona start treating me bad and stop putting out?"_

_"As if I could ever resist that smokin' hot body of yours."_

The doctor bit her lip, really wishing the brunette was in bed with her now. _"You should know, I've got moves you haven't even seen yet. I've been saving them for when you made me your wife."_

_"I can't wait to see them. For now, I think we should get some sleep. In less than 15hrs, were gona be married."_

_"I'm so excited. I love you,_ _Jamie_ _. Sleep well."_

_"I love you too. Stroke that belly of yours for me and tell_ _gremlin 2.0_ _I love them too."_

Her left hand came up to rub at her stomach. _"_ _Gremlin 2.0_ _loves you too."_

Xxxxxxxxxx

Coming out of her bedroom, Dani moved to the staircase and slowly began stepping down. Mary was at the bottom of the stairs and as soon as she saw her daughter coming, her hand moved to her mouth. "Oh, sweetheart. James...come and look at your daughter." The blonde stopped in the middle of the staircase seeing her mother grab her phone to take some photos.

James came from around the corner, looking up at his daughter, pure love in his eyes. "You look wonderful, Dani."

The doctor took in a lungful of air before blowing it loudly out of her mouth before continuing her walk down the stairs. "I feel all clammy. I think I need more deodorant."

"I'll get it. Wait here.." Mary told her as she moved passed the blonde and headed up the stairs.

James stepped closer to his daughter, taking her hands within his own. "You look as beautiful as your mother did on our wedding day. I'm so proud of you, Dani. You've finally met a woman that's worthy of your love. Soak up every moment of today. You've earned all of it."

Smiling back at her father, she leant in, wrapping him in a tight hug. A knock at the door ended their moment.

"That'll be the cars" Mary said, coming back down the stairs. "I'll head next door and pick up Liz and Abbey and make sure Jamie doesn’t come out until you’ve gone." She handed the blonde the deodorant before kissing her on the cheek. "I'll see you both up there."

Xxxxxxxxx

Jamie was stood in the middle of the living room, biting on the inside of her mouth as she waited for the knock at the door. The curtains had been drawn so she couldn't see her wife to be leaving her house. She turned and saw her father, resting his elbow on the mantle piece, smiling at her. A small laugh left her mouth. "What?"

Brian shook his head slowly. "I'm just thinking how glad I am that I get to do this. A father should always get the chance to walk his daughter down the aisle."

Jamie looked back at him with a sad smile. She really had felt awful at how her first wedding had panned out. Rachel had thought it would be better if they walked eachother down the aisle. Like with most things, Jamie had gone along with it. It wasn't until a word from her mother afterwards about the ceremony that had made her realise how much it had hurt her father.

Now, as she stood here, she was glad her father was getting a second chance. "I'm glad too, dad."

He took his arm from the mantle piece and stepped up to his daughter. "Dani’s a lovely young woman. She's intelligent, has a big heart and puts family first. That's all a father could hope for his daughter. That she'll be loved, unconditionally for the rest of her life. I've loved you from the moment you were born. Even on the nights you wouldn't let me sleep." He winked, causing the young brunette to laugh. "You were such a shy girl, but you grew so fast, blossoming into this beautiful, smart and confident young woman. I know you’re not fond of this type of lovely dovey stuff but I'm so proud to be your dad."

The tears foaming in Jamie's eyes finally broke free. "Dad, you're gona ruin my make up." She leant in, hugging him close. "I love you."

There was a knock at the door. Pulling back, Brian smiled at his daughter. "I love you too, Jamie." He held out his bent elbow. "Your carriage awaits. Shall we go?"

Taking a deep breath, Jamie lightly brushed her tears away before sliding her hand under his arm. "Lets."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Making it up to the farm first, James assisted his daughter in stepping out of the car smoothly. Dani placed her hand on his arm as they began to walk to the gazebo. It was a cool afternoon but thankfully, it wasn't scheduled to rain at all that day. Heat lamps were dotted around the seating area, giving off a decent amount of heat to make guests feel comfortable.

Walking up to behind where all the guests were seated, she smiled and gave a small wave to the people that turned around.

"Mommy.."

The blonde grinned as her daughter quickly shuffled towards her. "Hey baby. My gosh, you look so pretty." She leant down, kissing the girls cheek before embracing her softly. "Are you excited?" The little girl nodded enthusiastically. "Me too." Straightening back up, she turned just in time to see the other wedding car roll up next to the one she'd just left. Squeezing Abbeys shoulder, she walked a little further over until she was in position at the other side of the alter. She watched on as Brian emerged from the car then held his hand out to assist his daughter out. When Jamie came into view, she felt her heart begin to do somersaults. Butterflies flew around in her stomach when the brunette turned and their eyes met.

As the vet began to walk, she couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight before her. Dani looked... she looked... _incredible_. It took all her will power to not rush towards the doctor, wrap her up in her arms and kiss the life out of her.

Arriving only a few feet from her, the brunette and her father stopped walking. Soft, instrumental music began to play signalling the start of the ceremony.

Mary nudged Abbeys shoulder, letting her know it was time for her to walk down the aisle, sprinkling the flower petals from the basket she was carrying. Mary and Liz walked side by side just behind her.

Completely lost in Jamie eyes, it took a nudge from her father to shake Dani from her thoughts. Laughing softly, she moved forward, turning and beginning the walk down the aisle. She wanted to turn and look back at the vision that was her wife to be, but she forced herself to wait.

Arriving at the front, she kissed her father and watched as Jamie approached and kissed her own father. Their eyes locked again and Jamie reached out for the blonde’s hand. With their fingers laced together, reluctantly, they turned from each other and faced the women they'd chosen to officiate the wedding.

"Family and friends, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the joining of Dani Clayton and Jamie Taylor in marriage. With love and commitment, today they have decided to commit their lives together. True marriage is more than joining the bonds of marriage of two people; it is the union of two hearts. It lives on the love you give eachother and never grows old, but thrives on the joy of each new day. Marriage is love. May you always be able to talk things over, to confide in eachother, to laugh with one another, to enjoy life together, and share moments of quiet and peace, when the day is done. May you be blessed with a lifetime of happiness, and a home of warmth and understanding. Now Dani and Jamie have decided to say their own vows so Dani, it's over to you."

Smiling back at the officiator, Dani then turned to face the brunette. Her other hand came up to grasp at Jamie’s other hand as she took a steadying deep breath. "Jamie. I feel like everything in my life has led me to you. My choices, my heartbreaks, my regrets. _Everything._ And when we're together, my past seems worth it, because if I had done one thing differently, I might never have met you. I love you, from the bottom of my heart. Everything I have, I share with you. I promise to love you, care for you and protect you with everything I have from this day forward. You, are my everything."

Smiling, the officiator turned to the brunette. " Jamie."

With a quick smile at the other woman, Jamie looked at Dani and began her speech. "There’ll always be a reason why you meet people. Either you need them to change your life, or you're the one that will change theirs. You came crashing into my life.."

The brunette stopped as a ripple of laughter sounded from the guests.

Dani rolled her eyes and looked back at their family and friends. "Guys, can we let that go already.."

Smiling widely, Jamie got back to her speech. "You came crashing into my life and..well, I kinda hated you. Just a little bit…" She laughed. "I remember that moment so well. I'd been having an awful day and although you made it even more so, when you smiled at me for the first time, I felt something I hadn't felt in a long time. My heart fluttered. After that, you were the one that turned my darkness back into light. You took my pain and made it your own. You were my strength when I was at my lowest. You gave me a shoulder to cry on and I want to thank you for helping me see once more, how beautiful life can be. I love you not only for what you are, but for what I am when I'm with you. I am so in love with you Danielle Clayton. You and Abbey are my absolute world. I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

Realising she was finished, the officiator spoke again. "Could we have the rings please." For the next minute or so, the women exchanged rings and the officiator closed out the ceremony. "Dani and Jamie, you have publicly promised your commitment to eachother for the rest of your lives. I call upon all gathered here to witness that you are now wife and wife. How about we start the adventure of marriage with a kiss."

With smiles from ear to ear, both Jamie and Dani leaned in, capturing each others lips. As they got lost in one another, their family and friends cheered and clapped and whistled at the scene. Finally pulling back, they saw the tears threatening to fall down the others cheeks.

"I love you" Jamie whispered.

"I love you too."

Turning from eachother, Dani waved Abbey over to them. Jamie leant down and lifted the little girl up. Several photos were taken before they began walking back up the aisle. They spoke with their friends and family for a few minutes before heading back into one of the bridal cars to have a little bit of time to have photos taken and regroup away from everyone.

Getting in the back of the car, they laughed and held on to each others hands. "This feels surreal" the blonde laughed.

"I've been dying to tell you how amazing you look. You're just...I don't even have words" the brunette confessed.

Dani leant in, her lips finding her wife's. "You look beautiful. Honestly…when you got out the car, I think my jaw hit the ground."

Jamie laughed, squeezing the blondes hand. "Your speech was really nice."

"So was yours. You got everyone laughing. Even if it was at my expense."

The vet squeezed the doctors hand. "You, crashing into my life was, along with Abbey being born was one of the greatest days of my life. You changed everything and I'll always be grateful."

A minute or so later, they arrived outside their homes. Exiting the car, they headed to Dani's house. She'd left a key under the mat before she'd left a short time earlier. As soon as the door was closed, they were on each other like a rash. Jamie had the blonde flush against the door once again, kissing her with everything she had. Pulling back a short time later, their breaths mingled in the limited space between them. "Wanted to do that since last night."

Dani grinned and moved in for another kiss. Jamie eventually pulled back a few moments later. "I got something for you.." She backed away, moving into the living room.

"You got me something? Jamie...I didn't know we were swapping gifts."

"I don't buy to receive, Dani." She opened a draw in the dresser. "You're my _wife_ now. I can buy you things whenever I want to. Besides, this is more of a joint gift for both of us"

The blonde smiled back at the brunette. "Say that again."

Lifting a letter from the draw, Jamie turned and came back to the blonde. "Say what?"

"Say that I'm your wife..."

With a smirk forming on her lips, Jamie leant in and kissed her softly. "You, Danielle Clayton are now _my wife_. And I can buy _my wife_ a honeymoon, if I want to."

The blondes eyes went wide. "You got us a honeymoon?"

Jamie held up the envelope. "Got us a honeymoon. One week at the Royal Caribbean, Montego Bay, in a private villa that sits right there on the water. Just you and me and we leave on Monday."

Dani stared back at the brunette, unable to express what she was feeling inside. "I...I can't believe it. I've always wanted to stay in one of those villas."

Jamie tapped the side of her nose with her finger. "May of had help in finding out what places you were interested in. Chose the one that sounded the most romantic."

The blonde shook her head slightly. "Just when I think I can't fall in love with you anymore, you go and prove me wrong each time. Thank you. You're unbelievable."

For the next couple of minutes, Jamie opened the envelope and showed her wife a few pictures of where they were headed to in a couple of days. Shortly after, they headed back out to the car and made the trek back up the hill to celebrate with their friends and family.

Xxxxxxxxx

Several hours passed and food was consumed, speeches were made by the father's and the DJ began to play some tunes. Guests started to filter to the dance floor while Jamie and Dani made the rounds talking with those that remained seated.

By 8pm, Dani, with Jamie's consent went over to the DJ and asked him to cut the music for a few moments while she made a speech. When the music stopped and Dani was handed a microphone, everyone began to cheer. The blonde laughed, covering her face slightly in embarrassment. "Thank you, thank you. I just want a moment of your time and then the music will be back. Now, I wasn't planning on announcing this tonight but I've had so many drinks handed to me over the last couple of hours that I feel like I need to share this with you so you stop spending your money. Its also for my wife's sake aswell as yours as I've been handing them over to her and now I'm afraid she'll be legless under a table within the next few minutes." Everyone laughed, looking toward the brunette. "Can you come over here, Jamie." Their guests began to cheer again as the vet came up beside her wife.

With Jamie’s arm wrapped around her shoulder, Dani continued. "So, it's still early days and we know things can happen, but we're very much hoping that in just over 7 months.." Her hand came up to lay across her stomach. "..were hoping to be welcoming a little boy or another little girl in to our family." Sounds of surprise echoed in the barn before the place erupted in cheers.

Jamie smiled wide, bringing a hand up to lay over the hand Dani still had on her stomach.

"We couldn't be more happy with the news. So you see now why I haven't been able to drink today. Or lastnight for that matter." She winked at Theo who was stood, holding her hands together over her chest at her friends' news. "I just want to thank everyone for coming and sharing this special day with us. Its honestly been the greatest day of my 36 year existence. Lastly, I'd like to say thank you to my wife. Thank you for loving me. We came into each others lives at the exact right time, fixed eachothers broken hearts and gave the other a future to look forward to."

Bringing the blondes hand up, Jamie kissed it several times before leaning in and kissing her lips. Pulling back, Dani handed the DJ back the microphone and the music once again began to play.

The couple went over to where their parents were sat together. Liz embraced her daughter then went to embrace Dani. "You know, I had a feeling lastnight that that might be the case. People don't turn down drinks the night before they get married."

Dani grinned back at the older woman. "I kinda thought you were suspicious but we'd agreed to keep it to ourselves for the time being."

"Oh sweetheart" Mary started. Tears were falling from her eyes. "I'm so happy."

The blonde embraced her mother and held on to her father's hand behind her back. "I know mom. I'm happy too."

The rest of the evening saw the couple join their friends and family on the dance floor until after midnight. Not long after that, their parents along with Abbey headed back down the hill. It had been arranged that they would both stay in Jamie's house, leaving Dani's house free for the newly wed couple to stay in. Bobby was staying in Owen’s farmhouse, where he'd been all day which had made it easy for people to go in and check on him throughout the day.

It was near 1am when the car dropped the couple off home. After a good few mouthfuls of water, the pair headed upstairs to the bedroom. With it being a long day, they agreed to have a quick shower together, freshening themselves up before getting into bed. Undressing each other took some time but once they were under the spray, their hands immediately began to softly caress the others skin. They'd showered together many times over the last year or so, but tonight, it felt different.

Dani brought their bodies together. The feel of Jamie's soft, wet skin against her own was one of the most sensual feelings the blonde had ever experienced. It was like her skin had turned hyper-sensitive. Though their bodies were hot, Jamie’s nipples were rock hard and poking the blonde in her chest.

They lathered up, taking the time to softly wash each other down. Dani's hand eventually slipped down the brunette's stomach, sliding to between her legs. Her middle finger dipped in-between full lips, immediately getting coated in the arousal that had been building up from inside her wife’s walls. Jamie’s breath washed over her face before she captured her lips. Her hand began to circle the top of her slit, teasing at the clit beneath her finger tips.

The vet’s body responded instantly. Her hips rocked into the touch. She wrapped her own hands around Dani's head, pulling her mouth harder into her. She felt herself get nudged to the side as the blonde guided her around until her back was flush against the wall. The coldness from the tiles momentarily shocked her, causing her mouth to break free and suck in a lungful of air.

Dani took the opportunity to latch her own mouth on to Jamie's neck. Her lips covered her pulse point, sucking it hard into her mouth. While she did that, the hand nestled between strong thighs began to move with more vigour. She guided 2 fingers lower until they slipped inside tight walls. A throaty groan left the vets mouth as Dani began to move her fingers inside her core. Hips rocked against her, forcing her fingers to penetrate harder and faster. The feel of her digits getting sucked inside her wife's body was overwhelming the blonde. Her own centre was almost pleading to be touched but she pushed it to the back of her mind, concentrating instead on pleasing the body wrapped around her.

Jamie’s foot came up, resting against the side of the tub, giving Dani more room to work her magic between her legs. "I'm so close.." she breathed.

Dani picked up her pace, curling the tips of her fingers until with each stroke she was brushing against the sweet spot deep inside Jamie’s centre. It wasn't long before she was rewarded with strangled screams of ecstasy. The brunette shook against her, tight walls sucking her intruding fingers inside her deeper. "Oh my god.." The blonde breathed against Jamie's neck. "You feel so good."

The brunette’s body slumped back against the wall. She wasn't given much time to recover as she watched Dani turn off the shower and drag her from the tub towards the bedroom.

"On the bed.." The blonde told her.

Swallowing hard at matter of fact way the blonde was talking to her, Jamie climbed up onto the bed, still completely drenched from their shower. Before she had time to even say anything, Dani was pushing her down on the mattress.

Crawling her way up her wife's body, the doctor looked down to where her wife's face was now nestled between her legs. "This isn't going to take long, Jamie." She lowered herself slightly until she felt Jamie's strong tongue lick through her folds. "No teasing...I need you inside me, now."

With her eyes locked on Dani's face, she pushed her tongue out of her mouth as far as it could stretch, forcing it through Dani's lips.

"Yes" the blonde hissed, riding her hips against Jamie's mouth.

The vets hands clamped down on the doctors moving thighs. Her tongue thrust in and out of her wife, hungrily fucking her trembling walls.

Incoherent gasps of encouragement spilled from the blondes mouth as her body began to shake with pleasure. With a few more thrusts of her hips, Dani's body went limp. She jerked down hard against Jamie's tongue and chin. When it all became too much, she collapsed sideways onto the mattress.

They both lay there, regaining their breath for several moments before Jamie moved her body to lay alongside the doctor. She stroked her hand over her head, brushing the wet strands of hair from her face. "I fucking love it when you get bossy in the bedroom."

The blonde smiled idly back at her. "I was desperate. Touching you in the shower had me on the brink of orgasm."

Jamie's head lifted, moving in to claim the blondes lips again. "I've been on the brink of orgasm since I saw you standing at that alter. You've looked so flamin’ hot all day. I'm so lucky to be your wife."

Shuffling her body over, Dani pushed Jamie onto her back once more. Her knees pushed the brunette's legs further apart, giving her centre room to push itself down onto her wife's. They began to move against one another. Mouths met desperately while the top of their folds danced together, desperately seeking another release. Dani broke the kiss. "Call me your wife again.."

Holding onto the blonde's head, Jamie's breath hitched in the space between them. "You're my wife. My beautiful..." She stopped and kissed her briefly. "...sexy, amazing wife. And I love you. I love you so much."

Dani's right hand grabbed under Jamie's knee, pulling it up, giving a better angle for their clit’s to move against each other. She rocked her hips desperately down into the brunette's. "I have...the most amazing...wife, in the world" she panted. Her left hand flew to the sheets above her wife's head, scrunching them up with her fist. "Oh fuck, Jamie...I'm coming..."

Jamie’s right hand grasped at Dani's backside, pulling her down harder. "Me too. Shit.. fuck me."

They rocked together a few moments longer and Dani was the first to cry out her release. She chanted I love you, over and over again as she rode out the waves of her orgasm.

Jamie fell shortly after, her arms clamping down on the trembling body above her as she convulsed violently against her wife.

The night continued much the same for the next hour or so before their spent bodies couldn’t take anymore. Jamie fell asleep wrapped in her wife's arms while her own hand lay protectively over the blondes stomach.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

It was well after 10 by the time the newly married couple woke up, wrapped in each others arms. Dani stirred first, waking up the sleeping beauty in front of her with kisses. They made love again until they were interrupted by the blondes phone ringing. Having not used it at all yesterday, it was still laid on the chest of drawers on the other side of the room.

Still recovering from her orgasm, Dani watched as Jamie shuffled off the bed to grab the device. "It's your mum.." she said before answering. "Hey Mary, everything alright?" Dani's eyes watched the brunette slowly made her way back to the bed, sitting down on the edge of it. "Uh huh. Yea, no we haven't long woken up." She looked at her wife and winked, causing a grin to appear on the blonde's face. "Yea, well if you give us maybe 45 minutes, we'll come and join you." She didn't miss the pout that had formed on Dani's face at what she'd said to her mother. "OK. See you soon, love. Bye."

Hanging up, she threw the phone on to the bed. "They're taking Abbey along to the cafe for lunch. I said we'd meet them there."

"So I heard, but what made you think I was done with you, huh?"

Laughing, the brunette crawled back to the middle of the bed, straddling the blondes hips and grabbing both her hands. Leaning down, she took Dani's hands and locked them above her head. She kissed her briefly before pulling back. "Tomorrow night were gona be landing in Jamaica where were gona get privately chauffeured to our all inclusive, luxury villa on the Caribbean sea. Did I mention it's completely private? Just you and me, in bikinis. We can have sex all over that villa until our legs turn to mush." She leant down, kissing her wife again.

When the kiss ended, Dani smiled. "I can't wait."

When Jamie had booked the honeymoon a month earlier, she'd consulted with her mother who was now staying in Bly for the next week to look after Abbey. Her father had to travel back to London for work but would try to come back later in the week.

Breaking the kiss, Jamie started to get up. "Come on, we better shower quickly. I want us to spend as much time with Abbey before we go as we can. Plus, we need to start packing sooner rather than later."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, Jamie was sat in Abbeys bed, stroking the little girls head while Dani read a bedtime story at the bottom of the bed. The vets eyes were on her wife, watching as the blonde got so animated as she read the book. The doctor was an absolute natural when it came to children. She was fun, patient and so unbelievably caring. She laughed when Dani's face contorted, her voice going deep as she got into character. Looking down at Abbey she realised she was sound asleep. Looking back up her wife, she nudged her knee with her foot.

Dani’s eyes moved up, looking between Jamie and Abbey. Smiling, she closed the book, placing it on the shelf above. They sat looking at the sleeping girl for a few moments before carefully getting up and tip toeing out of the room.

They'd spent the afternoon hanging out with their parents and daughter. All 5 girls had headed into the next town over to get last minute essentials for Jamie and Dani's honeymoon.

Mary had decided she was going to stay in Bly for the next few days and look after Abbey along with Liz. Knowing Abbey was completely taken care of meant Jamie and Dani could relax and soak up every last second of their honeymoon.

Back in their bedroom, Jamie walked in after brushing her teeth to find the blonde rummaging through her suitcase. "What you lost?"

"What? Oh nothing. I'm just checking that everything is in there. For the millionth time.."

Smiling, Jamie pushed the door closed and went over to the bed. "We've got everything we need. If we get there and find we've forgotten something, there are shops. Don't worry, doc. Come on.." she pulled the covers back on the blondes side. "...come to bed."

Letting the lid to her case flop down, Dani got into her side of the bed. Shuffling down, she lay on her back with her head facing the brunette. "I think I'm too excited to sleep."

Jamie laughed, resting her head in the palm of her hand while her other hand stroked over the blondes stomach. "Its a shame you can't enjoy any sangria's by our private pool."

Dani shrugged. "I'd choose this gremlin over a sangria any day of the week."

"I can go the week without a drink too."

The blonde shook her head. "Absolutely not. No, you don't need to do that, Jamie. You drink and enjoy. Plus, I plan on getting you drunk and having my way with you every night."

Jamie laughed. "Don't need to get me drunk for that, love. You can do whatever you want, whenever you want to me."

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "I may have already thought of many dirty and down right filthy things I want to do with you next week."

“Roll on Jamaica."

Xxxxxxxxxx


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

After the long haul flight, the couple finally arrived in Montego Bay on Monday evening. The resort Jamie had booked them in at came with a free, private chauffeur who collected them at the airport and drove them to the Sandals Royal Caribbean resort. After a quick check in, they were escorted to their luxury, over the water villa and when their butler left, Dani turned to Jamie, shaking her head. "Jamie, I have no words. This place.. it's like we've stepped into paradise."

It had taken the brunette a week to find the place after visiting site after site of reviews to different resorts. The pictures online didn't do the place justice. The villa was just as the blonde had described it. _Paradise_. They moved through the villa, exploring each room before heading out onto the decking area which overlooked the Caribbean sea. Their bungalow was located on the end meaning they only had one neighbour who was more than an adequate distance away from them.

"So..." Jamie started. "Did I do good?"

Dani looked at her, dumbfounded that the brunette even had to ask her that. "Well, I'm going to take a quick shower to wash away the flight funk and then I'm going to show you _exactly_ how good you did." As she passed the brunette, she grabbed her hand, leading her towards the walk in shower.

Xxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Jamie awoke first. She lay in bed watching her wife sleep peaceful for a few minutes before getting up. She wrapped the provided robe around her while walking to the open doors leading to the decking area. Every time she looked out at the view she was rendered speechless. The still, turquoise waters surrounding them were beyond picturesque. It was a breath taking scene. Moving back inside to the cordless phone on the night stand, she picked it up and headed back outside to ring for their butler to bring them a breakfast buffet.

Coming back to the open doors, she leant up against the frame, looking toward the sleeping woman in the bed. Dani was naked, a thin sheet covering only one side of her body. The love she felt for her new wife was overwhelming. After the heartache she suffered almost 2 years ago, she couldn't quite believe where she was right now. She had to admit, the feelings she had for Dani were so far beyond anything she'd ever felt for her first wife. She'd loved Rachel. _Ofcourse_ she had...she'd married her. But, no one had ever sparked her soul the way Dani did every time she looked at her. She watched as the doctor began to stir. Sleepy eyes eventually focused on her.

"Are you watching me sleep, you creep?"

Jamie laughed. "I'm your _wife_." She pushed herself off the frame and moved over to the bed. "I'm allowed to watch you sleep." Crawling up the blondes body, she hovered over her briefly before capturing her lips. "Did you sleep well?"

"I must have. I don't remember waking up at all from the minute I nodded off."

"Beds comfy, isn't it?"

"Mhmm." The blondes hands came up to cup the brunette's face as they kissed again.

Jamie felt herself get totally consumed by her wife. Pushing the covers away, she began to kiss her way down Dani's body. It wasn't long before she found herself in a very familiar position of late. Her tongue teased and poked through soft lips. Just as she was getting into a rhythm, there was a knock at the door. Jamie's head popped up from between the blondes leg's.

"Nooo" Dani protested.

"Oops. Totally forgot I ordered room service" the brunette laughed as she jumped off the bed.

While her wife greeted their butler at the door, Dani reluctantly sat up, wrapping the thin sheet around her chest. Hearing the door close, she watched as Jamie came in wheeling a trolley worth of food.

"I hope your hungry, love."

"I'm starving actually" the doctor replied. She'd definitely been feeling hungrier more often throughout the day lately. She was ofcourse eating for two now though. "Breakfast in bed, huh? I could get used to this..."

Jamie laughed, beginning to place several different dishes on to the mattress. "You are my Queen and I intend to make sure you eat like one."

Blowing a long breath out of her mouth, Dani began to tuck in. "I'm gona be one fat pregnant woman over the next few months."

"Just means there's more of you to love. Plus, more cushion for the pushin'." She laughed as she gyrated her hips for effect.

For the next half hour, the couple talked, laughed and fed each other bits of food. Finally unable to eat anymore, Jamie put the almost empty dishes back on the trolley before turning back to her wife. "Now...where was I..." she said before pushing the blonde back down on the mattress.

Xxxxxxxxxx

A few days later and the honeymoon was continuing to be everything they could have hoped for. The days had so far been spent lazing on sunbeds on the edge of the decking area to their villa, along with snorkelling and paddle boarding in the turquoise waters. The last few nights they'd opted to have meals delivered to them, not wanting to leave the bubble they found themselves floating in.

Tonight however they planned to head along to the main island and enjoy the nightlife their butler had told them about. Coming out of the bathroom and straight onto the decking, Jamie looked over to where the blonde was sat looking out at the Caribbean sea. She took a moment to once again drink in her wife’s profile. As the days had passed and Dani had basked in the sunshine, her skin had started to bronze beautifully. Looking at her right now, she was actually glowing. Blue eyes turned to face her.

"Hey you.." the blonde smiled, realising the brunette had joined her outside.

"You're glowing" Jamie told her, walking over to the matching seat.

Dani smiled. "Isn't that what they say about _all_ pregnant women? They _glow_.."

Jamie nodded. "They do, but the fact you're sunkissed aswell right now, you're honestly the sexiest women I've ever seen in my entire life."

A hearty laugh left the blondes mouth. "You’re after something…"

The brunette leaned forward, stroking her hand over her wife's knee before lacing her fingers through her left hand. "Nothing. I have everything I could ever need right now." They both leaned in, bringing their lips together. "I kind of want to scrap going out in favour of taking off our clothes and staying here again."

Rubbing her nose over the brunette's, Dani smiled. "We should check out the island at night. We've been here 3 nights now we still haven't seen the entertainment."

Jamie pouted, suddenly _really_ wanting to spend another night having sex in bed...and on the outside swing seat...and in the pool.

The look on her wife's face caused Dani to laugh again. "You realise Abbey gives that exact same look when she doesn't get her own way?"

"Where do you think she got it from?"

The doctor squeezed her partners hands. "Come on, we'll walk along the island, see what's happening and then in a few hours, we'll come back to our little love nest.." She moved her mouth closer to Jamie's face, whispering the next part in her ear. "...and I'll do that thing you like."

The vets body trembled at the blondes words aswell as the feel of her breath tickling the side of her neck. "Well when you put it like that, doc.."

Three hours later and the party on the beach was in full swing. They'd been entertained by fire eaters before the salsa dancers had come out to play. Jamie had enjoyed several different cocktails and with that liquid courage inside her, she'd not long stood up and joined in the dancing. Dani had laughed and looked on with love and pride at how the brunette had so easily picked up the moves, albeit slightly out of rhythm. The vet kept looking to her wife as she swayed her hips to the beat of the bongos. As time went on, Jamie tried to persuade Dani to get up and dance too but without the same alcohol encouragement, she felt too shy to get up in front of other guests and dance the way her wife was. The brunette wasn't giving up so easy though. She eventually dragged the blonde to her feet, pulling her into the crowd of dancers. "Put your hands on my hips."

Doing as she was told, Dani placed her hands on either hip. Jamie lay her hands over the blondes then began to sway her hips from side to side. The doctor laughed, squeezing at the covered flesh of Jamie's hips. "You make it look so sexy and here I am, looking like I'm having a seizure."

The brunette threw her head back in laughter. "You just have to loosen up. Here.." She put her own hands on the blondes hips. "Imagine you're hula hooping."

Dani put her head on the side. "Jamie, do you have any idea how many years it's been since I hula hooped?" Despite her hesitation, she began to imagine she was trying to keep a plastic ring spinning around her hips.

"See.. you're getting there" Jamie praised with a grin. "Keep going and loosen up your arms, you don't need to be so stiff." The blonde slowly built up a rhythm and Jamie liked what she saw. "Knew you could do it. Your hips have no problem gyrating when they're on top of me.."

" _Jamie_." She looked around to see if anyone had heard her wife's comment. "I feel like we're in a scene from dirty dancing." With that said, an idea suddenly popped into her head. Looking back at her wife, she lay her hands over the ones on her hips. "Are you ready to go back to our love shack yet?"

Jamie's left eyebrow raised slightly. "Ready when you are."

Picking up their sandals, they walked hand in hand back along the beach.

Arriving back at their villa around fifteen minutes later, Dani told Jamie to lie on the bed.

"Straight down to business" Jamie replied with a sultry smile. Climbing up on to the bed, she sat in the middle with her back against the head board.

"Actually, I had a different plan." Getting her phone out of her clutch bag, she loaded up youtube. After a few moments, the opening notes to Tina Turners Private Dancer began to sound in the room.

A smile grew on the vets lips. "What you doing?"

After setting the phone on the table, the blonde looked at her wife. "Well, Jamie. I don’t want to sexy dance for anyone but you." As Tina Turners voice began to fill the room, Dani began to slowly undress. The straps to her dress were pushed from her shoulders before she turned her back on the brunette, bringing her hands up to unzip the dress.

Jamie was in her element. Every hair on her body was stood on end. Her skin felt electrified. She watched as her wife's dress dropped to the floor revealing a body she was more than a little familiar with.

While stood in her underwear, the blonde held onto the bed post with one hand. Her hips began to sway to the beat of the chorus. "How am I doing?"

Jamie licked her lips wantonly. "Pretty damn good, I'd say."

Smirking, Dani moved her body with more vigour, turning and shaking her backside in the vets direction. Her hands came up and made quick work of the bra clasp. She turned once more, throwing the garment at her wife.

Jamie's eager hands grabbed for it. She scrunched it in her fist, bringing it to her face to breath in the familiar smell of the blondes perfume. The smell triggered something deep within her. She craned her neck for a better look as Dani held on to the bed post, using it as though she were a seasoned pole dancer.

Soon, the blonde removed the last remaining piece of clothing, throwing the panties in the same direction the bra had gone. Going to the love seat in the corner of the room, she sat and spread her legs apart. Her hand immediately moved to between her legs. Realising there was already moisture between her lips, she began to play with herself.

Jamie watched every move her wife made. The slow circling of her fingers began to pick up a faster pace as they worked to bring on dizzying heights. She had to swallow down the excess saliva being created in her mouth. A throb began to make itself more known and she needed to cross her legs tight, trying desperately to quell her desire.

"Do you want to touch me?"

Jamie's eyes looked up and met blue. "As if you even need to ask me that.." After another minute or so, she watched as Dani's body began to stiffen.

Over on the love seat, fingers were rubbing desperately at her clit. Her legs and body twitching at the intensity of not only her touch but the look Jamie was giving her. "Oh god, Jamie. Quick...put your fingers inside me."

In a flash, Jamie was on the floor between the blondes spread legs. Two fingers sank straight through wet walls and began moving in and out at the same fast pace Dani was rubbing at her clit.

"Oh shit.." the blonde growled.

The brunette felt tight walls squeeze against her fingers while the blondes free hand grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled. It hurt...but it was well worth it to see the way Dani arched her back and jerked beneath her. As Dani's hand slowed, Jamie removed her fingers but replaced them with her mouth. She drank in everything the blonde gave her. She felt a hand try to push her away when she moved Dani’s fingers out of the way and teased the sensitive clit but she persisted, revelling in the feel of her wife's aftershocks.

After a while, they moved to the bed. Jamie was laid on her front, Dani laying on top of her. The blondes arm was wrapped around the vets hip, her hand nestled tightly between her legs. Two fingers were deep inside wet walls while Dani's hips moved down against Jamie's backside, pushing the brunette onto her strong fingers.

The vets moans of pleasure were muffled into the pillows beneath. Feeling her release approach, she began to force her own hips down harder. She could feel exactly how drenched she was from the way Dani's hand slid against her centre. "Oh, fuck" she gasped, her face moving from the pillows so she could suck in air easier. "I'm coming...Dan.." she panted.

Dani's hips crashed into the vets behind harder still, forcing her down onto her soaked hand. "You're so wet baby. It feels so fucking good."

Jamie rode out her orgasm, wave upon wave of pleasure consuming her body. When she was finally spent, Dani slipped her hand out if it's tight cave and slid off her wife. It wasn't long before they both succumbed to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The morning started much like the previous night had ended. Jamie's hand was buried deep within her wife's legs, bringing her to yet another release. She peppered the blonde’s flushed skin as she recovered.

"Oh God.. "

Jamie smiled as she kissed her wife's neck. "That good, eh?"

"Oh God... _no_."

Before she could look up, Jamie felt herself pushed off to the side, the blonde scampering from the bed. "Dani?" Seconds later she heard her wife puking up into the toilet. Getting up, she moved to the bathroom. "Aw love, it's OK." She crouched down, bundling blonde curls up while the other woman continued to empty her stomach.

A few moments later, Dani pulled back, sitting with her naked back pressed against cold tiles. "Is this what I think it is?"

Jamie smiled, rubbing a hand over her wife's shoulder. "Reckon so. You only had pasta lastnight and obviously no alcohol. Think morning sickness might have finally arrived."

The blonde blew out a long breath. "Terrific. I hate being sick."

"I don't think anyone _enjoys_ being sick. Come on, let's get back into bed." She helped the pregnant woman back up. Dani rinsed her mouth out with mouth wash and took a few gulps of water before they went back to bed.

They lay there, Dani resting with her head against Jamie's chest, enjoying the gentle strokes from the hand on her back. "The downside to pregnancy.."

The brunette smiled. "It didn't last long for me when I was carrying Abbey."

"That's coz she's a good girl. She didn't want her mommy to suffer."

"She was a great baby."

"I hope this gremlin turns out to be just like her."

Jamie nodded, turning her head to kiss the blondes scalp. "Me too."

A few moments passed before Dani spoke again. "Jamie..?"

"Yea?"

"I'd like to adopt Abbey." She pulled back slightly until she was resting on her elbow, looking down at her wife. "Would that be something you'd be OK with?"

Jamie stared back at her wife, her mouth slightly agape before a small smile spread over her lips. "Course it's something I'd be OK with. We're a family now. You, me, Abbey and Gremlin 2.0. She loves you and there's no one in the world I'd trust more with my daughter than you. If anything was to ever happen to me.."

"Don't say that.." the doctor told her with a frown.

"We have no idea what's ‘round the corner, Dani. Rachel died in a freak accident. Things happen to people everyday. I'm just saying, if I wasn’t here, I want to know that Abbey is taken care of."

"Well nothing is going to happen to you and were going to raise both of our children in a happy, loving and thriving environment for many years to come. OK?"

Jamie's hand came up to tuck loose strands behind Dani's ear. "OK."

"And if you ever try to fall ill or die on me, I'll kick your ass."

Laughing lightly, Jamie nodded. "OK."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Opening her eyes, Jamie looked to her left and found blue eyes staring at her. "What?"

The blonde shook her head slightly and smiled. "I'm just wandering how we've been here for almost a week, having sex countless times a day and yet, I still can't get enough of you."

They were both sat soaking up the sun from inside their private pool in the middle of the decking before heading to the spa for massages. Jamie's hands wafted to and fro beneath the surface. "Its our honeymoon. It's kind of an unspoken rule that it's all about sex. Plus, you've got pregnancy hormones."

"Yea? So what's your excuse for not getting enough of me?"

Jamie thought for a second. "Obviously it's sympathy lust." The blonde furrowed her brows so she elaborated. "You know when a person's in pain, sometimes people get sympathy pains? Well, your pregnant so obviously I'm just sympathizing with you.."

Dani laughed. "Oh so you're making love to me out of sympathy?"

Jamie grinned and floated towards the blonde. "Yep. That's the _only_ reason. Not because you're so fucking hot, or have a beautiful body, or the fact that I'm so in love with you. It's all just sympathy lust."

"Well, _Jamie_ _,_ in that case, I'm not putting out tonight." She pursed her lips to stop from grinning as she stood up and made to get out of the pool. "Come on, it's spa time. 2 women are gona rub their hands all over your body for the next hour and a half and get you all worked up." She leant down, bringing her mouth to the brunette's ear. "And I'm not gona help you out with that." She was about to stand back up when 2 hands grabbed the back of her neck, holding her face in place mere inches from her wife's.

"We both know that's a lie." Jamie captured the blondes lips in a bruising kiss. Her tongue pushed itself into a startled mouth. When she felt Dani lose all control, she pushed her back and stood up herself. "Now _you're_ gona be all worked up for the next hour and a half." She turned and began to walk up the steps in the water. "Good luck with that."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Mummy's! It's Christmas!"

The couple in bed began to stir as their daughter's excited voice sounded in the room. The little girl jumped up on the bed, dressed in her reindeer onesie, eagerly awaiting her parents getting up too.

Jamie lifted her head, her eyes struggling to combat the dryness behind the lids. "Alright gremlin? Has santa been?"

"Can I go see?"

"Mhmm. Go look. We’re right behind ya."

As the little girl jumped from the bed, Dani turned, a deep drawn out moan sounding from her throat. "It's only 6 o’clock."

Jamie smiled sleepily as she shuffled over to the blonde. "Welcome to Christmas morning when you have kids. It's an improvement on last year's 5 o’clock get up, remember?" She leaned in, kissing the blonde lips.

The last week and a half had seen the couple arrive back from their romantic getaway and jump straight into preparing for Christmas. What with the wedding taking up most of their time earlier in the month, they hadn't even decorated the house yet. So, the days following their return from Jamaica, they'd been up into the attic to retrieve the decorations and picked up a new tree from the hardware store in town. Some gifts had already been bought in November but there had still been a few items they'd needed to pick up for Abbey.

After returning home, they'd been over the moon to find that their mother's had been out and bought a load of items for the new baby, which Abbey had eagerly showed off after her initial excitement at having them back home.

Having spent alot of money leading up to Christmas on the wedding and the honeymoon, they'd decided to buy one another just a small sentimental gift which turned out to be heart necklaces.

"Merry Christmas, love" Jamie said with a smile.

"Same to you, my beautiful wife."

After another soft kiss, Jamie began to get up. "Come on, let's go see Abbey's excited little face after she see's how much Santa brought her."

After stretching out her tired muscles, Dani began to get up aswell. "Hey, what does santa do every Christmas...?"

Jamie looked over her shoulder toward the blonde while putting her arms through her dressing gown. "Brings presents?"

The blonde shook her head. "Nope. _Mrs Claus_ " she said before giggling.

Jamie frowned while shaking her head. "Your jokes aren't funny.."

"Come on, it's _funny._ Santa Claus _does_ Mrs Claus every Christmas. You know...he has sex with her.."

"I got the joke, it just wasn't funny" Jamie told her.

Rolling her eyes, Dani tied a knot in the cord around her own gown and moved towards the bedroom door. "How about we go see if Santa brought you a sense of humour, _Jemima_ _._ "

Quickly catching up with her wife, Jamie grabbed the blondes arm and turned her around before walking her to the wall near the door. "What do I need..?" she asked before beginning to tickle the blondes sides.

Laughter began to spill from Dani's lips. "No... _stop_.." she said in between gasps.

"Tell me I’ve got a sense for humour" Jamie said, her fingers continuing to torture the blondes sensitive sides.

"OK OK, I _give_ " she said in between her laughter. "You're the funniest person I know."

Jamie finally ceased her torture. "I figured that's what you meant." She cupped the blondes face, grinning as she pulled the smaller woman in for a kiss. They immediately got lost in one another like they had done so easily of late.

"I got lots of presents!!"

The couple reluctantly pulled back at the sound of Abbey shouting up the stairs. Leaving one last peck on the blondes lips, Jamie pulled away. "Tonight, I'll be Santa and you'll be Mrs Claus.. " With a wink, she left the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later, with gifts opened and some time spent playing with Abbey and her new toys, Jamie was hard at it in the kitchen preparing a feast for her girls. They'd opted to have Christmas just the 3 of them this year. Next year either they would travel out to one of their parents or they'd invite them over to Bly.

Having been up early and gotten so excited with her gifts, Abbey had fallen asleep on the couch while watching one of her new DVDs. Coming through to the kitchen, Dani leant her elbows on the counter top. "She's flat out."

Jamie smiled as she continued to chop up several carrots. "Have to admit, I'm starting to flag. I reckon a family nap might be needed after dinner."

"Can I help at all?" Dani offered.

"No, I think I got everything under control."

"Come on" Dani started. "Surely there's something? I could stuff your turkey...?"

Jamie let out a laugh. "The turkey was stuffed hours ago. It's almost cooked now."

"I wasn't talking about the turkey in the oven.."

Looking up, the brunette saw the twinkle in her wife's eye. "You are _so_ bad.."

Coming up behind the vet, the blonde wrapped her arms around her waist, hugging her tight. "I'm so lucky. No girl, except for my mom has ever made me a Christmas feast. If this one's any where near as good as last year's then I'm in for a treat."

"It's gona be better actually.."

"Oh yea?"

Jamie turned her head and smiled. "Yea. This year I remembered the mint sauce."

Dani's face lit up. "Yay!" A year earlier Jamie had been disappointed to find that the one sauce she'd forgotten to get just so happened to be her girlfriends favourite. "You're so thoughtful."

"Yea? Well you can repay me with kisses later. Maybe _more_."

Dani grinned as she nuzzled her face into Jamie’s neck. "If you're a good girl, maybe I will." She kissed the soft skin beneath her ear. "I got a text off Theo just before asking if we were gona head along to the bar later?"

Jamie nodded. "Sure. It's kind of tradition in Bly. We all get together for drinks and festive cheer after dinner."

"Cool. I'll go text her back then." With a final kiss and slap to her wife's backside, she headed out of the kitchen.

Xxxxxxxxx

By 7pm, the bar was packed with locals, enjoying some drinks and chatter. Some had come dressed in Christmas jumpers or other festive garments, really getting into the spirit of the holidays. While Abbey danced with other kids in the corner, Jamie and Dani were talking with their friends at the bar.

"I've always had my heart set on a wedding abroad" Shirley said. "Ever since I was little. We've narrowed it down to Greece, Italy or France in the summer."

A pout formed on Dani's lips. "I probably won't be able to go. I'll be ready to pop in the summer" she said, stroking a hand over her small baby bump.

Shirley looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry. You could be there in spirit. I'm sure someone would hold up an iPad and face time you the ceremony."

The blonde nodded. "I guess I've just been spoilt with the most amazing wedding and honeymoon so I can't complain."

"How are you finding being pregnant?" Hannah asked before taking a sip of her drink.

"Well, besides the morning sickness, the uncontrollable desire to eat anything and everything, oh and the insanely sore boobs, I guess it's not that bad."

Her friends laughed. Shirley stroked a hand up and down Dani's arm. "I can't wait to experience all of that."

"Are you guys trying?"

Shirley shook her head. "Not yet. We're gona wait until after the wedding I think. I don't know how you've managed what with all your wedding preparations over the last few months, on top of still working. You're amazing."

Jamie who was stood beside her wife rubbed her hand on the smalls of Dani's back. "She _is_ amazing. I’ve been telling her to start slowing down now though. If it were up to me, she'd be on maternity leave already and be sat at home with her feet up for the next 6 months."

Dani rolled her eyes and shook her head as she turned to her wife. "You know yourself Jamie, you just get on with your life. At least for the first 7 or 8 months. It's not like I have a physically demanding job. I sit behind my desk most of the day. I'll be fine."

"Excuse me for a minute" Hannah said before walking towards where Owen was stood under some mistletoe, grinning in her direction.

Everyone looked on with a smile. "They're so good together" Shirley said.

Dani nodded. "They are. I bet it won't be long before they get engaged too."

Jamie turned to her wife and raised an eyebrow. "Oh yea? You wona put your money where your mouth is?"

Dani laughed. "Well I wouldn't be a true Bly resident if I didn't put a wager on people’s relationships now, would I?"

"Did I hear were betting on people’s relationships?" Maria’s head popped up from behind the blonde.

The doctor rolled her eyes before thinking on. "So, I think that by next Christmas, they'll be engaged."

"Oh come on" Maria scoffed. "Talk about playing it safe."

Dani shrugged. "I prefer a sure thing."

Jamie grinned and looked from her wife to Shirley. "I think it'll happen just after your wedding. All those wedding vibes, in a romantic destination. I reckon Owen will do it then."

Maria shook her head. "I say Valentine's day."

"That's like 6 weeks away or something. That's far too soon." Shirley replied.

"Yea, I think you've lost your knack, Maria" Jamie said with a shake of her head.

Maria shrugged her shoulders and began to walk away. "We'll see.." she threw over her shoulder.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Goodnight baby, I love you" Dani whispered before she closed the door on the sleeping child.

She yawned as she padded into the bathroom. A few minutes later, having gone to the toilet, washed her face and brushed her teeth, she headed into the bedroom. As soon as she opened the door, her eyes landed on her wife who was laid on her side wearing a lacy number she'd never seen before. What made her laugh was the fact Jamie was also wearing a Santa beard. Closing the door she walked a little closer to the bed. " You know, I never knew underneath that big red suit, Santa was hiding such a super hot body."

"You have no ho ho idea."

Dani burst out laughing as she brought a knee up to crawl onto the mattress. She pushed the brunette's shoulder until Jamie was laid out on her back. Lifting her right leg, the blonde straddled her wife's hips. She reached her hands down, lacing her fingers through the brunette’s. "Did Santa bring you this sexy little number?"

Jamie shook her head. "Santa brought _you_ this sexy little number. He thought you would _approve_."

A moan of appreciation sounded in Dani's throat. "I more than approve. Santa has great taste." Unlacing their fingers, Dani began to slowly stroke her finger tips lightly up Jamie’s arms, over her shoulders and down her chest. Eventually, cupping the pert breasts she began to squeeze them firmly. "I love your breasts." Jamie’s mouth was covered by the large moustache and beard but she could tell she was smiling by the way her eyes danced.

"I know you do." She ran her own hands up Dani's thighs until she kneaded at the pyjama covered hips. "Do you wona unwrap your gift now?"

Grinning down at her wife, Dani nodded slowly, before shuffling off the brunette’s body.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Pouring the pasta and hot water into the strainer, steam rose rapidly causing Jamie to lean back from the sink. "Whew" she breathed. "That's hot." She turned to look at her daughter who was sat drawing at the kitchen table. "Bit like your mommy's temper, huh gremlin?"

Abbey let out a laugh. "Mommy, the grinch."

Jamie laughed, shaking the excess water from the strainer. She was preparing dinner, ready for her wife coming home from work in the next few minutes. Over the last few months, Dani's baby bump had grown bigger and her erratic hormones had her mood up and down on a daily basis. Jamie and Abbey had started a competition of which Dani would be coming home to them each night. Would it be Mary Poppins or would it be the Grinch? The last week or so, it had been the latter on most evenings.

This morning Dani had woken up in a bad mood. She'd snapped at both Jamie and Abbey several times and even shouted at Bobby for barking briefly in the garden. The brunette knew it was just her baby hormones and she'd explained it all to Abbey aswell who it seemed wasn't really phased by her other mother's mood swings. If anything, she found them funny.

Hearing the front door open and close, the brunette and Abbey looked at eachother. "Show time.." Jamie whispered.

A few moments later, the blonde came into the kitchen and smiled widely. "There you are. How's my girls tonight?" She moved to the table, leaning down to leave a kiss on Abbey's head.

"Good" the girl told her before continuing with her picture.

"Sorry for being a monster this morning, baby. Mommy didn't get enough sleep lastnight."

Abbey looked over to the vet who was smirking as she continued preparing dinner. "It's Ok."

"How about you go look in the bag that's on the floor by the front door. There might be something in there for you..."

Abbeys eyes went wide with excitement. "For me?" She got off the chair and started leaving the room.

When they were alone in the kitchen, Dani turned to look at her wife. Jamie had turned when she heard Dani say she had a gift for the little girl. Now, she was leant up against the counter, her arms folded across her chest as she eyed her wife up suspiciously.

"Hey...honey.." the blonde started.

Jamie's brow raised. "So it's _honey_ tonight, is it? Coz this morning you called me an irritating cow for brushing my teeth too loudly."

Dani cringed. "Yea, about that? You know it was the pregnancy hormones, right? I don't _really_ think that." She moved closer. Standing in front of the brunette, she brought her hands up to rest on Jamie's hips.

"Mhmm." Jamie continued to give her wife a hard time, her stance unwavering.

Dani flashed her big blue eyes. "Can I make it up to you?"

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

The blonde leaned in, but at nearly 7 months pregnant, her baby bump made it more difficult to reach Jamie's face, even more so with arms still folded in front of her chest. Straining her neck and puckering her lips, the blonde started making kissing noises. "Kissy..."

A smirk broke out on Jamie's face before she laughed at the face her wife was pulling. "You're lucky you're cute." She finally unfolded her arms, cupped Dani's face and brought their lips together. They kissed for a short while before Jamie pulled back. "It's gona take alot more than that to make up for it though."

Dani nodded. "I know and that’s why there's a little something out in the hall for you too. Maybe it will sway you some more." Taking a few steps back, Dani held on to Jamie’s hand and lead her out of the kitchen.

As soon as the vets eyes landed on the pink box on the table by the door, they went wide. "Is that...what I think it is?"

Dani looked over her shoulder and grinned. "Maybe. "

Making it to the box, Jamie picked it up and opened the top flat. Her eyes landed on one of her most favourite sights in the world.

Dani watched her wife's face as she looked down at what she knew was the brunette’s favourite fresh cream pastry from a deli 1 town over. "Did I do good?"

With one last look, Jamie closed the flap and looked at her wife. After a pause, she shrugged. "Maybe.. "

Dani frowned as she watched Jamie turn to go back to the kitchen. " _Maybe?_ " She moved to follow, taking a quick glance into the living room to see Abbey playing with the Frozen lego set she'd picked up earlier that afternoon. "Jamie.." she called out, retracing her wife's foot steps. If that pastry didn't get her out of the dog house then nothing would.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, after putting Abbey to bed, the couple had opted for an early night themselves. That didn't mean they were going straight to sleep though. No, Jamie was looking to cash in on the blonde still feeling guilty for the way she'd spoken to her earlier that morning. Yes, she was going to milk this guilt trip for everything she could get.

Her hips rocked back and forth, grinding her lips down on Dani's mouth. She'd been straddling the blondes face for the last 5 minutes and finally, she felt the tension begin to build up inside her. The doctors hands were up, grasping firmly at her breasts. Jamie’s hand's clenched at the headboard as her orgasm fast approached. Finally, like the cork being popped from a wine bottle, the brunette reached her peak. Her body trembled, her thighs trying to squeeze together. She continued to jerk for several moments before collapsing sideways onto the mattress.

Dani lay breathing just as hard as her wife. Her hand came up, wiping at the moisture around her mouth before she turned and looked at Jamie. " _Now_ will you touch me?"

With her breathing steadying, the brunette smiled back at her. "You think you've earned it now, do you?"

"I've just given you 3 orgasms. Not to mention the one you had in your mouth earlier when you gobbled down that cake. Plus, I'm carrying your baby here. You owe it to me to touch me when I need you to."

Jamie laughed. "Oh, you're gona play _that_ card, are you?!" After receiving a wide smile, the brunette finally relented. She pushed herself up and moved to hover her body over her wife's. "OK. I think you've done enough sucking up." She leaned down and kissed her lips. "You want me to touch you?"

"Like you wouldn't believe.."

Crawling on her hands and knees down Dani’s body, Jamie ran 2 fingers through the abundance of wetness around the blondes centre. "Looks like someone is definitely ready for some relief." Her fingers started circling the hard clit at the top of her slit. Dani's hands clutched at the bedsheets. "No teasing. Inside me. _Now_."

Jamie looked up her body, really wanting to tease her wife some more. "Tell me what you want, Danielle?"

"I want you to put your fingers inside me. Right _now_."

Jamie smirked. "And then what?" Her fingers continued to circle the clit, causing Dani's hips to instinctively thrust against her.

"Then I want you to fuck me. Not slowly but fast and hard."

With a few more circular motions, she moved her fingers down until the tips hovered just inside the entrance. "Fast and hard, huh?" She watched Dani nod her head. Their eyes locked on to one another right before Jamie sank her fingers inside the lubricated walls. Just as instructed, she began to ram them in and out of her wife at an alarmingly fast pace.

Dani's back arched slightly, her knees bending as she began to move against the intruding fingers. "That's it, Jamie.. keep doing that."

Jamie couldn't tear her eyes away from watching her wife's response to her touch. "You like that, baby?"

"Y-yes. Don't stop. I'm so close.."

Jamie felt Dani's body begin to tremble and knew it wouldn't be long. She looked between the blondes legs, drinking in the sight of her fingers quickly appearing then disappearing through slick lips. Her own lower body began to throb once more. Pushing it to the back of her mind, she continued to push Dani to her release.

Xxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Jamie turned and groaned as she shut off the alarm piercing the room. "Fucking hell. I hurt all over." Their night had gone on longer than they'd first anticipated. Dani’s libido had been insatiable. It had been well after 2am when they had finally succumbed to sleep. Another groan sounded in the brunette's throat. "My wrist is sore. My hips are sore and don’t get me started on my back. I need coffee." She looked at her wife who was looking at her with a sleepy smile on her lips. "I have to perform a nephrectomy this morning aswell." She shuffled along the mattress, wrapping an arm around Dani's waist.

"You didn't complain lastnight."

"Coz lastnight it felt good. This morning, it just _hurts_. All over.. because you wanted to get your freak on until the early hours of this morning."

A yawn forced the blondes head back. "Quit moaning Jamie and help your fat wife outta bed. I've got 2 house calls to make this morning."

Leaning in, Jamie opened her mouth and locked her teeth lightly onto Dani's shoulder. She started nibbling her way back over to her face until she reached her mouth. They kissed for a few moments before the brunette pulled away and gingerly got up. Rounding the bed, she helped the blonde sit up on the edge of the mattress. "I already can't wait to get home tonight and soak in a hot bath."

Pushing herself up to her feet, the naked doctor went to retrieve the towel from the radiator before she headed for a shower. "There's still alot of hours between you and that bath but feel free to join me for a quick shower right now, Jamie..."

With a quick look at the clock to make sure there was time, Jamie shuffled her aching body after her wife.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Knocking on the doctors door, Theo waited for a response. After a few seconds of silence, she tentatively opened the door. "Dani..." she said. When her eyes landed on the blonde, a wide smile broke out on her face. She brought a hand up to smother her mouth in fear of a laugh escaping.

Dani had been eating lunch at her desk and somewhere along the line it seemed she'd fallen asleep. Her head was back against the head rest while her mouth hung open.

Pulling out her phone, she loaded up the camera. Happy with the image she took, she sent the picture on to Jamie with a short message. _"Just walked into your wife's office and found this."_ Pocketing the phone, she moved toward the sleeping woman. Her hand reached out, touching the doctors shoulder. "Dani?"

The blonde jerked up. "I'm awake."

Theo laughed. "Could have fooled me. Looks like you’re catching flies in here."

Licking her dry lips, Dani laughed at herself. "I don't even remember nodding off." She looked at her half eaten box of pasta salad. "Apparently I didn't even finish lunch."

"The joys of pregnancy huh? I never fell asleep at work mind."

A yawn escaped Dani's mouth, forcing her head back and her mouth to once again hang open. "Jeez, sorry Theo. I didn't get much sleep lastnight."

"The baby keeping you up?" Dani looked at her friend with a mischievous smile, causing Theo to laugh. "I see how it is. Sex drive through the roof?"

"Apparently so" Dani said before joining in the laughter. Hearing her phone buzz, she reached over, finding a text from her wife. She frowned, reading her wife's words. _"Wakey wakey, Dr_ _Clayton_ _. I think you need to consider starting maternity leave. Soon I won't take no for an answer."_

"What's up?" Theo asked.

"Did Jamie come in here?"

Theo shook her head. "Nope. Though you have patients beginning to stack up out there."

"She somehow knew I was asleep.." She looked up at her friend who was now grinning and slowly backing out of the room.

"Maybe she received a picture from...someone..."

"Theo! You're meant to be _my_ friend."

"I had to share it. You looked hilarious."

"Well now you're gona have Jamie on my back again about starting maternity leave. You've opened a big can of worms for me to go home to."

Theo shrugged. "Maybe Jamie's right. You're in your last couple of months now. You should think about putting your feet up and getting as much relaxing done now before that thing pops out."

"If I stay home and plant my ass on the sofa, I’ll get even fatter then I am now. Besides, I know it'll drive me crazy being home alone all day for the next few months. I'm fine. I just need to drum that into my overprotective wife."

Holding up her hands as though surrendering, Theo smiled. "You're the doctor. You know what's best for you. Are you ready for your next patient?"

"Give me 2 minutes then send the next one through. Thanks, Theo" she said as the receptionist shut the door.

Picking up her phone, she replied to the vet. _"_ _Theo_ _will pay for sending whatever photo she did through to you. I'm only tired because of the many hours of hot love you gave me lastnight. I'll be fine after a good sleep tonight. Unless you want round 2??"_ She finished the text with various dirty emoji gestures. Smiling to herself, she looked back at her computer screen, pulling up her next patients files.

Xxxxxxxxxxx


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

A few days later, Dani was returning to the surgery after a home visit to an elderly patient with leg ulcers. As with many of Bly older generation, it was much easier for the doctor to make a house call rather than have them get to the surgery themselves. Ofcourse, it _would_ be easier if the blonde wasn't currently carrying another person inside of her.

Flopping down in the chair behind the desk, she immediately manipulated both her sandals off with her toes before leaning back and lifting both feet onto the desk. A groan left her mouth at the relief she instantly felt. The reoccurring swollen ankles was not something she would miss once this baby was born.

She hated to admit it but she realised that it may be about time for her to start slowing down and preparing herself for the birth. As bored as she knew she would be for the next few weeks, sitting in the house _nesting_ , the full days at work mixed together with the summer heat had her absolutely exhausted every night.

Jamie had continued to lecture her almost every day about starting her maternity leave but the doctor had been adamant she wanted to work a little while longer. That was, until today. Maybe the time had come for her to put work on the back burner and concentrate on herself and on the little baby that would be coming into their lives in less than 2 months.

As her phone began to ring, she reached down to retrieve it from her bag. Looking at the screen she saw it was Owen calling. "Hey Owen."

"Dani, are you in the surgery?!"

The blonde frowned hearing Owen’s panicked voice. "Yea, I just got back. What's up?"

"Were coming down the hill. There's been an accident.." he told her. Her skin turn ice cold as he continued. "Jamie came to assess one of the calves. It's mother didn't like it and acted out. Jamie got hit."

The doctor’s feet dropped to the floor before she quickly got up and jogged to the door. "What's her injuries?" She crossed the hall to Sarah’s office but the other doctor wasn't there.

"She got a kick to her ribs. Perhaps a punctured lung? I don't know. She's in agony and breathing weird."

"Theo, where's Sarah" she asked, coming into reception.

"She went out for lunch. What's wrong?"

"Jamie’s had an accident. Owen’s bringing her down. Can you ring Sarah?"

"On it.." Theo said, picking up her own phone.

The blonde went to open the surgery door, her phone still at her ear. "How far away are you, Owen?"

"Almost there. Jamie.. you need to stay awake, kid."

Dani's heart was beating so hard she could literally hear it in her ears. She heard Theo speaking to Sarah on the phone but her main focus was on looking up the road, silently preying Owen’s car would come in to view. A few seconds later, it did. He came speeding along the road before eventually pulling up outside of the surgery. Pocketing her phone, she almost ran down the steps to meet them. Owen was bent into the passenger side door when she got there, carefully extracting the brunette who it seemed was clinging onto a last shred of consciousness. Blood was seeping through her top. The blonde wanted to break down and cry but somehow she managed to keep her doctor hat on. "Jamie, can you hear me sweetheart?" When Owen had her propped up on the pavement, Dani held out her hand, taking a hold of her wife's.

"It's OK, love." The brunette was struggling to breathe but wanted to try and reassure her pregnant wife. "I’m OK."

Together the 3 of them slowly walked up the steps and into the surgery. Theo greeted them, telling the doctor that Sarah had driven out of town but was turning and coming back.

Nodding, Dani guided her wife into one of the operating rooms. "OK, Owen we need to lie her on the bed." Slowly, they assisted the brunette who cried out in pain when she was lowered onto the cold surface.

Quickly cutting the fabric of the brunette's shirt, Dani assessed the situation. "I need to get a test tube in."

Owen looked from his friend on the table to the doctor. He noticed how her hands shook as she prepared what she needed. "Are you OK to do this, Dani?"

"We don't have a choice Owen. Sarah isn't here." She took some deep breaths, desperately trying to control her emotions. "I've done this a million times."

"But never on the woman you loved."

"Owen, you're not helping."

The farmer looked sheepishly back at her. "I'm sorry. I _know_ you can do this. You just need to take a breath. She's gona be OK."

Looking at her wife, she brought her hand up to rub over her head. "I've got you."

Ten minutes later, Dani had everything set up and had given the brunette a local anaesthetic to numb the area along with a sedative and pain meds. Owen was stood off to the side, ready to move closer if he was needed. He watched on as the blonde cleaned the area and eventually began to make the cut. He had to look away as she began to widen the incision with a clamp.

Dani had pushed all thoughts of who was on the table to the back of her mind. She'd _had_ to. She needed to focus all of her attention to the task at hand. _Where the hell is_ _Sarah_. Finally, she began to insert the chest tube. It all seemed to be going to plan until suddenly the brunette started to bleed out. "Shit.." the blonde gasped, making a grab for some rags. Behind her, the door opened and Sarah came barging in. "Dani, I'm here."

"She's bleeding out. She has a pneumothorax and I just got the chest tube in." She worked to quell the bleeding as Sarah gloved up behind her.

"OK Dani. I'm ready, step back."

"No, I can fix this. I just need to..."

"Dani, she is your _wife_ and you're pregnant. You need to let me do this."

"I can do this Sarah."

 _"Dr_ _Clayton_ " Sarah said, her voice leaving no room for Dani to protest any further. "Step away from the patient."

Stilling her hands, Dani looked at the other doctor before stepping back, Sarah quickly moving into the space.

Dani stood with her bloodied hands up in the air, looking from Sarah’s back to her wife's head. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here. I'm not leaving her." She felt herself get light headed. "I'm not leaving..." she whispered again before everything went black.

Xxxxxxxxx

Opening her eyes, Dani took in her surroundings. Why was she lying on her office bed? Had she decided to take a nap? Memories of Jamie on the operating table came flooding into her mind. Had that been a dream or…

With some difficulty, she managed to sit up and swing her legs off the bed. Leaving her office she looked left but couldn't see Theo behind the reception desk. Taking a right, she headed down to the operating room. Opening the door, that's when she realised her thoughts hadn't been a dream, or more aptly, a nightmare. " Jamie.. "

"Dani.." Theo had been sat at the brunette's bedside but got to her feet as the blonde came into the room. "She's OK. Sarah got her stabilized."

Making it to her wife's side, she rubbed her hand over her cheek. Jamie’s eyes were closed, her body covered over by a thin sheet. "What's her injuries?"

"Like you said. She suffered a pneumothorax. There's 3 broken ribs and _alot_ of bruising. She'll be fine in a few weeks though. You're OK too. Owen managed to catch you before you hit the ground."

The blonde looked at her confused. "I fainted" she said, as if suddenly remembering how she'd ended up on the bed in her office.

"Yea. Luckily he was right behind you. Sarah gave you and the bump the once over after she was done with Jamie."

Tears started to form in her eyes. "Abbey?"

"Owen’s picked her up from school and took her to her grandmother's. He said he'd come back and take you both home once he was done. He shouldn't be long."

The doctor continued to stroke her hand over the brunette's cheek and it wasn't long before Jamie began to stir. "Jamie?"

Sleepy eyes opened, blinking for a few seconds before focusing on the doctor. "Ouch."

Fresh tears fell down Dani's cheeks. "You're OK. Everything's OK." Theo excused herself, giving the couple some privacy.

The brunette moved her tongue around her dry mouth. When she spoke, her voice was deep. "That cow came out of no where."

"Shh, I know. Its OK. I see what you’re doing here, Jamie. You're trying to steal my thunder, aren't you? It’s meant to be all about me while I carry your baby but you can't let me have it, can you? You have to go and get yourself injured and make it all about you."

Jamie closed her eyes but smiled. "Sorry."

Dani leant down, kissing the brunette’s forehead. "Remember what I told you on our honeymoon? You're not allowed to leave me, OK? We’re a team. You hear me?"

"I hear you."

"Don't do that to me again."

Jamie looked sleepily up at her wife. "I’ll try my best."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

With the vet laid up in bed since coming home from the surgery, Dani had fussed around her, making sure she was comfortable and not in too much pain. Abbey had been dropped back in later that evening and the little girl hadn't left Jamie's side since.

With the time getting on, Dani had eventually gotten Abbey bathed and seen her to bed. Tucking her daughter in, she reached for the book on the night stand.

"Is mummy going to die?"

Dani's head turned to look at the girl. "No, ofcourse not honey. Your mummy just had an accident."

Abbey looked sadly down at the duvet. "My other mummy got hurt on the farm and she died."

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Dani’s hand came up to stroke over Abbey’s cheek. "That was a different kind of accident, sweetie. Your mummy is going to be fighting fit again in a few weeks."

The little girl thought for a few moments. "Why did the cow kick her?"

"Well, that cow had a calf. That means she had a baby. Your mummy went to go look at her baby because she had a bad leg. The cow was just protecting her baby because she thought your mummy was going to hurt her."

"But mummy was going to fix her?"

Dani nodded and smiled. "She was. The cow didn't know that though. She was just protecting her baby. Just like your mummy and I would do if some stranger came to take you away. Mommy's protect their babies."

"So, you would do the same if me or my baby brother or sister got kidnapped?"

The blonde smiled and nodded slowly. "I would do anything and everything to protect you and your little brother or sister. You guys are my world. I love you more than anything and me and your mummy are going to be here with you for a very long time, OK? So don't worry about your mummy dying." She positioned herself so she could lean down and place a kiss on the girls head. "Besides, I'm a super amazing doctor, remember? Your mummy is in good hands."

Abbey laughed and wrapped her arms around the blonde’s neck. "I love you, mommy."

Those 4 little words were all it took for tears to gush out of Dani's eyes. She held the little girl close, squeezing her in. "I love you too, gremlin." Eventually she pulled back and for the next 5 minutes, she read another chapter from Abbeys current bedtime story.

Coming into the big bedroom, she found Jamie had turned off the TV in favour of reading a book. "I'm just taking a quick shower babe, are you OK?"

The brunette looked over and nodded her head. "Yea, I'm OK. Are you?"

Dani offered a small smile. "I'm about ready to collapse but I need a quick wash. I’ll be 5 minutes."

It was nearly 10 minutes later when the blonde came back through to the bedroom, a towel around her body and one on top of her head.

Jamie had put her book down and watched as her wife closed the door and proceeded to dry her body off. "Does that feel better?"

With the towel removed from her body, she was patting it over her damp skin. "Absolutely. Its been a long day."

The brunette nodded slightly. "I know. Can't believe this happened. Honestly, that cow came out of nowhere. I've seen to dozens of calves on that farm and this has never happened before."

Taking the towel from her head, the blonde started to dry the excess water from her hair. "You got lucky. It could have been so much worse. I've heard stories of people being trampled to death by cows. I don't want that to ever happen to you."

"It won't."

"I mean it Jamie." Putting the wet towel on the radiator, she moved to the dresser, picking up the deodorant to rub under her arm pits. "Don't put yourself in situations like that again. Its just aswell Owen was with you to scare the cow away."

"Look, I'm sorry. Don't be mad at me, please..."

Letting out a long breath, the doctor moved to the bed. Lifting the covers she lifted her naked body onto the mattress. When she was comfortable on her side, she looked at the brunette who's head was turned towards her. "You know what, I _am_ mad. I was scared, Jamie because I can't lose you. We've only just got married and we have a baby on the way. I _cant_ lose you now."

Jamie’s hand came up to rest on the side of Dani's head. "Hey, I'm not going anywhere. I promise. I’ll be more careful next time."

Dani's own had reached out to cup Jamie’s cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

They stayed like that for a few moments, looking into each others eyes. "So, I was thinking of starting maternity leave. Effective immediately."

A smile broke out on Jamie’s face. "So it took me getting injured for you to finally cave? If only I'd known sooner."

Dani rolled her eyes. "No, _actually._ Before Owen called this afternoon, I'd just gotten back from a house call. I was exhausted. My feet were killing and I felt like I needed to sleep for a week. I think I realised then I couldn't keep going on like I was. Your accident has just more or less set it in stone for me. You're gona be off for the next couple of months probably.."

"Not necessarily that.."

"Umm, excuse me.." Dani said, interrupting whatever Jamie was going to say. "I'm the doctor here and you won't be returning to work until I say you're fit enough to do so, do you hear me?"

Jamie had to smile. Like hell could she ever say no to Dani when she had her doctor hat on. "I hear you and I'll do whatever you tell me to do, doctor Clayton."

"Good. And while were on that subject, you can kiss me, right now."

The brunette grinned. "I thought you'd never ask...but you're gona have to come to me."

Leaning over, Dani kissed her wife with everything she had.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Standing back to admire her handy work, the blonde smiled. "Hey Jamie.." she shouted over her shoulder. "Come look at this."

A few moments later, the vet came into the room. "Wowza. That looks amazing, babe" Jamie beamed, coming up to wrap her arms around the blondes waist from behind. "Who knew you were so good with your hands?"

Dani gave her a look over her shoulder. "Well, before you got yourself kicked in the ribs, you knew _exactly_ how good I am with these bad boys."

Jamie laughed, nuzzling her face into her wife's neck before kissing the soft skin on show. "Really, it looks great."

For the last month of being on maternity leave, Dani had made it her mission to decorate the small bedroom which would eventually be the baby's room. The walls had been painted a pale grey colour, with the help of Theo, and for the last couple of hours, Dani had been applying stickers to the wall where the crib would be. The stickers were of a large tree with few leaves on it but owls were perched on the edge of the branches.

"I think so too" Dani agreed. "I'm actually thinking if I get bored of being a doctor then nursery decorating is definitely my fall back." She turned in Jamie’s arms, wrapping her own around the brunette's neck. "How you feeling?"

Jamie shrugged. "Not so bad. Was thinking of maybe popping in at the practice. Just to do some paperwork. Nothing strenuous" she added when she got _that_ look from her wife.

"I haven't cleared you to return to work yet."

"I know and I'm not fully returning. I just know how hard it is running that place alone and Shirley's had 4 weeks of it so far."

"She told us last night she's coping fine."

Two months ago, Jamie had finally gotten around to putting her house on the market. Within a week, it had been sold...to Shirley and Kevin. The newly engaged couple had been renting a place a few streets away since moving to Bly and after hearing Jamie’s place was finally on the market, the couple had swooped in to claim it. Two weeks ago, they'd finally began to move in. Jamie had put alot of her stuff in Dani's garage and slowly, they were putting items up on gumtree that they had duplicates of.

"Yea and that's what I told everyone for months too after Rachel died."

Dani looked at her suspiciously. She had a feeling the brunette was playing _that_ card to make her relent and allow her to go back to work. "You might feel better but you still have to take it easy, Jamie. A punctured lung and broken ribs are serious."

"So you've told me a million times this passed month."

"Well _excuse_ _me_ for caring."

Tightening her grip around the blondes waist, she leaned her head in and placed a few soft kisses on her wife's lips. "I love that you care so much. Really, I do."

"I thought you were enjoying being home and nesting with me anyway?"

Jamie smiled. "I am enjoying it but I also feel like I'm the mama bear that needs to go out to work and keep providing for her growing family."

Dani laughed. "The best place you can be is here, taking care of your heavily pregnant wife."

Jamie’s hands moved up and around to stroke over the large belly between them. "You just want me to stay so you're not bored out your tree."

Dani looked at her amused. "And that too."

"Busted" Jamie told her. "I'll tell you what. How about we have a walk along to work. You could pop in to see Theo while I catch up on some paper work then we'll meet back up and have some lunch at the cafe. How does that sound?"

Mulling over her wife's idea she eventually nodded her head. "Let's do it."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

After chatting with Rebecca and Maria at the counter for a few minutes, the couple had made themselves comfortable over the far side of the cafe. Jamie had spent almost an hour catching up on paperwork at the practice and checking in with Shirley, making sure everything was running smoothly. From what she could see, everything seemed good. She'd told the other vet and Ashleigh she was planning on returning to work in a few days time. Now all she had to do was make her wife comfortable with the idea.

Dani had also dropped into work and ended up seeing a couple of patients. With Sarah being the only working doctor in town for the last few weeks, the appointments had began to pile up at the surgery. The blonde had been more than happy to relieve some of the pressure her colleague was under.

Looking up, Dani caught Jamie smiling at her. "What are you grinning at?"

Jamie’s smile grew on her face. "I like a girl who loves her food." The brunette had watched on in amusement when they'd made their order with Maria a few minutes earlier. Her wife had basically ordered 2 meals stating she was so hungry, she could eat a horse.

The blonde grimaced. "This baby is turning me into a sumo wrestler lookalike."

"Nonsense. You're far too pretty to be a sumo wrestler, Dani."

"I'm a house end and _still_ can't stop eating."

Jamie laughed. "You are _not_ a house end. You're eating for 2, remember? Once this little one comes out, the weight will drop off."

Dani looked on as she thought. "What does it feel like?"

"What?"

"Having a baby."

Jamie put her head on the side as she thought of how to describe giving birth. "Well, you're effectively pushing a melon out of your very small hole so..."

Dani cringed. "Great. So my _small hole_ will be destroyed."

Jamie laughed. "You've delivered babies. You've seen what it's like."

"Yea sure, _visually_ I know what to expect, but the actual feeling of it? I'm pretty terrified about that."

The brunette reached her hand across the table, placing it on top of her wife's. "You're gona be great. Sarah is gona be there and she was so good when she delivered Abbey." They'd decided to have a home birth instead of going into the surgery.

"What if I shit on the floor?"

Jamie threw her head back as she laughed. "Well then you'll shit on the floor."

The blonde wrinkled her nose. "But it'll be gross. Everytime you look between my legs after the birth, that's all you'll think about."

"Are you kidding? Dani, when I go between your legs, that is definitely not the first thing on my mind."

"Sure, it's not right now but in a months time.."

Shaking her head, the vet wrapped both her hands around the blondes. "I miss sexy time with you."

Dani nodded as she began to stroke her hands over the brunette's. "Me too. We couldn't risk causing more damage to your ribs though."

Jamie nodded, looking back at her wife with a glint in her eye. "Think I'll be alright now, if we take it easy. I’m kind of gagging for an orgasm so God knows how much you need one right now."

The blonde looked back at the vet sheepishly. "Well actually, when you got up to see to Abbey this morning, I may or may not have touched myself." A small blush spread over her cheeks at her admission.

Jamie’s mouth dropped open slightly. "You touched yourself this morning?"

"And, yesterday morning.."

The brunette looked at her wife, shocked aswell as a little aroused. " _Dani_..."

The blonde laughed. "I still have pregnancy hormones. I needed the release but I didn't want to risk hurting you so I just...touched myself, instead."

Jamie looked back at her, her mind dancing with images of her wife going to town on herself. "You could have at least done it when I was still in bed so I could watch."

The blonde laughed. " _Perv._ I had good reason, Jamie. Your body is still recovering. I don't want you to set yourself back."

Jamie shook her head. "No more of that. Were about to inhale our food and then I'm taking you home to bed. 4 weeks is long enough."

Xxxxxxxxxx

5 weeks later.

Sitting on the sofa, Dani's knee bounced impatiently as she watched some talk show on the TV. This is _not_ how she had been expecting to celebrate her birthday. With Jamie at work, Abbey at school and the baby now a week overdue, the blonde was feeling fed up. Sarah had done some checks over the last few days, making sure both mum and baby were alright. It merely seemed the little one just wasn't ready to come into the world yet.

So far that morning, she'd taken Bobby out for a long walk, done the laundry, cleaned the kitchen and the living room and still it was only 11.30. She felt agitated and stressed.

Jamie and Abbey had greeted her with gifts and breakfast that morning but shortly after, they'd left her alone. The brunette had promised to come home for lunch but she had an important surgery to perform and couldn't _not_ go in that morning.

Rolling her eyes at some reality star on the talk show she was half watching, she let her head flop down onto the back of the sofa. She felt like a prisoner in her own home. After her due date had come and gone a week earlier, the couple had attempted some of the many home remedies that could help induce her labour. From hot curries to having Jamie bang her until the sun came up but nothing had worked.

As scared as she was about the labour and being a mum to a tiny little human, she really wanted this pregnancy to be over with. She needed to loosen up. Right now she felt as tight as a guitar string and it wasn't doing her mood any favours.

Her hands came up to grasp at the hem of her top which was already scrunched up above her baby bump. Lifting it over her breasts, she began to lift her breasts out of the restraint of her bra until her nipples were on show. Nipple stimulation was yet another one of the home remedies suggested by Google and although it hadn't worked the last few days, she was still eager to try anything and everything every single day. Her finger and thumb worked at the larger than normal nipples until they began to harden. She closed her eyes, imagining it was her wife playing with her.

Blowing out a long breath through her nose, the rest of her body began to respond to her touch. She lifted her head and stopped her actions as her eyes landed on Bobby, watching her from the chair opposite. "Stop watching me you creep. Mommy needs this." The dog continued to look at her. "Don't look at me like that. Its for medicinal purposes." Bobby lifted his head, turning it onto the side slightly as he listened to his owner talk. The blonde growled frustratingly. Spotting a dog toy on the other end of the sofa, she reached over, grasping the toy frog and threw it out into the hall. The dog sprang from his chair after the toy.

Happy with herself, Dani's hands once again went back to her nipples. She tugged, twisted and squeezed at the erect nubs, hoping to the high heavens that something would give. She heard the door open out in the hall and her hands froze.

"Dani, I'm home. Where's my hot as fuck birthday gir..." Jamie's words trailed off as she rounded the corner and looked over at her wife on the sofa. She laughed slightly, coming further into the room. "Oh my. So _this_ is what they mean by birthday suit?! Nice. I like it. I like it _alot_." Stroking Bobby’ head briefly, the brunette came to sit on the table in front of where her wife was sat on the sofa.

"Jamie. You need to get this baby out of me."

Jamie looked from the blondes eyes down to where fingers were still tugging at erect nipples. "Think I'd rather sit here and watch the show if it's all the same to you."

" _Jamie_!" The blondes voice came out as a whine. "I'm so bored sitting here. Day time TV is terrible, the house is spotless and it's my birthday. Its _your_ job to make me feel special."

Jamie smiled back at her whining wife. "Well, not that I want you to but if you put your delightful breasts away, I was thinking of taking you into town for a nice fancy lunch. Got the rest of the day off so we have plenty of time."

The pout that had formed on Dani's lips slowly turned into a smile. "That's more like it." She began to put her breasts back into her bra.

"Wait.." Jamie told her as she stood up and leant over. She took the left nipple into her mouth and sucked on it hard for a few moments before moving to the right breast and doing the same. Eventually, she pulled back and left a lingering kiss on her wife's lips. " _Now_ you can put them away."

A few moments later, Dani, with the help of the brunette got to her feet and went to change out of her lounge wear. Coming back downstairs a short time after, the doctor watched as her wife let Bobby back in from the garden. "I'm ready."

Walking along the hall from the kitchen, Jamie draped her arm around the blondes shoulder and led her to the door. "Let's go, birthday girl. I'm gona buy you a feast fit for a Queen."

Jamie was first out of the door, leaving Dani to lock up behind them. Turning, the blonde almost waddled over to the passenger side of the car. Just as she grasped the door handle, she felt an almost popping sensation deep inside of her. She tensed, grasping at her stomach. Seconds later she felt a pool of wetness in her pants, eventually flowing down her inner leg. She looked down between her thighs and then back up and through the window of the car.

Jamie was in the car by this point and had turned the ignition on. Looking through the passenger window she frowned, watching as her wife was stood still, looking at the floor before meeting her eyes. "What's wrong?"

Dani looked back at her, horror written all over her face. "I think my waters just broke..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost time to meet gremlin 2.0 :-)


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the lovely comments as always. There's only perhaps 2 or 3 chapters to go for this story. Time now to meet gremlin 2.0 :)
> 
> Also, if any of you have followed my other story Happy Heart I'll be posting an update in the next day or so hopefully. Sorry its been a while - had some serious writers block.

Chapter 22

Jamie’s mouth dropped open as she stared back at the blonde. Eventually, she sprang into action. Turning off the engine, she pushed her door open and jogged around the other side of the car. Her eyes looked down and saw the wet patch around her wife's crotch. "OK love, it's OK. I got you." Her arm came up to wrap around her wife’s waist as she began to support the blonde back towards the house. "Looks like you finally got your wish" she laughed.

The blonde's heart was hammering in her chest. She'd been waiting over 9 months for this moment but now it was here, she was terrified. "I take it back. I don't know if I'm ready." She held onto her stomach as they stopped outside the front door.

"Course you are. You're nervous and that's completely normal." The brunette leant in and kissed her wife's temple before she unlocked the door.

Three hours later and Dani was bent over the side of the sofa, taking deep breaths in through her nose and expelling them through her mouth. Jamie was behind her, rubbing at her lower back soothingly.

After coming back into the house, they'd called Sarah to let her know things were in motion. The other doctor had told the brunette to monitor the blonde and ring her again once the labour was reaching it's climax or if there were any problems. There was no point in her being there just yet when it could be hours before the baby started to crown. Jamie had things completely under control. She'd been monitoring her contractions and keeping tabs on how dilated she was. So far, things seemed to be going according to plan.

Moving to the table, Jamie dipped a cloth into the bowl of cold water, draining it off before coming back to dab it on the back of the blondes neck. "You're doing so well babe."

Dani's hands squeezed the cushions beneath as another wave of contractions consumed her body. "Its like the worst menstrual cramp I've ever had, and then some."

"I know. What can I do for you?"

"Keep rubbing my back." Nodding, the brunette rubbed her strong hands over her wife's lower back. "Fuck" Dani growled. "I'm never doing this again."

Jamie smiled. "I reckon I said that too but you forget how bad the pain is once you hold your baby for the first time. I'd do it again, just to experience that moment. Course, I get to have it this time without having to go through with the actual labour."

"Well you can carry the next one” the blonde growled.

The brunette laughed. "How about we get this little one into the world before we think about baby number 3, eh?"

Dani screamed, the pain becoming more and more severe. Sweat ran down her face as she straightened up and turned to her wife. "Shit. Jamie, I think we need to get Sarah here now." Slipping her hand between the blondes legs to check her dilation, Jamie agreed. "I reckon you're right."

Nearly an hour later, a beautiful baby girl was delivered into the world. Dani was completely spent. Pushing her baby out had taken every last shred of her strength. She felt light headed, tears streaming down her sweaty, red face. Jamie was at her side, holding on to her hand but her eyes never left the the baby that Sarah was wrapping up between the blondes legs.

"There you go you beautiful little lady" Sarah cooed. She stood up and brought the baby up to the blonde who began to cry even harder.

"Oh my god" Dani gushed, taking the little girl into her arms. "She"s so beautiful."

"Course she is. She looks just like her mum" Jamie smiled. Tears of her own ran free down her cheeks. "Hey baby girl. We're your mummy’s." The vet stroked her daughter's head before kissing Dani's cheek. "You’re incredible, Dan. I love you so much."

Sarah watched the scene before her. "Do we have a name for her yet?"

The couple looked at one another and smiled. The last few months had seen them go through name after name, for boys and girls. Looking back at the baby in her arms, Dani answered the other doctor. "Megan. We're calling her Megan."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later, Dani was laid up in bed fast asleep. After having some stitches between her legs and successfully breast feeding her daughter for the first time, she had managed a quick shower before getting into bed for a well deserved nap.

Jamie had spoken to both sets of parents who were already making plans to come to Bly in the next couple of days. Abbey had arrived home after having been picked up from school by her great grandmother hours earlier and from the moment she met her little sister, she was absolutely besotted her.

Sitting right back on the sofa, Jamie had placed Megan in Abbeys arms. She was sat close, smiling as she watched the sisters together. "Hey gremlin, do you know Megan brought you a present today?"

The 6 year old looked at her mother confused. "She got me a present? From inside mommy's belly?!"

Jamie laughed and shook her head. "Not quite, kiddo. She was just so happy to meet you." Getting up from her seat, the brunette went over to the dresser, opening up a draw to retrieve a parcel. Bringing it back over to the sofa, she placed it on the cushions then gently lifted Megan out of her eldest’s arms. "Go ahead, open it up."

Grasping at the gift, Abbey immediately started to rip open the wrapping paper. There were 2 gifts inside. The first was a large bar of the little girls favourite chocolate and the next turned out to be a t-shirt. On the front it read "World's Greatest Big Sister." She beamed at the t-shirt before looking at her mother. "Am I the best big sister?"

"Too right you are. Megan already knows that you're going to be her best friend and look out for her as she grows up."

Abbey nodded. "I am." She turned her attention back to her baby sister. "..and I won't let anyone hurt you when you get bigger and come to school."

Jamie's hand came up to stroke the little girls head. "You're my little angel Abbey, you know that? You always will be."

"Can I go show mommy my t-shirt?"

"She's still sleeping, kiddo. How about we put this one down for a nap and then we'll run you a bath before bed? It's already nearly 9 o’clock. _Way_ passed your bedtime."

The little girl looked at her disappointedly. "OK but I'm not tired yet." The excitement of the day was keeping her on a high. She got off the sofa and while Jamie sorted a few things out for the baby, the little girl made her way upstairs, her t-shirt held close to her chest. Walking along the hallway, she went to stand outside her parents bedroom door. Deciding to try her luck, she whispered into the room. "Mommy? Are you asleep?"

A few seconds passed before the covers on the bed shifted. "Abbey?"

"Mommy, Megan got me a present.." The little girl moved into the room and made to get up on the bed.

Dani had been half awake when she'd vaguely registered her daughters voice. "She did? Have you come to show me?" She lay on her side, a pillow under her still swollen stomach. She still had some cramps and her perineum was sore from being stretched so much. She didn't want Abbey to know she was in pain so put a smile on her face as the girl joined her at the head of the bed.

Abbey held the t-shirt up, proudly displaying her gift. "I'm the bestest big sister in the world."

"Oh wow. Although, this t-shirt says you're the _greatest._ That's even better than the best."

"I got some chocolate too."

Dani smiled widely at her eldest daughter. "Come here gremlin." She lifted her arm, inviting Abbey in for a hug. The little girl almost fell into her mother's strong embrace. "Your mummy and I are so proud of you, Abbey. You're our special little girl." 

"Abbey, I told you Dani was sleeping" Jamie said from the door.

The little girl pulled back but Dani kept her arm around the girl. "Its fine, Jamie. I was half awake anyway. I always need me some gremlin time before bed."

"Can you read me a bedtime story after bath time?"

The blonde looked at her sadly. "Not tonight Abs. Mommy needs to rest her body in bed but tomorrow, I'll read you a super long story. Does that sound OK?"

The little girl nodded. "OK."

As the little girl got off the bed, Jamie came around to Dani's side. "Are you OK, love?"

The blonde turned slightly to look up at her wife. "Sore and exhausted but I'll be OK."

"I was gona put Megan down but if your awake, do you wona hold her while I give Abbey a quick bath and put her to bed?"

Suddenly very much wanting to hold her baby again, Dani began to slowly turn her body around. She grimaced at the soreness she felt from her stomach down.

"You sure?" Jamie asked her. "I can always just put her down.. "

"No. I want to hold her. I'll be fine. Besides she might need feeding again."

When Dani was sat up against the headboard, Jamie leaned in, carefully placing their daughter in the blondes arms. She watched on as mother and baby looked at one another. Tears started to spill from the blondes eyes. Jamie leaned back in, kissing her wife's head a few times. "Is she not the best birthday gift a person could ask for?"

Dani nodded as she continued to look down at their baby. "She's perfect."

"I love you."

Dani looked up, so many emotions running through her body. She laughed, wiping at her tears. "I can't wait for these damn hormones to clear off. I don't think I've ever cried this much in my life."

Jamie smiled, rubbing at her wife's head. "Yea, you’re a right old sap these days. I'm so proud of you."

"Kiss me."

Obliging, Jamie held on to the doctors face and claimed her lips.

Xxxxxxxxxx

6 weeks later.

The weeks following the arrival of their new daughter, Dani found herself suffering from postnatal depression. At first, they thought it was the baby blues but as the weeks went by, the blonde still wasn't herself. She ofcourse knew all about postnatal depression but she never thought she would be one to suffer from it. Who ever does? She had this perfect little bundle of joy in her life and yet she was struggling. Surely she should be deliriously happy with the beautiful little girl she'd brought into the world? Especially seeing as Megan had been nothing short of the perfect baby. She'd slept through the night on most evenings, she loved feeding time and was gaining weight at a steady pace.

So why then was Dani the polar opposite? She herself had been struggling to get a good night sleep on a regular basis. She was up and down, checking in on their sleeping daughter every couple of hours, every single night. She'd hardly left the house since giving birth, stating she felt too fat and tired to socialise with their friends.

Her mood was up and down too. Jamie didn't know if she was coming or going with the way the blonde spoke to her. It was like she was walking on egg shells every time she was in her presence. The brunette understood ofcourse. She'd taken on as much as she could so Dani could have time to herself.

With Shirley going away for her own wedding 2 weeks after the birth, Jamie had needed to return to work to keep the practice open. Each night when she returned home, the 2 of them would argue, or at least, Dani would snap at her for the slightest thing and for the most part, the vet would let it go over her head. There'd been times however when she'd needed to stand her ground and argue back. Especially if the blonde started on her when Abbey was around. Often, it would end with Dani breaking down in tears.

After the 3rd week and no improvement in Dani's behaviour, Jamie had gone to the surgery to speak with Sarah. The other doctor hadn't realised how much Dani was struggling. She'd checked in with her colleague and friend every couple of days and the blonde had always seemed happy and friendly. Apparently it had all been an act.

So, for the last 3 week's it had been arranged that Dani would walk along to the surgery and speak with the other doctor. That way, Sarah could try some therapy with the blonde but it also meant Dani was getting out of the house.

It took a few sessions but slowly, Dani began to feel more like herself again. She went out more regularly during the day. The exercise and fresh air aswell as having Shirley and Theo back from Greece, where the other vets wedding had been, made a massive difference to the new mum.

With the couple on better terms, Jamie had decided they needed to spend some quality time together. Something that hadn't happened in over a couple of months. After speaking with Shirley at work a few days earlier, it was arranged that Shirley and Kevin would have Abbey and Megan over night so the brunette could take Dani out. It also gave their neighbours a taster of what it would be like when they fell pregnant. Albeit, getting thrown in at the deep end with 2 kids.

When Jamie returned from work on Friday evening, she'd told Dani to dress casually. The blonde had been intrigued as to where her wife was taking her if she didn't need to get dressed up. After feeding and getting the kids in their pyjamas, they headed next door to drop them in with Shirley and Kevin. Abbey had been beyond excited to be spending the night in her old bedroom. They spent 20 minutes or so chatting with their neighbours before heading back next door.

"So are you gona tell me where were going yet?" Dani asked as she let Bobby out into the back garden to do some business before they left.

"Nope. How about you just enjoy the element of surprise?"

Dani sighed. "After giving birth I don't much like the element of surprise. I'm liable to pee myself with this weakened bladder."

Jamie laughed. "Don't worry. I don't plan on jumping out on you or anything."

Not long after, they got into Jamie’s car and she drove them out of town. It was only 20 minutes later that the brunette stopped in a car park and told the blonde she'd be right back. Dani waited around 5 minutes before she saw her wife return to the car with a carrier bag in one hand and a large pizza box in the other.

Opening the back door, Jamie slipped the bag and box onto the back seat before covering them over with her coat. Closing the back door and opening the drivers, she slipped back into the car.

"Are we having a picnic" Dani asked.

Jamie shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "Sort of." She started up the engine and pulled away. Not 2 minutes later, she joined 3 cars lined up outside of a drive thru cinema.

Dani looked up, surveying the area. "Are we seeing a drive thru movie?" She looked back at the brunette.

"Well, I know how much you love Disney and animated stuff. I thought seeing that new Soul movie would be fun for our first date night in months."

Dani's face lit up. "You've done good, Jamie. I've never been to a drive in movie before either." She suddenly frowned. "You realise Abbey is going to be super pissed that we didn't bring her with us? She really wanted to see it."

"Yea well, tonight is about you and me. Time for us to reconnect." They shared a smile before Jamie pulled up to the ticket box. All paid up, she drove them over to one of the open spaces, giving them a perfect view of the West screen. "We're not meant to bring our own food in but I thought pizza would be nicer than nachos and hot dogs."

"Are you telling me we might get kicked out of the drive thru for bringing our own food?"

"Its a possibility, yea. We're just gona have to be discreet." Reaching into the back, she grabbed the box and bag of drinks and sweets, bringing them into the front.

As they began to eat, while also looking around to see if anyone was patrolling the area, Jamie watched as Dani moaned her approval at the choice of pizza. As she finished her own mouthful she grinned towards her. "Good, huh?"

"So good" the blonde replied, going in for another large bite.

"I've missed you."

Dani looked at her, quickly chewing and swallowing her mouthful. "I've missed you too." She put her half eaten slice back in the box. "I'm sorry I've been such a monster the last few weeks."

Jamie shook her head. "It's not your fault, love. All those changing hormones and the tiredness. You know yourself how many woman get affected by postnatal depression."

Dani nodded. "I know. I just never thought it would happen to me." She laughed slightly. "They always say doctors make the worst patients, don't they?" She looked over to the brunette. "It doesn't matter who you are or how well you prepare. I mean, I have the best life, Jamie. I have a great job, a beautiful and loving wife and 2 amazing kids. Megan is so.." She smiled, thinking of their baby. "Those podgy arms and legs. I just want to eat her sometimes."

Jamie laughed. "I know. She's delicious, isn't she? You've made a beautiful baby."

"We _both_ make beautiful babies."

A short time later, the screen came to life. Dani shuffled her body to the side until she was snuggled in the loving arms of her wife, ready to enjoy the movie.

Xxxxxxxxxx

It was near midnight by the time the couple got back from their date night. Dani had been almost asleep on the drive back but now they were home, she was once again fully alert. Coming into the bedroom, she felt nervous. After the ordeal her body had been through during child birth, she'd been in pain for a good few weeks. It had only been the last week or so that she'd felt her body was finally almost recovered.

Ofcourse, the birth had also made her cosmetically different to how she was several months earlier. Her stomach had shrunk significantly however it wasn't back to the way it used to be. Far from it. Then there were the stretch marks at the bottom of her stomach, her sides and on her breasts. To say she didn't feel desirable would be a complete understatement.

Before the pregnancy, she and Jamie had always enjoyed a healthy sex life and although the last few weeks sex had been the last thing on her mind, she had really missed being intimate with her wife.

Looking over at the blonde who seemed to be lost in her own thoughts at the bottom of the bed, Jamie smiled, walking over to her. Bringing her hands up, she rubbed them over the tops of her arms. "You alright?"

Dani looked up into loving eyes. She smiled and gave a slight nod of her head. "I know it's stupid but I'm a little nervous."

"Why are you nervous?"

"Because it's been a long time since we..." She paused which gave Jamie a chance to finish the sentence for her.

"Since we had sex? I know. We don't have to do anything tonight. There's no rush. I've loved every second of tonight and I'm more than happy to just have you lie in my arms and fall asleep." Her right hand moved over and cupped the blondes right cheek.

"I want more though. I've _missed_ you. I'm just... I don't feel sexy anymore."

Jamie’s thumb stroked over her cheek. "I completely understand how you're feeling. After Abbey was born, I had it all. The weight gain, stretch marks, saggy boobs. I felt gross. The thing was, I didn't have a wife back then that would remind me of exactly how beautiful I really was. Rachel was crap with talking of feelings but lucky for you, you have me. Dani, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever met. I love every inch of your body. Pre _and_ post pregnancy. I want you, all of the time. Please don't ever think that I don't."

Blue eyes looked to the vets full lips. She really wanted to feel those lips. "Then show me."

When they kissed, it felt like like the very first time. Jamie let her wife take the lead, not wanting to rush her into anything she might not be ready for. Their lips danced together for several moments. Hands roamed, eventually beginning to remove clothing. When the blondes top was removed, Jamie dropped to her knees. Her hands slid up and over her wife's stomach and sides. She glided her mouth over the skin, softly kissing at the stretch marks. "The female body is amazing" she whispered. "We should be proud of our bodies. Comfortable with our perfect imperfections." She looked up the blondes body, meeting blue eyes. "That's the true essence of beauty and you are _so_ beautiful, baby."

Dani's hands were stroking over the brunette's head. She smiled at the raw emotion written all over her wife's face. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Getting back on her feet, she reached around, unclasping the doctors bra. As the straps slid down her arms, Jamie’s eyes drank in the full breasts now bared before her. It had been a long time since she'd been able to look at her wife like this. Sure she'd seen Dani breast feed everyday since Megan was born, but to gaze at her once again like this... her heart fluttered with excitement. With the bra discarded to the floor, the brunette's hands came up to cup at both mounds. They were definitely _alot_ heavier than she remembered. Her thumb stroked over the nipples which immediately began to harden under the touch. She felt Dani's hands grasp at her hips, kneading at her flesh. She leant in, capturing her lips once more.

As time passed, the rest of their clothing was removed and they moved onto the bed. Dani settled herself on top of the brunette. Her legs were entwined with the ones beneath as she kissed Jamie’s face and neck. With the pain she'd experienced between her legs after the birth on top of how she'd felt in herself, being sexually aroused felt foreign yet, wonderfully familiar to her. The pulsing sensation began to get stronger between her legs. She spread her thighs a little wider, grinding her hips down harder until her clit met with Jamie's thigh. She felt her wife's excitement smearing on her skin as she continued to rock her hips. Moving her right hand to between their bodies, her fingers began to glide through slick folds.

Jamie arched her back at the contact. She moaned her approval of having her wife touch her intimately again. Expert fingers rubbed circles around her engorged clit, causing her body to shudder with pleasure. The blondes hand picked up its pace.

"Fucking hell. That feels so good" the brunette cried out. "Don't stop."

Dani continued to work at her wife's clit, revelling in the responses she received. "I'd almost forgotten how good you felt. You're so wet."

Jamie’s head was pushed back into the pillow. Her body tensing up as she felt her orgasm approach. "You always make me so wet."

Dani's eyes were locked on the vet’s face. She loved watching the expressions she provoked from her wife. Her fingers suddenly left the top of the brunette's slit and sank through tight walls. She thrust herself in and out of the vet, spurred on by the cries of encouragement echoing in the room. "You feel fucking amazing, Jamie. You're soaked. I love it when you're like this."

Incoherent words spilled from Jamie's mouth as her wife's hand and words tipped her over the edge. "Fuck" she panted. "I’m, oh God, yes." Her body trembled up against Dani's hand. Her legs stiffened but her hips continued to move onto the fingers still working inside of her. They moved together for several moments until the brunette's body came down from its high. She opened her eyes and found big blue ones looking back at her. She laughed. "Haven't lost your touch then?"

Smiling, Dani moved her face down to capture her lips. After a few moments, she felt the brunette spin them around until she found herself laid on her back. Jamie kissed her way down her body until she was nestled between her legs.

"And you said _I_ was wet.." Jamie told her with a smirk.

Dani's chest was heaving with anticipation. "Be gentle."

"Course. I'm gonna make you feel real good." Her mouth moved in. She started by placing several kisses in and around the blondes lips. Her tongue came out to lick at her own lips, tasting the blonde for the first time in nearly 2 months. She wanted more. Opening her mouth, her tongue slipped out and stroked through swollen lips from bottom to top.

Dani's hand shot down to Jamie's head, locking her in place. "Make love to me." She immediately felt strong lips latch on to her clit, sucking it into her mouth. "Yes" she hissed, beginning to rock herself onto the other woman's face. The brunette's expert tongue flicked and stroked between her lips, causing a rush of pleasure between her legs. God she'd missed this feeling.

Jamie moved her mouth down, licking around the blondes entrance. Although she knew the stitching was healed, she didn't want to be too rough with her wife, just incase. Sinking her tongue deeper, she stroked her tongue firmly against the tight inner walls. Dani's arousal was smeared all over her chin as she moved her head back and forth, slowly pleasuring the doctor.

The blonde lifted her knees, her hips beginning to rock more firmly against her wife's face. "You're so good at this.." Dani said encouragingly.

Jamie's eyes looked up before she removed her mouth from between the blondes legs. "Just good?"

Dani's flushed face looked down, annoyed that Jamie had stopped her ministrations. "Well, it's been so long. I've forgotten how fantastic you really are..."

"You said you wanted me to be gentle."

Dani's hips thrust up, her centre desperate to be touched again. "I changed my mind. I need you to remind me what it feels like to lose all control. I want your fingers inside me and your mouth on my clit, fucking me until I can't even remember my name."

Every word that spilled from her wife's lips made the throb between Jamie's legs beat stronger and stronger. "You’ve got a right potty mouth" she told her.

" _Now_ Jamie.." Dani's voice was deep and commanding.

Readjusting her body, Jamie's eyes locked onto the blonde's. When her mouth latched onto her clit once more, she pushed a finger into her entrance. She let her become accustomed to the feel of it before slowly adding another. Dani's hand was back on her scalp, pulling her harder into her centre.

"Faster, Jamie." Her hips ground up, meeting strong fingers, thrust for thrust. " _Yes_. Like that." Her leg looped around her wife's body until her heel started digging into her back. The combination of fingers inside her and a tongue sucking on her sensitive clit had her tensed body quivering and twitching. "Jamie... I'm.. " she felt her orgasm fast approaching. "Keep.. yes. Oh fuck, I'm coming..." Her lower body exploded with pleasure. She screamed, louder than she'd ever screamed before. Her body shook, her hips rocking up, taking Jamie's fingers inside her over and over again. She rode out the waves of pleasure for what seemed like an eternity until she literally couldn't take it anymore.

Realising Dani was completely spent, Jamie removed her hands and mouth from between her wife's legs and shuffled back up her body. She entwined their legs and began to rock herself firmly down on to a toned thigh. "You have no idea how much your orgasm turned me on." Her right hand grasped at the blondes backside while her left held onto the back of the blondes neck. "Shit..." She gasped, her soaked centre sliding up and down Dani's leg.

Still recovering from her own mind blowing orgasm, all the doctor could do was place her hands on her wife's ass, gently holding Jamie against her.

The brunette buried her face in the crook of Dani's neck. She thrust down hard and fast, her thighs squeezing at the one between them. "Oh my fucking God..." The build up of tension finally unravelled, giving her the release she desperately craved. Her body jerked down hard, every stroke against her clit making her cry out in pleasure. Eventually, her thrusting subsided and she slumped down onto her wife.

A minute or so passed before Dani eventually spoke. "You’re incredible."

Jamie’s body bounced slightly as she laughed. "So I've gone from good to incredible, eh?"

"I think that was one of the most intense orgasms I've ever had. I was worried that maybe they wouldn't feel as good as they used to or that it would even hurt, but if anything, it was better than I remember."

Jamie lifted her head and smiled down at her wife. "You screamed so loud" she laughed. "I literally almost came at the sound of it."

Dani laughed herself, her hand coming up to stroke loose hair behind the brunette's ear. "I love you, so much."

"I love you too. Better still...let me show you."

Xxxxxxxxxx


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, were almost at the end of this story now. This is the last main chapter before the epilogue. At the minute the epilogue is split into 2 parts. Would you prefer I put it all together for the next post or would you like it to be pro-longed and posted in the 2 parts? Its your choice :-)

Chapter 23

Coming into the nursery, Jamie found her wife breast feeding Megan in the rocking chair. "Really?" She said. "She's finally got her gown on and _now_ you're feeding her?"

The blonde looked over at her wife. "She's been fussy all morning. I thought I'd give this another try and she's suckling like there's no tomorrow now."

The brunette was stood in the doorway, hands on her hips. "Do you know how long it took me to get that bloody dress on her?"

The blonde rolled her eyes. "I _do_ know which is why I didn't want to take it off again. It's fine Jamie. Stop stressing. She won't puke on it."

All morning their youngest had been fussing. She'd cried, refused to be fed and in general just wouldn't settle. It's like she knew she was getting Christened today and she was coming out firmly against it. It had taken a good 20 minutes for the brunette to get their youngest into her white, silk dress which is why she was worried her hard work would all be in vein if Megan were to bring up her late breakfast.

At nearly 5 months old, their youngest daughter was developing quite the personality. Minus today, she was usually such an easy going, happy baby. Abbey was still besotted with her sister and recently, whenever the 2 were together, they'd do nothing but laugh at one another.

Dani had gone back to work almost a month earlier. She'd given herself a little extra time but was glad to get back into the routine of work. Sarah was also beyond grateful to have another doctor back at the surgery. Appointments had been stacking up meaning there was plenty of work for Dani to do when she returned.

During the day when both she and Jamie were at work, Megan would be dropped in at a day care that was just down the road from Abbey's school. The routine so far seemed to be running smoothly.

The doctor put her head on the side as she looked at her wife with a raised eyebrow. "Are you literally gona stand there with those judgemental eyes and watch the entire time?"

"Too right I am" Jamie told her.

"Yoohoo, we’re here."

Dani smirked at the sound of her mother's voice down stairs. "Looks like you've gotta go play hostess, _sucker_."

Jamie rolled her eyes but smiled. "Seriously. If she pukes on that dress, I'll smack your arse so hard."

"Promises..." Dani called as her wife walked away. She looked back to Megan who was still sucking at her nipple. "We better make sure you keep this down kiddo, or I'll never hear the end of it."

Xxxxxxx

The ceremony, which was held in the one and only church in town was a packed event. Both sets of parents had come into town to be part of the celebration and alot of Bly residents also came along to witness the Christening. Being the towns doctor and vet, Dani and Jamie were very much loved members of the community and the older generation especially were invested in the Clayton-Taylor family.

After the ceremony, the congregation headed along to the bar for the after party which included a buffet organised by Rebecca and Maria. Various groups of people were dotted around the place, deep in their own conversations. Megan was fast asleep in her grandmother Mary's arm's while Abbey was playing chase with some friends from school.

"Abigail Clayton-Taylor, no running in the bar. I'll not tell you again."

"Sorry mum" Abbey threw over her shoulder to Jamie, slowing down before walking and giggling to the corner of the bar with her friends in tow.

"Is it just me or is this place getting more and more over run with little people" Maria said before bringing her bottle of beer to her mouth.

"Circle of life" Sarah told her friend. "30 years ago, that was us. We've all literally turned into our parents."

Rebecca looked around at her friends. "Well, minus Jamie, Dani Shirley and Hannah, we all grew up here. Bly has been our life for coming up 40 years."

"Have none of you ever wanted to leave here and see what else was out there" Hannah asked curiously.

They all immediately shook their head at her. "You lived in the big city and chose to come and live here."

Hannah nodded. "You're right, I did. There's something about Bly. I can't quite put my finger on it."

Jamie nodded her agreement. "I grew up in London and loved it so when I first came here, I had my doubts. Honestly didn't think I’d stay, but then, it grew on me. It's alot quieter than a big city. Landscape’s more beautiful, less pollution. So much cheaper here too. Life’s just so much more… _relaxed_."

"Let's not forget the people are so damn friendly too, right Taylor?" Owen added with a wink.

She laughed and nodded. "You are. You all welcomed me into town so warmly all those years ago."

"Well, despite my slight setback after crashing into this beauty by my side here..." Dani winked at the brunette. "..you all welcomed me with open arms too which I'm super thankful for. In fact, I'd like to say thanks to Sarah for posting that job advert for a new doctor. If it wasn't for that advert, I wouldn’t be married to my beautiful wife, I would never have got the chance to adopt Abbey and I wouldn't have given birth to Megan."

Sarah looked at the blonde and grinned smugly. "You're welcome Danielle."

"Actually, you know what? I think I should take it back a little further" Dani went on. "I'm grateful for the slutty nurse back in New York for turning Emma's head. If I'd never been cheated on, l'd have never even needed to look for a new job and I would never have known Bly or any of you guys existed."

"Everything happens for a reason" Theo replied.

Dani took a few moments to think about how true those words were. What would be of her life if she'd stayed in New York as a general surgeon and if she'd have stayed with Emma? One thing she knew for sure was she would be no where near as deliriously happy as she was right now. This is exactly where she was meant to be.

Jamie picked up her glass of wine and raised it in the air. "To the slutty nurse."

Picking up their own glasses and bottles, they all joined in the toast. "The slutty nurse" they all repeated before breaking out in laughter.

As they all got into conversation again, Dani went to the bar for another drink. Shirley wasn't far behind her. "So how's the adoption going?"

"Well, we've got the ball in motion. We've filled in all the legal forms now and our solicitor said it can take up to 3 months but it seems to be a pretty simple process."

Shirley smiled at her friend. "I bet you're beyond excited to be officially her mum?"

Dani turned her head and looked over to Abbey who was laughing with her friends. "I really am. I mean, I've thought of Abbey as mine for so long now anyway but when we get that new birth certificate that says she's officially my daughter, it's just gona mean everything."

Jo came over and took the blondes order. Dani asked Shirley if she'd like another drink to which the vet replied a lemonade. "On the hard stuff huh?" The blonde laughed.

Shirley bit her lip as she looked at her friend.

Dani looked at her for a few moments before her mouth dropped open. " Are you...?"

Shirley nodded enthusiastically. "I took a few tests lastnight. They all say positive. I was planning on coming into the surgery on Monday but I just couldn't wait to tell you."

A quiet squeal left Dani's lips as she threw her arms around her friends shoulders. "I’m so happy for you."

Shirley looked around at their friends making sure they weren't looking over. "Don't say anything yet. We want to wait a couple of months before we tell anyone. You can tell Jamie later though."

"Maria's right. This place is totally swarming with kids" the blonde laughed. "We're creating the future of Bly, one by one."

"Maybe I have Megan's future boyfriend or girlfriend cooking inside of me here" the vet grinned.

"How awesome would that be?! Megan could be the girl next door." She turned, thanking Jo for the beer as she handed over the money. Turning back to her friend she squeezed her arm. "Anything you need, you know where I am."

Shirley nodded. "I know...you’re right next door" she laughed. "Get used to me hitting you up over the next few months."

"Day or night. I'm here for you" the blonde answered. "Come on, let's get back to the guys."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later, they all headed back to their homes. Both sets of parents popped into the house for a nightcap before heading back along to the hotel for the night. After a fun packed day, Abbey had fallen asleep almost the second her head hit the pillow. Despite a long nap at the bar, Megan also dropped off to sleep in her cot in record time. It was only recently that the couple had moved the cot into the nursery having had it in their bedroom for the first few months after the birth. A baby monitor now sat on the blondes nightstand incase the baby stirred during the night. With the door closed and the room void of all children, the couple were able to connect once more in ways that had been more difficult over the last few months.

They lay together, the brunette's naked body on top of her wife's. Their bodies moved slowly while they kissed softly. There was no rushing tonight. It had been a good 3 weeks since the last time they'd been able to make love so tonight was all about taking the time to revel in the feel of one another once more. Jamie's mouth moved down to nip and suck over the blondes neck while her fingers teased at her nipples.

Dani writhed beneath her. She brought her hands up, tangling her fingers in loose strands, pulling her impossibly closer. "You're so good with your mouth."

Running her tongue up to the skin behind her wife's ear, Jamie’s lips latched onto bottom of her lobe, sucking it firmly into her mouth.

The feel of that aswell as the sound of the vet breathing hard in her ear caused the blonde to almost vibrate beneath her. She squeezed the thigh that was nestled between her own, rocking her hips a little harder. "I love it when you do that" she groaned.

"I know you do." As the moments passed, Jamie worked her way down Dani's body. The teasing continued as she licked around inner thighs, slowly making her way to where her wife wanted her.

The blonde looked down her body, watching as Jamie made love to her. "Do you know how much you turn me on?"

The vets eyes looked up immediately meeting the doctors. "Probably about as much as you turn me on." With that said, Jamie's tongue poked out and licked between swollen lips. Hips jerked up against her face, desperately seeking more contact.

"Ugghhh" the blonde moaned at the feel of the brunette parting her lips with a firm tongue. Her breath caught in her throat when without mercy, her clit was engulfed and sucked hard into her wife's mouth. Her body shook while her knee's bent and attempted to squeeze together around the body between them. "Fuck" she finally managed to growl out. Her right hand wrapped itself around Jamie’s head as she rolled her hips faster against an expert mouth. "Oh my god. _Yes_ " she squealed loudly.

Jamie's head popped up from between the blondes legs. "Shh, you'll wake the kids."

Dani's mouth hung open, desperately sucking air into her lungs. "I can't help it."

After a few moments thought, Jamie lifted herself up and moved over the blondes body once more. Before settling, she turned her body around until her own centre hovered above her wife's face. Looking between their bodies to Dani's face, she grinned. "This oughta shut you up."

The doctor's eyes flickered between Jamie's face and the extremely turned on sight between her wife's legs. "I can think of worse ways to be smothered."

Lowering her bottom half, the brunette's wet lips began to rub themselves onto Dani's mouth and chin. She breathed hard, her body twitching at the contact. Getting back to her original task, she lowered her head and once again sucked at the top of the blondes slit.

They moved together for a few minutes, slowly creating a build up of tension inside the other. The blonde had two fingers slowly moving in and out of her wife's tight walls. After an internal debate, she removed them and moved her hand slightly down. With her mouth still sucking on a hard clit, her index finger moved to her wife's other entrance. They'd never tried or even talked about this before but after talking with Theo about sex last week, her curiosity had gotten the better of her. Slowly, her finger pushed into the tight walls of Jamie's backside.

The brunette’s mouth immediately left her wife's centre. "What you doing?"

Dani's finger froze. Taking her lips from Jamie's slit, she moved her face up to speak. "I thought maybe we could try something a little different tonight?"

Jamie thought for a few seconds. "I..I've never tried that before."

"Me either. I thought maybe we could try it together? I mean, if you're OK with that?"

After another few moments thought, Jamie's body relaxed slightly. "Alright. Just.. go easy."

"I will. Tell me if I hurt you." Attaching her mouth to her wife once more, Dani's finger slowly moved back but not completely out of her wife's behind. The lubrication that had covered her fingers made the movement alot easier. It took a few moments but she felt Jamie's body completely relax above her. The brunette's hips once again began to roll down against her mouth and finger.

Following her wife's lead, taking her finger from the slick walls of the doctor's centre, she pushed her finger inside Dani's backside.

The blonde groaned her approval. She'd never thought of having someone enter her bum. To her that had always been an _out_ hole but after Theo had confessed to her that it gave her a sensation that she'd never felt before, she'd been left feeling like she was missing out on something. Right now, having Jamie's finger dipping in and out of her tight ass, she had to admit, it was creating feelings she'd never felt before.

"That actually feels really good" Jamie panted. "Go faster." Her wife obliged instantly. The feeling of Dani's strong finger thrusting in and out of her bum aswell as her mouth sucking on her clit caused bolts of pleasure to shoot up her legs and inside her stomach. "Oh fuck" she gasped. Her hips rocked down harder onto her wife's face. Having momentarily forgotten her own fingers position, she began to move her hand again. This time, she met her wife's fast pace. She moaned as her mouth connected with Dani's clit.

The blonde moaned herself at the feeling Jamie was creating inside of her. The tension was building within her and she knew it wouldn't be long before she tipped over the edge. Her finger pushed inside her wife causing the wetness from her own centre to spread down to her slit, which in turn helped Jamie’s finger sink easier inside her wife.

Knowing she was on the edge, Jamie's mouth left her wife as she concentrated on feeling every bit of her orgasm. "Oh fuck, Dani. I'm gona come, so fucking hard." Her lower body literally exploded with pleasure. She jerked and trembled at what felt like fireworks going off inside her lower body.

Dani continued to fuck her as fast and hard as she could. Her jaw was aching from having her wife riding against it but she powered through, wanting Jamie to feel that high for as long as she wanted. Eventually, the vet stiffened above her before slumping down.

Moments passed before Jamie moved again. "Dani, babe.." She started. She picked herself up and repositioned herself until her face hovered above her wife's. "I can't believe how good that felt."

Panting, Dani smiled. "If you don't mind, I'm literally on the edge down here..."

With a grin, Jamie moved down her wife's body. Spreading the blonde's legs apart, her mouth landed on her wife's centre. A strong tongue immediately thrusting inside her entrance. Within seconds, her finger once again poked into her well lubricated bum and picked up the same fast pace her wife had pushed her over the edge with.

Incoherent words spilled from Dani's mouth as she felt a sensation over load at having Jamie inside her centre aswell as her bum. It wasn't long before her twitching body reached the release it so desperately craved. She grabbed onto the pillow by her head, smothering her face into it as she screamed at the orgasm taking over her body. The brunette kept moving her finger inside her but her mouth now sucked the clit between her lips. Eventually it all became too much and Jamie felt her head get pushed away.

Coming back up to lay alongside her wife, Jamie hooked her arm over the blonde's lower stomach. "I love adventurous you are."

Dani continued to breathe fast and hard as she turned to look at the brunette. "It was Theo's idea. She told me last week about when Sam.."

"Ah ah" Jamie interrupted. "I don't _need_ or _want_ to hear anything else about Sam and Theo's sex life thank you very much. I proper enjoyed that and I don't want you ruining it for me."

Laughing lightly, Dani turned over to face her wife. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. If you hadn't already realised, I enjoyed it too." She reached in to kiss the lips in front of her. "So speaking of friends' secrets I have another one to.."

Jamie cringed and interrupted her wife again. "I told you, I don't want to know about our friends' sex lives."

"This secret isn't about sex. Well, actually, it kind of is but.." She paused and smiled. "Shirley's pregnant."

Jamie's brows raised as she smiled wide, surprised at her wife's words. "Is she? That's brilliant. How far gone is she?"

"She only took a test lastnight. She couldn't wait to tell me. She's coming into the surgery on Monday so I'll do a check up on her then. We have to keep it a secret though. They're not telling anyone for a couple of months."

Jamie nodded. "Mums the word. It's funny isn't it? We're all at that age now where were popping out kids and in 30 years time, they'll be us."

"Sarah said it earlier. Its the circle of life. I'd like to think that Abbey and Megan will still be around here or at least, they'll come back here to settle with a family but who knows? Maybe they'll get jobs in another city…or country." The blonde frowned at her own words. "It hurts to think about that actually. I'm only just about to adopt Abbey and the thought of her moving away makes my heart hurt."

Jamie smiled lovingly back at her wife. "We have another few years before that happens, love."

Dani nodded sadly. "It still hurts to think of our girls abandoning us here."

"Maybe we should make more babies then the law of averages says at least 1 of them would stay in Bly."

Laughing, Dani pushed herself to lay on top of her wife. "You wona make more babies?" Jamie nodded beneath her. "I'm up for that but babe, you're carrying them."

Xxxxxxxxxx


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for part one of the Epilogue now. Hope you enjoy :)

Epilogue - Part 1

Just as her backside hit the cushions, the sound of drilling echoed through the house from the kitchen. The vet let out a long sigh, silently wondering how long the noise would drag on for today. Over the last few months, the couple had lived through every bang of a hammer and every piercing screech of a power tool as 3 men had worked hard to build the two storey extension to the back of their house. It all seemed like a great idea at the time, giving their family a bit more room in the house, but right now, Jamie was wishing the work would be done and she could get back to relaxing in peace and quiet. The extra bedroom and bathroom upstairs was all built and decorated, it was just the extended kitchen that still required a few finishing touches.

Her foot began to tap on the floor as she tried to concentrate on some gardening programme playing out on the TV. The drilling stopped briefly before starting up again. Yea, this wasn't going to work. She looked to her right, her eyes landing on Bobby sitting by her side. "Shall we go for walkies, boy?" The dog immediately got to his feet and moved in, his tongue poking out to lick at Jamie's face. The brunette laughed, softly nudging the dog away.

Getting up from the sofa, she went through to tell the decorator she was taking the dog out before heading out the front door. Breathing in a lungful of late morning air, she instantly felt more relaxed. "Come on, sausage" she said as Bobby bounced happily alongside her.

Over the last year and a half, alot had changed in Bly. Shirley and Kevin had welcomed a healthy baby boy 9 months earlier and not even a month later, Hannah and Owen welcomed a daughter into their lives.

The farmer and his now wife had gotten engaged on Christmas eve over a year earlier, much to the delight of Dani who reminded everyone that she had called it the previous Christmas. After much deliberation from Maria, Dani was finally awarded with £150. The good news had continued to come in for Mr and Mrs Sharma as Hannah, after doing such a good job in her deputy head role, had now become head teacher of Angel Manor school.

Rebecca had finally relented and had started dating Peter Spencer several months earlier. Now it seemed, the only single one amongst the group of friends was Maria. That's exactly how she liked it though, which she reminded them of every time anyone of her friends would suggest a blind date. A lone wolf, through and through she always said.

Jamie had been extremely busy for the months after Shirley had given birth to her little boy. The brunette had once again been bombarded with so much work that in the end, she'd needed to bring in a temporary vet from out of town to help with the work load. The young guy called Richy Smith had been an absolute asset to the practice and he had left with a top notch recommendation letter from the brunette. He wasn't gone for long however as she had hired him back temporarily just a couple of months earlier.

In some further _not so good_ news, Emma had made contact with Dani almost a year ago. She'd heard through the grapevine, or at least that's what she'd told them, that the blonde had given birth and had rang her in hopes of meeting the baby. Dani ofcourse had been complete disinterested in even conversing with her ex, so after yet again telling Emma to leave her alone and move on, the other doctor had retreated back to her own life once more.

Rounding the corner on to the main strip going through Bly, Jamie headed towards the town centre with Bobby by her side.

Xxxxxxxxx

Coming up alongside Mrs Abbot, Dani assisted the 82 year old out of the seat. "There we go. Easy does it."

"Thank you, dear." The older woman began to walk with the added help of her walking stick towards the door. "This getting old malarkey is no fun, Dr Clayton. My mind is as young as yours but this old body, it's ready for the scrap yard."

Dani smiled sympathetically at her patient. "Well I have to say Mrs Abbot, you're doing pretty darn well for your age." With one arm still supporting the other woman, Dani leant forward and opened the door to her office. Slowly, the 2 of them walked into the reception area. The blonde continued to assist her patient out until the older woman said she could manage the rest of the way herself. Closing the door to the surgery, Dani came back to lean over the reception desk. "That's me free for the next hour, isn't it?"

Theo nodded as she sat back in her seat, her arms lifting up as she stretched out her back. "Sure is."

"I may head home for half an hour. Jamie seemed a bit agitated before I left this morning."

"How's she doing in general?"

"Alright, I guess. She's just bored, you know? Having all that work done the last few months hasn't really helped."

"Needs must though, eh?"

The blonde nodded. "Exactly. I'll just go get my cell and have a wander back over." Pushing herself off the counter she began to walk back towards her office. The sound of the surgery door being roughly opened, followed by gasps of pain made her steps come to an abrupt halt. She quickly turned, her eyes landing on none other than her wife being escorted into the surgery by Kevin, Bobby at their heels. "Jamie.." She breathed. Her legs came to life as she rushed back into the reception.

Kevin looked up, his eyes meeting the doctors. "I was out on foot patrol and found her propping herself up on a lamp post." He stopped talking as the brunette screamed.

Jamie grabbed at her stomach, pain shooting through her body. "Something’s wrong, Dani. I think my water broke."

Sliding her arm around her wife's back, the doctor gave the police officer a thankful look as she began to walk her pregnant wife through to the operating rooms. "OK, sweetheart. I got you." She looked over at Theo. "Could you look after Bobby?"

"Ofcourse" her friend replied.

Jamie's face was scrunched up in pain. "It's too soon. I'm not due for like another month and a half." She screamed, pain washing over her once more.

"I know, sweetheart. I've got you now."

Just as they began to walk down the hallway, the door to Sarah’s office flew open. The other doctor took one look at the brunette before turning to tell the patient in her room they'd have to reschedule as an emergency had come in.

Jamie's panic began to rise. "I don't want to have the baby here. We’re meant to have a home birth again."

"Shh, Jamie. Try to calm down. We'll get you settled in here and see what's going on first, OK?"

Sarah joined them and together both doctors assisted Jamie into the operating room and helped her to lie down on the bed. Jolts of pain continued to attack the brunette's stomach and lower body. "Something’s wrong. It doesn't feel like last time" she said, trying desperately to hold back her tears.

Dani was at her side, holding her hand and rubbing her forehead. "We've got you honey. It's gona be OK." She looked at Sarah who was setting up a monitor to do a scan. "Everything was fine when we had the scan last week" she reminded the other doctor.

"I know. Everything looked to be on track" Sarah replied.

Silence filled the room, except for the ragged breathing of the pregnant woman on the bed. Dani squeezed her hand then looked towards Sarah. "It's a PROM, isn't it?"

Jamie looked between her wife and the other doctor. "I didn't do anything wrong. All I did was take Bobby for a walk."

"Shh, I know sweetheart. It's not something you've done. A premature rupture of the membrane happens. You know this."

"The baby could get an infection." Jamie’s heart rate began to speed up. "We have to deliver the baby, don't we? Christ, what happens if..."

Dani interrupted her wife. "Baby, please, I need you to relax. We've got you, OK? You need to settle down."

The brunette closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on her breathing. She squeezed the blondes hand which was also gripping her own tightly.

A few moments passed as Sarah set up the monitor so she could analyse the baby. With the image up on show, Dani moved herself so she could see the screen.

"Fetal distress.." her words were spoke quietly so only Sarah could hear.

The other doctor nodded, a soft noise of confirmation sounding in her throat.

Groans of agony filled the room as Jamie's body tensed in pain once more. "What's happening?"

Dani turned to her wife. The sight of the brunette writhing in pain caused her heart to ache. "The baby's in distress. We're gona have to deliver it, ASAP."

"But it's too soon."

"Its the safest option, Jamie” Sarah told her. “You have 2 doctors here. We're gona do _everything_ to keep you and your baby safe."

The brunette began to feel light-headed. She turned to look at her wife. "Please don't let our baby die."

Stroking the vets head, Dani leant in, placing a soft kiss on her temple. "We've got this."

Xxxxxxxxx

Opening her eyes, Jamie took in her surroundings. She was back home, laid on her back in bed. She closed her eye’s again. The exhaustion she was feeling made her want to roll over and go back to sleep but the niggling pain in her abdomen where she had been cut open told her she was best staying exactly where she was. Ofcourse, the catheter she felt between her legs was even more reason to refrain from turning over. Tears began to prick in the corner of her eyes. She squeezed her lids tight, attempting to keep her crying at bay.

What a long and painful day it had been. Ten hours ago she’d had no idea that _this_ _wa_ s how the day would end. Everything in her pregnancy had been going according to plan. She'd even started maternity leave earlier than she should have, just so she could relax and prepare herself for their baby's arrival.

Life ofcourse had other ideas for her.

She heard movement out in the hallway and opened her eyes just in time to see her wife appear in the doorway. The blonde smiled over at her before she closed the door and padded over to the bed.

"Hey you." Dani climbed onto the mattress, making herself comfortable on her side with her head propped up in her hand. "How's the pain?" She noticed a stray tear fall from the corner of the brunette's eye and brought her free hand up to wipe it away.

"Nothing major, just what you'd expect." She knew she was bound to feel the discomfort she was feeling. The painkillers were taking the edge off though and the pain would ease in a few days or so.

Dani's eyes traced her wife's face. "Megan's flat out and Abbey's reading one more chapter. She told me I had to give you this." She leant in, placing her lips on the brunette's cheek. She held her mouth on the skin for several moments before pulling back slightly. "And this one's from me." Her lips moved in again but this time they connected with her wife's mouth. The kiss was soft and lingering. Jamie puckered slightly, joining in with the dance. A short while later, Dani pulled back but not before leaving several kisses over the brunette's face. "I love you."

Jamie's eyes filled with more tears as she looked back at the blonde. "I love you too." Eventually a few tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"Hey" Dani started. "No tears." Her hand once again came up to wipe at the falling moisture.

"I know." The brunette sniffed back.

"Look over there.." The blonde told her.

Turning her head to look at the side of the bed, she felt her heart flutter. In the corner of their room, Dani had set up a mini NICU. Monitors with several tubes leading into the small incubator surrounded the very small baby boy as he slept peacefully on his back. Sarah had suggested that Jamie and the baby get transferred for monitoring at the hospital but Dani had assured her colleague that she would look after her wife and baby boy at home. Being a few weeks early, the baby was smaller than he should be and with not being fully developed, he needed extra care and attention than full term babies. So, having all the necessary equipment at the surgery, Dani had gathered everything up and transferred it to their home. It had taken some time for both Dani and Sarah to set up the room but once it was done and Jamie was settled in her own bed, everything seemed to be just fine.

"That's our boy over there, Jamie. He's gona be alright." The brunette nodded but didn't speak in fear of getting too emotional. "Unlike Megan who was happy to chill inside me for an extra week, this little guy couldn't wait to come out and meet his family" Dani laughed lightly. "What he fails to realise is that he has 2 older sisters who can be very bossy. He's gona wish he'd stayed in there a bit longer."

Jamie’s lips quirked into a small smile. "I wish I could hold him."

The blondes hand came up and her fingers began stroking under her wife's ear and around her neck. "Just a little while longer, sweetheart. You weren't meant to be seeing him for another few weeks."

"I know but I can see him now and I just want to hold him in my arms and tell him everything is gona be alright."

Dani thought on for a few moments. "Well, I know I may not be as small or as cute as him, but if you want, you can squish me instead?" The brunette turned to look at her. "I'll be your substitute.."

Jamie's hand came up, laying over the bare skin of Dani's arm. "You're too pretty to be anyone's substitute. Come here."

Grinning, Dani nuzzled her face into the crook of her wife's neck while Jamie's arms snaked around her body, holding her close. Within minutes, they both drifted off to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxx

1 year later.

The road was pitch dark save for the dim cast from the full moon above. With it being a little after 11pm, no cars were on the secluded road which lead up to Bly, except for the one which had pulled up just off the main road. The only sounds in the air were from the movement of the trees above and the slight rhythmic squeak coming from the parked up vehicle as movement from within caused the metal frame to rock ever so slightly.

Inside the car, the couple were in the back seat, the vets naked legs straddling the thighs of her wife. Dani's hand was nestled snugly between their bodies, her fingers delving in and out of her wife's core. The brunette’s back was arched as she bounced up and down, desperate to reach that all consuming high. Strong lips were wrapped around her nipple. Sucking, biting and teasing at the flesh. "Fuck.." she growled. "Fuck me harder."

Obliging, the blondes hand began to move faster, more force being put behind each thrust.

It had been a long time since the couple had enjoyed a night like this. With 3 kids under the age of 10 in the house, date nights or even just nights where they could spend time alone without being completely exhausted were hard to come by. Until tonight, it had been almost six weeks since they'd last had sex. Six _long_ weeks of being either too tired or having one of their kids in the bed with them for various reasons.

With most of their friends having children of their own these days and Jamie’s grandmother too frail to care for 3 young children, it was also extremely hard to find anyone else who would look after 3 kids for the night.

That was, until earlier this week. One of their neighbours a few days earlier had told them that their daughter was looking to make some pocket money by babysitting for families in town. Although at first sceptical about having a 15 year old look after their 3 kids, Dani had finally persuaded Jamie that they should give her a shot.

So, just before 6 that evening, Rachel had knocked at the door looking to make a few quid. The young girl seemed to have a knack with kids from the get go. She'd gotten into easy conversation with Abbey and even had Samuel giggling in his high chair before the couple had left. Jamie had driven them out of town for dinner and a walk. As much as they loved all 3 of their kids, it had been just what the doctor ordered, being able to have a few hours alone to enjoy each other once more.

Since Samuel had been born, the little boy had been more of a handful then Abbey and Megan put together. Once he was out of the incubator, he rarely went a night without waking up screaming. It had also taken him a while to learn how to take Jamie's milk. With him being born too early, the suck - swallow - breathe reflex wasn’t well coordinated but after alot of persisting he was eventually feeding just aswell as his sister's had. Even though he was premature, after many tests, it didn't seem like he would suffer from any long term complications, much to the relief of both his mum's.

"Oh Christ" Jamie growled, the sensation inside getting more and more intense.

"That's right baby, you say my name" Dani told her as she watched on, eagerly anticipating the face Jamie made when she tipped over the edge.

A laugh was breathed out when the vet heard her wife's words. She opened her eyes and found blue eyes staring at her. "You're such a voyeur."

Dani grinned as she continued to force her fingers in and out of the brunette. "I totally am. I could watch you all day. God knows when the next time will be that I have you in this position."

Jamie leant her body forward, crushing their bodies together as her hips picked up their pace. She thrust herself hard onto the hand between her legs. "I...I... oh fuck, I'm coming. Dani" she screamed. Her body shuddered as she fell over the edge. Her hips continued to jerk down for a few moments, eager to milk the feeling for as long as she could.

While the brunette recovered, Dani removed her hand and wrapped both arms around her hips. "I miss hearing you scream my name. In fact, I just miss shouting in the bedroom in general. Its always such a massive turn on for me to hear you lose all control."

Lifting her head from the blonde’s neck, the vet dropped her forehead against her wife's. "I miss it to. I've needed that orgasm for weeks. _Weeks_ , Dani."

"Hey, don't blame me. You're the one that wanted all these kids."

Jamie’s brows raised up as she looked back at the doctor. "Oh so it was just _me_ , was it? You're saying you didn't want more kids?"

"Yup. I was firmly against it. Everything was fine with just Abbey." The brunette continued to look down at her as though she had 3 heads. A smug grin grew on the blondes face. "Stop looking at me like that, Jamie. You know I'm only kidding. I love our babies and I wouldn't want to ever be without them. I just really, _really_ miss having sex with you. Its probably my most favourite thing to do with you actually."

Leaning in, Jamie’s lips captured her wife's. They stayed that way for several moments before the brunette pulled back and slid her body down until she had her knees in each foot well. She looked back up, flashing a mischievous smirk. Her hands moved to the hem of Dani's dress and slowly she pushed the material up slender thighs. "Lift up" she instructed when her fingers gripped at the knickers covering where she wanted to be.

Ever the obedient wife, the blonde lifted her hips and watched as Jamie slowly and teasing removed her underwear. "Jamie, there's no time for teasing. Its quarter past 11 and we told Rachel we'd be home by 11:30."

"So we pay her a little extra. Pretty sure she won't mind. We left her a fridge full of food, access to all our movie channels and the kids will have been asleep for hours now. Its not like she'll mind us being a few minutes late."

With her underwear now hanging around her ankles, Dani spread her knees wide apart, giving the brunette the perfect view of what she had to offer. "You're not the only one that's been in dire need of an orgasm. Look at me, Jamie. I need this." With lighting very minimal, Dani suddenly realised Jamie probably wouldn’t be able to see just how ready she was, so, bringing her hand over, she began to run her fingers through the abundance of wetness that now resided between her legs. "You hear that?"

A pulse between Jamie's legs began to beat once more at the sound of how turned on her wife was. Her own hand moved up to join the blonde's. "You really do need this, don't you?"

Dani took a hold of her wife's hand, guiding her fingers around her clit aided by the wetness covering her lips. Her hips began to gyrate up against them. "Mhmm. I really do." Eventually she moved her hand away and placed it on the brunette’s shoulder.

Jamie continued to circle her fingers firmly around the hard clit beneath. It wasn't long before she slipped her digits down and sank two slowly inside soft walls. The blonde groaned at the motion. Moving her mouth down, the vet sucked the beating clit into her mouth while her fingers picked up a rhythm inside.

The doctor pressed her back hard against the seat, her hands firmly gripping at the brunette’s head as she thrust herself against the face and hand between her legs. "Oh shit, keep doing that." Her heart hammered in her chest and her legs began to shake as she tensed her body in anticipation. For the next few moments gasps and shrieks of encouragement echoed in the car until finally, Jamie took her over the edge.

When the aftershocks died down, Jamie sat up and waited for her wife to come back to her. After a few beats, Dani began to laugh and soon the brunette joined in.

"I can't believe we've just had sex in our car at the side of the road. I mean, how old are we?!"

The brunette’s laughter died down as she rubbed her hands up and down the blondes thighs. "You're the one who told me to pull the car over."

"Because you've looked so damn pretty all night then you get all handsy on me on the drive back."

"I was stroking your thigh..."

" _Exactly_. You hiked my dress up and started stroking my _naked_ thigh."

The brunette shook her head and laughed. "Well maybe this will get us through however long the draught will be until we can do it again."

Reaching down, Dani tugged her underwear back up her legs. "I've got the feel for it now. I'm hoping our sitter exhausted the kids so I can take you to bed and continue what we've started here."

Leaning in, the vet brought their lips together briefly. "We live in hope."

Xxxxxxxxxx


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we've reached the conclusion of this fic. Thanks so much for reading the story and for all the comments and the kudos along the way. I still have a couple of on-going stories but who knows, maybe there'll be another one in the future if an idea grabs me. Stay safe :-)

Epilogue - Part 2

Coming down the stairs, Dani turned and headed into the kitchen. Walking up to the breakfast bar, her backside slumped into a seat. Her eyes drifted from the carrots being sliced on the chopping board, to the questioning eyes opposite her.

"You realise it's Christmas day, Dani?"

A pout formed on the blondes lips as she nodded slightly. "I know. I just can't get out of this _funk_."

Putting down the knife, Jamie reached over and picked up a bowl of potatoes, placing it on the counter in front of her wife. "Here. You can peel these for me."

Sliding the bowl closer to her and taking the peeler that was offered, Dani began to peel the skin from the potatoes. The morning had started out a happy event. She, Jamie, Megan and Samuel had awoken and enjoyed bacon sandwiches as they opened up gifts and listened to Christmas songs. Something they had done every year since the kids had been born. As the morning ticked on however, Dani's mood had changed. She felt, _sad_.

There were a few reasons for her darkened mood ofcourse. Bobby, her little side kick had passed away ten months earlier at the age of 19. This was the first Christmas that she'd had that didn't involve her curly little friend since before she'd even moved to Bly. The loss had hit the family hard but more so Dani who’d had the dog from him being a puppy.

Another loss that had happened earlier in the year was the death of Jamie's grandmother. The woman had lived into her 90s but for the last few years, she'd been living in a care home. She'd slipped away during her sleep almost 9 months ago now.

The other cause for Dani's dampened mood was the fact their eldest daughter wasn't going to be joining them for Christmas this year. Abbey, who was now in her early 20s was living down south where she was attending Oxford University. The last 2 year's she'd been able to travel back for Christmas but with her exams becoming more and more intense, she'd decided it would be better if she stayed in Oxford to study for the exam she had just after the holidays.

Her family understood ofcourse. Dani had been so proud when several years earlier, her eldest daughter had come to her and expressed how she was interested in pursuing a career as a surgeon. Abbey had always been an intelligent girl and after leaving school with excellent grades, she'd earned her bachelors degree before passing her MCAT's and now she was about to start her 3rd year at Oxford. The young woman was working crazy shifts as she tried hard to soak information up like a sponge and Dani knew _exactly_ how exhausting and stressful that was. That said, being her mother, the blonde was also sad that their daughter wouldn't be joining them for Christmas for the first time.

Continuing to peel the skin from the large spuds, Dani looked at her wife. "Maybe we should have travelled down to her? What if she was hoping we'd suggest it and now she's sad and lonely?"

Jamie looked over to her wife. "We spoke to her last night and she was fine, Dan. Becoming a surgeon and following in _your_ footsteps means everything to her. She'll come back home when she’s got the time. She really needs to study."

"Well that's just it. I could have _helped_ her study. I mean _hello._. I went through the exact same thing."

Sighing, the brunette reached over and took the peeler from her wife's hand. "You're proper butchering my potatoes."

The blonde frowned. "Am not."

"Look, I've got things covered in here. Why don't you go hang out with the kids in the other room?"

Pushing herself up from the chair, Dani began to leave the kitchen. "Fine. I know where I'm not wanted." Coming into the front room, she found her son and daughter engrossed in a game of football on the Xbox. She slumped down on the sofa behind Samuel. "Who's winning?"

"I'm smashin’ him, mom" Megan said proudly.

"Hardly _smashin_ _’_ _._ Its 2-0" Sam replied.

Dani grinned as she watched the pair get completely engrossed in the game. Megan had inherited her mother's competitive nature. There'd been many a time over the years when the daughter she'd given birth to had stomped up to her room in a huff after she'd lost a game. As she'd gotten older, she'd began to look more and more like her mother aswell. The blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes were unmistakably Dani. Her mannerisms however were all Jamie. The way she held her face as she concentrated and the pout she gave whenever she wasn't getting her own way was the spit of her other mother.

Samuel, who was in his early teens was growing into a tall and very handsome young man. With his slender body, his wavy hair and big green eyes which lay beneath thick lashes made him extremely popular amongst the girls in his school. All the attention hadn't made him arrogant and overly confident however. He had a caring nature and got on with everyone in school, teachers included. Something his mother's were extremely proud of him for. He and his sister had been best friends from being toddlers. They were also close to Shirley's son and Owen’s daughter and the 4 of them generally didn't go a day with out seeing eachother.

"Do you need me to kick her ass, son?"

Sam looked briefly over his shoulder. "No offence mom, but you're crap with the Xbox controller."

"Am not!” Dani protested, for the second time in as many minutes.

"He's kinda right, mom" Megan replied.

Frowning, Dani decided she wasn't gona take this abuse. "Samuel Clayton-Taylor, hand it over this minute. I'll show you who's _crap_." Pausing the game, Sam offered the controller over to his mother.

With a smirk, Megan who was sat in a bean bag in the middle of the room cocked an eyebrow to her mother. "Ready?"

"I was born ready, kiddo." She missed both of her kids roll their eyes at her as she was too focused on staring at the screen.

"You're letting her play?" All 3 heads in the room looked to the doorway where Jamie was now leant against the frame. "Do you not remember what happened the last time you let her play a game with a controller?"

Megan and Sam laughed while Dani gave her wife an unamused glare. "For the last time, it _slipped_ out of my damn hand."

"Mhmm" Jamie replied. She came into the room and sat behind her wife on the arm of the sofa. Her hand came up and squeezed at the blonde's shoulder.

"Right, I'm un-pausing it now mom" Megan said before pressing play.

As the game went on, it took Dani a minute or so to become accustomed to the buttons and flow of the game. Eventually though, she got a goal back. She punched the air in celebration and stuck her tongue out at her daughter. "See? _Now_ who's crap?!"

"It's still 2-1, mom. You might like to refrain on the smugness."

"You afraid you're gona get beaten by mom?" Sam teased his sister. "You're looking pretty nervous over there sis."

"Oh please Sammy, you know your mind games don't work on me" Megan responded.

"She is mom. She's starting to sweat. I can see it from here."

"Stop teasing your sister" Jamie told him, though the grin on her face showed she was enjoying the banter between her kids.

The game continued and it wasn't long before Dani netted herself another goal, bringing the score to 2-2. This time she jumped off the sofa as she cheered and high-fived her son. "It's _on_ Megan. Now it's time to take you _out!_ "

Jamie watched on in amusement as their daughter got quieter, seemingly putting more focus on the game rather than the taunting jibes from her other mother and brother. "Come on Megan, love" she started. "Don't let this old woman beat you."

"Who are you calling _old woman_ , Jamie?!" The vet grinned and poked her finger into her wife's side. The jab to her ticklish spot caused the blonde to lose possession of the ball on the screen. Within seconds Megan had converted her dangerous attack into a goal. While their daughter celebrated, Dani turned and glared angrily at her wife. "That's _your_ fault. Stop distracting me and get back in that kitchen, _woman_."

Both Megan and Sam looked at eachother amusedly then back at their dark haired mother, anticipating her response.

Jamie’s left eyebrow was raised as she stared at the back of Dani's head. "Sorry, what was that?"

The blonde was stifling a grin as she looked from her son to her daughter from the corner of her eyes. "You heard me, _woman_."

Running her tongue over the front of her teeth, Jamie thought of what her next move should be. Something caught her eye outside of the window and she needed to distract from it. "I think someone needs to be taken down a peg or 2, don't you guys? Quick, hold her down."

Dani's eyes went wide as she realised what was about to happen. She quickly turned and began to apologise. "Wait, no. I'm sorry. I was joking. You know me...funny har har...and.." Her words cut off as Megan came leaping over and playfully pinned her mother's arms above her head like they'd done many times over the years. Sam in the meantime leaned down and pinned her legs together. The doctor squealed with dread.

Leaning in herself, Jamie’s eyes met terrified blue. "You bring this on yourself with that competitive attitude, love." Her hands came down and without mercy began tickling her wife's side.

The blonde laughed uncontrollably. She tried to kick out and thrash her hands around but her teenage kids were too strong. "I'm gona pee" she cried out in-between laughs. "Guys... You're so evil. Please, I'm begging. I give! _I give_!"

After a few moments, Jamie's hands relented their torture. "OK guys, I think she's had enough." Both kids let go and looked down at the mess that was their mother, now all dishevelled on the sofa.

Tears had formed and broke free from Dani’s eyelids. Small bouts of laughter still spilled from her mouth as she wiped at her eyes. "You're so mean to me. You always gang up on me and Abbey’s not here to defend me anymore."

"Who said I wasn't here?"

Dani froze, wondering if she'd imagined that voice. Quickly scampering into a sitting position, the doctor looked around her wife and couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Abbey?!" She gasped. She jumped to her feet and crossed the room like a flash of lightening.

" _Surprise_!" Abbey grinned. She was almost lifted off the floor as her American mother engulfed her in a firm hug.

Tears, but this time of happiness rolled freely down Dani's cheeks. "I don't understand. You said you couldn't make it?" The blonde pulled back and cupped her daughter's cheeks.

Abbey shrugged her shoulders and laughed. "I lied. I wouldn't miss mum's Christmas dinner for anything, even if it meant failing my exams. I've got you to help me study anyway."

The blonde shook her head, her mouth wide with surprised delight. She turned back to the other 3 who were looking on with wide grins. "Did you guys know about this?"

Jamie shrugged. "Maybe." She moved towards her wife and eldest daughter. "It's so good to see you, gremlin. I've bloody missed ya." She kissed her daughter's cheek before bringing her in for a hug.

When Megan and Sam moved over to hug their older sister, Jamie grabbed her wife and held her close to her body as the blonde continued to cry with happiness. "I thought this would be a nice Christmas surprise for you."

Dani wrapped her arms around her wife and squeezed her tight. "I can't think of a better gift than having all 5 of us here together for the holidays."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Stepping from the last step of the temporary stairs leading down from the plane, the blonde went over on her ankle. Luckily, her wife who was in front of her had turned in time to catch her before she could go down on the tarmac.

"Whoa" Jamie said, supporting her now giggling wife.

"Oopsie" Dani laughed. "Jamie, I think I may be a little bit tipsy."

The brunette laughed along with the other woman as she quickly glanced behind them and gave the younger couple an apologetic nod of her head. "Dani, seriously? You're making us look like a right couple of idiots. Here, hold my hand."

With her laughter dying down, the blonde grasped her wife's hand as they headed towards the terminal. "It's your fault for pouring that wine down my neck."

Jamie furrowed her brows. "I'm pretty sure the only one pouring wine down your neck was you, love."

"Yea well, you kept ordering me another. Free wine on long journeys is such a bad idea."

"Yea well, most people usually know when they've had enough."

Scoffing, Dani freed her hand before wrapping it around the brunette's waist. "I was just celebrating one last time before we got home from our adventure."

Jamie’s arm wrapped itself around the blondes shoulders and squeezed her close. "We've made some amazing memories, haven't we?"

For the last 3 months, the couple had been travelling around the States, exploring exactly what Dani’s home country had to offer. From Mount Rushmore to the Goldengate bridge, they'd travelled to and explored 15 different States in the time they'd been away. After working hard their entire lives and then the passing of Jamie's parents who had left the vet a very comfortable sum of inheritance, the couple had been able to retire early and enjoy time with their family and do things they'd always wanted to do. Being in their early 60's wasn't holding them back either which they proved when they bungee jumped off the Navajo Bridge at Marble Canyon in Arizona.

Their relationship had gone from strength to strength over the years and they were still just as in love as they were the day they got married nearly 30 years earlier. Their kids had grown up into beautiful, intelligent young adults and their mothers were so far beyond proud of that. Abbey had started her residency at a hospital a couple of towns over several years earlier and over time, she'd chosen pediatrics as her speciality. She had her own house which was close enough for her parents to still see her as often as they wanted.

After finishing school, Megan had taken a gap year and had travelled to Europe. The experience had done exactly what she had hoped it would do. Having always been surrounded by family and friends, the initial solitude had been tough. As her time away went on however, she slowly began to enjoy the quiet and the calm. She had time to reflect on the experiences she was having without being distracted by outside opinions. She'd learned to adapt quickly and found that amazing things lay on the other side of fear. She’d experienced so many different cultures and most of all she'd realised that no one ever stops learning. With that in mind, after returning home to Bly she'd gone back to studying before qualifying as a teacher. She now worked at the local high school. The very school she had graduated from years earlier.

Samuel had left school and immediately trained to be a mechanic. Even before he gained his ASE certificate he was hired by Alex Moody to work in his garage. Growing up, Sam had been obsessed with cars and had always crossed the road after school to watch Alex work. The garage owner had never had a family of his own but he always had a soft spot for the Clayton-Taylor boy. After speaking with Jamie and Dani one night at the bar, he'd expressed how he planned for Sam to take over the business once he himself retired. Samuel didn't know this yet but it wasn't a long shot to say the young man would be over the moon with the opportunity.

"We've made some _brilliant_ memories" Dani agreed. "I have to admit though, I'm absolutely exhausted. I can't wait to get in and get this fat ass in the bath and just stay there for like a week."

Jamie laughed as she leant in to kiss her wife's temple. "Is there room in there for me too?"

Dani looked up at her and smiled. "Like you even have to ask that. There is one condition however. You have to rub my feet."

"I will if you will?"

With a grin, the blonde nodded her head. "Deal."

After collecting their luggage, they headed through to arrivals where they planned to get a taxi to take them home. That was ofcourse until Jamie spotted their eldest daughter craning her neck to find her parents amongst the crowds of people. Abbey smiled wide as her parents came closer.

"Abbey, love…you came to get us?"

The 3 of them embraced, the 2 older woman kissing either side of their daughters face. "Ofcourse I did. You've been gone for months. I've kinda missed you." Dani once again leaned in and kissed her daughter's cheek several times until eventually Abbey cringed and pulled away. "Ok, you're being gross and you stink of booze."

"Yea, your mother got a little too familiar with the Shiraz on the way here" Jamie said, lifting her hand and miming knocking a drink back.

Dani playful swatted her wife's arm. "Again, that is _your_ fault, Jamie."

Shaking her head at her mother's, Abbey turned and lead them out of the airport.

Forty minutes later they pulled up outside Jamie and Dani's house. Even though they'd lived there for so many years, it felt weird coming back after 3 months away. Exiting the car and grabbing the luggage, they headed into their home.

"Christ this feels good" Jamie sighed. "I can't even be bothered to unpack yet. I just wona kick off my boots and collapse on the sofa."

"Umm, before you do that.." Abbey started. "..you may want to head on through to the back."

With a quick look at one another, the couple headed through to the kitchen, Abbey just behind them. As soon as they arrived in the kitchen, they saw a gathering of people in their back garden.

The guests began to cheer and clap, _welcome home_ being shouted as they came to the back door. Jamie's arm looped over Dani's shoulder as they smiled at their family and friends.

Megan came over to her parents carrying a 1 year old girl on her hip. "I'm so glad you're home." She leant in, kissing them each on the cheek before handing the little girl over to Jamie. "This is for you. I need a break. _And sleep_. I need lots and lots of sleep."

Jamie laughed as she bounced the baby in her arms. "Oh hey there, my little cutie pie. Have you missed your grannies? Have you? I think you have." She kissed the little girl all over her face before leaning her towards her wife who also gave her grand daughter several loud kisses.

Not long after coming back from her European adventure, Megan had rekindled her on again off again relationship with Theo and Sam's son, Ben. Just over a year ago, Dani had delivered Grace into the world, much to the delight of both families involved. Theo had lost Sam to a heart attack a couple of years earlier, so having a grandchild to focus on had been a real blessing for her.

For the next hour or so, Jamie and Dani reconnected with their friends and family, telling the tales of their adventures. One thing they didn't divulge however was the fact they'd been caught making out _big style_ near a secluded part of a river in the Yellowstone National Park by a man and his dog. The man had cleared his throat and nodded with a smile before continuing on with his walk. The couple had looked at one another with their mouths agape for several moments before bursting out laughing. Yea, that definitely wasn't the kind of thing their kids and friends needed to hear.

Coming into the kitchen, Dani walked over to her wife who was leaning against the kitchen counter in front of the window. "I am totally _fried_..." she sighed.

Jamie opened her arms, inviting the blonde into an embrace. "I know." She kissed Dani's forehead before squeezing her tight. "It's been good to see everyone though. Didn't realise how much I missed them ‘til we came back."

"Mhmm." Dani pulled back and looked out of the window. "Look what we have, Jamie. Look at how gorgeous and loving and together our babies are?"

Jamie smiled as she too looked out the window. "We've had an amazing life together, haven't we?"

Dani looked at her, furrowing her brows. "There's still plenty more years in us yet, honey."

"I know, I know. I just feel so lucky to have had the life we've had. Meeting you was the best thing to ever happen to me."

Dani leaned in, capturing her wife's lips in a soft and slow kiss. "You changed my life from the moment I saw you."

Jamie's lip quirked up into a smile. "You mean the panicked look on my face when I thought you were gona run me down?"

Dani laughed before shaking her head slowly. "I just wanted to get your attention."

"Mhmm."

"Almost 30 years ago I married the love of my life, my best friend and the other mother to my babies."

Jamie nodded, rubbing her hands back and forth over the blondes hips. "I love you."

"And I love you too."

Looking from blue eyes, Jamie glanced into the garden then back to her wife. "You think if we quickly run upstairs for a few minutes, they'll notice and come looking?"

Raising an eyebrow, Dani looked into the garden. "Well, they could but..." She stopped talking as the brunette took hold of her hand and pulled her towards the hallway. All Dani could do was laugh as she let herself be dragged upstairs by her mischievous wife.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The End.


End file.
